You're Not Sorry
by littlelealamb
Summary: Faberry... Advertencia de G!P... Si no te gusta no leas...
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Rachel Berry una chica judía y millonaria, hija de dos padres Gays, dueños de la cadena de centro comerciales, restaurantes y cafeterías Berry, pertenece al club glee, el club de perdedores, como solían llamarles los populares del colegio McKinley, su sueño era convertirse en una gran cantante como Barbra Streisand su ídolo, sueño de los que muchos se burlaban en especial Quinn Fabray la capitana de las porristas, la abeja reina, la chica mas popular, la mas deseada y la dueña del corazón, si Rachel Berry moría por Quinn Fabray, por su némesis, su torturadora, la dueña de sus sueños eróticos, la que lograba que su miembro se endurezca cada vez que la veía. Pero Rachel Berry sabia que Quinn Fabray nunca seria suya, o eso creía ella.

**-Quita esa cara me enfermas –** le recriminaba, mientras estaba parada en el casillero de la morena y esta no dejaba de babear por Quinn.

**R:** suspiro **– Pero es que es tan linda –** seguía mirando a Quinn, que estaba unos metros mas allá, riendo con Kitty y Brittany.

**-Si no voy a negar que es linda, pero, ella nunca se va a fijar en ti, además te odia, no, nos odia –** se corrigió, sabia que estaba siendo dura, pero no le gustaba ver a su amiga así.

**R: Ya lo se Santana –** su rostro se torno triste y se giro para no seguir mirando a Quinn **- ¿Y como vas con Brittany? –** cambio la conversación.

**S: Bien, estamos llevando las cosas con calma** **–** explico.

**R: Y Quinn, ¿Cómo lo tomo? –** nuevamente Quinn era el tema.

**S: Supongo que bien, igual no me importa lo que piense, ni lo que diga, ella no tiene nada que opinar sobre nuestra relación, es mas que ni se atreva a meterse, porque no sabe de lo que soy capaz –** al parecer la rubia no era de su agrado.

**-Hobbit –** la morena escucho como alguien dijo atrás de ella, se giro y sintió como un líquido frio, le daba contra la cara, Quinn Fabray le había tirado un Slushie, Kitty reía a carcajadas, mientras Britt miraba la escena tristemente, a ella no le gustaba la actitud de Quinn, pero poco o nada podía hacer.

**S: Pero que mierda te pasa –** la latina salió en la defensa de su amiga.

**R: Cálmate Santana – **agarraba a la latina, para que no se le fuera encima a Quinn.

**Q: Britt –** miro a su amiga **– Dile a tu noviecita que no se meta donde no la llaman, porque si no me olvidare, de tu pedido de no meterme con ella – **miro con odio a la latina.

**S: Yo no te tengo miedo –** nuevamente intentaba írsele encima a la rubia, pero Rachel la detenía.

**Q: Vámonos, no quiero seguir rebajándome con estas** – las miro con desprecio y comenzó a caminar seguida por Kitty.

**B: Lo siento chicas –** Britt se acercaba a su novia, le daba un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente se iba detrás de su capitana.

**S: Ya suéltame –** se desprendía de la morena **- ¿Por qué me detuviste?, le iba a partir la cara –** estaba enojada.

**R: No quería que te metieras en problemas –** explico.

**S: Si claro, lo único que querías, es que no le vuele los dientes a la estúpida esa.**

**R: Santana no…**

**S: ¡Ya Rachel!, no me des excusas, no entiendo como puedes estar enamorada de esa tipa –** se cruzo de brazos – **Solo te hace daño, no te merece, entiéndelo de una vez.**

**R: Lo se… -** bajo su mirada.

**S: Lo siento, no quise ser tan dura –** la abrazaba por los hombros.

**R: No tienes razón –** intentaba sonreír.

**S: Mejor vamos a clase –** sugirió y la morrena asintió.

Horas mas tarde…

Quinn Fabray llegaba a su gran mansión, su padre, era uno de los hombres más poderosos y respetados de Ohio, él era el dueño de una de las empresas más productivas de la ciudad, razón por lo cual Quinn Fabray se daba la buena vida, una vida llena de lujos, autos, ropa, viajes por el mundo, en fin no se quejaba de la vida que tenia, le encantaba.

**-Hola Srta. Quinn –** la saludaba una de las empleadas.

**Q: ¿Mis padres? –** le entregaba su mochila.

**-En el despacho –** le respondió, la rubia no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se encontraban, sus padres.

**Q: Hola papá, hola mamá –** los saludada apenas entraba y al mismo tiempo fruncía su ceño, cuando vio como su madre lloraba y su padre estaba con la mirada perdida **- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están así?**

**Ju: No pasa nada hija –** su madre intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas.

**Q: Se que algo pasa aquí, no me mientan –** se puso mas seria.

**Ju: Hija no es nada –** nuevamente intentaba convencerla.

**Q: ¿Qué es lo que pasa papá? –** esta vez se dirigió a su padre, que no había abierto la boca para nada.

**Ru:** miro a su mujer y suspiro **– Estamos metidos en un problema –** confeso.

**Q: ¿Qué problema? –** se asusto.

**Ru: Tenemos problemas financieros –** miro a su hija.

**Q: ¿Problemas financieros? –** no entendía nada.

**Ru: Estamos en la quiebra –** termino por confesar.

**Q: ¿Qué? –** No podía creer lo que escuchaba **– Eso no puede ser, no puede ser –** no lo quería aceptar.

**Ru: Es la verdad, no… no tenemos nada, apenas y tenemos dinero para sobrevivir este mes – **se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y su mujer empezaba a llorar mas.

**Q: PERO COMO MIERDA PUDO PASAR ESTO –** grito asustando a sus padres.

**Ju: Cálmate Quinn –** le pidió su madre.

**Q: NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME –** nuevamente gritaba, las lágrimas se le empezaban a salir **- ¿Cómo paso esto papá? –** se tranquilizo un poco.

**Ru: Invertí todo nuestro patrimonio en una inversión extranjera, creí que resultaría, pero… pero todo fue un fracaso –** explico y Judy comenzaba a llorar mas.

**Q: No lo puedo creer –** negaba con la cabeza **-¿No puedes pedir un préstamo en el banco? ¿Y tus amigos?, ellos te pueden prestar dinero –** pensaba en posibilidades.

**Ru: El banco nos negó el préstamo que solicite y mis amigos –** sonrió irónicamente - **Ninguno me quiso prestar dinero, son unos traidores, solo están contigo cuando tienes dinero y cuando este se acaba ni el saludo te dan –** dijo con desprecio – **Nadie nos quiere ayudar hija, nadie.**

**Q: Pero… pero tiene que haber una solución – **sonaba desesperada, no quería ser pobre, si eso pasaba, seria la burla de todo McKinley y no lo podía permitir.

**Ru: En realidad si hay una solución – **miro a su mujer **– Lo estuvimos pensando y analizando con tu madre y llegamos a la conclusión de que es nuestra única salida, aunque no nos guste, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda – **miro a su hija detenidamente.

**Q: ¿De qué se trata? – **haría lo que fuera, con tal de no ser pobre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Quinn Fabray, entraba al McKinley, resoplaba molesta, a su paso empujaba a todo el que se atrevía a cruzarse por su camino, no podía creer la atrocidad que su padre le había propuesto, solo de acordarse se le revolvía el estomago.

_Flashback_

**Ru: En realidad si hay una solución – **miro a su mujer **– Lo estuvimos pensando y analizando con tu madre y llegamos a la conclusión de que es nuestra única salida, aunque no nos guste, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda – **miro a su hija detenidamente.

**Q: ¿De qué se trata? – **haría lo que fuera, con tal de no ser pobre…

**Ru: ¿Recuerdas a los Berry? – **le pregunto.

**Q: Claro papá, los odiamos ¿Recuerdas? Y ellos no odian a nosotros –** no entendía que le quería decir su padre.

**Ru: Pues ellos son nuestra salvación –** no le gustaba para nada la idea, pero era su salvación o eso creían.

**Q: Papá, ellos nunca nos ayudarían, así te les arrodillaras, o les suplicaras–** dijo muy sabiamente.

**Ru: Lo sabemos y es ahí donde entras tu** – la apunto con un dedo.

**Q: ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer yo? –** ahora si no entendía nada.

**Ru: Vas a enamorar a su hija –** soltó sin anestesia.

**Q: ¿QUE? – **definitivamente su padre se había vuelto loco.

**Ru: Después de hacer unas investigaciones, descubrimos que la chica es Gay, bueno es normal con dos padres Gays, que mas pueden criar – **empezaba con la homofobia.

**Q: Te das cuenta, ¡lo que me estas pidiendo! – **estaba furiosa.

**Ru: Hija es…**

**Q: Papá, yo odio a RuPaul, ¡le hago la vida imposible todos los días! – **Resoplaba** – Además, ¿Eso no va contra tus principios? – **su padre, era el hombre mas homofóbico que había conocido.

**Ru: Si va contra ellos, pero no tenemos otra salida…**

**Q: YO NO SOY LESBIANA – **ni loca haría algo así.

**Ru: Lo se hija y déjame decirte que hasta a mi, me causa una repulsión tremenda, pero tienes que entender…**

**Q: Yo no entiendo una mierda – **caminaba a la salida, pero su padre la detuvo.

**Ru: ¿Quieres ser pobre Quinn?, ¿Quieres perder todos tus lujos?, ¿Quieres ser la burla de todos? – **tocaba las fibras de su hija, esta simplemente lo miro seriamente y salió del lugar**.**

_Fin Flashback_

Su enojo creció más, cuando vio a Rachel Berry parada unos metros más allá, riendo con sus compañeros del Club Glee, solo de pensar que podía llegar a besarla, le daban ganas de vomitar, ni a si fuera lesbiana, se fijaría en alguien tan feo como Rachel Berry, en una chica sin ningún gusto por la moda, no, definitivamente NO.

**Q: Kitty –** llamo a su porrista más fiel, que caminaba unos pasos más allá.

**K: ¿Dime Quinn? –** llegaba a la altura de la rubia.

**Q: Encárgate, de que Manhands y sus amigos los perdedores, reciban sus dosis diarias de Slushies –** dijo mirando con odio al grupo.

**K: Claro Quinn –** sonrió con malicia y se alejaba para cumplir con la orden, de su capitana.

Quinn sonrió orgullosa y se fue a parar a su casillero, a esperar el espectáculo.

**R: Este año, vamos a ganar las nacionales –** decía emocionada la morena, mientras conversaba con, Mercedes, Tina y Kurt, Santana se había desaparecido con Brittany, ya se imaginaba que estarían haciendo.

**M: ¡Dios te oiga! –** exclamo la chica.

**Ku: Solo esperemos que este año, Mrs. Shue, no nos haga cantar alguno de sus clásicos aburridos** – arrugo la nariz.

**T: Yo creo que son lindos** – ponía cara soñadora.

**-Perdedores –** escucharon se giraron y vieron a Kitty acompañada de dos porristas mas, con tres vasos en sus manos, sabían lo que les esperaba, lo único que pudieron hacer fue cerrar los ojos, un liquido frio les dio contra la cara, mientras las porristas reían a carcajadas.

**K: Eso es para que no pierdan la costumbre, perdedores –** los miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia **– Vámonos chicas –** las tres se fueron dejando a los otros, con sus rostros desencajados y su ropa manchada.

Quinn desde su lugar sonreía victoriosa, hacer sentir menos a los otros, le daba poder y una sensación de satisfacción.

**K: Misión cumplida –** llego a la altura de la rubia.

**Q: Cada día, estoy mas orgullosa de ti –** le sonrió a la chica.

Minutos después…

La morena se encontraba en el baño, tratando de sacarse lo pegajoso, algunas lágrimas se le salían, sabias que esto era obra de Quinn, no podía entender como Quinn podía tratarla así, con tanto odio, tanto desprecio, ¿Qué le había echo?, se preguntaba. Aunque sabia que el motivo del odio de la rubia, era la homofobia que Russel Fabray tenia contra sus padres, numerosas veces su familia y la de la rubia, habían tenido problemas, al punto que hasta sus padres odiaban a los Fabray, pero ella no los odiaba, tenia un corazón demasiado noble y mas cuando se dio cuenta, que estaba enamorada de la rubia.

**S: Rachel me dijeron… -** miro detenidamente a su amiga **- ¿Otra vez? – **se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga** – Ahora si la mato.**

**R: ¡Santana no! – **fue mas rápida que la latina y la detuvo.

**S: ¡Deja que le parta la cara! – **estaba furiosa.

**R: No quiero que te metas en problemas, por mi culpa –** se abrazó a su amiga y empezaba a sollozar.

**S: No te mereces que te trate así – **no era buena expresando sus sentimientos, pero cuando de trataba de Brittany y Rachel, cambiaba rotundamente.

**R: Ya déjalo no tiene caso.**

**S: Oye, ¿Qué es eso que estoy sintiendo contra mi muslo? – **comenzaba a molestar a la morena.

**R: Ay perdón – **se separo de la latina sonrojada.

**S: Así que, ¿andamos muy hormonales hoy día?, oye amiguito – **le hablaba a la entrepierna de la morena** – Cuidado he, yo estoy fuera de tu alcance – **sonreía.

**R: No fastidies – **le daba un golpe en le brazo.

La latina sabia del "pequeño" secreto de la morena, se entero un día, cuando la fue a visitar a su casa y la encontró desnuda en su habitación. Al principio se asusto y no le hablo durante una semana, pero después sus padres le explicaron la situación, lo entendió y desde ahí prometió que cuidaría siempre a la morena, solo que a veces Quinn Fabray, se salía con la suya y por el tonto enamoramiento que la morena tenia hacia la rubia, se le hacían mas complicadas las cosas.

**S: ¿Trajiste algo de ropa? –** miraba con asco la ropa de la morena.

**R: No –** también hacia una mueca de asco.

**S: Bueno, vamos a clases –** la abrazaba por los hombros **– Ya veremos que hacer –** tendría que tener vigilada a la morena y no permitir, que le echaran un Slushie mas.

Horas mas tarde en Breadsticks…

En una mesa se encontraban Quinn, Finn, Kitty y Puck, conversando sobre cualquier, cosa mientras Quinn intentaba alejar a Finn, innumerables veces le había dicho al chico que no saldría con el, por muy capitán de equipo de futbol que fuera, pero este hacia oídos sordos y siempre andaba, como perro faldero detrás de ella.

**K: Quinn creo que tendremos que cambiar las rutinas, la entrenadora esta furiosa – **la chica miraba a su capitana.

**Q: Por mi, puede patalear lo que quiera, ella sabe que sin nosotras, esta acabada – **sonreía.

**K: Tienes razón – **siempre estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía su capitana, eso le daba ventaja, sobre las otras porristas.

**P: Deberíamos hacer una fiesta – **propuso.

**F: Si hermano – **miro a la rubia** – Podríamos ir juntos – **puso cara de cachorro.

**Q: En tus sueños Hudson – **hizo una mueca de fastidio **– La cuenta – **llamo a una de las chicas que trabaja allí y le dio una tarjeta de crédito, a los pocos segundo vio como la chica regresaba.

**-Señorita, disculpe, pero la tarjeta no sirve – **le informo.

**Q: ¿Cómo que no sirve?** – frunció el ceño.

**-Como lo oye, no sirve – **volvió a decirle.

**F: No te preocupes Quinn, yo pago – **quería ganar puntos con la chica.

**Q: Como sea –** se cruzo de brazos, no podía creer la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Finn pago y juntos salieron al estacionamiento del lugar, la rubia iba en silencio, estaba muy enojada.

**K: ¿Tu papá te bloqueo las tarjetas? – **se le había echo muy raro, el asunto de la tarjeta.

**Q: ¡NO!, se… seguro fue un error – **se auto convencía.

Minutos mas tardes… Mansión Fabray…

**Q: Se puede saber, ¿por qué mierda no sirve mi tarjeta? – **entro furiosa al despacho de su padre y le tiro la tarjeta encima del escritorio.

**Ru: Las mande a bloquear, tenemos que ahorrar Quinn – **le dijo tranquilamente.

**Q: Esto es increíble – **negaba.

**Ru: Es lo que toca Quinn, no estamos en condiciones de malgastar el dinero – **explicaba.

**Q: TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA – **lo acusaba.

**Ru: Puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras, no solucionaras nada – **se encogía de hombros

**Q: Yo no pienso vivir así, no quiero ser pobre – **empezaba a llorar.

**Ru: Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte - **la rubia comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro, como si estuviera pensando algo, estuvo así como dos minutos hasta que finalmente hablo.

**Q: ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar con Berry? –** al parecer finalmente había aceptado, la idea de su padre.

**Ru: ¿Estás?…**

**Q: ¿Cuánto tiempo? –** volvió a repetir.

**Ru: Lo necesario, hasta que logres convencerla, de que convenza a sus padres, de que nos den el dinero que necesitamos, después de eso la dejas tirada y ya –** explico tranquilamente, la rubia nuevamente se puso pensativa.

**Q: Bien lo hare –** finalmente dijo – **Pero que conste, que no lo hago por ti, sino por mi y por mi madre, que te quede claro – **lo señalo.

**Ru: Claro hija –** sonrió.

**Q: Espero que esto valga la pena y no nos traiga ninguna consecuencia, porque de ser así, tu –** lo volvió a señalar – **Serás el único culpable.**

**Ru: Lo que tú digas hija –** sonrió con arrogancia, Quinn no dijo nada más, opto por salir de la habitación y dejar solo a su padre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Quinn Fabray nuevamente entraba al McKinley, estaba algo nerviosa, sabia que tenia que comenzar con su plan y no sabia como, todavía no podía creer lo que iba hacer, pero solo era hasta que Berry le diera el dinero ¿no?. El problema era ¿cómo iba a ocultar su relación con Berry?, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella era Quinn Fabray, capitana de las porrista, no podían gustarle las mujeres y mucho menos Rachel Berry, la persona que más odiaba, pero como dicen el fin justifica los medios.

Vio su oportunidad cuando vio que la morena se quedaba sola en su casillero, podría acercársele, pero no, tenia que hacer algo para impresionarla y comenzar a ganarse su confianza, si eso, saco su celular y marco un numero.

**Q: Kitty, ¿Dónde estás?, necesito que vengas a mi casillero, no me importa Puck te quiero aquí, ahora –** cerro la llamada, tuvo que esperar menos de un minutos, porque la porrista llegaba a su altura.

**K: Me dirás Fabray –** parecía molesta.

**Q: Quita esa cara, ya tendrás tiempo para estar con Puck, ahora quiero que compres un Slushie y se lo tires a Berry –** señalo a la morena, que seguía en su casillero.

**K: ¿Para eso me llamas? ¿No lo pudiste hacer tú? –** ahora parecía indignada.

**Q: ¡Haz lo que te digo! –** la miro seriamente y Kitty rodo los ojos.

**K: Como quieras –** se fue a comprar la bebida.

Espero, hasta que su porrista se acercara con la bebida, la vio camino hacia a la morena, era su oportunidad, camino a pasos acelerados y llego justo en el momento que Kitty, se disponía a tirarle la bebida.

**Q: ¿Qué estás haciendo? –** se paro al lado de la porrista, que se quedo con la bebida a medio camino.

**K: Lo que…**

**Q: Te dije, que no quería, que le volvieras a tirar nada** – señalo a la morena, que tenía abiertos sus ojos de la sorpresa, ¿Quinn Fabray la estaba defendiendo?, ¿estaba soñando?, empezaba a confundirse.

**K: Pero… -** estaba confundida, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Quinn.

**Q: Pero nada, te vas y que no se vuelva a repetir –** fingió que le daba una mirada seria.

**K: Si Quinn –** le dio una mirada asesina a su capitana, tendrían una conversación muy seria.

**Q: ¿Estás bien? –** intentaba ser lo mas amable que podía, aunque internamente quería tirarle el Slushie.

**R: Si… si Quinn -** seguía confundida.

**Q: Disculpa a Kitty, te prometo que no volverá a molestarte –** ponía una de sus manos, en el brazo derecho de la morena.

**R: Cla… Claro –** se sonrojaba un poco, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

**-¿Qué pasa aquí? –** Alguien se paraba frente a las dos **- ¿Te está molestando? – **miro a la morena.

**R: No Santana –** miro a su amiga.

**S: ¿Segura? –** no confiaba para nada en la rubia.

**R: Si –** sonrió.

**Q: Bien, yo me voy Rachel –** puso su mejor sonrisa y la latina se sorprendió.

**R: Claro Quinn, muchas gracias – **ponía cara de enamorada y la latina rodaba los ojos.

**Q: De nada –** le guiño un ojo, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de las otras dos.

**S: Se puede saber ¿Qué fue eso? –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**R: Me defendió Santana, me defendió de Kitty –** estaba emocionada.

**S: ¿Qué? –** no lo podía creer.

**R: Como lo oyes, Kitty me iba a tirar un Slushie y Quinn lo evito, me defendió** – explico y poco falto para que se pusiera a brincar de la alegría.

**S: Pues yo que tu, no me alegraría tanto, aquí hay gato encerrado, no creo que de un día para otro, la Srta. Fabray se convierta en una buena samaritana y le de por defenderte –** la morena podría creerle a la rubia, pero ella no.

**R: Pues yo creo, que lo hizo, porque empiezo a caerle bien, además ¿Qué otra razón habría? – **se giraba a su casillero y metía unos libros.

**S: No lo se Rach, pero esto no me gusta nada –** tendría una conversación muy seria con la rubia.

**R: Yo creo que estas exagerando –** cerraba su casillero **– Y estas viendo cosas, donde no las hay, a si que mejor vamos a clases –** agarraba del brazo a la latina y la arrastraba al salón.

…

**K: Me puedes explicar, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Berry? –** estaba muy enojada y le cerraba el paso a la capitana de las porristas, que quería entrar al baño.

**Q: Nada que te interese Kitty –** se hacia espacio y entraba al abaño.

**K: No, tú me explicas ahora, ¿qué fue lo que paso? –** entraba tras la rubia.

**Q: No lo entenderías, así que deja de preguntar –** se miraba en el espejo.

**K: ¿Qué te traes con Berry Quinn? – **fue directa.

**Q: No me traigo nada con ella –** se puso nerviosa.

**K: Pues no te creo –** encaraba a su capitana.

**Q: -** encaraba también a su porrita **– Mas te vale que lo hagas Kitty, recuerda que yo soy la capitana y si no fuera por mi, no serias nada –** la miraba desafiante **– Así que, yo que tu, mantendría la boquita cerrada, o si no, vete despidiendo de tu puesto, ¿Quedo claro?.**

**K: Si Quinn – **sabia que la rubia hablaba en serio.

**Q: Así me gusta, ahora vete – **le señalaba la salida, Kitty le hizo caso y salió del baño, la rubia nuevamente se miro en el espejo, tendría que cuidarse de Kitty, tenia que tener mucho cuidado.

**-Contigo quería hablar –** alguien entraba la baño, Quinn sonrió, sabia que en cualquier momento esto pasaría.

**Q: No me digas Santana –** se giro para mirarla.

**S: Rachel podrá creerte, pero a mi no me engañas Quinn, sé que algo te traes entre manos y solo espero que mi amiga no salga lastimada, porque si no, te la veraz conmigo.**

**Q: ¿Me estás amenazando? –** alzaba una de sus cejas.

**S: Tómalo como quieras, después no digas que no te lo advertí –** la apunto con el dedo y salió del baño, la rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

**Q: Ni tu, ni Kitty, ni nadie, me va a arruinar mis planes –** dijo decidida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)  
**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**-Espero que todos, hayan traído sus trabajos** - el profesor de Química entraba al salón apurado y colocaba su maletín sobre la mesa.

**R: Si profesor –** dijo la morena enseñándole su carpeta y todos rodaron los ojos, al parecer la morena no era del agrado de ninguno.

**-Disculpe profesor, ¿Puedo pasar?** – al parecer alguien llegaba tarde.

**-Srta. Fabray, cuantas veces le he dicho, que no me gusta, que nadie llegue tarde a mi clase –** la miraba seriamente.

**Q: Disculpe profesor, pero es que la entrenadora Sylvester solicitaba mi presencia y como usted sabe, a ella no le gusta que le hagan esperar y mucho menos que le lleven la contraria –** lo miraba fijamente, sabia que con esto lo había convencido y la dejaría pasar.

**-Eh si, pase de una vez –** no quería meterse en problemas con la entrenadora, la rubia sonrió y entro, pensó en varias posibilidades, de donde sentarse, su sonrisa fue grande, cuando vio que la morena estaba sentada sola, bueno siempre lo estaba, cuando no estaba acompañada de Santana o algún otro miembro del Club Glee, lentamente se dirigió hasta la morena, era su oportunidad de seguir ganándose su confianza.

**Q: ¿Puedo sentarme? –** le pregunto mirándola fijamente, la morena la miro sumamente confundida, al igual que el resto de estudiantes.

**R: Eh si… si claro –** internamente estaba emocionada.

**Q: Gracias –** le sonrió y termino por sentarse.

La morena miraba de reojo a la rubia, todavía no se creía que estuviera sentada con ella, ¿Qué había cambiando? se preguntaba.

**Q: ¿Quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo? –** le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**R: ¿Qué? –** no había escuchado bien.

**Q: El profesor –** lo señalaba **– Esta diciendo que hagamos parejas, para hacer el trabajo para mañana –** explicaba **- Y bueno quiero saber, si te gustaría hacerlo conmigo -** sonreía pícaramente y vio como la morena se sonrojo **- El trabajo claro esta -** la miraba fijamente.

**R:** pasaba saliva **– Claro –** estaba nerviosa.

**Q: Genial –** sentía el nerviosismo de la morena y le gustaba, le gustaba sentir que tenia poder sobre la gente –** Podemos hacerlo después de clases – **seguía hablando el doble sentido **– Quiero decir, tu me esperas después de las practicas y después podemos ir a tu casa –** quería empezar a tantear el terreno.

**R: ¿A mi casa? **– no le parecía mala idea, pero ¿Qué dirían sus padres?, cuando vieran a la rubia en su casa.

**Q: Si, ¿No podemos? –** hacia una especie de puchero.

**R: Si… si claro yo… yo te espero –** estaba feliz, el timbre sonó.

**Q: Me vas a buscar a las duchas, al finalizar las clases –** le sugería.

**R: Si Quinn –** sonreía como idiota.

**Q: Bien -** recogía todas sus cosas y se levantaba **– Nos vemos Rach – **le volvió a sonreír.

**R: Si… como tu quieras –** seguía mirándola como estúpida, la rubia comenzó a caminar a la salida y endurecía su rostro, no podía ni ella misma creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero era eso o quedarse en la calle.

En las duchas…

**R: Quinn –** entraba a las duchas, como la rubia se lo había pedido, iba con cuidado no quería encontrarse con ninguna porrista y que la insultaran **– Quinn - **la volvía a llamar – escuchaba como caía agua de una de las duchas **– Quinn –** intentaba de nuevo.

**Q: Ya estas aquí –** escucho como la rubia hablaba detrás de ella.

**R: Si… vi… –** se giro **– ¡Oh por Dios! –** su rostro se torno rojo, sintió como su miembro empezó a endurecerse y su excitación aumentaba a cada segundo, Quinn Fabray la capitana de las porrista, estaba frente a ella como Dios la trajo al mundo.

**Q: ¿Qué? –** se dio cuenta del estado de la morena **- ¿Nunca habías visto a una mujer desnuda a mas de ti? -** alzaba una de sus cejas.

**R: No –** apenas pudo y responder, no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la rubia.

**Q: Bueno, me alegro de ser la primera **– cogió una toalla y empezó a secarse el cuerpo lentamente, ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

**R: Yo… yo –** su respiración estaba mas que acelerada **– Yo te… te espero afuera – **prácticamente salió corriendo y la rubia sonrió triunfante por haber logrado su cometido.

Se apoyó contra la puerta su respiración estaba muy acelerada, la excitación que sentía en ese momento le estaba empezando a pasar factura, podía sentir como su miembro estaba demasiado erecto, tenia que hacerse cargo de él o la iba a pasar mal, corrió al baño de mujeres, tiro su mochila al piso, se encerró en uno de los cubículos, se subió la falda, se bajo el bóxer, cogió su miembro y empezó a masturbarse, su mano se movía rápidamente, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a correr.

**R: Siiii… -** gemía, se mordía el labio inferior, aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, hasta que sintió como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo y su semen salía disparado manchando toda la pared del baño, apoyo su frente contra la pared, comenzó a negar con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que Quinn era capaz de provocar en ella, con solo pararse desnuda frente a ella, escucho como su teléfono empezaba a sonar, rápidamente cogía papel higiénico, limpiaba su miembro, rápidamente se arreglaba la ropa, limpiaba la pared, salía del cubículo y nuevamente su teléfono empezaba a sonar, se acercó a lava manos, se echo agua en la cara y en las manos, cogió su mochila y saco rápidamente su teléfono que nuevamente empezaba a sonar, frunció el ceño no conocía el numero, pero igual abrió la llamada.

**R: Diga… –** dijo dudosa **- ¿Quinn? –** al parecer era la rubia **- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?, eh si… si ya voy –** cerro la llamada y salió disparada del baño.

**Q: ¿Dónde estabas? –** estaba con los brazos cruzados, parada al lado del auto de la morena.

**R: En el baño –** se sonrojo, recordando lo que había echo.

**Q: ¿Y qué hacías allí? –** la miraba molesta.

**R: Tenia ganas de….**

**Q: Sabes que, no sigas, mejor vámonos –** le sugirió, estaba impaciente.

**R: Si claro, súbete –** le sonrió, la rubia de mala gana se subió al asiento del copiloto.

El trayecto a la casa de la morena fue en completo silencio, ninguna se atrevía a decir nada, Quinn porque no quería hablar y Rachel porque no sabia que decir.

**R: Llegamos –** se estacionaba frente a su casa, la rubia solo asintió.

Bajaron juntas y en completo silencio caminaron a la entrada, la morena saco sus llaves y abrió.

**R: Pasa –** se hizo a un lado para que la rubia pasara, esta lo hizo y ni muy bien entro comenzó a mirar todo, a primera vista la casa le pareció linda, no podía negar que los Berry tenían buen gusto, siempre tuvo la curiosidad de saber como era la casa por dentro.

**-Srta. Rachel no sabia que estaba aquí –** una de las empleadas de acercaba a recibirlas.

**R: Hola Marie, no te preocupes recién llegue, digo llegamos –** señalo a la rubia, que seguía entretenida mirando todo.

**-¿Desea comer algo? –** le pregunto.

**R: Quinn ¿quieres comer algo? –** miro nuevamente ala rubia.

**Q: Claro, porque no –** sonrió.

**R: Bien prepáranos algo de comer y también algo de beber –** la empleada asintió y se fue a la cocina **– Quinn espérame aquí, necesito ir arriba – **necesitaba cambiarse de ropa interior cuanto antes.

**Q: Bien –** le respondió sin mirarla, seguía entretenida, la morena le dio una ultima mirada y rápidamente subió las escaleras.

Ni muy bien entro a su cuarto, busco un bóxer limpio y se metió al baño, rápidamente se aseaba, se cambiaba y volvió a bajar.

**R: Quinn –** la llamaba, la rubia no estaba en la sala **– Quinn – **buscaba por toda la parte baja de la casa.

**-En la cocina –** escucho como alguien le dijo, entro a la cocina y vio a la rubia sentada en la pequeña mesa que había en el lugar.

**Q: Tenia sed –** alzaba el baso con agua que tenia en las manos.

**R: Bien, ¿Comenzamos con el trabajo hasta que este la comida? –** le pregunto.

**Q: Me parece bien –** sonrió.

Comenzaron a hacer el trabajo, no les llevo mucho tiempo, después de eso comieron y a esta altura la rubia se reía por algo que le estaba contando la morena.

**R: Entonces yo lo abrase y le dije te extrañe, el me miro y me dijo ¿te conozco? **– hacia un gesto dramático que le pareció adorable a la rubia.

**Q: ¿En serio? –** no podía negar, que se sentía bien, por primera vez, pensaba que la morena no era esa persona odiosa que todos decían que era, era una chica ¿Divertida? ¿Amable?.

**R: Te lo juro, eso me dijo y yo me quede de piedra, pero es que el tipo era igual a mi tío –** se reía y la rubia también lo hizo y por un momento se quedo mirando fijamente a la morena.

**-Mi amor estamos en casa –** dos hombres entraban a la cocina y se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron a la rubia, esta dejo de mirar a la morena y dirigió su mirada a los dos hombres.

**R: Hola papis –** se acercaba a abrazar a sus dos padres y a la rubia le pareció tierna la imagen nunca había visto tanto ¿amor? en vivo y en directo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar cualquier tipo de estupidez, tenia que enfocarse en el plan y ganarse a los Berry, entraba en ello.

**Q: Buenas tardes Señores Berry – **fingía toda la amabilidad que podía.

**H: Srta. Fabray –** la miraba fijamente **– Rachel –** miro a su hija **– Podemos hablar afuera – **la morena asintió.

**R: Ya vuelvo – **miro a la rubia y esta asintió.

**L: ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –** fue lo primero que salió de su boca, apenas salieron de la cocina.

**R: Estamos haciendo un trabajo –** respondió.

**H: ¿Un trabajo? ¿De cuando esa muchacha y tu son amigas? –** parecía molesto.

**R: Papá estamos haciendo un trabajo, además, Quinn ahora se porta bien conmigo –** recordaba los últimos acontecimientos.

**L: ¿Se porta bien contigo?, te recuerdo que esa muchacha nos odia, su familia nos odia –** también estaba molesto.

**R: Pues… pues eso era antes, ahora ella me defiende de Kitty…**

**L: ¿Kitty?, ¿Esa no es la muchacha que la ayuda a torturarte? –** conocían cada una de las cosas, que la rubia le había echo a su hija.

**R: Si….**

**H: ¿Entonces? –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**R: Papá –** miraba a Hiram – **Ya te explique, Quinn ahora se porta bien conmigo, me defiende, eso no es prueba suficiente de que ha cambiando y que quiere ser mi amiga.**

**H: No lo se Rachel –** algo le decía que no confiara en la rubia.

**R: Confía en mi si, todo esta bien, denle una oportunidad a Quinn, ella no es mala persona, por favor –** los miraba suplicante, sus dos padres se miraron entre ellos.

**L: Esta bien hija, solo porque tu no los pides, pero a la primera que te haga, que ni se atreva a regresar por aquí –** advertía.

**R: Si… los quiero –** se acercaba a abrazarlos, lo que no sabían ellos, es que la rubia había escuchado toda la conversación.

**Q: Bingo, esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé –** sonreía para ella misma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashley Greene – Elise.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Los Fabray cenaban en silencio, como siempre, nunca cruzaban palabras, ni nada parecido, pero esta vez era diferente, había un tema del que Russel Fabray quería hablar, así que de dirigió a su hija.

**Ru: ¿Cómo van las cosas con la chica Berry? – **miro a su hija, igual que Judy.

**Q: Bien, ya me di cuenta que si la tengo de mi lado, todo será mas fácil –** respondió.

**Ju: Explícate –** le pidió su madre.

**Q: Sus padres hacen lo que ella les pide, así que será mas fácil convencerlos de que nos den el dinero –** explico.

**Ru: Eso es una buena noticia – **sonrió **– Necesito que actúes rápido, no se sedúcela, haz lo posible por ganarte su confianza, necesitamos ese dinero –** le ordeno.

**Q: Así será papá – **suspiro, se sentía triste. Su padre parecía más interesado en el dinero, que en ella, le estaba pidiendo que sedujera a Rachel Berry, sin preguntarle si quería hacerlo o no, aunque poco o nada podía hacer, ya que ella había aceptado hacerlo.

Al otro día…

Una alegre morena caminaba a su clase de Biología, estaba feliz, su nueva amistad con Quinn la tenia feliz, no es que eran amiguísimas, pero por algo se comienza ¿no?

**-Hola Rach–** alguien se unió a su caminata.

**R: Hola Elise –** la saludo sonriente.

Elise una chica hermosa y atlética, capitana del equipo de futbol femenino del colegio, tenia cierto interés por la morena, pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo, por miedo a ser rechazada.

**El: ¿Por qué tan feliz? –** había visto la sonrisa que la morena tenia en el rostro y le parecía raro.

**R: Porque la vida es hermosa – **se acordó de Quinn.

**El: Pienso lo mismo **– la miraba fijamente -** ¿Qué clases tienes? **– pregunto curiosa.

**R: Biología ¿Y tu?.**

**El: Matemáticas – **arrugo la nariz.

**R: Esa clase….**

**-Hola Rachel – **alguien se paraba frente a las dos cortándoles el paso y miraba feamente a Elise.

**R: Hola Quinn – **su rostro se ilumino y Elise se dio cuenta de eso.

**Q: Elise – **la seguía mirando feo.

**El: Quinn – **le devolvía la mirada, era sabido que ninguna de las dos eran amigas y al parecer ahora eso, empeoraría.

**Q: ¿Podemos hablar? – **seguían con la guerra de miradas.

**El: Claro – **las dos miraron a Rachel.

**R: Eh yo me voy – **sentía que estaba sobrando** – Nos vemos chicas – **les sonrió a las dos y se fue a su clase.

**Q: Aléjate de ella – **le ordeno, nadie arruinaría sus planes.

**El: ¿Disculpa?, tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer –** se puso a la defensiva.

**Q: Te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas Elise, aléjate de ella – **le volvió a pedir.

**El: Lo siento, pero yo me acercare y hablare con Rachel las veces que yo quiera – **no se iba a dejar de la rubia** – Además, desde cuando a ti te importa Rachel, ¿No la odias?** – todo el numero que estaba montando Quinn, se le hacia raro.

**Q: Ese no es tu problema.**

**El: Pues fíjate que si lo es, Rachel es mi amiga y todo esto me parece raro ¿Qué quieres con ella? – **fue directa.

**Q: Nada que te interese – **se estaba cansando** – Elise te lo repito, aléjate de ella – **le volvió a ordenar.

**El: No lo puedo creer – **sus ojos se abrían de la sorpresa** - ¿Te gusta mi Rachel? – **se sonrojo por lo que había dicho.

**Q: ¿Tu Rachel? – **esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Quinn sintió un inmenso coraje y en ese mismo momento, quiso golpear a Elise **– Ella no es tu tuya, que te quede claro y si me gustara no es tu problema – **tenia que ser inteligente, si le decía que le gustaba, posiblemente todo el colegio se enteraría, eso no iba a ser un problema para ella o eso creía, pero tampoco se lo iba a negar.

**El: Tampoco es tuya –** la encaro **– No sé que buscas de Rach Quinn, pero déjame decirte, que no voy a permitir que la lastimes.**

**Q: No me vengas con estupideces, de todas maneras, no tienes oportunidad con ella, sé que te gusta – **dijo en forma de burla** – Pero ella nunca te hará caso – **sonrió.

**El: Eso no lo decides tu – **se enojo** – Recuerda, el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor – **termino de decir y se fue dejando a la rubia resoplando molesta.

**Q: Tengo que actuar rápido, esta puede arruinar mis planes – **comenzó a caminar a su casillero, tenia mucho en que pensar.

En la cafetería…

**S: Hoy día iré a la casa de Britt –** parecía nerviosa.

**R: ¿En serio? –** estaba emocionada por su amiga.

**S: Si, sus padres me quieren conocer, ¿puedes creerlo?.**

**R: Bueno, es normal que te quieran conocer – **comía de su bandeja.

**S: ¿Y si no les caigo bien? – **se puso mas nerviosa.

**R: Claro que lo harás, eres una chica encantadora y perfecta para Britt, ellos se darán cuenta – **le daba ánimos.

**S: Eso espero porque si no…**

**-¿Podemos sentarnos? – **dos rubias vestidas de porristas se pararon frente a ellas, tanto la latina como la morena se miraron sorprendidas, nunca en sus años de colegio, Quinn o Brittany se habían sentado con ellas.

**R: Claro – **se emociono, vio como Britt se sentó al lado de Santana y Quinn lo hizo al lado de ella, todos en la cafetería miraban la escena, nadie podía creerlo.

**B: Hola mi amor – **le dio un beso en la mejilla, la latina se sonrojo un poco y Rachel sonrió.

**Q: Santana – **miro a la latina.

**S: Quinn – **le tenía mucho recelo a la rubia.

Unas mesas más allá, tres personas las miraban fijamente.

**F: ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo Quinn? – **tenia el ceño fruncido.

**K: Pues no lo se, últimamente actúa muy raro – **miraba fijamente a su capitana.

**P: Quizás quiere hacer nuevas amistades – **el no veía nada raro.

**K: Puck, ni tu mismo te crees eso, todos conocemos a Quinn, sabemos que ella no se uniría con Santana y mucho menos con Berry, a no ser que quiera algo de ellas – **conocía demasiado bien a Quinn.

**P: Insisto yo no veo nada raro –** seguía comiendo.

**K: Tu no, pero yo si y lo voy averiguar –** dejaba de mirar a su capitana y dedicaba a su comida.

En la otra mesa…

**S: Bien ¿Qué te traes entre manos? –** miro a la rubia.

**Q: ¿Qué? –** se hizo la desentendida.

**R: Santana –** le llamo la atención.

**S: No te hagas Quinn, en tu vida te sentarías con nosotras, así que te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué te traes entre manos? –** se cruzo de brazos.

**Q: Nada, eres la novia de mi mejor amiga –** señalo a Britt **– Así que me pareció buena idea, intentar llevarme mejor contigo y con Rachel –** esta vez le sonrió a la morena, que se sonrojo y la latina rodo los ojos.

**S: ¿Piensas que soy estúpida? –** entrecerraba sus ojos.

**R: Santana basta –** le volvió a llamar la atención.

**B: Ya San, Quinn de verdad esta poniendo de su parte, dale la oportunidad de demostrarlo, ella de verdad ha cambiado –** Quinn sonrió, durante una clase que había tenido con Britt, la había convencido, de que quería llevar la fiesta en paz con las dos morenas, sabia que teniendo a la bailarina de su parte, esta podría convencer a su novia de sus buenas intenciones y tendría un problema menos.

**Q: Es la verdad Santana –** esta vez ponía cara inocente.

**S:** suspiro frustrada – **Esta bien te creeré, pero que conste que solo lo hago por Britt, igual me sigues cayendo mal – **Britt al igual que Rachel sonrieron.

**Q: Lo se, pero ya veras que me ganare tu confianza – **lo había conseguido.

**S: Si… si, como sea – **no le gustaba la idea de llevarse bien con la rubia, pero si Britt le decía que Quinn estaba cambiando, tenia que ser verdad ¿no?.

…

**El: Rachel necesito hablar contigo –** la chica entraba rápidamente al baño, era la hora de salida, pero había seguido a la morena al baño de mujeres.

**R: ¿De qué? -** estaba mirándose en el espejo, pero se giro para mirar mejor a la chica.

**El: De… algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo –** después de la "conversación" que había tenido con la rubia, había decidido actuar.

**R: ¿Hace tiempo? –** estaba confundida.

**Ed: Si yo… yo quería decirte, mas bien confesarte que…**

**-Rachel ¿Nos vamos? –** alguien interrumpía la conversación.

**El: Quinn, yo estoy hablando con Rachel –** le dijo molesta.

**Q: Pues lo siento ella se viene conmigo – **también había seguido a la morena y cuando vio lo que estaba a punto de hacer Elise, decidió entrar antes de que este le confesara sus sentimientos a la morena.

**R: Quinn, Santana me esta esperando –** le gustaba la idea de irse con la rubia, pero sabia que su amiga la estaba esperando ya que su auto estaba en el taller.

**Q: Ella ya se fue con Britt, le dije que yo te llevaría –** le sonrió.

**R: Esta bien –** puso cara de idiota, Elise se dio cuenta, miro a Quinn y esta le dio una sonrisa burlona.

**El: Creo que mejor me voy –** miro a la morena.

**Q: Si es lo mejor.**

**R: Pero me ibas a decir algo –** miraba a la chica.

**El: Otro día te lo digo –** se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla **– Cuídate Rachel, no todo es lo que parece –** miro a la rubia y esta le hizo una mueca **– Bueno nos vemos – **le sonrió y termino por salir del baño, no sin antes darle una mirada asesina a la rubia.

**R: ¿Qué me abra querido decir? –** se había quedado con la curiosidad.

**Q: Seguro no era nada, por algo no te lo dijo –** al fin respiro tranquila, había evitado que Elise le confesara a la morena sus sentimientos **- ¿Nos vamos? – **quería irse.

**R: Si – **sonrió emocionada y junto a la rubia salieron del baño.

…

**Q: Llegamos –** se estacionaba frente a la casa de la morena.

**R: Gracias Quinn –** se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad **– Chao – **le dio una sonrisa tímida y se giraba para abrir la puerta.

**Q: Rachel… -** era ahora o nunca.

**R: Dime… -** no pudo decir mas, porque sintió con los labios de la rubia, atacaban los suyos bruscamente, la morena abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ni siquiera podía corresponder bien el beso, la rubia se separo lentamente y miraba a la morena sonrojada.

**Q: Yo… -** no sabia que decir.

**R: No digas nada… –** ahora fue ella quien ataco los labios de la rubia desesperadamente, la morena le pedía permiso a la rubia con su lengua para entrar en su boca y la rubia sorprendiéndose ella misma lo permitió, sentía los labios carnosos y suaves de la morena sobre los suyos, sentía la lengua de la morena jugando con la suya, no podía negar, la morena besaba muy bien, la falta de aire se hizo presente, las dos se separaron lentamente, mirándose sorprendidas y confundidas por lo que acababa de pasar.

**R: Lo siento yo… yo… te veo mañana –** rápidamente se bajo del carro y corrió a su casa.

**Q: ¡Dios mio!, ¿Qué hice? –** se llevaba la mano derecha a la boca y con sus dedos acariciaba sus labios…


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**S: Me estás diciendo que Quinn ¿te beso? –** estaba sentada en la cama de la morena, mientras estaba caminaba de un lado para el otro.

**R: Como lo oyes –** después de salir corriendo del auto de la rubia, había llamado a su mejor amiga.

**S: Entonces, eso explica porque ahora quiere ser supuestamente nuestra "amiga", cuando lo único que quiere es meterse entre tus faldas –** se reía.

**R: No me parece gracioso –** le daba una mirada seria.

**S: Pero es la verdad, deberías estar feliz o ¿no lo estás? –** se le hacia raro no ver a la morena, brincando en una pata.

**R:** sonrió **– Sabes que si –** se sonrojo.

**S: Quinn Gay, quien lo iba a creer, aunque me parece increíble que tu le gustes.**

**R: ¿Tan poca cosa soy? –** fruncía el ceño.

**S: No me refiero a eso, es solo que ¿no te odia?, ¿no te lo ha dejado claro miles de veces?, esto parece una loca pesadilla –** hacia gestos dramáticos **- ¿Qué piensas hacer?.**

**R: ¿Hacer qué? –** no entendía nada, la latina rodo los ojos.

**S: Rachel, Quinn te beso, TE BESO –** remarco **– Tu haz estado enamorada de ella desde que la viste, por muy estúpido que me parezca –** la morena rodo los ojos **– Pero no crees que es tu oportunidad, para estar con ella.**

**R: ¿No es que te cae mal? – **no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su amiga.

**S: Bueno si, pero eso no quiere decir, que no quiera que tu** – la señalo **– Seas feliz, así sea con esa rubia insípida –** la morena volvió a rodar los ojos.

**R: ¿Qué quieres que haga?, todavía no se porque me beso y si se arrepintió –** se puso triste.

**S: Bueno, yo no creo que Quinn sea de las personas que va besando a cualquiera por ahí.**

**R: No soy cualquiera –** le recrimino.

**S: No me refería a ti, es solo que si te beso, es por que le gustas, no creo que sea por otra cosa, a no ser que…**

**R: ¿Qué?.**

**S: Que sea una de sus estúpidas bromas para lastimarte –** la morena la miro fijamente.

**R: ¿Tú crees? –** se puso mas triste.

**S: No lo creo, pero es una posibilidad.**

**R: Quinn, no me puede hacer eso, no puede jugar con mis sentimientos de esa manera – **unas cuantas lágrimas se le empezaron a salir.

**S: Ya tranquila –** se acercaba a abrazarla **– Si es así, te prometo que le pateare tan duro el trasero, que no querrá meterse mas nunca contigo.**

**R: Gracias – **agradecía tener una amiga como Santana, que mas bien era como su hermana.

Mansión Fabray.

Una rubia caminaba de un lado para el otro dentro de su habitación, ¿Qué había echo?, había besado a Berry a BERRY y le había ¿gustado?, no claro que no, eso no podía ser, ella la odiaba ¿no?.

**Q: Ya Quinn deja de comerte la cabeza, fue un simple beso – **se decía a si misma **– Si le vez el lado positivo, ahora todo será mas fácil, la enamoras, le sacas el dinero, después la dejas botada y listo, si eso –** suspiro y se metía al baño.

Al otro día…

Rachel entraba nerviosamente al colegio, había decidido evitar a Quinn, si lo del beso era una broma, no quería verle la cara, cuando se burlara de ella, rápidamente camino a su casillero, saco lo que necesitaría y se fue a clases.

**-Rachel –** escucho como alguien la llamaba y se giro, suspiro aliviada cuando vio que era Elise.

**R: Hola Elise –** sonrió.

**El: ¿Puedo acompañarte a clases? –** la miraba tiernamente.

**R: Claro –** la morena se agarró del brazo de Elise y se fueron juntas.

**Q: ¿Haz visto a Rachel? –** se le acercaba a la latina, que estaba en su casillero, pero la latina no le contesto **- ¿Haz visto a Rachel? –** Le volvió a preguntar **– Necesito hablar con ella –** la latina cerro su casillero y se giro para mirarla.

**S: ¿De qué? ¿Qué le vas a decir?, ¿Qué el beso de ayer era una broma? –** Quinn no sabia que decir, no imagina que la latina ya estuviera enterada, bueno era de esperarse, que la morena le dijera.

**Q: No fue una broma –** comenzó a actuar.

**S: Entonces ¿Por qué la besaste? –** se cruzo de brazos.

**Q: Lo hice porque quise, además no tengo que darte explicaciones, esto es entre Rachel y yo **– puso sus manos en su cintura.

**S: Pues si lo tienes que hacer, por si se te olvida Rachel es mi mejor amiga y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, es conmigo –** dijo firmemente.

**Q: Pues… pues, la bese porque me gusta –** se sorprendió por lo que había dicho.

**S: ¿Te gusta? –** ponía una mueca divertida.

**Q: ¡Si! ¿Contenta?, Mira no tengo todo el día ¿Dónde esta Rachel? –** estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

**S: Hace un rato vi que se fue con Elise por… -** no siguió hablando, porque vio como la rubia salía disparada y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca **– Y a esta, ¿qué bicho le pico? –** hizo una mueca y siguió con lo suyo.

En la cafetería…

Quinn estaba que se salía de si misma, no podía creer como Rachel Berry había sido capaz de ignorarla, toda la mañana, ¿Qué se creía? , lo que más coraje le daba, es que la morena estaba de ricitas con Elise unas mesas más allá.

**K: Si no supiera que la odias, pensaría que te molesta, que este con Elise** – hablo, mirando también la mesa donde estaba la morena.

**Q: No digas estupideces –** miro fijamente a Kitty.

**K: Pues díselo a tu cara –** la señalo.

**Q: Sabes que, no quiero seguir escuchándote –** recogió sus cosas, se levanto de la mesa y se fue.

**K: Ay Quinn, sea lo que sé que te esta pasando, lo voy a averiguar –** miraba el trayecto de la rubia, hasta que salió de la cafetería.

Rachel y Elise caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, la morena no podía negar que la compañía de la chica le agradaba, además estar con Elise, había evitado que hablara con Quinn.

**El: ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? –** quería empezar a ganarse a la morena.

**R: Eh… nada ¿Por qué? –** no entendía la pregunta.

**El: Pues quería saber…**

**Q: Rachel necesito hablar contigo –** llegaba al lugar.

**El: ¿Tu otra vez?, esta hablando conmigo, ¿no lo entiendes? –** se enojo.

**Q: Pues yo quiero hablar con ella –** la desafiaba.

**El: Pues eso no se va a poder –** la encaraba.

**Q: ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu?, no me hagas reír –** ponía una sonrisa burlona, la morena miraba de un lado para el otro.

**El: Si, yo lo digo, así que, porque no nos haces un favor y te vas – **se estaba cansado de la rubia.

**Q: Tu a mi no me dices que hacer, yo voy hablar con ella, así que, mejor vete tu –** no se iba a dejar.

**El: Mira Quinn…**

**R: Bueno ya –** intervino **– Dejen de pelear, Elise** – miro a la chica **– Podrías dejarme sola con Quinn –** sabia que no se iba a escapar de la rubia.

**El: Pero Rachel –** protesto.

**R: Hablamos otro día si –** la miro suplicante.

**Q: Ya la escuchaste –** le daba una sonrisa burlona.

**R: Quinn –** la miro feo, la rubia rodo los ojos.

**El: Esta bien, recuerda nuestra salida –** la morena la miro confundida.

**Q: ¿Salida? –** no había escuchado bien.

**El: Nos vemos** – le guiño un ojo a la morena y se fue, la rubia aprovecho para agarrar a la morena y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

**R: Quinn, ¿Qué te pasa?, suéltame** – no podía desprenderse, entraron a una de las aulas mas viejas del colegio y que siempre estaba vacía, la rubia pego a la morena contra la pared y la miraba fijamente.

**Q: ¿Qué hacías con Elise? –** parecía molesta.

**R: Nada que te interese –** pasaba saliva, pero no podía negar que le gustaba la situación.

**Q: No te quiero volver a ver con ella –** le ordeno.

**R: ¿Qué?, tu no eres quien pare decirme que hacer –** su mirada se le iba a los labios de la rubia y esta se dio cuenta de eso.

**Q: Rachel, no quiero verte mas con ella – **volvía a repetir yacercaba más su rostro al de la morena.

**R: ¿Por qué? –** su respiración se comenzaba a acelerar.

**Q: Porque tú, eres mía –** ahora si ya no había vuelta atrás, la rubia termino de cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre las dos, sus labios se juntaron en un beso, que al parecer las dos estaban deseando, sus lenguas entraron en contacto, las dos se saboreaban, la morena llevaba sus manos a la cintura de la rubia y esta las tenia en el cuello de la morena.

**Q: Promete que no vas a salir con ella –** le pedía separándose un poco.

**R: Lo…. Lo prometo… –** respondió rápido, quería tener de nuevo la boca de la rubia sobre la de ella, la rubia volvía a posar sus labios sobre los de la morena, aunque interior mente intentaba negárselo, estaba disfrutando el beso, la morena se empezaba a excitar, su miembro se empezaba a despertar y le dio miedo **– Quinn, espera – **la separo.

**Q: ¿Qué? –** la miro confundida.

**R: Alguien puede entrar –** mintió mientras señalaba la puerta.

**Q: Si claro –** volvió a la realidad y se termino de separar a la morena.

**R: ¿Estás jugando conmigo? –** la miro fijamente, intentaba recuperar la compostura.

**Q: ¿Qué cosa? –** se empezó a poner nerviosa.

**R: ¿Qué soy para ti Quinn?, ¿Esto es una broma? –** le preguntaba con al esperanza de que dijera que la ¿quería?.

**Q: Yo… no –** no sabia que decir – **Es decir, yo… yo te… te quiero –** miro detenidamente la reacción de la morena, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, sentía que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos.

**R: ¿En serio? –** tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Q: Si Rachel –** no sabia porque, pero se sentía despreciable por mentirle de esa manera a la morena, ¿o no le estaba mintiendo?, quería salir de allí, sus ruegos fueron escuchados cuando tu teléfono empezó a sonar **– Diga –** abrió la llamada **– Si… si ya voy –** cerro la llamada **– Me tengo que ir – **miro de nuevo a la morena.

**R: Si claro –** vio como la rubia se acercaba a ella y le dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

**Q: Nos… vemos Rachel –** rápidamente caminaba a la puerta y salía.

**R: Me quiere… me quiere –** brincaba de la felicidad.

En el baño…

**Q: ¿Qué quieres Kitty? –** entraba por la puerta.

**K: Quiero hablar contigo –** la miraba sonriente.

**Q: ¿De qué? –** se cruzo de brazos, aunque internamente agradecía que Kitty la hubiera llamado.

**K: ¿Te suena la palabra quiebra? –** le pregunto y vio como la rubia cambio la expresión de su rostro a una de preocupación…


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Quinn estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de futbol, llevaba cerca de una hora en la misma posición y tenia la mirada perdida, su cabeza estaba echa un completo lio.

'_Estoy en una encrucijada, de la que por ningún camino me podre librar, Kitty me tiene en sus manos, si no hago lo que me pide, todos mis planes se vienen abajo. Por otro lado si hago lo que quiere, todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora, lo perdería. ¡Demonios!, en que momento me metí en esto, en que momento acepte ser parte de este ridículo plan._

_Flashback_

**K: ¿Te suena la palabra quiebra? –** le pregunto y vio como la rubia cambio la expresión de su rostro a una de preocupación…

**Q: No… no sé de que hablas –** se puso nerviosa muy nerviosa.

**K: ¿Crees que soy estúpida? -** alzo una de sus cejas – ¿**Crees que no sé que tu familia esta en la quiebra? - **la rubia palideció** - Lo se porque mi madre me lo dijo, al parecer tu padre le fue a rogar a mi padre para que le prestara dinero.**

**Q: Te repito, no sé de que hablas –** nuevamente se hizo la aludida.

**K: Quinn…. Quinn… Quinn, me sorprendes de verdad – **sonrió con arrogancia **– Meterte con Berry solo para no ser pobre, no puedo creer que bajo haz caído – **se burlaba.

**Q: Cállate –** se puso a la defensiva.

**K: Pero de verdad ¿Berry?, esa narizona…**

**Q: No te metas con ella –** esta vez la encaro.

**K: No puedo creerlo ¿Te gusta Berry? –** ahora si se iba a divertir.

**Q: Piensa lo que te de la gana – **dijo no muy convencida.

**K: Entonces el plan te salió mal –** se reía **– Que pensara Berry cuando se entere de la verdad…**

**Q:** se asusto, Kitty era capaz de cualquier cosa **– No le dirás nada.**

**K: No lo hare siempre y cuando me des algo a cambio.**

**Q: ¿Qué quieres? –** sabia que el silencio de Kitty le costaría caro.

**K: Sencillo, quiero tu puesto de capitana** – soltó.

**Q: Ni loca –** se negaba rotundamente.

**K: Pues es eso, o Berry sabrá la verdad** – se encogió de hombros.

**Q: ¡No lo hare!, ¡creí que eras amiga! –** estaba indignada por la actitud de Kitty.

**K: Pues yo que tu lo pensaría, no… no lo pensaría, lo haría –** se corrigió **– Tienes hasta mañana Quinn, sino Berry sabrá toda la verdad –** la termino de amenazar y salió raídamente del baño, dejando a la rubia sola con sus pensamientos.

_Fin Flashback_

'_¿Por qué mierda me importa si Berry se entera de la verdad?, ¿Qué te esta pasando Quinn?, ¿Y si de verdad te gustara?, ¡no! claro que no, pero es que… ¡Dios!, no he dejado de pensar en ella desde que nos besamos, es decir me… me gusto que me besara, Berry no me puede gustar…no me puede gustar, esto arruinaría por completo los planes de mi padre ¿Y los tuyos Quinn?, ¿También los arruinaría?._

**-¿Te vas a quedar aquí? –** sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

**Q:** giro su rostro para ver de quien se trataba **- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? –** fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

**-Pues que te fui a buscar a las duchas y Kitty me dijo que estarías aquí – **explico.

**Q: ¿Qué te dijo Kitty? –** se puso nerviosa.

**-Que te encontraría aquí –** no entendía la actitud de la rubia.

**Q: ¿Segura Rachel?, ¿No te dijo nada mas? –** sus latidos se comenzaron a acelerar.

**R: No Quinn, ¿Por qué?, ¿Tendría que decirme algo? –** frunció el ceño.

**Q: No… no nada, no me hagas caso – **se tranquilizo un poco.

**R: Bien… ¿te quedaras aquí? digo porque ya es la hora de salida…**

**Q: Ya –** miro su reloj **– No me había dado cuenta –** hizo una especie de puchero y la morena sonrió **- ¿Qué?.**

**R: Es que eres adorable cuando… –** se sonrojo.

**Q: ¿Cuándo qué? -** alzo una de sus cejas.

**R: Cuando haces pucheros –** se sonrojo más.

**Q: Y tu lo eres cuando te sonrojas** – ahora ella se sonrojo ya la vez se sorprendió por lo que había dicho.

**R: Gracias… –** las dos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

**Q: ¿Crees que soy una mala persona? –** miraba detenidamente los labios de la morena.

**R: No –** se dio cuenta de la mirada de la rubia.

**Q: Pues todos piensan que soy una mala persona –** comenzaba a cercar peligrosamente su rostro al de la morena.

**R: Quizás porque no ven, lo que yo veo –** su respiración se comenzaba acelerar.

**Q: ¿Y tu que vez? –** podía sentir la respiración de la morena sobre sus labios.

**R: Pues veo a una chica hermosa, especial…**

**Q: No sigas –** rápidamente se alejó de la morena y se puso de pies.

**R: ¿Por qué? –** también se puso de pies.

**Q: Porque no lo merezco, no merezco que tú pienses eso de mí, yo no estoy a tu altura Rachel, nunca lo estaré, yo soy una mala persona –** sus ojos se ponían llorosos, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

**R: Quinn yo sé que quizás tengas miedo, te juro que lo entiendo, pero si me das una oportunidad yo podría…**

**Q: ¡No Rachel!, tu no entiendes, yo no… no te merezco….** – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas.

**R: Quinn espera, Quinn… - **intento detenerla, pero la rubia no se detuvo.

_Mansión Fabray_

**Q: No voy a seguir con el plan –** entraba al despacho de su padre y este la miro.

**Ru: Demasiado tarde para echarte para atrás Quinn, debiste pensarlo antes de aceptar –** se encogió de hombros.

**Q: ¡Tú me obligaste! –** se defendió.

**Ru: Yo no te obligue a nada, tú solita aceptaste –** sonrió con arrogancia **– Así que, o sigues con el plan, o tu madre paga las consecuencias.**

**Q: No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo –** tenia sus ojos abiertos como platos, su padre no tenia limites.

**Ru: Pues me importa poco, ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer –** le señalo la puerta, la rubia solo negó y salió dando un portazo, se arrimó contra la puerta, una cuantas lagrimas se le empezaron a salir, saco su celular de la mochila y marco un numero que se ya estaba grabado en su memoria y espero a que le abrieran la llamada.

**Q: Rachel, soy Quinn ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?, ¿Si?, ok esperarme que ya salgo para allá –** cerro la llamada y rápidamente camino hasta la salida.

Minutos mas tarde…

Estaciono su auto frente a la casa de la morena, se bajo rápidamente y camino hasta la entrada, toco el timbre esperando que le abrieran.

**R: Hola Quinn… -** no siguió hablando porque la rubia la callo con un beso.

**Q: Vamos a tu cuarto –** le propuso.

**R: ¿Qué? -** apenas y podía reaccionar.

**Q: ¿Dónde es? –** termino por entrar y miro las escaleras.

**R: Arriba… -** no pudo decir nada más, porque la rubia la agarro de la mano y se la llevo escaleras arriba.

**Q: ¿Cuál es tu habitación? -** miraba todas las puertas de las habitaciones.

**R: Esa -** le señalo una puerta que estaba a la derecha, la rubia asintió y termino por arrastrar a la morena a su habitación, apenas pusieron un pies dentro de esta, la rubia arrimo contra la puerta a la morena y la empezó a besar desesperadamente, la morena no sabia como reaccionar **– Quinn…. Quinn… espera –** intentaba a alejarla, su miembro se empezaba a despertar.

**Q: ¿No quieres? –** se separo un poco, la miraba lascivamente y se acercaba a besarle el cuello.

**R: No es eso, es que… -** "su pequeño amigo", ya estaba mas que erecto **– Quinn tengo que decirte algo –** nuevamente intentaba parar a la rubia, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**Q: No hay nada que decir, tu lo quieres, yo lo quiero** – mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de la morena y le sacaba un enorme suspiro **– Y ese sonido me lo comprueba –** agarro fuertemente a la morena y la arrastro a la cama, la tiro encima de esta y por ultimo ella se posiciono encima de la morena.

**R: Quinn… -** su excitación estaba al limite, si seguía así no se iba a poder contener.

**Q: Shhhhh –** acaricio su rostro **– No digas nada, solo déjate llevar – **le sonrió y mordió su labio inferior **– Tienes unos labios muy lindos –** esta vez dejaba un corto beso encima de ellos, comenzó a acomodarse encima de la morena y unas de sus rodillas fue a parar a la entrepierna de esta, abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa cuando sintió el miembro duro y erecto de la morena y esta a su vez se asusto, lo que temía había pasado **- ¿Qué es eso? –** se paraba rápidamente.

**R: Puedo explicarlo –** nerviosamente se paraba de la cama.

**Q: Eso… es… es… –** no podía ni hablar.

**R: Déjame que te lo explique, por favor –** le daba una mirada suplicante y la rubia seguía sin poder hablar…

* * *

**Necesito saber si voy demasiado rápido, o demasiado lento, no se, ustedes me dirán **


	8. Chapter 8

**No pensaba actualizar hasta la próxima semana, pero bueno XD**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Mi Pequeña Mariposa, tal y como te lo prometí, Te Quiero ;)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;D**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**R: Puedes sentarte – **le señalo una silla que estaba frente al escritorio **– Por favor – **le volvió a pedir, la rubia miro la silla y se fue a sentar sin decir una sola palabra, mientras tanto la morena se sentó en la cama frente a la rubia **– Yo… - **no sabia por donde comenzar.

**Q: Tienes un… un ¿pene? –** apenas y podía hablar de la sorpresa.

**R: Si –** confeso nerviosamente **- Al principio fue difícil para mi, me sentía diferente a las demás niñas, pero con el tiempo me he ido acostumbrando y con la ayuda de mis padres entendí que no tenia nada de malo ser diferente –** explico.

**Q: Vaya esto es tan… irreal, ni en mis mas locos sueños hubiera imaginado esto, ¿Por eso eres gay? –** la pregunta sorprendió a la morena.

**R: ¿No te vas a escandalizar? –** le parecía rara la actitud de la rubia.

**Q: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –** mostraba confusión.

**R: Pues porque soy la chica que hasta unos meses atrás odiabas y seguramente con esto creerás que soy un fenómeno –** su rostro se tornaba triste.

**Q: He visto cosas peores, además no eres la única chica con pene el mundo, bueno eso vi en una película condicionada que me enseño Puck – **arrugo un poco la nariz, no le gustaba ver ese tipo de películas pero Puck había insistido tanto, que no había podido decirle que no** – Así que no veo razón para armar un drama –** se encogió de hombros.

**R: ¿Estás hablando en serio? –** todavía no podía creérselo.

**Q: ¡Que si mujer!, me vas a responder, ¿Por eso eres Gay? –** le volvía preguntar.

**R: No, ósea la única chica que me gustas eres tu **– se sonrojo y la rubia sonrió **– Aunque si fuera lesbiana, no seria nada raro –** eso creía ella.

**Q: Ya mmm, ¿Eres virgen? –** la miro detenidamente.

**R: ¿A que se debe esa pregunta? –** ahora si que no entendía a donde quería llegar la rubia.

**Q: Curiosidad, digo como tienes ese "paquetito" ahí –** apunto la entrepierna de la morena y esta nuevamente se sonrojo** – Me imagino que ya debiste darle uso – **hablaba como si nada.

**R: Pues… pues –** no sabia donde meterse.

**Q: ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Eres virgen? –** Se reía y la morena volvió a sonrojarse **– Vaya, me sorprendes – **se acomodaba en la silla **– Mmm ¿Puedo verlo? –** nuevamente señalo su entrepierna y la morena la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**R: ¿Qué? –** definitivamente Quinn estaba loca.

**Q: Que si…**

**R: Escuche lo dijistes, ¿Te das cuentas lo que me estas pidiendo? – **se paro de la cama.

**Q: Si, creo que como ya se tu secreto, tengo derecho a verlo –** sonrió.

**R: ¿Derecho?, ¡Estas loca! –** caminaba de un lado para el otro.

**Q: Ay vamos, no es nada del otro mundo, a menos que…**

**R: ¿A menos que? –** la miro seriamente.

**Q: Que te de vergüenza –** no se iría de ese cuarto, hasta no lograr su cometido.

**R: Si estuvieras en mi lugar te pasaría lo mismo, además no creo que nunca hayas visto uno –** conocía perfectamente la fama que tenían la mayoría de porristas, entre esas Quinn.

**Q: Si no te lo voy a negar he visto un par, pero eso no quita, que quiera ver el tuyo, ya que nunca he visto el de una mujer en vivo y en directo** – explicaba **– Vamos ¿Qué puedes perder? –** seguía insistiendo.

**R:** la miro, lo pensó un momento y suspiro - **Esta bien – **acepto y la rubia sonrió triunfante, poco a poco se quito la falda y se quedo en bóxer - **No creo que sea una buena idea –** quería echarse para atrás.

**Q: Pues no me iré de aquí hasta que no lo hagas –** dijo decidida, la morena volvió a suspirar, con toda la vergüenza del mundo comenzó a bajarse lentamente el bóxer, la rubia no perdía detalle, seguía todos los movimientos que hacia la morena, hasta que esta termino por bajarse completamente el bóxer, dejando al descubierto a su "amiguito", la rubia inclino un poco la cabeza para "mirarlo" mejor - **Es… es lindo y… y grande – **no le quitaba la mirada de encima** - Definitivamente de todos los que he visto, el tuyo esta en el primer lugar… es muy lindo –** seguía mirándolo mientras lo señalaba.

**R: Bueno ya… –** estaba más roja que un tomate, como podía se subía el bóxer y de nuevo se sentó en la cama.

**Q:** se paro de la silla y se sentó junto a la morena **– Gracias – **puso una de sus manos, en una de las piernas de la morena.

**R: ¿Por qué? –** la miro.

**Q: Por compartir tu secreto conmigo –** le sonrió tiernamente, ni ella misma se podía creer que estuviera tratando a la morena de esa manera, en otra ocasión se burlaría de ella, es mas, le contaría a todo el mundo su "secreto", sin lugar a dudas algo había cambiando en su interior, pero tenia tanto miedo de decirlo en voz alta, porque eso le traería grandes consecuencias.

**R: Gracias a ti por no verme como un fenómeno –** ponía cara de enamorada y desviaba su mirada a los labios de la rubia.

**Q: Eh…. –** se aclaró la garganta **– Me tengo que ir –** se paro de la cama.

**R: Claro –** se puso triste, no quería que la rubia se fuera.

**Q: Nos vemos Rachel –** agarraba sus cosas, camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y miro a la morena, se acercó rápidamente a ella y le dio un beso corto en los labios - **Nos vemos mañana en el colegio –** le guiño un ojo y termino por salir de la habitación.

**R: Lo que tu quieres Quinn, lo que tu quieras –** tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Horas mas tarde… Casa de Santana…_

**S: Entonces… ¿Quinn no armo un drama?, ¿No se escandalizo?, ¿No te echo agua bendita?, ¿No llamo a la nasa?...**

**R: ¿A la nasa? –** la miro confundida.

**S: Bueno si, como es tan "cristiana" lo mas probable es que creyera que eras un fenómeno – **explico.

**R: Pues para tu información no lo hizo, se porto tan linda conmigo, incluso me pidió que…** - se quedo callada.

**S: ¿Qué? –** la miraba detenidamente.

**R: No nada –** se excuso y se paro de la cama de la latina.

**S: ¡Ah no!, tú de aquí no te vas, hasta que no me digas que te pidió Quinn –** se paraba, la agarraba de un brazo y de nuevo la sentaba en la cama.

**R:** se ruborizo **– Me pidió que… -** sonreía tímidamente.

**S: ¡Habla de una vez!** – perdía la paciencia.

**R: Me pidió que le enseñara mi… -** nuevamente se callo.

**S: A ver si entiendo, te pidió que… -** le señalo la entrepierna y la morena asintió **- ¡Por Dios! – **Se paro de la cama y comenzó a reírse **- ¿En serio la rubita te pidió eso? –** seguía sin poder creérselo.

**R: Si –** al parecer el color rojo, se iba a transformar en el color preferido de la morena, de ahora en adelante.

**S: ¿Y tu que hiciste? –** La morena desvió la mirada **– No mames, ¿Se lo enseñaste?, ¿Le enseñaste a Berrycito? – **sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

**R: Creí que te habías olvidado de ese nombre –** arrugo un poco la nariz.

**S: No podría, por si se te olvida, yo se lo puse –** la morena rodo los ojos.

**R: Tú poniéndole sobrenombre a todo –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**S: Vamos es lindo, a no ser que quieras que lo llame ¿Rachelcito? –** La morena frunció el ceño **– No ya se, mejor seria Barbarito –** dijo divertida.

**R: Muy graciosa –** hizo una mueca de fastidio.

**S: Berrycito suena mejor –** al parecer estaba orgullosa del nombre **– Pero de verdad, definitivamente esa rubia me sorprende, es bien desatada, tendrás que prepararte amiga –** la señalo.

**R: ¿Para qué? –** no entendía que quería decirle su amiga.

**S: Pues que vas a perder la virginidad mi amiga y con Quinn –** junto sus manos en un aplauso** – ¡Ya no mas Manuela! –** exclamo alzando sus manos al cielo en señal de victoria.

**R: Sabes que, me voy –** se paro de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

**S: Rachel espera –** la detuvo.

**R: ¿Qué quieres ahora? –** se giro y se cuzo de brazos, vio como la latina sacaba un billete de diez dólares de su pantalón.

**S: Toma –** se acercó a ella y se lo entrego.

**R: Yo no te he pedido dinero prestado –** mostraba confusión.

**S: No te preocupes, es mi primera colaboración para las cajas de condones que tendrás que comprar –** la morena entrecerró los ojos **– Berrycito necesitara mucha protección – **se reía y la morena negaba con la cabeza.

**R: Te odio – **le tiro el billete por lo pies y termino por salir de la habitación

**S: NO ME ODIAS, ME AMAS – **le grito mientras seguía riéndose.

_Al otro día…_

Quinn entraba a paso firme al McKinley, su cabeza que hasta ayer estaba echa un lio, ahora estaba mas organizada, había tomado algunas decisiones que sin lugar a dudas cambiarían completamente su vida y ya no podía retractarse. Fijo su objetivo en Kitty que estaba sonriendo con Puck frente a su casillero, rápidamente llego a la altura de los dos.

**Q: Necesito hablar contigo –** miro a Kitty.

**P: Hola Quinn –** se hizo tomar en cuenta ya que la rubia lo había ignorado completamente.

**Q: Hola –** ni siquiera lo miro **– ¿Podemos hablar?, a solas –** seguía mirando a Kitty.

**K: Puck, podrías…**

**P: No te preocupes, se muy bien cuando no me quieren en un lugar –** se despidió de Kitty y se fue.

**K: Me dirás Fabray –** ponía una sonrisa sínica.

**Q: Estuve pensando en la conversación que tuvimos en el baño –** comenzó a hablar.

**K: ¿Y? –** parecía impaciente.

**Q: Tome una decisión** – la otra rubia asintió **– Te doy mi puesto de capitana de las porristas – **hizo una pausa** - Con una condición –** explico.

**K: No creo que estés en condiciones para exigirme nada Quinn –** dijo con autosuficiencia.

**Q: Tú sabes muy bien que la entrenadora no te dará mi puesto porque si, para eso, yo me tendría que salir de la escuadra** – Kitty se puso seria sabía que Quinn tenía razón.

**K: Al punto Quinn –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**Q: Yo te doy mi puesto y no solo eso, sino que renuncio a las porristas a cambio de que ni tú, ni ninguna otra porrista se meta con Rachel o con el Club Glee –** le pidió, lo había pensado mucho y había llegado a esa conclusión, tenia que mantener a Kitty lo mas alejada posible de Rachel.

**K: Vaya si que estas enamorada de RuPaul –** se burlo.

**Q: ¡No te metas con ella Kitty!, ya te lo advertí, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz –** la amenazo.

**K: Si… si –** se reía **– Mmm, bueno esta bien acepto tu condición – **le convenía tener a Quinn fuera** - No me meteré con ninguno de los perdedores, tenemos un trato –** le estiraba la mano derecha.

**Q: Que te den Kitty** – la miro seriamente y se fue dejando sola a la otra rubia que seguía riéndose.

**R: Deja de fastidiarme –** caminaba rápidamente por las pasillos de colegio, mientras era seguida por Santana.

**S: Vamos no seas mojigata, perdón –** tropezaba con alguien **- ¿Brittany? – **miraba de arriba abajo a su novia.

**B: Hola mi amor –** la abrazaba efusivamente.

**S: ¿Por qué estás vestida así? –** se le hacia raro no ver a su novia con el uniforme de porrista.

**B: ¿No te gusta? –** daba vueltas a su alrededor.

**S: ¿Por qué no traes puesto el uniforme?.**

**B: Renuncie –** dijo como si nada.

**S: ¿Renunciaste? –** estaba sorprendida.

**B: Si –** parecía feliz **– Quinn también lo hizo.**

**S: ¿Qué que? –** ahora si no entendía nada.

**R: ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te quedaste? –** la morena hacia acto de presencia.

**S: ¿Sabias que Quinn renuncio a las porristas? –** fue lo primero que le pregunto.

**R: No, ¿Es una broma? –** estaba confundida, Quinn no le había dicho nada.

**B: No es la verdad, Quinn renuncio y yo también porque no quiero que Kitty sea mi capitana –** arrugo la nariz, las dos morenas se miraron sin poder creérselo todavía **- ¿Puedo audicionar para el Club Glee? –** miro a Rachel ya que ella era la capitana.

**S: ¿Quieres audicionar? – **se emociono.

**B: Si, ¿Puedo?, ¿Puedo? –** miraba nuevamente a la morena.

**R: Claro que puedes Britt –** le sonrió y la rubia se le tiro encima para abrazarla.

**S: Ya suelta a mi chica –** jalaba a Britt.

**B: No seas celosilla –** le daba un beso en la mejilla y la latina se sonrojo.

Era hora de la clase de Química y la morena se dirigía al salón, estaba tan emocionada, le tocaba esa materia con Quinn, a la que por cierto no había visto, en toda la mañana, parecía como si la estuviera evitando, pero enseguida desechaba la idea, tenia tantas ganas de verla, iba caminando tranquilamente cuando vio que unos metros mas allá estaban Quinn y Finn hablando muy cerca, se quedo en el mismo lugar sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

**F: Vamos Quinn, ¿Cuándo me aceptaras una invitación? –** escucho como este le decía a su rubia y se le encogió el corazón.

**Q: Finn ya te dije que…**

**F: Yo sé que gusto –** acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de la rubia y a la morena se le empezaban a salir unas lágrimas.

**Q: Finn –** intentaba alejarse.

**F: No te hagas de rogar** – término de decir y junto sus labios con los de la rubia, la morena no aguanto mas, salió corriendo y se tropezó dándose un buen golpe, tanto Finn con la rubia miraron donde estaba la morena y vieron como se levantaba y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

**Q: Rachel –** se lamento **–Tengo que ir a ver si esta bien –** Finn la agarro del brazo.

**F: Déjala –** no le importaba para nada la morena.

**Q: ¡Déjame! –** se soltó del agarre y comenzó a correr, para poder alcanzar a la morena.

La morena entraba al baño de mujeres y se miro en el espejo, le acababan de romper el corazón, no podía creer que Quinn hubiera sido capaz de hacerle algo así.

**Q: Rachel –** entraba desesperada al baño de mujeres.

**R: Vete Quinn –** intentaba meterse a uno de los cubículos, pero la rubia la detuvo.

**Q: Déjame explicarte las cosas –** la miraba suplicante.

**R: No me tienes que explicarme nada, ni siquiera somos nada –** estaba dolida.

**Q: ¿Te gustaría ser algo mio? –** comenzó a arrinconarla contra la pared.

**R: ¿Qué? –** no podía negar que la situación le gustaba.

**Q: ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? –** colaba una de sus manos debajo de la pollera de la morena y apretaba su trasero.

**R: ¿Tienes algo con Finn? –** no se olvidaba del chico.

**Q: No tengo nada con el – **aclaro** - Solo se aprovechó de la situación para besarme, con quien quiero estar, es contigo –** rozaba sus labios con los de morena.

**R: ¿Segura? –** ahora ella aprovechaba para llevar sus manos al trasero de la rubia, siempre lo había querido tocar y apretar, estar así le parecía un sueño, empezaba a excitarse y Berrycito como le decía Santana, comenzaba a despertarse.

**Q: Muy segura –** termino por cerrar el espacio que quedaba entre ellas y ataco sin piedad los labios de la morena, chupaba y mordía su lengua, le encanta el sabor de su boca, el olor de su perfume, le excitaba la manera en que la morena la estaba acariciando, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la cabeza, si es que ya no la había perdido…


	9. Chapter 9

**Respondiendo la pregunta que alguien me hizo, las chicas están en el último año ;)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;D**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Quinn estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa, ni ella misma creía que estaba a punto de cometer ¡esta locura!, bueno ella pensaba que era una locura, se preguntaba ¿como se había dejado convencer?, solo había bastado una mirada y un beso de la morena para caer redondita, ¡Demonios!, definitivamente había perdido la cabeza y no podía tener evitar pensar, ¿qué pasaría cuando la morena se enterara de todo?, esa simple idea la aterraba, tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

**R: Vamos Quinn se nos hace tarde –** la morena arrastraba a la rubia por los pasillos del colegio.

**Q: Rachel, no creo que sea una buena idea –** estaba nerviosa.

**R:** detuvo la caminata se acercó mas a la rubia y agarro su rostro entre sus manos **- ¿Confías en mi? –** Le pregunto y la rubia asintió – **Entonces no tienes nada que temer, yo estoy contigo, todo saldrá bien –** le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

**Q: ¿Y si no me quieren? de seguro me odian, yo les he hecho la vida imposible –** ahora se lamentaba.

**R: Pero haz cambiado, yo puedo verlo – **le sonrió tiernamente** – Y si yo lo hago, ellos también lo harán ya veraz –** le daba ánimos.

**Q: Esta bien –** suspiro, ya la decisión estaba tomada y no se iba a echar para atrás.

**R: ¿Vamos? –** le estiro una se sus manos.

**Q: Si –** agarro la mano que le ofrecía la morena y juntas retomaron el camino.

**R: Lista –** se pararon frente a una aula.

**Q: Eso creo –** las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, la morena solo sonrió, agarro más fuerte la mano de la rubia y terminaron por entrar.

**-Lo que faltaba, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –** fue lo primero que escucharon apenas entraron.

**R: Kurt tranquilízate –** le pidió la morena.

**Ku: ¿Qué me tranquilice? –** se paro de la silla, ante la atenta mirada de todos los miembros del Club Glee, ¿Qué hacia Elise ahí?, se preguntaba Quinn, eso no le estaba gustando para nada** – Primero ella – **señalo a Brittany.

**S: Cuidado con lo que vas a decir Kurt** – salto la latina a defender a su chica.

**Ku:** rodo los ojos **- ¿Qué falta ahora?, ¿Kitty también vendrá? –** le parecía el colmo.

**R: No, ella no vendrá –** aclaro, apretaba mas la mano de Quinn, estaba muy tensa, podía sentirlo.

**T: Rachel, Quinn no puede estar aquí, ella no haz echo mucho daño –** participo la asiática.

**R: Ella ha cambiado…**

**M: ¿Estas segura?, ¿no es unos de sus juegos diabólicos para fregarnos mas la vida? –** acoto Mercedes.

**El: Yo que ustedes, no confiaría mucho en ella –** miraba fijamente a la rubia, quien a su vez la miraba de mala manera.

**Ku: Elise tiene razón –** acoto el chico, todos los demás asintieron a excepción de Santana y Britt.

**R: ¡Ya basta! –** Se enojo **– Se que en el pasado ella se equivoco con nosotros, pero todos merecemos una oportunidad, yo soy testigo de que Quinn ha cambiado y si ustedes no son capaces de ver eso, renuncio –** sentencio y todos la miraron sorprendidos.

**Q: Rachel no creo que esto sea necesario, si ellos no quieren que yo este aquí, me iré – **intervino, le parecía demasiado lo que estaba haciendo la morena.

**R: No Quinn, ya tome una decisión –** dijo firmemente.

**S: Son todos unos hipócritas –** esta vez intervino la latina **– Siempre están llenándose la boca hablando de los valores que hay en este club, de que todos los que vienen aquí tienen oportunidades de entrar y a la final son puras mentiras.**

**Ku: ¿La estas defendiendo?** – estaba incrédulo, pensaba que era el fin del mundo.

**S: Si, es de humanos cometer errores, ¡Por Dios! ha venido hasta aquí a disculparse, ¿no verdad Quinn? –** miro a la rubia.

**Q: Si, yo…yo –** estaba muy nerviosa **– Se que me porte como una inmadura, lamento mucho todo los que le hice pasar, sé que no tengo justificación y es normal que me odien, pero de verdad estoy arrepentida, por eso les pido que me perdonen - **estaba siendo sincera y todos pudieron verlo, aunque seguían teniendo un poco de recelo.

**Sa: ¿Tú confías en ella? –** esta vez fue Sam el novio de Mercedes, quien le pregunto a la morena.

**R: Si –** miro a la rubia y le sonrió.

**Sa: Bien, si tu lo haces yo también, espero y no me decepciones –** miro a la rubia y esta asintió **– Además las chicas tienen razón, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad –** dijo esto mirando a todos, todos empezaron a murmurar cosas que nadie lograba entender.

**Bl: Nosotros también estamos de acuerdo – **esta vez fue Blaine quien hablo, señalando a Mike Marley y Artie.

**Ku: ¡Blaine! –** se quejo el chico.

**Bl: Kurt, necesitamos mas integrantes, si ella se une, es probable que otros también lo hagan – **explico tratando de que entendiera.

**S: El engomado tiene razón Kurt –** Blaine rodo los ojos y Kurt resoplo molesto al igual que Tina, Mercedes y Elise.

**Ku: Los que estén en contra de que Quinn entre al Club, alce la mano –** el la alzo, al igual que Tina, Mercedes y Elise **– A favor –** La primera que alzo la mano fue Rachel, al igual que Santana, Britt, Blaine, Sam, Mike, Marley y Artie **– Bien la democracia ha hablado, estas dentro Fabray –** la miro de mala manera y todavía molesto se sentó al lado de Blaine.

**R: Siiii, te dije que entrarías –** la abrazo fuertemente y la rubia correspondió el abrazo, todos ahora miraban la escena confundidos, a excepción de Elise que miraba la escena enojada y de Santana y Brittany que ya sabían que las dos tenían "algo", ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Cuándo Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray se habían echo amigas? esas eran las preguntas que se hacían los confundidos.

**-Perdón por llegar tarde chicos –** Mrs. Shue, entraba por la puerta apurado y dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio **- ¿Qué esta pasando? –** se dio cuenta de las caras que tenían muchos.

**R: Mrs. Shue, tenemos una nueva integrante – **señalo a Quinn.

**-¿En serio? –** miro a la rubia.

**Q: Si Mrs. Shue –** sonrió.

**-Vaya, ¡Esto es genial!, este año no tendremos problemas en cuanto a los integrantes, bienvenida Quinn –** estaba muy emocionado.

**Q: Gracias –** se sonrojo y ni si quiera supo porque.

**El: Propongo que haga una presentación –** estaba cruzada de brazos y desafiaba con la mirada a Quinn **– Ya saben, para ver si sabe cantar –** dijo esto en tono de burla.

**Ku: Si, me parece lo mas justo –** apoyaba a Elise.

**-¿Tienes preparado algo Quinn? –** el profesor miro a la rubia.

**Q: Si, si lo tengo –** no se iba a dejar de Elise, quien solo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

**-Bien el escenario es tuyo –** se fue a sentar a una de las sillas.

**R: Suerte –** le guiño un ojo y se fue a sentar al lado de Santana, la rubia saco unas partituras de sus mochila, se las entrego a la banda y se coloco en medio para comenzar.

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks**

**Now I'm trying to get back**

**Before the cool done run out**

**I'll be giving it my bestest**

**And nothing's gonna to stop me but divine intervention**

**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

Miraba a la morena de manera cómplice, algunos se dieron cuenta y ya no sabían que pensar, Santana se reía por la cursilería y a Elise se la llevaba la Lamia, Rachel sonreía sentía que esa música era para ella y estaba mas que feliz.

**El: Creo que ya no dimos cuenta que si sabe cantar –** interrumpió la presentación de la rubia.

**Q: Puedes dejar de atacarme –** ya estaba cansada de la situación.

**El: Yo no te estoy atacando –** se defendió.

**Q: ¡Claro que lo estas haciendo!, acabas de interrumpir mi presentación –** ahora la encaraba.

**-Chicas basta –** intervenía, no quería ninguna pelea **– Quinn cantas muy bien** – le sonrió – **Serás de gran ayuda, puedes ir a sentarte –** le dijo y la rubia asintió, miro por ultima vez a Elise y se fue a sentar al lado de la morena que le hacia con la mano.

**R: Tienes una voz muy sexi –** fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

**Q: Creo que tu amiguita no piensa lo mismo –** molesta volvía mirar a Elise.

**R: No le hagas caso, realmente no sé que le pasa, pero ya se le pasara** – le restaba importancia al asunto.

**Q: Dudo mucho que se le pase… –** susurro para que la morena no pudiera escucharla.

**R: ¿Dijiste algo? –** no había escuchando bien lo ultimo.

**Q: No nada, entonces ¿Si te gusto mi presentación? –** cambio de tema, lo que menos le apetecía era seguir hablando de Elise.

**R: Me encanto – **le guiño un ojo y la rubia solo sonrió.

_Horas después casa de la morena…_

**Q: ¿Segura que tus padres no están? –** estaba sentada en la cama y a cada rato miraba la puerta, tenia miedo de encontrarse con los Berry, sabia que a los hombres no le caía bien, lo corroboro la primera vez que la morena la trajo a su casa, aunque claro ahora los cosas eran distintas, en ese momento no tenia sentimientos por la morena, pero ahora si, también estaba el plan de su padre, si no conseguía ese dinero Russel se enojaría y se desquitaría con su madre tal y como se lo había advertido.

**R: ¿En que piensas? –** se sentó a su lado y le agarro una mano.

**Q: En que Elise es una idiota –** mintió.

**R: ¿Te cae mal? –** sabia que algo no andaba bien con las dos.

**Q: Si, creo que quiere algo contigo –** fue directa.

**R:** soltó una carcajada **- ¿Elise?, no lo creo – **seguía riéndose.

**Q: Pues yo si lo creo –** se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

**R: ¿Estás celosa? –** se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello y comenzó a repartir suaves besos.

**Q: ¿Debería estarlo? –** se dejaba llevar por lo que estaba haciendo la morena.

**R: No, ya que a mi solo me gusta una chica -** ponía una mano en el muslo de la rubia.

**Q: ¿Y se puede saber quien es? –** su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

**R: Pues es la mujer mas sexi que he conocido en mi vida, rubia, ojos impresionantes… - **se detuvo ya estaba excitada y no quería echar a perder las cosas.

**Q: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te detienes? – **la miraba confundida.

**R: Lo siento Quinn, no…. no fue mi intención ponerme así** – estaba avergonzada y se paro de la cama.

**Q: Pero yo no quiero que te detengas –** se sonrojo y la morena la miro detenidamente para ver si estaba mintiendo.

**R: ¿Segura? –** vio como la rubia se paraba de la cama y se acercaba a ella. La rubia en ningún momento le dijo nada, solo la beso como si nunca lo hubiera echo, dándole así la respuesta que necesitaba, lentamente la fue llevando hasta la cama y la tumbo despacio no tenía apuro, se acomodó encima de ella, beso sus labios, su cuello, se separo un poco para mirarla y acaricio sus rostro **– Eres tan hermosa, no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento –** volvió a besar los labios de la rubia, que comenzaba a estremecerse, en una rápido movimiento la rubia se coloco encima de ella y empezó a moverse de manera insinuante **– Quinn… –** empezó a gemir, por mucho que las dos estuviera con ropa, Berrycito, sentía todo lo que estaba haciendo la rubia encima de él y se empezaba a poner duro.

**Q: ¿Te gusta? –** podía sentir como el miembro de la morena estaba mas que erecto y le gustaba saber que era por ella.

**R: Siiii… Dios… –** los movimientos de la rubia la estaba volviendo loca, la rubia sonrió y llevo una de sus manos debajo de la falda de la morena y comenzó a acariciar a Berrycito **– Sigue… no pares – **se mordía el labio inferior de lo excitada que estaba, sintió como la rubia lentamente empezaba a meter su mano dentro de su bóxer y un gran suspiro salió de su boca, lo que ninguna pudo ver, fue la que la puerta de la habitación de golpe dejando ver a una persona totalmente sorprendida por lo que veía.

**-¡Rachel Berry! ¿Qué significa esto? –** dijo la persona que había entrado, las dos rápidamente se sentaron en la cama, Quinn se puso roja de la vergüenza y la morena suspiro frustrada…


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**-¡Rachel Berry! ¿Qué significa esto? –** dijo la persona que había entrado, las dos rápidamente se sentaron en la cama, Quinn se puso roja de la vergüenza y la morena suspiro frustrada…

**R: ¿Qué haces aquí Santana? – **la miro muy feo y cerro las piernas lo mas que pudo no quería que se diera cuenta del estado de Berrycito.

**S: Pues que vine a visitar a mi mejor amiga, pero creo que perdí mi tiempo ya que ella estaba muy ocupada –** dijo de forma insinuante y miro a la rubia **– Vaya Quinn, quien diría que eras "muy apasionada" – **dijo divertida y la rubia se sonrojo.

**R: Si haz venido solo a molestar, te puedes ir por donde viniste –** se paro de la cama estaba muy molesta y todavía intentaba recuperar la compostura.

**S: Vine a darte eso, creo que definitivamente los necesitas **– le tiro una caja pequeña de cartón.

**R:** cogió la caja **- ¿Qué es esto? – **Abrió la caja y abrió sus ojos sorprendida viendo lo que había adentro **- ¿Vas a empezar? –** con la mirada le decía que la odiaba.

**S: No seas mal agradecida –** la miro ofendida **– Si yo no las hubiese interrumpido, horita estarían teniendo sexo sin protección, porque puedo asegurar que no tenían ningún condón a la mano –** la morena y la rubia se miraron entre ellas, claro que no habían pensado en ese detalle, las dos se miraron avergonzadas, se habían dejado llevar por la pasión sin pensar en las consecuencias **– Su silencio lo dice todo, es mi deber como tu mejor amiga –** miro a la morena **– Cuidarte, no quiero que arruines tu vida –** miro a la rubia **– Ni la tuya, un hijo es una bendición, pero ustedes son demasiado jóvenes para ese tipo de responsabilidades, así que si quieren aparearse, por favor utilicen protección –** termino de decir sabiamente.

**R: Gracias Santana** – se acercó a abrazar a su amiga, que mas bien era como su hermana.

**S: No es nada enana, solo quiero lo mejor para ti y Berrycito –** en ese mismo momento la morena la quiso golpear.

**Q: ¿Berrycito? –** las miro confundida.

**S: ¿No le haz dicho quien es Berrycito? –** se separo de la morena y fingía seriedad.

**R: Cállate Santana –** con la mirada de suplicaba que se callara.

**S: Pues Berrycito es…**

**-Rachel mi amor, estamos en casa –** escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, Quinn miro con terror a la morena, no quería encontrarse con los Berry.

**Q: ¡Ay no!, tus padres no pueden ver aquí –** se paraba como un resorte de la cama **– Tengo que esconderme – **buscaba cualquier lugar para esconderse.

**R: Quinn cálmate –** le pidió.

**-Rachel, ¿estás en tu habitación? –** volvieron a escuchar.

**Q: No, ellos no pueden verme aquí, yo me meto debajo de la cama –** se agacho y como pudo se iba metiendo.

**S: Definitivamente esta loca –** estaba divertida por toda la situación.

**R: Quinn –** intentaba hacerla desistir y se abrió la puerta del cuarto dejando ver a Leroy Berry.

**Le: Rachel... –** vio unas piernas blancas sobresalir de abajo de la cama de su hija **- ¿Quién está debajo de tu cama? –** la rubia se tenso, su idea había fallado.

**R: Es….**

**S: Es Quinn, a Rachel se le cayo algo debajo de la cama y ella se ofreció a buscarlo –** le respondió la latina, ya que la morena se había quedado sin palabras.

**R: Ya puedes salir Quinn, dudo que ahí abajo este lo que busco –** siguió con la mentira de la latina, la rubia lentamente salió de abajo de la cama, se reincorporo y miro nerviosamente a Leroy.

**Q: Buenas tardes Sr. Berry –** le empezaron a sudar las manos.

**Le: Hola Quinn, no pensé verte de nuevo por aquí –** la miraba detenidamente y la rubia empezó a pasar saliva **- ¿Qué haces con esa caja de condones? **– vio lo que su hija tenia en las manos.

**R:** se puso nerviosa **– Esta caja de Bombones –** todos la miraron confundidos **– Digo de condones –** se corrigió.

**Le: Si esa –** impaciente esperaba la respuesta.

**R: Es… -** no sabia que decir.

**S: Es que estamos haciendo un trabajo grupal sobre la educación sexual –** la morena agradecía que la latina estuviera allí, siempre la ayudaba **– Y ya sabe necesitamos evidencias reales, píldoras, condones, inyecciones y todas esas cosas –** termino de explicar.

**R: Si eso mismo papi –** Leroy miro inquiridoramente a su hija, algo le decía que no le estaban diciendo la verdad.

**Le: Mmm ¿Y ya lo terminaron? –** preguntaba.

**R: ¿Qué cosa?** – no entendía que quería decir su padre.

**Le: El trabajo – **seguía con la idea de que algo le estaban ocultando.

**R: ¿Qué trabajo? –** la latina se dio un golpe en la cara y la rubia se rasco la nuca, ¿Rachel era tonta o se hacia?.

**S: El trabajo grupal que estamos haciendo Rachel –** le dio una mirada donde le decía o te acuerdas o te doy un golpe para que lo hagas y al fin la morena entendió.

**R: Claro el trabajo, si… si ya lo terminamos –** esta vez la rubia sonrió y la latina negó con la cabeza.

**Le: Ya…** – dijo no muy convencido **– ¿Se van a quedar a cenar? –** miro a Santana y Quinn.

**Q: Yo no puedo, me tengo que ir –** se excusó.

**R: ¿Por qué? –** la miro triste y Leroy se dio cuenta de eso.

**Q: Mis padres me están esperando – **mintió, no estaba preparada parar tener una cena con los Berry.

**R: Está bien –** dijo resignada.

**Q: Bien yo me voy –** comenzó a recoger sus cosas **– Nos vemos Rach –** nerviosamente se acercó a la morena le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, cosa que hizo que la morena se sonrojara, que Leroy se sorprendiera y que la latina sonriera, se despidió de Santana y por último se dirigió al padre de la morena **– Adiós Sr. Berry – **le sonrió.

**Le: Adiós Quinn –** ahora más que nunca estaba convencido, que entre su hija y Quinn pasaba algo.

**R: Te acompaño –** se ofreció.

**Q: No yo… yo conozco la salida –** torpemente salió de la habitación, no quería tentar a la suerte y encontrarse con el otro padre de la morena.

**Le: ¿Tú si te quedas a cenar? –** miro a la latina.

**S: Si Leroy –** le sonrió al hombre.

**Le: Bien, cuando este la cena les aviso **– las dos chicas asintieron y el hombre salió de la habitación. La morena suspiro, se sentó en cama poniendo a un lado la caja de condones y la latina empezó a reírse.

**R: ¿De qué te ríes? –** la miro molesta.

**S: De nada –** se sentó a su lado **- ¿Cuándo piensas decirles a tus padres que quieres meterte en los vestidos de Quinn? –** la morena rodo los ojos.

**R: No lo sé, quizás Leroy lo entienda, pero Hiram no, lo más probable es que ponga el grito en el cielo –** conocía perfectamente a su padre Hiram, de los dos era el que más detestaba a los Fabray.

**S: Pues yo creo tienes que decírselos, a menos que quieras que se enteren por otra persona –** agarraba la caja de condones y jugaba con ella **– Aunque yo que tú le tendría más miedo a Russel Fabray, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando se entere, que su perfecta hija, está jugando a los médicos con la hija de los Berry –** sabía muy bien, qué tipo de persona era el padre de la rubia.

**R: ¿Tú crees que se enoje? –** no había pesado para nada en el padre de Quinn.

**S: Claro que lo hará, hasta te puedo asegurar que se pondrá peor que tus padres –** no quería asustar a la morena, pero era mejor advertirla **– Son de los mejores, vienen de diferentes olores, sabores y colores –** cambio de tema no quería seguir agobiando a su amiga.

**R: ¿Qué cosa? –** la miro confundida.

**S: Los condones -** movía de una manera divertida la caja.

**R: ¡Ay no!** – Se paró de la cama **– Eres una odiosa –** le quito la caja de condones y la metió en unos de los cajones del velador.

**S: Tendrás que cargar por lo menos –** hizo que pensaba **– Unos dos en tu bolsillo, ya que tú y Quinn son muy calientes –** dijo de manera insinuante.

**R: ¡Deja de fastidiar! –** ganas tenia de golpearla.

**S: Te puso a mil ¿no?, por lo que vi Berrycito estaba muy prendidito –** dijo divertida, la morena rodo los ojos.

**R: Voy a la cocina tengo sed –** no quería seguir escuchándola.

**S: No es para menos, con tremenda sesión apasionada con Quinn** – la morena le hizo un corte de mangas y termino por salir de la habitación.

_En la mansión Fabray…_

**-¿Dónde estabas? –** fue lo primero que escucho la rubia apenas entro a su casa.

**Q: En la casa de los Berry –** vio como su padre estaba en uno de los muebles, leyendo lo que parecía un libro.

**Ru: ¿Y cómo vamos con eso?, ¿Ya les pediste el dinero? –** le pregunto, quitándose los lentes.

**Q: No es tan fácil –** le parecía el colmo.

**Ru: Es fácil, solo que eres una lenta, que no sabe cómo llevar a cabo un plan, me decepcionas –** la apuntaba con los lentes.

**Q: ¡Entonces porque no lo haces tú! – **le dijo molesta.

**Ru: ¡No me levantes la voz! –** La miro enojado, la rubia solo negó con la cabeza **– Necesito lo antes posible ese dinero, así que ve pensando cómo vas a ser para convencer a la niñita esa de que te lo de –** volvió la mirada a su libro, a la rubia se le empezaron a salir unas lágrimas de la rabia que sentía, no podía creer la clase de persona que era su padre, se limpió las lágrimas y subió rápidamente a su habitación.

_Horas más tarde casa de los Berry…_

**Le: ¿Puedo pasar? –** asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

**R: Claro pasa –** se sentaba en el espaldar de la cama para estar más cómoda.

**Le: Ahora si me vas a decir la verdad –** se sentó en la cama.

**R: ¿Qué verdad? –** se hizo la desentendida, sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando su padre.

**Le: ¿Qué hay entre tú y Quinn? –** fue directo, la morena supo que ya no tendría escapatoria y no servía de nada seguir mintiéndole a su padre.

**R: Estoy enamorada de ella** – confeso y se sonrojo un poco.

**Le: Eso lo veía venir, es más podría asegurar que ya estabas enamorada de ella desde antes – **la morena asintió **– Me alegra saber que el sentimiento es mutuo – **esto último llamo la atención de la morena.

**R: ¿Por qué lo dices? –** pregunto curiosa.

**Le: Vi la manera en que hoy te miraba, en ningún momento vi en sus ojos ese odio que decía sentir por ti y por nuestra familia, vi amor, la manera en que se acercó a ti y te dio ese beso muy cerca de tus labios, me hizo recordar cuando tu padre y yo no conocimos – **sonrió y la morena también lo hizo.

**R: Ella es especial papá –** sido con una sonrisa enamorada.

**Le: Lo sé hija, tiene que serlo para que tu estés enamorada de ella, ¿Sabe de Berrycito? –** sabía que a su hija no le gustaba ese nombre.

**R: Tu también –** se cruzó de brazos molesta.

**Le: No te enfades y respóndeme** – sonreía por la cara de su hija.

**R: Si… si lo sabe y antes de que preguntes, no se escandalizo ni nada, se portó muy bien conmigo y no le ha dicho a nadie –** explico.

**Le: Eso habla muy bien de ella, ¿Por eso compraste la caja de condones?** – no se había creído lo del trabajo grupal.

**R: ¿Qué?, ¡No! –** Aclaro **– Yo no lo hice fue Santana –** estaba roja de la vergüenza.

**Le: ¿Segura? –** la testeaba un poco.

**R: Si, ya sabes cómo es, solo le gusta molestar –** se removió incomoda.

**Le: Pues yo no lo veo de esa manera, es más, te está haciendo un favor, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo –** esta vez se mostraba serio.

**R: ¡Papá! –** se quejó.

**Le: Pero si es la verdad, es normal que a tu edad y más en tu condición, se te alboroten las hormonas y te den ganas…**

**R: Ya entendí lo que intentas decirme –** no quería seguir hablando del tema.

**Le: Solo quiero que te cuides, yo no te quito que hagas el amor con Quinn, pero tienes que cuidarte, ella y tu son demasiado jóvenes para tener bebes, además no quiero ser abuelo tan joven – **dijo esto último con un toque dramático que hizo sonreír a la morena.

**R: ¿Cómo crees que lo tome papá? –** esa era una de sus principales preocupaciones.

**Le: No muy bien, pero no te preocupes yo estoy contigo, juntos lo convenceremos, sabes que no puede resistirse a nosotros -** la morena no dijo nada más, simplemente se acercó a su padre y lo abrazo.

**R: Gracias papá –** lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

**Le: No me des las gracias mi amor, soy tu padre lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y si esa muchacha es tu felicidad mi deber es apoyarte **– besaba su cabeza y la morena sonreía feliz por las palabras de su padre.

_Al otro día… _

Quinn guardaba algunos libros que no necesitaría en su casillero, todavía no había visto a la morena esta le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que no la fuera a ver, porque tenía que hacer unas cosas antes, sonrió recordando la escena que tuvieron con Leroy, negó con la cabeza recordando el ridículo que había hecho metiéndose debajo de la cama.

**-Ya me contaron que uniste al Club de perdedores –** le dijo alguien colocándose su lado.

**Q: Así es Kitty, ¿Algún problema? –** cerro su casillero para ver mejor a la chica.

**K: Ninguno, es solo que me da risa ver que ahora perteneces, a la escoria del colegio –** se burló.

**Q: Pues las escorias como las llamas, son mejores personas que tú –** la miro fijamente.

**K: No pensabas lo mismo cuando me enviabas a tirarles Slushies** – golpe bajo pensó la rubia.

**Q: Las personas cambian –** se defendió.

**K: No me hagas reír Quinn, las personas como nosotras nunca cambian, prueba de eso, es la verdadera razón por la que te acercaste a Berry y si de verdad estuvieras cambiando desistirías de tu plan, pero no lo haz echo ¿verdad? –** La rubia se quedó callada, no tenía como refutar eso, sabía que Kitty tenía razón, pero era algo que estaba fuera de sus manos – **Tu silencio dice mucho, pero bueno no es mi problema, solo quiero estar en primera fila cuando todo se te venga abajo, nos vemos linda –** le guiño un ojo, la rubia se quedó simplemente parada, cuando todo se le viniera abajo, ¿qu pasaría ese día?, como enfrentaría el odio y desprecio que estaba segura que Rachel iba a sentir por ella, sabía que no lo iba a poder resistir.

**-Quinn…. Quinn –** dos muchachos le pasaban sus manos por la cara – QUINN – le grito uno.

**Q: ¿QUE QUIERES PUCK? –** los miro molesta

**P: Ya rubia tranquila, mi compadre y yo –** señalo a Finn que la miraba con cara de cachorro **– Queríamos saber si es verdad que te uniste al Club Glee** – le pregunto interesado.

**Q: Es verdad –** respondió un poco mas tranquila.

**F: ¿Nosotros también podríamos unirnos? –** la rubia los miro sorprendida.

**Q: ¿Quieren unirse al Club Glee? –** no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

**P: Si, ¿Por qué no?, entonces ¿si podemos o no? –** nuevamente le preguntaba.

**Q: No lo sé, tendrían que hacer una audición para eso** – ella lo había hecho, bueno entro por votación pero igual tuvo que cantar.

**P: ¡Genial!, tenemos que preparar una canción –** miro a Finn que asintió.

**Q: Bien yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicos –** se despido de los dos y se fue a clases.

Las primeras horas pasaron normal tanto para la rubia como para la morena, no se habían visto todavía.

**S: Camina tengo hambre –** apuraba a la morena, era la hora del almuerzo y se dirigían a la cafetería.

**R: ¡Dios que mujercita! – **caminaba lo más rápido que podía.

**S: Allá están Britt y Quinn –** señalo a las dos rubias que les hacían con la mano **– Vamos primero por la comida – **propuso y la morena asintió, cuando ya tuvieron sus bandejas llenas con lo que se iban a servir, se fueron a sentar con sus rubias.

**S: Hola chicas –** se sentó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Britt.

**R. Hola –** se sentó al lado de la rubia, la miro con cara de enamorada y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Q: Hola –** le sonrió tiernamente.

**S: Dios se me sube la azúcar de solo verlas –** las molesto.

**B: Déjalas tranquila Santy, a mí me gusta verlas así –** la latina rodo los ojos.

**Q: No te vi en todo el día… –** le susurro a la morena haciendo pucheros.

**R: Lo mismo digo –** también hacia pucheros.

**Q: Te extrañe… –** le susurro sensualmente al oído y esta vez coloco una de sus manos en el muslo de la morena y empezó moverla de arriba hacia abajo.

**R: Quinn, no seas mala –** empezó a ponerse nerviosa, la rubia cada vez más acercaba su mano a Berrycito y su respiración se comenzaba a acelerar.

**Q: ¿No te gusta? –** le volvió a susurrar, pasando fugazmente su mano por Berrycito y la morena pego un brinco, tanto la latina como Britt la miraron confundidas.

**R: Tengo… tengo que ir al baño -** se levantó rápidamente y salió prácticamente corriendo.

**Q: Yo voy con ella –** también se levantó ante la atenta mirada confundida de la latina y su novia.

La morena corrió rápidamente al baño de mujeres, Quinn estaba loca, bueno no era que no le gustara que le metiera mano, ¿pero en la cafetería del colegio?, ¿con un montón de gente a su alrededor?, definitivamente estaba loca, se metió a uno de los cubículos con la intención de "hacerse cargo de ella misma", pero un torbellino llamado Quinn Fabray la detuvo.

**R: ¿Qué haces? –** La rubia la agarro por los brazos, la sentó en taza del baño y se colocó encima de ella **– Quinn… -** sintió como la rubia colaba una de sus manos debajo de su falda.

**Q: Déjame ayudarte –** le pidió mirándola fijamente a los ojos y la morena asintió, lentamente como pudo bajo el bóxer de la morena y suavemente saco a Berrycito que estaba ya erecto, lo cogió bien y empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo **- ¿Te gusta? –** le preguntaba sensualmente en su oído derecho y mordía y chupaba su lóbulo.

**R: Siiii… –** se mordía el labio inferior, su respiración estaba acelerada, ya estaba demasiado excitada, coloco sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y esta comenzó a mover su mano más rápido.

**Q: No sabes lo mucho que me gusta tenerte así –** se sentía tan bien tener el miembro de la morena entre sus manos, eran tan suave, esta situación le parecía tan sexi, que ella misma se encontraba excitada.

R: **Oh Dios… sigue… no… no pares… mierda –** sentía que en cualquier momento se correría.

**Q: Acaba para mi… mi amor** – beso apasionadamente los labios de la morena y aumento el movimiento de su mano, hasta que sintió como su morena se estremeció y un líquido empezó a salir por su miembro mojando toda su mano, sonrió feliz, sabía que la morena se había corrido por ella, solo por ella, la morena hundió su rostro en su pecho intentando, calmar su respiración.

**R: Lo siento –** estaba avergonzada por lo que había pasado y ni se atrevía a mirar a la rubia.

**Q: Hey –** limpio su mano en el bóxer de la morena y cogió su rostro con sus dos manos para que la mirara** – No te avergüences por esto, yo quería hacerlo desde la primera vez que supe que tenías esa "cosita" en medio de tus piernas – **le sonrió ybeso sus labios tiernamente.

**R: Se llama Berrycito, Santana le puso así –** dijo divertida.

**Q: Me gusta Berrycito, mi Berrycito –** coloco sus brazos en el cuello de la morena.

**R: Tu Berrycito –** volvió a besar los labios de la rubia **– Quinn, quería preguntare algo –** se separó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

**Q: Dime –** se removió un poco.

**R: Te… te gustaría salir conmigo, como… como en una cita –** se puso un poco nerviosa.

**Q: Claro, me encantaría -** nada la haría más feliz.

**R: ¡Genial! –** nuevamente beso los labios de la rubia.

**Q: Sera mejor que no vayamos, no quiero tentar a la suerte y que a Santana se le ocurra venir –** no quería aguantar las bromas de la latina.

**R: Tienes razón –** conocía a su amiga, sabía perfectamente que si se enteraba de lo que había pasado la molestaría toda su vida, ayudo a la rubia a pararse, ella también lo hizo y se acomodó la ropa, salieron del cubículo, se asearon un poco y antes de salir del baño la morena detuvo a la rubia **– Quinn – **la rubia la miro **– Te quiero –** esas palabras le salieron del corazón.

**Q: Y yo a ti –** era la verdad, realmente lo sentía y más con lo que había pasado, la morena sonrió feliz, le dio un beso corto en los labios y juntas salieron del baño…


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**R: Ya tengo todo listo, pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa -** caminaba de un lado para el otro dentro de su habitación.

**S: Bueno solo la vas a llevar a cenar, no es nada del otro mundo –** no entendía el nerviosismo de su amiga.

**R: ¿Cómo que no es nada del otro mundo? ¡Le voy a pedir que sea mi novia!**–se ponía dramática.

**S: Ya cálmate, todo va a salir bien ¿y tus padres?, no los he visto – **se le hacía raro no ver a los Berry merodeando por la casa.

**R: Se fueron a una cena a Chicago, ya sabes sobre la nueva sucursal de restaurantes que van a abrir allá – **explico.

**S: ¿Saben de tus planes con Quinn? –** le gustaba cotillear todo.

**R: Hiram no, todavía no he tenido tiempo de decirle nada** – tenía un poco de temor **– Leroy si sabe, es más, me ayudo para que mi cena con Quinn sea más perfecta –** sonrió enamorada.

**S: Ya… - **miro su reloj **- ¿A qué hora vas a pasar por Quinn? –** le pregunto curiosa.

**R: A las ocho, demonios falta una hora –** se agarraba la cabeza.

**S: ¿La vas a ir a ver a su casa? –** le pregunto preocupada.

**R: Si ¿por qué? –** la miro confundida.

**S: Por Russell ¿Ya pensaste como es que le vas a explicar que haces yendo a buscar a su hija para ir a una cita? –**el hombre le preocupaba mucho.

**R: Quinn me dijo que no habría problema con él, aunque la note media rara cuando le pregunte si la pasaba a buscar a su casa, prácticamente me dijo que no, no se estaba como nerviosa, sentí que me estaba ocultando algo –** arrugaba un poco la nariz **– Pero le dije que si queríamos hacer las cosas bien, tendría que ir a buscarla –** termino de explicar.

**S: Bueno si ella dijo que no había problema, así ha de ser –** volvió a mirar su reloj **– Me tengo que ir mi madre me está esperando –** se paró de la cama.

**R: Gracias por todo San –** le daba una sonrisa a su amiga.

**S: No es nada y más vale que esa rubia te diga que si **– dijo divertida y camino rumbo a la puerta **– Ah por cierto antes de que me olvide –** la morena le presto toda la atención del mundo **– Lleva un par de condones, por favor –**la molesto.

**R: Odiosa –** le saco la lengua, la latina le devolvió el gesto y termino por salir de la habitación.

_Varios minutos después…_

**R: Bien Rachel es la hora –** se miraba en el espejo **– A por tu chica –** cogió su teléfono, las llaves de su auto y salió rápidamente de su habitación para ir a buscar a su rubia, le gustaba la puntualidad y esta vez no se iba a permitir llegar tarde.

_Minutos después… Mansión Fabray…_

La morena se estaciono frente a la casa de los Fabray, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, cogió el ramo de flores que había comprado para la rubia y se bajó, las piernas le empezaban a temblar aun con eso cogió aire y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de entrada, cuando llego toco el timbre y espero que le abrieran, vio como una mujer rubia algo mayor le abría la puerta.

**R: Buenas noches Sra. Fabray –**las manos le temblaban, no sabia si estirarle la mano o no.

**Ju: Hola Rachel, pero pasa no te quedes ahí, Quinn no tarda en bajar –** se hizo a un lado y la morena torpemente entro.

**-Pero si es la Srta. Berry –** escucho la morena que alguien hablaba apenas entro, se tenso era el padre de la rubia.

**R: Buenas noches Sr. Fabray –** lo miraba nerviosamente.

**Ru: Dime Russell querida –** puso su mejor sonrisa fingida y le estiro una de sus manos a la morena que educadamente acepto.

**R: Claro Russell –** se sentía un poco incomoda por como el hombre la estaba mirando, pero aun así se sentía tranquila ya que el hombre no le estaba gritando ni nada.

**Ru: Quinn no tarda en bajar –**la morena asintió y no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño, no podía explicar que era, pero se sentía fuera de lugar **– Ahí está mi hermosa hija –** señalo a las escaleras de donde venía bajando la rubia, que al ver a la morena puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota, Quinn estaba tan hermosa, todavía no podía creer que alguien como la rubia hubiera aceptado salir con alguien como ella.

**Ru: Estoy tan feliz de que estén juntas** - la rubia miro a su padre, vio su sínica sonrisa y sintió una gran repulsión hacia él.

**Q:** se paró frente a la morena, quería alejarla cuanto antes de su padre **- ¿Nos podemos ir? –** la miro nerviosamente.

**R: Estas hermosa, son para ti** – le entrego el rosas.

**Q: Gracias –** se sonrojo lo suficiente, no quería que su padre se diera cuenta de nada **- ¿Nos podemos ir? –** le volvió a decir, pero esta vez la miro suplicante.

**R: Claro –** estaba un poco confundida por la actitud de la rubia.

**Q: Me voy **– miro a su padre yle dio una mirada no muy agradable **– Podrías ponerlas en agua por favor –** le entrego el ramo de rosas a su madre y esta asintió **– No tardare –** volvió a mirar a su padre.

**Ru: Pierde cuidado hija, puedes venir a la hora que quieras –** se acercó a su hija y la abrazo – **No me decepciones…** – susurro sobre su oído para que la morena no escuchara nada **– Hacen una linda pareja ¿no crees mi amor? – **miro a su mujer y esta simplemente asintió.

**Q: Nos tenemos que ir –** miro a la morena.

**R: Fue un placer conocerlos Sres. Fabray –** se acercó y le estiro su mano a cada uno.

**Ru: El placer fue nuestro querida, puedes venir cuando quieras, las puertas de esta casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti y olvida lo de señores dinos Judy y Russell **– fingió su mejor sonrisa.

**R: Gracias Sr. Fabray, digo Russell –** estaba feliz las cosas no pudieron salir mejor, solo la rubia estaba incomoda con toda la situación, solo ella podía ver la falsedad con la que su padre se dirigía a la morena, podía ver el odio con el cual la miraba y lo disfrazaba con una falsa amabilidad, estaba asqueada de eso.

**Q: Se nos hace tarde –** quería sacar a la morena de su casa cuanto antes.

**R: Adiós… –** termino por despedirse y prácticamente fue arrastrada por la rubia a la salida que ni siquiera se despidió de sus padres **- ¿Estás bien? – **le pregunto cuando se dirigían al auto.

**Q: Si… si no es nada –** mintió, no quería arruinar la noche.

**R: Suba a su carruaje mi princesa –** le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

**Q: Gracias –** se subió tratando de no arrugar su vestido y la morena cerró la puerta.

**R: Ahora si nos vamos, una cita nos espera –** le sonrió tiernamente y corrió a subirse al auto ella también, el trayecto fue silencioso, lleno de miradas cómplices, de coqueteos y de caricias "involuntarias".

**R: Hemos llegado Señorita – **estaciono su auto frente a un lugar que la rubia conocía muy bien.

**Q: ¿Unos de los restaurantes de tu padre? –** la miro con una de sus cejas levantadas.

**R: Nuestro restaurante esta noche –** se sacó el cinturón de seguridad.

**Q: ¿Qué? –** no había entendido bien.

**R: Espera y veraz –** se bajó del auto y giro rápidamente para ayudar a bajar a su chica, le abrió la puerta **– Me permite –** le estiro una de sus manos, la rubia agarro la mano de la morena y se bajó del auto **– Estas hermosa nunca me cansaría de repetirlo –** unió sus labios a los de la rubia en un beso tierno, había querido hacerlo desde que la vio bajar las escaleras de su casa, pero con los padres de esta no había podido hacerlo.

**Q: Tu también los estas –** unió sus frente a la de la morena.

**R: No más que tú, será mejor que entremos –** la rubia asintió y comenzaron a caminar a la entrada del lugar.

**Q: Dios Rachel –** abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa apenas entraron al lugar.

**R: ¿Te gusta? –** sonreía feliz, las luces artificiales estaban apagadas y todo el lugar estaba alumbrado por velas aromáticas, habían muchos pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos por todo el lugar y en el centro había una mesa adornada muy elegantemente.

**Q: ¿Qué si me gusta?, ¿Lo alquilaste solo para nosotras? –** se giró para mirar a la morena.

**R: Alquilarlo… alquilarlo no, ya sabes que es de propiedad de mis padres, le pedí a mi papá Leroy que me ayudara, me ofreció el lugar no pude decirle que no y Santana me ayudo con la decoración –** explico.

**Q: Esto es lo más lindo y romántico que han hecho por mí – **prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de la morena.

**R: Te mereces esto y mucho más –** beso su nariz, la rubia miro a la morena a los ojos y vio amor en ellos un amor que ella no se merecía y empezó a sentirse mal, la morena no merecía que le estuviera mintiendo, no merecía tener a alguien como ella a su lado **- ¿Estás bien? – **se dio cuenta de la mirada triste que había puesto la rubia.

**Q: Yo no merezco esto Rachel, no lo merezco –**sus ojos se empezaban a poner llorosos.

**R: Hey tranquila, claro que te mereces esto, eres mi chica especial ¿no?, soy muy afortunada de que tú la chica más hermosa del colegio quiera salir conmigo, la más perdedora de todos –** sonrió.

**Q: Tú no eres ninguna perdedora –** acaricio su rostro.

**R:** sonrió **– Mejor vamos a la mesa, la cena se enfría –**le señalo la mesa donde ya todo estaba servido, la rubia asintió, la morena le abrió una de la sillas para que la rubia se sentara después ella hizo lo mismo.

**Q: ¿La comida se sirvió sola? –** miraba todos los platos.

**R: No, antes de llegar le pedí a uno de los trabajadores de mi padre que lo hiciera, pero ya se ha de ver ido –** explico **- ¿Vino? –** señalo la botella, la rubia asintió.

**Q: Yo soy la afortunada de que tu estés aquí conmigo –** la morena sirvió dos copas después dejo la botella a un lado para mirar a la rubia **- Tu que a pesar de todo el daño que te hice me quieres y me preparaste todo esto –** miraba todo el lugar **– Yo no soy quien tú crees Rachel –** quería contarle todo a la morena, ya no podía más.

**R: Yo sé que quien eres Quinn –** agarro una de las manos de la rubia **– Olvidémonos del pasado si, vivamos el presente –** se mordió el labio inferior y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír - **¿Cenamos?** – le pregunto y la rubia asintió un poco resignada.

**Q: Así que Santana te ayudo a preparar todo –** se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca.

**R: Si, pero antes de eso se burló un buen rato de mi –** dijo divertida.

**Q: ¿La quieres mucho? – **sabía que la morena y la latina siempre habían sido muy unidas.

**R: Si, es como la hermana que nunca tuve, esta algo loca, pero igual la quiero –** recordaba todos los momentos que había vivido con su amiga.

**Q: Me imagino –** sonrió **- ¿Tus padres saben de esto? – **pregunto curiosa.

**R: Mi papá Leroy sí, pero mi papá Hiram no –** tomaba un poco de agua.

**Q: Me odian –** dijo triste, aunque ella sabía que bien merecido se lo tenía.

**R: No te odian, es solo que tú familia y la mía nunca se han llevado bien –** fruncía un poco la boca **- Además a mi papá Leroy ya sabe de ti y no lo ha tomado mal y cuando mi papá Hiram te conozca mejor de seguro quedara encantado contigo –** sonrió.

**Q: Claro –**y cuando supieran la verdad definitivamente la odiarían pensó.

**R: ¿Y tus padres? –** ahora ella pregunto.

**Q: ¿Qué pasa con mis padres? –** se puso nerviosa.

**R: Es que bueno hasta donde yo sé, ellos me odiaban, bueno odiaban a toda mi familia y me sorprendió mucho que me trataran tan bien –** su rostro reflejaba, un poco de confusión.

**Q: Ellos han cambiado –** mintió **– Podríamos dejar de hablar de mis padres, por favor –** le dio una mirada suplicante.

**R: Esta bien –** noto el cambio de actitud de la rubia, nuevamente sintió que algo le ocultaba, pero decidió pasarlo por alto, de seguro no era nada y se estaba haciendo ideas estúpidas.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que llego el momento del postre, después de que terminaron con este siguieron conversando, dándose miradas cómplices, uno que otro toqueteo.

**R: ¿Quieres bailar? –** le pregunto.

**Q: ¿Ahora? –** le devolvió la pregunta.

**R: Si –** le sonrió.

**Q: Porque no –** acepto, la morena rápidamente se levantó para ayudar a la rubia a pararse **– Gracias –** definitivamente la morena no se comparaba con nadie.

**R: Espera –** se alejó un poco de la rubia que la miro un poco confundida, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que la morena había ido a poner música **– Mejor si es con música –** puso el disco y nuevamente se acercó a la rubia.

**You've been on my mind,**

**I grow fonder every day,**

**Lose myself in time,**

**R: Me concedería este baile mi hermosa dama – **hizo una reverencia que le pareció adorable a la rubia.

**Q: Por supuesto mi hermosa "caballera" –** la morena puso su mano derecha en la cintura de la rubia y con la izquierda agarro su mano.

**Just thinking of your face,**

**God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,**

**You're the only one that I want,**

**R: Sabes, ahora estoy muy segura de que los sueños si se hacen realidad**–pegaba su rostro al de la rubia.

**Q: ¿Por qué lo dices? –** comenzaba a embriagarse con el perfume de la morena.

**R: Porque muchas veces soñé estar así contigo y mira se me cumplió, no tú me lo cumpliste - **sonreía feliz.

**I don't know why I'm scared,**

**I've been here before,**

**Every feeling, every word,**

**Q: Yo estoy más segura, de que eres tú quien logra que los sueños se hagan realidad, ¿Y ese mueble? –** no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en lugar.

**R: Es para que aquellos clientes que solo vienen a leer un libro o una revista, ya sabes para que sientan más cómodos –** explico.

**I've imagined it all,**

**You'll never know if you never try,**

**To forget your past and simply be mine,**

**R: ¿Qué pasa? –** sintió como la rubia paro y se la quedó mirando.

**Q: Te amo Rachel -** no dijo nada más, termino por cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre las dos, beso los labios de la morena de una manera desesperada, apasionada y lentamente comenzó a llevar a la morena al mueble.

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,**

**Promise I'm worth it,**

**To hold in your arms,**

**R: Quinn espera –** entendió lo que estaba haciendo la rubia.

**Q: ¿No quieres? –** tiro a la morena sobre el mueble y se colocó encima de ella.

**R: No es eso es que yo… yo antes quiero saber si tu…**

**Q: Si quiero –** interrumpió a la morena y se agacho un poco más para capturar sus labios **– Si quiero ser tu novia, quiero eso y mucho más contigo Rachel - **mordió su labio inferior.

**So come on and give me a chance,**

**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,**

**Until the end starts.**

**R: Pero… pero no creo que este sea el lugar para… -** se sonrojo.

**Q: Claro que lo es, no te das cuenta, hay velas, pétalos de rosas, música romántica, es el momento perfecto mi amor, quiero hacer el amor contigo, quiero no… no quiero necesito que me hagas tuya –** la morena no dijo nada, se había quedado sin aliento, así que solo sonrió y jalo a la rubia acercándola más a su cuerpo y ataco su boca, sus lenguas entraron en una batalla para ver quien tenía el control, la morena deslizo su mano por la espalda de su ahora novia y despacio comenzó a bajarle el cierre, con la ayuda de la rubia le quito el vestido, dejándola solo con ropa interior y ataco su cuello.

**Q: Rach… -** comenzaba a gemir sintiendo la lengua de la morena en su cuello y una que otra mordida.

**R: Te amo… te amo –** su respiración se comenzaba a acelerar y tener a la rubia semidesnuda encima suyo no le ayudaba mucho, Berrycito ya empezaba a ponerse erecto.

**Q: Tienes mucha ropa –** se separó un poco de la morena y salvajemente le saco el vestido dejándola en ropa interior, una vez que logro su cometido se sentó encima de ella y empezó a moverse de manera insinuante **- ¿Te gusta? –** susurro sensualmente sobre su oído.

**R: Me…. me encanta… –**comenzaba a gemir, sentía los movimientos de la rubia sobre su miembro, eso le gustaba y se excitaba más, comenzó a besar los senos de la rubia por encima del sostén, torpemente le saco esa prenda a la rubia y sonrió cuando tuvo los senos desnudos de su novia frente a su cara **– Eres tan hermosa –** no aguanto más y comenzó a pasarles las legua delicadamente, los succionaba y mordía a los dos por igual

**Q: Dios… Rachel… -** hacia su cabeza para atrás, en eso un teléfono comenzó a sonar **– Es mi teléfono – **miro a la morena.

**R: No hagas caso de seguro no es nadie –** seguía trabajando en los pechos de su novia.

**Q: Ahora me toca a mí –** separo a la morena y la recostó nuevamente contra mueble, ataco su cuello, después su labios **– Déjame quitártelo –** intentaba quitarle el sostén, la morena entendió alzo un poco su espalda para ayudar a la rubia, una vez echo eso, la rubia ante la atenta mirada de la morena que empezó a relamerse los labios, se comenzó a sacar la parte de abajo de su ropa interior.

**Q: ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –** le pregunto seductoramente.

**R: Eres tan sexi –** llevaba sus manos a las piernas de la rubia y las acariciaba, ya no podía aguantar más, Berrycito estaba más que duro, quería estar dentro de la rubia, la rubia sonrió pícaramente y comenzó a tirar del bóxer de la morena, lentamente lo bajaba y aprovechaba para acariciar las piernas de las morena – Me encantas tu piernas, son tan suaves – comenzaba a jugar con ella, podía ver la desesperación de la morena y más cuando "involuntariamente" rozo a Berrycito **– Quinn… - **se mordía el labio inferior y echaba su cabeza para atrás.

**Q: **termino por sacarle el bóxer a la morena y nuevamente se sentó encima de ella **– Mierda… –** gimió cuando su centro choco contra el miembro de la morena.

**R: Estas tan húmeda – **ponía sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.

**Q: Solo para ti, te amo mi amor –** miro profundamente a la morena, vio el deseo en sus ojos y nuevamente el bendito teléfono empezó a sonar **– Es mi teléfono – **miro el aparato que estaba encima de la mesa.

**R: No le hagas caso –** ya no aguantaba más quería sentir a la rubia, y el teléfono seguía sonando.

**Q: Mejor lo cojo, ¿Y si es algo importante? –** se separaba de la morena y como podía bajaba del mueble.

**R: Pero… -** suspiro frustrada la rubia ya había cogido el teléfono.

**Q: Diga ¿Brittany?, ¿Qué pasa? –** Frunció el ceño **– Espéranos ahí que ya vamos –** cerro la llamada **– Vístete –** le dijo y empezó a buscar su ropa.

**R: ¿Qué? –** no lo podía creer.

**Q: Si vístete, Brittany nos necesita, no sé qué le pasa, está llorando y nos necesita –** terminaba de ponerse la ropa interior.

**R: Esto no puede ser –** su frustración se hacía más grande y se agarraba la cabeza.

**Q: Ya mi amor –** se terminaba de colocar el vestido y se sentaba junto a la morena** – Prometo que te lo compensare, pero en este momento Britt nos necesita – **besaba su cuello.

**R: No me estas ayudando –** seguía excitada.

**Q: Bueno ya, vístete si –** le dio un beso en la mejilla y se paró del mueble para ponerse los zapatos.

**R: Espero que sea un asunto de vida o muerte – **molesta se paraba del mueble y empezaba a vestirse, la rubia solo sonreía por la actitud de la morena, ella estaba igual pero su amiga la necesitaba.

Minutos después llegaban a la casa de Brittany, pero se sorprendieron un poco al encontrar a Britt y a Santana afuera de la casa de la rubia señalando un árbol.

**Q: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –** se acercó preocupada mientras la morena simplemente se cruzó de brazos, seguía frustrada.

**B: Q –** se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia **– Tubbi está encima del árbol y no podemos bajarlo –** tanto la morena como la rubia miraron incrédulas a Santana, que solo se encogió de hombros.

**Q: Eh… vamos yo te ayudo a bajarlo** – Britt sonrió feliz y se fueron al árbol a ver si podían bajar al gato.

**R: ¿En serio? –** miro muy molesta a la latina.

**S: ¿Qué?, no me mires así, le dije a Britt que no las llamara pero ella insistió –** se hizo la desentendida.

**R: ¿No pudiste bajarlo tú?**–le parecía el colmo que las hubieran llamado solo para bajar al gato.

**S: Ni loca, ese gato, que más que gato parece vaca, me odia y de seguro si me subía me rasguñaba la cara –** se defendió.

**R: Esto es increíble –** comenzaba a negar y la latina empezaba a reírse **- ¡De que te ríes! –** se enojaba más.

**S: De tu cara de frustrada sexual –** se burlaba.

**R: ¡Cállate!, esto es increíble –** seguía negando **– El universo tiene algo en mi contra –** ahora se lamentaba y la latina no paraba de reír…

* * *

**Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo a todas, pórtense bien, no hagan cosas malas ;)**

**Un beso para mí prometida ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**R: Vamos Quinn, deja de comportarte como una niñita inmadura, desde ayer que no me diriges la palabra – **seguía a la rubia por los pasillos del colegio.

**Q: **paro su caminata y encaro a la morena** - ¿Inmadura?, no me hagas reír, porque mejor no te vas a seguir besuqueándote con Elise – **dijo muy molesta.

**R: Quinn, fue Elise quien me beso, yo ni siquiera sabía que lo iba a hacer – **intentaba explicarle.

**Q: Si claro, me imagino que por eso dejaste que te metiera la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta** – dijo sarcásticamente.

**R: No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, creí que era un simple ensayo, por favor, ¡tienes que creerme! –** la miraba suplicante.

_Flashback_

**-Bien chicos, quiero que me demuestren su mejor faceta de actores** – decía un emocionado Mr. Shue en la hora del club glee **- ¿Quién quiere pasar primero? –** Pregunto y Elise fue la primera en alzar la mano **– Muy bien Elise pasa – **la chica alegremente se paró de su silla y se colocó delante de todos sus compañeros.

**El: Rachel y yo -** comenzó a hablar, enseguida Quinn miro a la morena y esta solo se encogió de hombros **- Tenemos preparado una escena de un amor imposible, ven Rachel **– la llamo y la morena ante la atenta mirada molesta de la rubia se paró de su asiento. Las dos se pusieron en sus posiciones y comenzaron a actuar.

**El: Amor mío, sé que tú me amas, sé que quiere estar conmigo, pero por esa maldita mujer no podemos –** disimuladamente miro a Quinn.

**S: Esto se va a poner interesante –** susurro con una sonrisa.

**R: Así es amor mío, no puedo dejarla, me tiene atada de pies y manos, pero tú sabes muy bien que es a ti a quien amo –** Quinn estaba que echaba humo, fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

**El: Lo se mi amor, pero tarde o temprano estaremos juntas, sin nadie en el medio** – acariciaba la cara de la morena y esta comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, eso no estaba en el libreto **– Te lo prometo –** sin previo aviso ataco los labios de la morena que abría sus ojos de la sorpresa, Santana se tapaba la boca, el resto estaba miraba la escena sin podérselo creer, veían como Elise literalmente le metía la lengua en la boca a la morena y Quinn estaba que se salía de sus casillas.

**-Chicas ya basta –** el profesor intentaba separarlas, bueno separar a Elise de la morena **– Elise ya –** separaba a la chica de la morena que seguía sin poder reaccionar **– Pasen a sentarse, hemos terminado por hoy – **estaba incomodo, Elise con una sonrisa se fue a sentar, no sin antes darle una mirada arrogante a Quinn, mientras la morena lentamente se fue a sentar a su silla, paso saliva cuando vio la mirada de Quinn.

**R: Quinn yo…**

**Q: No me dirijas la palabra –** dijo muy molesta y la morena prefirió no decir nada más, no quería terminar de arruinar todo.

**S: Eso fue muy caliente –** molesto a la morena.

**R: Cállate –** sabía muy bien que esto le traería problemas con Quinn.

_Fin Flashback_

**Q: ¿Un simple ensayo?, si claro, por eso Elise te beso de esa manera –** seguía muy molesta.

**R: Si un ensayo, ella me pidió que la ayudara, pero nunca me dijo lo del beso –** nuevamente intentaba explicarse.

**Q: Y tu corriendo la fuiste a ayudar – **dijo irónicamente.

**R: Vamos Quinn, puedes olvidarte de eso –** estaba desesperada.

**Q: Pues no, no me voy a olvidar fácilmente que te besaste con la tipa esa, ahora si me permites tengo cosas que hacer –** termino de decir y se fue dejando a la morena con la palabra en la boca, la morena suspiro y decidió irse a clases.

_En la cafetería…._

**S: Sigue sin querer escucharte –** miraba a Quinn, que estaba unas mesa más allá junto con Britt y algunos miembros del Club Glee.

**R: Si, ya le explique miles de veces que no tuve nada que ver con el beso –** dijo triste.

**S: No te preocupes todo se solucionara, cántale una música, de seguro se olvida de todo –** se encogía de hombros.

**R: Claro porque no se me ocurrió antes –** parecía emocionada** – Gracias San eres una buena amiga –** la abrazaba por los hombros.

**S: Ya… ya que todos nos están mirando raro –** intentaba separar a la morena, pero a la vez sonreía.

_En el Club Glee…_

**-Hola chicos, miren quienes han venido a unirse al Club –** entraba al salón muy alegre acompañado de Puck que traía una guitarra y de Finn.

**K: Los que faltaban –** se cruzó de brazos molesto.

**R: ¿Qué hacen estos aquí? –** frunció el ceño.

**P: Hola chicos –** saludaba a todos con una sonrisa.

**F: Hola –** saludaba un poco tímido y le echaba miradas a Quinn, miradas que no pasaron desapercibidas para la morena.

**K: Mr. Shue, no me diga que estos dos –** señalo a Finn y a Puck **– Serán parte del Club –** arrugo la nariz.

**-Pues si Kurt, como saben, todos los que vienen aquí tienen oportunidades, además ellos ya adicionaron para mí, así que ya tome la decisión, están dentro –** tanto Finn como Puck sonrieron.

**R: Creí que me lo consultaría –** salto la morena.

**-No era necesario Rachel, yo soy quien tomo las decisiones en este lugar –** miro fijamente a la morena.

**El: Además, tu metiste a Quinn ¿no?, ¿Qué hay de malo en que ellos entren? – **cuestiono a la morena que se quedó callada no tenía nada que refutar.

**Q: Elise tiene razón – **todos miraron confundidos a la rubia, incluso Elise** - No hay nada de malo en que ellos sean parte del Club –** les sonrió a los chicos, cosa que aumento el enojo de la morena.

**-Igual la decisión ya está tomada, pasen a sentarse chicos –** miro a los nuevos integrantes, estos asintieron y se fueron a sentar al lado de Quinn, uno del lado izquierdo y otro del lado derecho, ya que como seguía enojada con la morena esta estaba sentada al lado de Santana.

**F: Hola –** miro coquetamente a la rubia.

**Q: Hola –** se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dando la morena a Finn.

**P: Vez te dije que entraríamos –** dijo muy feliz.

**Q: Así veo –** le sonrió sinceramente **– Me alegra mucho que estés aquí –** le dijo a Finn mirándolo fijamente.

**F: ¿En serio? –** puso una sonrisa estúpida.

**Q: Si –** agarro una de sus manos en señal de apoyo y Finn se sonrojo, cosa que hizo enojar más a la morena, pero a la vez sintió una punzada en el corazón.

**R: Mr. Shue ¿puedo pasar a cantar una canción? –** llamo la atención de su profesor.

**-Claro Rachel –** le dio el visto bueno y la morena rápidamente se acercó a la banda, le dio las partituras, se colocó frente a todos y comenzó con la música.

**There's Some Things We**

**Don't Talk About**

**Rather Do Without**

**And Just Hold the Smile**

**Falling In And Out Of Love**

**Ashamed and Proud Of**

**Together All The While**

**You Can Never Say Never**

**Why We Don't Know When**

**Time and Time Again**

**Younger Now Than We Were Before**

**Don't Let Me Go**

**Don't Let Me Go**

**Don't Let Me Go **

Miro tristemente a la rubia que finalmente se dio cuenta que se había equivocado, aparto su mano de la de Finn que la miro confundido.

**R: No… no puedo seguir –** todos la miraron confundidos y se fue a sentar rápidamente a su asiento.

**S: ¿Estás bien? -** miro preocupada a su amiga.

**R: No** – negó** – Sácame de aquí – **le pidió.

**S: Mr. Shue Rachel no se siente bien –** miro al profesor **– La voy a llevar a la enfermería –** mintió un poco.

**-Claro cualquier cosa nos avisan –** las miro preocupado, las dos morenas asintieron y salieron rápidamente del salón.

**S: ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? –** la latina estaba estacionada frente a la casa de la morena, esta le había pedido que la trajera a su casa y así lo había hecho.

**R: Si estaré bien –** dijo desaminada.

**S: Bueno si necesitas algo me llamas ¿sí? –** dijo no muy convencida, la morena asintió y termino de bajar del auto de su amiga.

Apenas entro a su casa se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, sus padres estaban en casa, miro su reloj y frunció el ceño.

**L: Hija ¿Qué haces a esta hora en casa? –** la miro extrañado apenas termino por bajar las escaleras.

**R: Yo… me duele un poco la cabeza, por eso pedí permiso** – mintió.

**L: ¿Pero ya estás bien?, ¿Te tomaste algo?** – se acercó y le puso la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

**R: Si… si, la enfermera de la escuela me dio una pastilla –** trataba de no mirar a su padre, sabía que si lo hacia este se daría cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

**H: Leroy... ¿Qué haces aquí?** – miro extrañado a su hija.

**L: No se sentía bien, por eso está aquí en casa –** abrazaba a su hija por los hombros.

**H: ¿Pero ya estas mejor?, ¿no te duele nada? -** se acercaba preocupado a examinar a su hija.

**R: No ya estoy bien, solo fue un simple dolor de cabeza –** sonrió **- ¿Qué hacen a esta hora en casa?, no deberían estar trabajando –** pregunto curiosa.

**H: Deberíamos, pero tuvimos que venirnos a arreglar para una reunión que tendremos a las tres y es probable que no nos desocupemos hasta la media noche, ya sabes para lo de Chicago –** respondió **– Por cierto ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Saben que paso el miércoles para que uno de los Berry's no abriera? –** tanto Leroy como la morena se miraron.

**R: No… no lo sabemos ¿no verdad papi? –** miraba nerviosa a Leroy.

**L: Así es cariño, no lo sabemos, de seguro se rompió una tubería –** dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

**H: Sé que me están mintiendo, así que ahora mismo me dicen la verdad –** los miro seriamente.

**R:** suspiro debía decirle la verdad a su padre de una vez por todas **– Fue mi culpa, yo… yo convencí a papi de que me lo prestara –** comenzó a explicar.

**H: ¿Para qué? –** se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta.

**R: Para llevar a Quinn a una cita, para… para pedirle que sea mi novia –** se sonrojo un poco.

**H: ¿Y qué te respondió? –** miraba fijamente a su hija.

**R: Que si –** se terminó por sonrojar y Leroy sonrió por lo adorable que podía ser su hija **– Papá, sé que no te agrada Quinn, pero ella ha cambiado, si le dieras una oportunidad te aseguro que cambiaras la imagen que tienes de ella, incluso la de su familia, ellos me han tratado bien –** le explicaba a su padre este se quedó pensativo por un momento, hasta que decidió hablar nuevamente.

**H: Bien, ve diciéndole a esa muchacha, que quiero tener una conversación seria con ella y no acepto un no como respuesta – **miro seriamente a su hija y despuésmiro a su marido **– Termínate de arreglar que nos tenemos que ir –** termino de decir y se fue escaleras arriba.

**R: ¿Eso quiere decir que acepta mi relación con Quinn? –** miro a su padre confundida.

**L: Pues parece que si –** sonrió emocionado y abrazo a su hija.

_Horas después… _

Quinn estaba frente a la casa de la morena, después de pensarlo mucho, había decidido ir a disculparse personalmente, sabía que había actuado mal, suspiro y toco el timbre esperando que la morena le abriera y así fue, una adormilada morena abría la puerta.

**R: ¿Quinn?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –** fue lo primero que le pregunto.

**Q: Rachel yo… yo lo siento –** no dijo nada más, sino que se abalanzo a la morena, agarro su rostro con sus dos manos y choco su boca contra la de ella empujando hacia adentro **– Lo siento –** beso **– Sé –** beso **- que no tuviste –** beso **- nada que ver con el beso - **con su pierna cerraba la puerta.

**R: Ya está todo olvidado –** se dejaba llevar por los besos que le estaba dando su novia.

**Q:** se separó un poco y todavía con sus manos en su rostro la miro **– Vamos a tu habitación –** le propuso.

**R: ¿Segura? –** los besos ya la tenían encendida, pero no quería que rubia se sintiera presionada.

**Q:** sonrió acerco nuevamente su boca a la de la morena, pero esta vez simplemente mordió su labio inferior **– Eso responde tu pregunta –** le dijo pícaramente y la morena asintió, entre besos, risas y tropezones llegaron a la habitación, apenas entraron la morena recostó a su novia contra la puerta, la beso apasionadamente y con sus manos comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia que "inocentemente" llevaba sus manos al cierre de la falda de su novia, lentamente lo bajaba y la prenda caía rápidamente al piso, la morena comenzó a besar lentamente el mentón de la rubia hasta llegar a su cuello donde empezó a propinarle estocadas con su lengua y mordidas con sus dientes.

**Q: Rach… –** se mordía el labio inferior y sus traviesas manos intentaban tirar hacia abajo el bóxer de la morena, como no lo consiguió, coló una de sus manos dentro del bóxer, suavemente cogió el miembro de la morena y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo.

**R: Dios… Quinn –** se separó del cuello de la rubia y pego su frente con la de ella, la sensación de placer le estaba recorriendo todo el cuerpo, la morena volvió a besar a su novia, la giro y camino con ella de espaldas hacia la cama.

**Q: Espera –** se separó de la morena quien la miro extrañada **- ¿Tu teléfono? –** le pregunto.

**R: En el… -** miro el escritorio, la rubia rápidamente lo agarro y lo apago.

**Q: No traje el mío, así que por eso apago el tuyo, nadie nos podrá molestar –** le sonrió y nuevamente se acercó a ella, el ambiente se volvió a tornar caliente, entre besos se sentaron en la cama. Las dos se dieron cuenta en la situación que estaban y les entro una sensación de que ya no podían esperar, sus miradas se reflejaban en los ojos de la otra, en ellas había amor y deseo por dar ese paso tan importante en sus vidas.

La morena comenzó despojando de su vestido a la rubia y contemplo el sexy sujetador de color negro que traía y que mostraba apenas la silueta de sus senos, al contemplar aquello no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

**Q: ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – **La morena asintió** – Son solo tuyos – **agarro una de las manos de la morena y la puso encima de su seno derecho.

**R: Son tan hermosos –** lo acariciaba tiernamente, estaba hipnotizada por el cuerpo de la rubia.

**Q: Ahora me toca a mí sacarte la ropa –** suevamente aparto la mano de la morena y lo primero que hizo fue despojarla de su blusa y también le saco el sujetador y se relamió los labios por la vista que tenía, ese gesto prendió aún más a la morena que no aguanto más y acostó a su novia en la cama, poso sus labios en su cuello, lo besaba y le pasaba la lengua lentamente esto hacía suspirar a la rubia, cada beso y cada lamida bajaban en dirección a los senos de la rubia **- Rach… –** arqueaba la espalda mientras sentía como la morena chupaba, saboreaba y les daba una que otra mordida a sus senos** – Rach… te… te necesito – **gemía, la morena trabaja bien en esa zona.

**R: Tranquila –** subía a sus labios y los besaba tiernamente, después apasionadamente, sus lenguas entraron en una batalla por ver quien tenía el control, la rubia llevaba sus manos a la espalda de la morena y clavaba sus uñas, la morena dejo salir un sonoro gemido, estaba desesperada, el bulto que tenía entre las pierna los demostraba, Berrycito estaba más que despierto, pero quería que fuera especial, por eso se separó nuevamente de la rubia y se arrodillo en la cama.

**Q: ¿Qué haces? –** la miro confundida, la morena no dijo nada simplemente sonrió y agarro su pierna derecha y empezó a deslizar la punta de la lengua en la planta de su pies y con la mano libre acariciaba su otra pierna, poco a poco sus labios cambiaban de ruta, esta vez iba de subida por las pierna llegando hacia muslos, cuando llego a su tanga puso ambas manos en los costados y empezó a quitársela lentamente, a medida que las quitaba dejaba un recorrido de besos en sus piernas **– Rach... ven acá – **la morena termino de sacarle la prenda y subió rápidamente al encuentro con la boca de su novia, que la esperaba impaciente **– Quítatelo –** intentaba bajarle el bóxer, la morena en un rápido movimiento se lo quito y nuevamente se colocó encima de su novia.

**R: Dios… -** cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, sentía como su miembro tocaba la humedad de la rubia, agarro a Berrycito con su mano derecha y comenzó a rozarlo con la clítoris de la rubia

**Q: Mmm si… -** agarro el rostro de la morena con sus dos manos y la miro profundamente **- Te quiero dentro de mí –** la morena asintió, pero al mismo tiempo recordó las palabras de Santana, tenía que usar protección, alargo su mano hacia el velador y saco uno de los condones que estaban en la caja, lo saco de su funda, rápidamente se lo puso y nuevamente se colocó encima de su novia.

**R: Ahora si -** entre toqueteos de senos, gemidos, besos y fricción de los cuerpos, ambas ya no querían esperar más, la primera en hacerlo saber fue la rubia.

**Q: Ya no resisto más** – se estaba volviendo loca, la morena que estaba en las mismas, abrió mas las piernas de la rubia para colocarse en medio de ellas, tomo a Berrycito y lo guio hacia el centro palpitante de la rubia y lentamente empezó a deslizarlo en su interior, empezó a darle besos tiernos y a pocos centímetros del trayecto en el interior de la rubia esta comenzó a tensarse y lo sintió.

**R: ¿Estás bien? –** la miro preocupada.

**Q: Si… estoy bien sigue por favor -** la morena delicadamente acabo por introducir a Berrycito, y la rubia al sentirlo todo dentro de ella se mordía los labios para ahogar sus gemidos.

La morena empezó a mover lentamente las caderas, lo hacía despacio y con calma, no quería lastimar a su novia.

**R: Mmm Ahhh… –** apretaba fuertemente sus labios y juntaba su frente con la de la rubia, el placer recorría cada punto de su cuerpo, todo esto era nuevo para ella, la sensación que sentía al estar dentro de Quinn era exquisita y única, no se comparaba en nada en sus citas con Manuela.

**Q: Más… más rápido mi amor –** su excitación estaba al límite, la morena empezó a mover sus caderas más rápido y llevo su boca al cuello de rubia comenzó a darle besos húmedos, mientras con una de sus manos acaricia uno de sus senos, entraba y salía rápidamente de su novia mientras esta llevaba sus manos a su espalda y clavaba sus uñas sobre ella.

**R: Esto se siente tan bien –** jadeaba.

**Q: Si…. Ahhh Bésame – **le pido y llevo sus manos al trasero de la morena y lo apretó.

**R: Ahhh Quinn… -** gimió y como podía besaba a la rubia, que abrió un poco más las piernas y las enrollaba lo más que podía en la cintura de la morena, para que esta entrara lo más profundo dentro de ella **– Oh Dios si… –** cerraba su ojos y nuevamente juntaba su frente con la de la rubia y acelera sus movimientos una capa de sudor se hacía presente y cubría sus cuerpos, las dos se retorcían de placer, sus senos se rozaban, todo lo que estaban sintiendo las hacía pensar que iban a morir pero del placer.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde lo único que se escuchaban en esas cuatro paredes eran gemidos, ruidosos besos y el ruido de una cama que estaba siendo testigo de la demostración más pura de dos mujeres enamoradas.

**Q: No aguantare más –** ahora llevaba sus manos al cuello de su novia.

**R: Ni yo –** seguía envistiéndola rápidamente, sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría.

**Q: Rachel mírame – **le pido y la morena lo hizo **– Te amo –** no dejo que la morena le respondiera y la beso apasionadamente, corto el beso cuando sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, había llegado al orgasmo, la morena continuo envistiéndola un poco más hasta que su cuerpo tembló y también dejo correr su orgasmo.

La morena cayó encima de su novia, las dos intentaban tranquilizar sus respiraciones, sus cuerpos temblaban por los espasmos que tenían sus cuerpos, cuando las dos se calmaron, la morena se separó un poco y despacio salió de su novia, se sacó el condón lo dejo a un lado de la cama y nuevamente se colocó encima de la rubia con su cabeza reposando en su pecho.

**R: Eso fue increíble –** suspiraba.

**Q: Sí que lo fue –** acariciaba la espalda de su novia.

**R:** alzo su rostro para mirar a la rubia **– Te amo Quinn - **le sonrió tiernamente, beso sus labios y nuevamente coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho, para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

**Q: Y yo a ti –** las dos sonrieron habían hecho el amor con las personas que amaban y eso las llenaba completamente…

* * *

**Un beso para mí prometida ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Russel Fabray esperaba impaciente en la mesa de la cocina a que su hija bajara a tomar el desayuno antes de que se fuera al colegio, mientras leía el periódico, su mujer intentaba preparar un improvisado desayuno, ya que por los motivos económicos, se habían vistos en la obligación en despedir a la empleada doméstica.

**Q: Buenos días –** entraba a la cocina y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

**Ru: ¿Para tu padre no hay beso? –** bajo el periódico y se quitó los lentes.

**Q: No creo que sea necesario –** lo miro de mala manera y se sentó en una de las sillas.

**Ju: Aquí está tu desayuno –** su madre le colocaba una bandeja con frutas picadas y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

**Q: Gracias Ma… -**le sonreía, si no fuera por ella hace tiempo que se hubiese ido de la casa.

**Ru: Creo que ya te he dado el tiempo necesario para pedirle el dinero a esa zo…**

**Q: ¡Cuidado y como hablas de ella! –** con ella podía meterse lo que quisiera, pero con la morena no, no lo iba a permitir.

**Ru: YO HABLO COMO ME DE LA GANA –** levanto la voz **– Además, ¿De cuándo acá te importa la niñita esa? –**Empezó a cuestionarla **- Hasta hace unos meses la odiabas, ¿qué cambio ahora? –** la miraba desafiante, la rubia se quedó en silencio no le iba a decir que estaba enamorada de Rachel, eso podría traerle problemas a ella, como a la morena.

**Ju: Russel no creo…**

**Ru: ¡Tú cierra la boca! – **le dio un golpe a la mesa asustando a la mujer, esta simplemente se quedó callada y bajo la cabeza, no se atrevía a contradecir a su marido, eso molestaba de sobremanera a Quinn, que no podía creer como su madre fuera tan sumisa y siempre hiciera lo que él quería.

**Q: Me voy –** se levantó dela mesa.

**Ju: Pero… tu desayuno –** le señalaba el plato.

**Q: Se me quito el apetito –** se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**Ru: Entre más tiempo demores, más rápido alguien pagara las consecuencias Quinn –** la rubia volvió a mirar a ese hombre que decía ser su padre y vio como este disimuladamente le señalaba a su madre.

**Q: Lo hare hoy…–** respiro pesadamente e intentaba ahogar algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

**Ru: Así me gusta –** sonrió arrogante, la rubia solo negó, miro a su madre que la miraba con los ojos llorosos, termino de salir de la cocina rumbo al único lugar donde se sentía bien y donde podía ver a la única persona que realmente la conocía y la amaba por lo que era, Rachel a quien amaba y a quien podría hacer sufrir al mismo tiempo.

…

**S: Vamos dime porque estas tan feliz –** la latina arrinconaba a la morena contra su casillero.

**R: Por… por nada –**no quería contarle a la latina acerca de su primera vez con Quinn.

**S: No te creo, sé que estas feliz por algo y no me lo quieres decir –**la miraba de manera inquisidora.

**R: Bueno eh… puede ser porque… porque…. ¿se acercan las locales?**–mentía.

**S: No… no es eso, tu cara de felicidad es como la mía cuando estoy complacida sexualmente, es decir tengo un buen orgasmo –** ponía cara picara pensado en Brittany y la morena se sonrojaba **– Espera, no me digas que ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Tú ya? –** La morena desviaba la mirada nerviosamente **– Y con Quinn –** tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y la morena asentía.

**R: Pero no le…**

**S: Ahhh, no puedo creerlo** – se separaba de la morena y comenzaba a brincar como si se hubiera ganado algo **– Mi pequeña ya no es tan pequeña – **nuevamente se acercaba a la morena y le agarraba los cachetes.

**R: Santana…**

**S: ¿Lo disfrutaste?...**

**R: Claro que si…**

**S: No te peguntaba a ti si no a Berrycito –** se agachaba un poco.

**R: ¿Qué haces? –** Se separaba a la latina **– Nos están mirando –** le señalaba a todos los curiosos que las miraban.

**S: ¡Que me importa!, esto hay que celebrarlo –** juntaba sus manos en un aplauso **– Dios no puedo creer que ya no seas pura y casta…**

**R: Yo nunca he dije que era pura y casta – **arrugaba un poco la nariz.

**S: No, pero yo si –** la morena rodo los ojos **– Como sea tenemos que hacer una fiesta -** seguía emocionada, pero de pronto so rostro se tornó serio **– ¿Utilizaste condón?** – le pregunto lo más despacio que pudo.

**R: Si claro que si –** sabía que en cualquier momento le preguntaría.

**S: Bueno eso me deja tranquila…**

**B: Hola Rachie –** la rubia llegaba al lugar.

**R: Hola…**

**B: Santy tenemos que hacer algo antes de entrar a clases –** miro a su novia con una sonrisa pícara.

**S: Eh… si claro Britt como tú quieras –**le guiño un ojo y miro a la morena **– Nos vemos Rach, tengo que atender a mi novia tú me entiendes –** le hizo gestos sexuales con las manos y se fue corriendo junto con su novia dejando a la morena con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada.

**R: Loca… -** se fue de nuevo a su casillero, Quinn le había dicho que llegaría un poco tarde, razón por la cual no la iba a poder durante la mañana ya que tampoco tenían clases juntas.

…

En un cambio de hora la morena de dirigía al baño, lo que nunca imagino fue que al entrar se encontraría con alguien a quien ella no le caía bien.

**-Hola Rachel –** dicha persona dejo de mirarse al espejo y se giró para mirarla.

**R: Hola…. Kitty –** la saludo un poco nerviosa **– Si… si estas ocupada yo vuelvo después –** no quería problemas con la chica.

**K: No… no estoy ocupada –** puso sus manos en forma de jarra en su cintura **- Tú y Quinn soy muy "amigas" no –**la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

**R:** paso saliva **– Bueno si… si lo somos –** se pasó una de sus manos por la nunca, Quinn le había dicho que no confiara en la chica, porque no era una buena persona.

**K: Me he dado cuenta –** empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella **– Yo que tu no confiaría mucho en ella…**

**R: Por… ¿por qué me dices eso? –** no entendía a donde quería llegar la chica.

**K: ¿Le has preguntado porque dejo las porristas? -** rodeaba a la morena y se colocaba atrás de ella.

**R: No… no -** su nerviosismo iba en aumento **– Que… que debería saber sobre ese tema –** en cierta forma le causaba curiosidad la rubia no había querido de hablar de eso y ella lo había respetado.

**K: Que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, eso es lo que deberías saber Berry –** le susurro muy cerca del oído y termino de salir del baño.

La morena se quedó sola en el baño, pensado en que le había querido decir Kitty, parecía tan segura de sus palabras que la había dejado un poco descolocada, ¿sería que Quinn le estaba ocultando algo?, no de seguro no, Quinn le había dicho que Kitty la odiaba, así que probablemente solo estaba intentando crearle una mala imagen de ella, sacudió su cabeza sacando todo tipo de pensamiento negativos hacia Quinn, se mojo un poco la cara y salió rápidamente del baño, pero se llevo el susto de su vida, cuando pasaba por una de las aulas vacías y alguien la agarro fuertemente del brazo, metiéndola a la aula.

**R: Pero que de… -** no termino de decir la frase porque sintió como una labios que conocía muy bien chocaban contra su boca **– Quinn…**

**Q: Hola mi amor –** esta vez mordía los labios de la morena y posaba sus manos en su cintura – **Te he extrañado mucho –** hacia una especie de puchero.

**R: Yo también amor –** colocaba sus manos en el cuello de la rubia y besaba sus labios con devoción y amor, sus lenguas entraban en juego, la morena como podía alzaba a la rubia encima de una mesa, le subía un poco el vestido y comenzó a acariciarles las piernas.

**Q: Rach… -** hacia la cabeza para atrás mientras sentía la lengua de la morena en su cuello.

**R: Eres tan dulce… –** susurro sobre su oído derecho…

**-Supuse que estarían aquí par de pervertidas –** alguien entraba al aula sorprendiéndolas y las dos se separaron rápidamente y la rubia se bajaba de la mesa.

**R: ¡Santana! –** intentaba recuperar la compostura y la rubia se sonrojaba por la mirada que le estaba dando la latina.

**S: Dios no puedo creer que sean un par de…**

**R: ¡Tú no hables!, si mas no recuerdo el otro día me dijiste que lo hiciste encima del escritorio** **de…**

**S: ¡Berry cierra la boca! –** la apunto con el dedo.

**Q: ¿Del escritorio de quien? –** le pregunto a su novia con una sonrisa pervertida.

**R: No creo que lo quieras saber –** también sonrió.

**S: No preguntes rubia, ahora que lo recuerdo –** una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en su rostro **- Ya me contaron por ahí que ya probaste a…**

**R: Santana –** la miro de manera amenazante ya sabia que iba a decir.

**S:** rodo los ojos **– Apúrense que no tengo todo el día y necesito comer –** dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

**R: Sera mejor que vayamos –** no quería tentar a la suerte y que la latina volviera a molestarlas, la rubia asintió le dio un corto beso a la morena en los labios y salieron del aula.

_Horas más tarde casa de la morena…_

**R: Ponte cómoda –** entraban a la habitación de la morena y invitaba a su novia a sentarse en la cama.

**Q: ¿Seguro que tus padres no están? –** le seguía teniendo miedo a los dos hombres.

**R: Que si mi amor –** se sentó junto a ella y le agarro una **mano – Además mi papá Hiram quiere conocerte –** vio como su novia cambiaba la expresión de su rostro **– No te asustes no te hará nada –** intentaba tranquilizarla.

**Q: ¿Segura?** – pasaba saliva.

**R: Segura, le encantaras –** besaba tiernamente sus labios.

**Q: Rach –** se separaba de ella **– Quiero… quiero hablar contigo –** se ponía más nerviosa y le sudabas las manos.

**R: Claro lo que tú quieras – **le sonrió.

**Q: Tus padres tienen mucho dinero ¿verdad?** – La morena asintió un poco extrañada **– Pues... pues yo quería saber si tu padre… bueno lo que pasa es que mi papá… mi papá –** no sabia que decir.

**R: ¿Tu papá que? **– no entendía que quería decirle la rubia.

**Q: El… el esta haciendo una inversión fuera del país para… para ayudar a una labor social y… y para eso necesita una buena inyección de dinero –** se sentía terrible, no podía ni siquiera mirar a la morena a los ojos.

**R: ¿Y tú quieres saber si mis padres pueden darle ese dinero? –** le pegunto entendiendo que quería decirle su novia.

**Q: Si… pero como un préstamo –** mentía una ves mas, su padre nunca devolvería el dinero.

**R: ¿Es para labor socia? –** La rubia asintió débilmente **– No te preocupes yo hablare con ellos, de seguro no se negaran y mas si yo se los pido –** sonrió abiertamente.

**Q: Gracias –** abrazo fuertemente a la morena, mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas….


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

'_Cuando conocí a Rachel me pareció la chica más ridícula y perdedora que había conocido en toda mi existencia, su ropa, su manera de hablar, ¡Dios! me enfermaba cada vez que la escuchaba hablar de Glee, de Barbra, de sus sueños, ¡todo!, pero ahora simplemente me cuestionó ese odio irracional que decía tenerle, si era real o simplemente se resumía en envidia, porque a pesar de toda la mierda que le tiraba, ella siempre tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, siempre le hacía buena cara al mal tiempo, cosa que yo nunca podría hacer, porque soy una cobarde a quien más le pueden sus miedos._

'_Ahora está el bendito plan de mi padre que me unió a ella, un plan que nunca debí aceptar, un plan al que accedí por ambiciosa y un plan que podría destruir mi vida en segundos, quien me iba a decir que me iba a enamorar de ella, que ahora me parezca la mujer más adorable hermosa, única, como le voy hacer frente a todo esto, que hare cuando mi padre tenga el dinero y me pida que la deje…_

**R: ¿En qué piensas? –**le pregunta a su novia, mientras estaban en la cama de la morena como Dios las trajo al mundo.

**Q:** gira su rosto para mirar a la morena **– En ti – **sonrió.

**R: ¿A si? –** alzo una de sus cejas, se acercó y comenzó a repartir besos suaves por su cuello.

**Q: Rach… -** su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los toque de su chica.

**R: Me encanta todo tu cuerpo –** como podía se colocaba sobre ella, dejando a Berrycito a la vista de su novia **–Tus ojos –** beso la parte nombrada **– Tus mejilla –** beso **– Tu cuello –** beso **– Tus pechos –** chupo y beso a los dos por igual y seguía bajando dejando un recorrido de besos **– Me encantan tus abdominales – **besaba y mordía esa parte.

**Q: Oh… mi amor –** empezaba a retorcerse.

**R: Pero siempre quise saber –** ahora estaba a la altura del sexo de la rubia y alzaba su mirada para mirarla con los ojos oscuros llenos de deseo **- Que se sentiría si pusiera mi lengua aquí –** comenzó a darle suaves estocadas al sexo de la rubia.

**Q: Rach… -** gimió mientras enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera de la morena esta siguió jugando con su lengua en su sexo, chupaba, mordía y por momentos se adentraba en ella haciéndola gemir de placer **– Amor ven acá –** tiraba de su cabello suavemente, invitándola a subir hasta su boca. La morena obediente subió y se entregó al beso apasionado que la rubia le ofrecía, la rubia invirtió posiciones y ahora ella se encontraba encima de la morena **- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –** vio como la morena tenía clavada su mirada en sus pechos.

**R: Mucho –** sonrió pícaramente.

**Q: Quiero sentirte –** comenzaba a moverse de manera insinuante y se mordía el labio inferior, la morena estiro su mano hasta su velador y cogió uno de los condones que había dejado encima de el **– Yo te ayudo –** se lo quito de las manos, lo saco de la funda, se movió un poco y poco a poco se lo fue colocando, la morena no podía evitar excitarse mas, ver a Quinn haciendo eso la ponía a mil.

**R: Dios Quinn… –** gemía, la rubia no aguanto más, cogió a Berrycito, lo guio hasta su entrada y las dos gruñeron de placer cuando la rubia empezó a moverse suavemente.

**Q: ¿Te gusta? –** llevaba sus manos hasta los pechos de la morena.

**R: Me…. me encanta –** una de sus manos se posaba en la cintura de la rubia y otra en una de sus pechos **– Mas… más rápido amor –** la rubia gustosa lo hizo, empezó a moverse más duro, de manera circular, de arriba abajo, las dos gemían de placer, la morena se estaba volviendo loca por los movimientos de su novia **– Ahhh si…. Quinn… –** apretaba sus labios

**Q: Mi amor… si…. Ahhh –** nunca había sentido nada parecido en su vida, la rubia no supo como pero la morena se sentó en la cama con ella encima, así que lo único que hizo fue agarrarse de su cuello, mientras seguían con los movimientos de sus caderas con sus pelvis chocándose entre si **– Amor… si mierda Ahhh –** cerraba los ojos fuertemente y pegaba su frente con la de la morena.

**R: Te amo Quinn… -** desesperadamente buscaba los labios de la rubia y los encontraba, continuaron con los movimientos unos minutos más hasta que las dos sintieron como el orgasmo les recorría todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se estremecieran dulcemente.

**Q: Yo… yo también te amo –** se aferraba al cuello de la morena, con los ojos cerrado mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración al igual que la morena.

…

**-Quinn –** fue lo primero que escucho la rubia apenas entro a su casa, se dio cuenta que el llamado provenía del despacho, suspiro pesadamente lo que menos quería era escuchar a su padre.

**Ru:** **¿Dónde estabas? – **se levantaba de la silla apenas su hija entraba al despacho.

**Q: Sabes muy bien donde estaba –** se cruzó de brazos.

**Ru: ¿Al fin conseguiste el dinero? –** le pregunto seriamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

**Q: Si Russel, al fin podrás saciar tu sed desmedida y asquerosa por el dinero… - **no dijo nada más porque el hombre le cruzo la cara de una cachetada.

**Ru: ¡Cuidado y como me hablas! -** la apunto.

**Q:** se agarró el rostro **– Nunca más te atrevas a golpearme –** lo miro con rabia **- Te odio – **salió rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras.

…

La morena estaba arreglando sus cuadernos, Quinn se había hace unos minutos y no podía evitar "calentarse" recordando lo que había echo con su novia durante toda la tarde, unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

**R: Si –** miro a la puerta, al parecer sus padres ya habían llegado

**-¿Puedo pasar? –** la morena sonrió, reconoció la voz de su padre Hiram.

**R: Claro –** le dio el visto bueno y vio como su padre entraba con una sonrisa.

**H: Hola mi amor –** se acerba a ella, la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza.

**R: Hola papi –** este era unos de los momentos más felices de su día, cuando podía compartir con sus padres.

**H: Sabes porque estoy aquí ¿no? –** se separó de ella y la miro fijamente.

**R: Lo sé –** claro que lo sabía, quizás había podido escaparse de él y darle más explicaciones en cuanto a Quinn pero esta vez no lo haría, su padre no la dejaría **– Sentémonos –** le señalo la cama y su padre asintió.

**H: Esa muchacha no me convence Rachel, creo que ya lo sabes –** la morena asintió **– ¿Le dijistes que quería hablar con ella? –** no se había olvidado de lo que le había dicho días antes.

**R: Ella lo sabe y está dispuesta a venir – **dijo firmemente, Hiram suspiro.

**H: Hija tu sabes que los Fabray no son de mi agrado, nunca lo han sido, ello siempre han sido personas detestable con nosotros…**

**R: Pero ahora no…**

**H: Eso no lo puedes garantizar Rachel –** la morena bajo la mirada, no sabía cuánto más tendría que hacer para convencer a su padre para que aceptara a Quinn **- Todo esto de que ahora te tiren flores se me hace raro –** arrugaba un poco la nariz.

**R: Quinn y yo nos amamos papá, sus padres lo aceptan y respetan –** lo miro suplicante.

**H:** suspiro **– Sé que tú la amas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos –** sonrió de medio lado **– Pero nada me garantiza que ella sienta lo mismo que tu…**

**R: ¡Claro que me ama papá! –** Se paró de la cama **– Ella me ama como soy, incluso a pesar de mi condición, otra en su lugar me hubiese despreciado, pero no lo hace porque me ama y me lo ha demostrado, ¿puedes entender eso?...**

**H: No quiero que sufras…**

**R: Lo sé… – **de nuevo se sentó en la cama **– No voy a sufrir, todo lo contario seré muy feliz -** agarro las manos de su padre** – Solo quiero que le des una oportunidad, cuando la conozcas te darás cuenta de lo encantadora que es y de lo mucho que me ama – **sonrió bobamente** - ¿Puedes darle esa oportunidad? – **esta vez lo miro esperanzada.

**H: Esta bien – **el haría lo que fuera por su hija, eso sí, estaría bien atento a los movimientos de la rubia** – Espero no arrepentirme – **eso era lo que más quería, quería estar equivocado y que su hija tuviera razón en cuanto a los Fabray.

**R: No lo harás – **sonrió ampliamente y abrazó fuertemente a su padre en agradecimiento.

_Al otro día…_

**R: Buenos días padres –** entraba muy feliz a la cocina donde su padres ya estaban desayunado.

**L: Buenos días… apúrate que se te hace tarde –** se le hacía raro que su hija estuviera tan tranquila.

**H: ¿Se te pego la sabana? -** la miraba divertido.

**R: No es solo que me dormí un poco tarde –** explico mientras agarraba unas tostada y se la llevaba a la boca.

**H: ¿Cómo así? –** ahora la miro extrañado.

**R: Tenia que estudiar, hoy tengo una prueba – **se encogió de hombros tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja** - Ayer en la tarde no pude estudiar porque… – **empezó a sonrojarse **– Es… estuve ocupada haciendo otras tareas –** y sí que estuvo ocupada.

**L: Me imagino –** la miro de manera inquisidora, sabía que algo ocultaba.

**H: Ay, me olvide de llamar al Graham –** se paraba de la mesa y salía rápidamente de la cocina.

**R: ¿Quién es Graham? –** nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

**L: Un empresario de Los Ángeles que quiere hacer negocios con nosotros –** explico.

**R: Ahora que hablas de negocio –** se limpió la boca con una servilleta **– Necesito hablar contigo, pero no horita, se me hace tarde –** miro su reloj **– Me voy –** se paró de la mesa y se acercó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla a su padre **– Nos vemos Pa, te quiero –** termino de salir de la cocina.

_Minutos más tarde, en el colegio…_

**Q: Deja de fastidiarme Kitty –** miraba para todos lados.

**K: ¿Qué pasa Quinn?, nerviosita, tu plancito te está volviendo loca –** se reía.

**Q: ¿Qué quieres? –** se estaba cansado.

**K: Nada, solo quería saludarte y esperando pacientemente tu caída al vacío –** se encogía de hombros.

**Q: Me estoy…**

**R: Hola mi…. hola Quinn –** miro nerviosamente a Kitty.

**K: Pero si es Rachel… -** parecía emocionada **– Justamente Quinn yo estábamos hablando de ti ¿verdad Quinn? – **miro a la rubia.

**R: ¿Si? –** interrogaba a la rubia con la mirada.

**K: Si, de lo difícil que fue para ella dejar las porristas** – la rubia abrió sus ojos como platos y empezó aponerse nerviosa **– Pero como lo hizo por ti, valió la pena –** suspiraba con una fingida sinceridad y ahora la morena miraba sorprendida a la rubia.

**R: Por… por mi… -** no lo podía creer.

**K: Si por ti Rachel, Quinn es una excelente persona – **ponía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro **– Nunca te lastimaría, ¿No verdad Quinn? –** ahora sonreía triunfante, veía miedo en los ojos de la rubia.

**Q: Creo que será mejor que te vayas Kitty –** la miraba con mucho odio.

**K: No hacía falta que me lo dijeras, yo ya me iba, fue un placer verlas –** le guiño un ojo a Quinn y termino por irse.

**R: ¿Dejaste las porristas por mí? –** fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

**Q: Si… -** bajo la mirada.

**R: Pero…. ¿Por qué?, no era necesario, yo sé que te gusta estar en las porristas…**

**Q: Lo hice, porque no quería tener nada que ver con mi antigua yo –** mentía un poco **– Yo solo quería que estuviéramos bien y estar en las porristas me recordaba el daño que te hice antes y quería cambiar eso…**

**R:** sonrió y se abrazó fuertemente a su chica **- Dios ahora mismo te besaría, pero no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar, ya que si lo hago no podría parar –** susurro en su oído, se separó un poco para mirarla a la cara **- ¿Qué pasa? –** vio los ojos tristes de la rubia.

**Q: Nada, será mejor que vayamos a clases –** le sugirió mirándola tiernamente a pesar de la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

**R: Esta bien –** agarro una de sus manos y empezaron a caminar **– Por ciento hoy mismo voy a hablar con mi papá sobre el dinero que necesita tu padre –** ahora si Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse peor, ver lo entusiasmada que estaba la morena bajaba completamente sus esquemas, no podía seguir con eso, no podía seguir mintiéndole, no aguantaba más.

**Q:** se detuvo y miro a la morena **- Tengo que decirte algo –** dijo muy segura.

**R: Claro –** miraba a atentamente a su novia.

**Q: Yo no… no se comenzar… pero… pero yo…**

**-Rachel necesito hablar contigo –** alguien interrumpía su conversación.

**R: Ahora no puedo Kurt –** miraba un poco enojada al chico.

**Ku: Es importante –** evitaba mirar a la rubia, todavía no era de su agrado.

**R: ¡No puedo! –** lo cuestionaba con la mirada.

**Ku: Pero…**

**Q: Sera mejor que vayas, hablamos después ¿sí? –** la miro con tanto amor, que Kurt no podía creer lo que veía.

**R: ¿Segura? –** en este preciso momento odiaba a Kurt.

**Q: Si –** se acercó más y le dio un corto beso en los labios, que dejo a Kurt con la boca abierta, incluso se restregó los ojos por si estaba soñando **– Nos vemos – **fue ella quien termino por alejarse.

**Ku: Ella… ella ¿Te beso? –** seguía incrédulo.

**R: Para que preguntas, si vistes bien –** engancho su brazo a uno del chico y se fueron juntos.

Quinn entraba desesperada al baño de mujeres, había estado a punto de decirle la verdad nuevamente a Rachel y no había podido. Se paró frente al espejo y sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

**Q: No puedo más –** se pasaba las manos por la cabeza **– No puedo…**

**-¿Quinn? –** alguien entraba la baño.

**Q: Ahora no Brittany –** intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas.

**B: ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Estás bien? –** se mostraba preocupada.

**Q: No… no estoy bien –** se abrazaba a su amiga.

**B: ¿Qué pasa?, peleaste con Rachie –** no entendía que le pasaba a su amiga.

**Q: No, pero ella me va a odiar cuando sepa verdad – **se separaba de sus amiga.

**B: ¿De qué hablas Quinn? –** ahora si estaba confundida, Quinn miro Brittany, tenía que hablar con alguien, Britt era confiable, era su mejor amiga, y sabía que podía confiar en ella.

**Q: Yo he hecho algo muy feo Britt, algo que Rachel posiblemente nunca me perdone –** sus ojos se llenaban más de lágrimas.

**B: ¿Qué hiciste Q? –** le pregunto seriamente.

**Q: Yo… -** le conto todo sobre el plan de su padre, como ella había aceptado, como se fue enamorando de Rachel, como quiso desistir pero su padre la amenazó con hacerle daño a su madre, todo, no se guardó nada.

**B: Dios Quinn eso es… horrible –** caminaba de un lado para el otro.

**Q: Lo sé… –** estaba derrotada **– Te juro que al principio fue así, pero después me fui enamorando de ella, te juro que la amo ¿me crees? –** Brittany la miro a los ojos fijamente, buscando cualquier vestigio de que su amiga le estuviera mintiendo, pero no encontró nada, concia a Quinn, sabía que no estaba mintiendo, lo podía ver, Quinn estaba enamorada de Rachel.

**B: Claro que te creo Quinn –** le sonrió **– Pero creo que tienes que decir a Rachel…**

**Q: Sé que tengo hacerlo –** solo de pensarlo le daba escalofríos **– Pero que crees dirá cuando le diga "Hey Rachel me acerque a ti simplemente por tu dinero"…**

**-¿Qué tu hiciste que? –** alguien entraba al baño sorprendiendo a las dos rubias.

**Q: Santana –** palideció y comenzó a asustarse, vio como la latina se le acercaba de manera amenazante.

**S: ¡Habla maldita sea! ¡No te quedes callada! –** elevaba la voz y encaraba más a la rubia, ante la atenta mirada de Brittany que no sabía qué hacer.

**Q: Yo… -** sabía que todo había terminado, empezó a pasar saliva pesadamente, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, su pulso se aceleraba sin control y ni siquiera podía evitar la mirada llena de odio y decepción que la latina le estaba dando…


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**S: ¡Habla maldita sea! ¡No te quedes callada! –** elevaba la voz y encaraba más a la rubia, ante la atenta mirada de Brittany que no sabía qué hacer.

**Q: Yo… -** sabía que todo había terminado, empezó a pasar saliva pesadamente, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, su pulso se aceleraba sin control y ni siquiera podía evitar la mirada llena de odio y decepción que la latina le estaba dando.

**S. ¡Habla de una vez! –** agarro bruscamente por los brazos a la rubia.

**B: San tranquilízate –** decidió actuar y se colocó en medio de las dos.

**S: ¡Como quieres que me tranquilice! –** Miro indignada a su novia **- ¡No escuchaste lo que dijo!, ¿Tu lo sabias?...**

**B: Me acabo de enterar al igual que tu – **explico.

**S: Lo sabía… lo sabía, desde un principio supe que no debía confiar en ti –** apunto a Quinn **– Pero no me dejar llevar por Rachel y por ti – **esta vez apunto a su novia.

**B: San deja que te explique cómo son las cosas – **sabía que tenía que ayudar a Quinn.

**S: ¡No necesito que nadie me explique nada! – **Volvió a elevar la voz** – No te das cuenta que esta zo…**

**B: San por favor – **ponía a Quinn atrás de ella, temía que su novia se le fuera encima.

**S: Nos ha estado viendo la cara Britt, no solo a mí, a ti, a los Berry, y sobre todo a Rachel ¡ella te ama maldita sea! – **De la rabia que sentía se le empezaban a salir las lágrimas**– Esto se termina hoy, no permitiré que le sigas viendo la cara a mi amiga – **se limpiaba las lágrimas, no quería que nadie la viera así.

**Q: Santana no… -** al fin reaccionaba.

**S: ¿Tú crees que me voy a callar Fabray? –** nuevamente se acercaba a la rubia que ya no estaba tras Britt **– Pues estas muy equivocada, yo no seré tu cómplice –** la miraba con mucho odio.

**Q: Yo amo a Rachel tienes…**

**S: ¡Cállate! –** le cruzo la cara de una cachetada, que prácticamente casi la deja en el suelo.

**B: ¡Santana! –** Se acercó a su novia y le agarro el rostro **– Por favor escúchala –** también tenía los ojos llorosos **– Por favor, por mí, hazlo por mi… mi amor –** la miraba suplicante.

**S: **no quería hacerlo, pero es que Britt la podía, más cuando la miraba de esa manera, sabía que Britt le creía a Quinn y tenía que ser por algo **– Habla –** le dijo a Quinn sin mirarla.

**Q: Gracias Britt –** le dio una media sonrisa a su amiga que haría sin ella.

La rubia le conto exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho a Britt, tenía que lograr que la latina le creyera, sabía que iba a ser difícil pero no se iba a guardar nada, tenía que abrirle su corazón.

**S: ¿Pretendes que te crea todo eso? –** se cruzaba de brazos y se reía irónicamente, una vez l rubia termino de explicarle todo.

**Q: Es la verdad Santana, yo amo a Rachel, no voy a negar que actué mal al principio, incluso lo sigo haciendo al no decirle la verdad, pero ya te lo explique, tengo miedo de perderla, porque tú sabes muy bien que es posible que Rachel nunca me perdone – **más lagrimas salían de sus ojos **–Si no la amara, tú crees que me hubiese entregado a ella, tú crees que la hubiese aceptado tal y como es, y tengo miedo, estoy aterrada, porque sé que la voy a perder, Rachel me ha odiar – **ahora si ya no se pudo contener y lloraba desconsoladamente.

**B: Ya Quinn… tranquila – **abrazaba a la rubia y ella tampoco podía contener sus lágrimas – **Es la verdad San yo le creo a Quinn –** miraba a su novia.

**Q: ¿Le dirás a Rachel? – **le pregunto un poco más tranquila.

**S: No… no lo hare – **las dos rubias la miraron sorprendidas** – No lo hare, porque tu serás quien lo haga, si tanto dices que la amas lo harás y si no lo haces, no respondo de mi – **la miraba fijamente dándole a entender que hablaba en serio.

**Q: Gracias Santana –**sentía un poco de alivio.

**S: No me des las gracias, no hago esto por ti, sino por Rachel, lo menos que puedes hacer es decirle la verdad y si no te perdona pues lo siento, en realidad no sé si lo sentiría, es más te lo mereces...**

**B: ¡Santana! –** le dio mirada recriminadora.

**S: **rodo los ojos** - Ojala te perdone Quinn, por el bien de Rachel espero que te perdone, porque si yo fuera ella nunca lo haría, ahora me voy no quiero seguir viéndote la cara – **salió del baño sin mirar atrás.

**B: Todo estará bien Quinn –** le daba ánimos a la rubia.

**Q: Eso espero… eso espero…**

…**.**

**R: Ya paren de una vez – **la morena estaba en una aula vacía sentada en una silla y frente a ella estaban Kurt, Mercedes y Tina.

**Ku: No… no lo haremos hasta que nos digas, como es eso de que ahora juegas a los médicos con Quinn Fabray – **la morena rodo los ojos.

**T: Yo todavía no lo puedo creer…**

**M: Ni yo –** seguía incrédula.

**R: ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo y Quinn salgamos? –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**Ku: ¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿En serio Rachel?, ella es Quinn Fabray y tu Rachel Berry, eso lo explica todo – **explico.

**R: No es para tanto** – en un principio ella también lo pensó, pero ahora que Quinn estaba con ella nada le parecía imposible.

**M: Claro que lo es, ella siempre te ha odiado Rachel…**

**T: Se ha encargado de hacerte la vida imposible y no solamente a ti, a nosotros también.**

**R: Ella ha cambiado…**

**Ku: Y qué manera de cambiar, digo, primero se hizo tu amiga, después dejo las porristas, luego se unió a Glee y por último se hizo tu novia, eso significa que estamos a punto del cataclismo, tal y como lo predijeron los mayas…**

**R: No exageres –**esta vez se reía.

**M: Es que no es una exageración, es la verdad – **se encogía de hombros.

**T: ¿Tu y ella ya tuvieron sexo?...**

**R: ¡Tina! –** se sonrojaba.

**Ku: Esa cara la conozco – **la apuntaba con un dedo**–Y quiere decir que si – **la morena se sonrojaba más y los demás reían.

**R: Ya no molesten –** no sabía dónde meterse.

**Ku: Bueno tu sabes que no nos cae bien Quinn – **la morena asintió** – Pero si tú eres feliz, nosotros lo respetamos, además si te fijaste en ella es porque algo bueno debe de tener…**

**R: Gracias chicos – **ahora solo faltaba que su padre Hiram aceptara a Quinn y todo sería más perfecto.

…

**R: Vamos Santana y Britt nos están esperando –** arrastraba a su novia por los pasillos rumbo a la cafetería.

**Q: No creo que se vayan a ir…**

**R: Lo sé, pero tengo hambre –** sonrió y la rubia negó con la cabeza, entraron al lugar y la morena empezó a buscarlas y lo hizo **– Vamos por la comida –** la rubia asintió.

**B: Pensé que no iban a venir –** dijo muy sonriente apenas las Faberry se acercaron a la mesa.

**R: Estábamos… algo ocupadas –** le guiño un ojo a la rubia, esta se sonrojo y las dos se sentaron una junto a la otra **– Hola San – **saludo a su amiga que estaba muy seria.

**S: Hola… -** dijo sin despegar la mirada de su comida.

**R: ¿Estás bien? –**conocía a la latina y sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella.

**S: Si… si lo estoy **– al fin levanto la mirada y miro a Quinn **– ¿Y tú como estas Quinn? –** la rubia se tensó.

**B: Santana… –** sabía que su novia se le podía ir la boca.

**S: ¿Qué?, ¿no le puedo preguntar cómo está?** – Miraba a su novia **– Es bueno estar pendiente de tus amistades, solo estoy diciendo la verdad– **se encogió de hombros y miro nuevamente a Quinn**– ¿Verdad Quinn? ¿Es bueno decir la verdad?, ¿Ser sincera? –**la rubia intentaba sostenerle mirada, Britt negaba, y la morena estaba con cara de no entender nada, sentía una tensión en el ambiente proveniente de su novia y su mejor amiga.

**R: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –** frunció el ceño.

**S: Nada, se me quito el apetito –** se levantó rápidamente y camino rumbo a la salida.

**R: ¿Segura que está bien? – **miro a Brittany.

**B: No… no le hagas caso, solo no ha tenido un buen día** – se levantó de la mesa **– Nos vemos chicas –** se despidió y se fue tras su novia.

**R: ¿Qué le pasa? -** seguía sin entender nada.

**Q: No… no lo se –** sonrió de medio lado **– Rachel crees… crees que puedas ir hoy a la casa de Brittany…**

**R: ¿Noche de chicas? – **pregunto sonriente.

**Q: No exactamente pero… ¿puedes ir? –** parecía nerviosa.

**R: Claro que si, iría donde tú quisieras –** le guiño un ojo.

**Q: Claro… –** intento sonreír sabiendo lo que se le venia encima.

_Horas más tarde... casa de Britt…_

**Q: Pasa –** invitaba a la morena a la habitación de su mejor amiga.

**R: Gracias –** se sentaba en la cama **– No es que no me guste pasar tiempo contigo pero ¿me vas a decir para que estamos aquí?...**

**Q: Rachel yo… - **estaba nerviosa y le sudaban las manos **– Tengo… tengo que decirte algo – **desvió la mirada.

**R: Ya… pero ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? –** Golpeaba el colchón de la cama y la rubia nerviosamente se sentaba en ella **– Bien… ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme?...**

**Q: Yo… yo lo siento Rachel… lo siento mucho….**

* * *

**Un beso linda :)**

**Un beso para ti nena ;)**

**Posiblemente habrá un salto en el tiempo, así que no deben preocuparse **


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Q: Yo… yo lo siento Rachel… lo siento mucho….**

**R: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Quinn? – **se empezaba a preocupar.

**Q: Yo… he estado haciendo algo muy feo –** no podía aguantar las lágrimas.

**R: Quinn ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando ¿Por qué estas así? –** agarraba las manos de su novia.

**Q: Mi… mi familia está en la quiebra Rachel –** empezaba la confesión.

**R: ¿En la quiebra? – **La rubia sintió** - ¿Por eso me pediste el dinero? –** nuevamente la rubia asintió.

**Q: No… no era para ayuda social –** las manos empezaban a temblarle.

**R: Bueno –** se supo pensativa analizando la situación, Quinn le había mentido, pero no era para tanto –**Pero eso no es nada malo, digo me mentiste acerca de la razón, pero no es nada horrible como dices, además dijistes que tu papá nos iba a devolver el dinero…**

**Q: ¡No es así Rachel! –** se le levanto de la cama.

**R: Entonces ¿Cómo es Quinn?...**

**Q: **tomo aire para seguir hablando** – Cuando mi padre se enteró que estábamos en la quiebra, él se volvió loco, no sabía qué hacer, recurrió a sus amigos más cercanos pero ninguno quiso prestarle el dinero – **hizo una pausa y miro a la morena que la escuchaba atenta** – Yo… yo al principio no sabía nada, hasta que un día me bloquearon las tarjetas de crédito y no le quedó otra que decirme – **más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas**– Pero para ese entonces él tenía un plan que me involucraba directamente – **pasaba saliva pesadamente.

**R: ¿Un plan? –** ahora si no entendía.

**Q: Si un plan que al principio me causo repulsión, pero termine aceptando por ambiciosa y porque no quería ser pobre – **comenzaba a tener más miedo, todo el cuerpo le temblaba, pero ya no podía detenerse, había llegado demasiado lejos **– Ese plan te involucraba a ti también Rachel –** dijo con todo el dolor de su alma

**R: ¿Qué? –** su pulso se aceleraba fuertemente, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que le iba a decir Quinn.

**Q: Mi padre… mi padre –** apretaba fuertemente los puños.

**R: ¿Tu padre que Quinn?...**

**Q: Lo… lo siento… - **estaba a punto de arruinar la mejor relación que había tenido, estaba a punto de hacer sufrir a la persona que mas amaba, y a punto de que se su vida nuevamente se convirtiera en nada.

**R: ¿TU PADRE QUE QUINN?... – **perdía la paciencia.

**Q: El plan consistía en acercarme a ti, enamorarte, sacarte el dinero y después dejarte tirada – **su corazón se terminó de romper al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la morena.

**R: No… no – **se paraba de la cama** – Eso es mentira… es mentira… por favor Quinn dime que es mentira – **suplicaba con lágrimas ya recorriendo sus mejillas.

**Q: Es la verdad… perdóname Rachel – **intentaba acercarse a ella.

**R: No… no me toques - **se alejaba de ella como podía.

**Q: Al principio fue así, pero te juro que después me fui enamorando de ti, incluso quise desistir pero mi padre no me dejo, me dijo que si no seguía con ese maldito plan, le iba a hacer daño a mi madre… te lo juro Rachel… yo… yo te amo, tienes que creerme…**

**R: ¡MENTIRA! – **Lloraba desconsoladamente** – Mentira… – **no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sudaba frio, temblaba, su mundo se acaba de venir abajo, su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y ella no había podido hacer nada, no entendía como Quinn había podido hacerle algo así, ¿no la amaba?, ¿todo el tiempo se había estado burlando de ella?.

**Q: Lo siento mi amor –** nuevamente intentaba acercarse a ella.

**R: ¡NO LO SIENTES QUINN! –** La apunto con un dedo **– Tu no lo sientes, porque si lo hicieras no me hubieras echo esto, no lo hubieras echo… –** se agarraba la cabeza y de nuevo se sentaba en la cama.

**Q:** se agacho a la altura de la morena **- Perdóname Rach, por favor, yo sé que actué mal…**

**R: Debí saberlo –** alzo su rosto para mira a la rubia **– Debí saber, que tu Quinn Fabray la chica más popular de todo el colegio nunca se fijaría en mi, una perdedora – **dijo con mucho dolor en sus palabras.

**Q: Rachel no digas…**

**R: Debí saberlo, pero no lo hice porque de verdad te amaba…**

**Q: Yo te amo…**

¿Debería creerle?, después de lo que le había confesado, no sabía qué hacer, ahora entendía muchas cosas, entendía porque se sentía fuera de lugar en casa de la rubia, ahora entendía como esta se ponía nerviosa cada vez que mencionaba a sus padres, toda su relación, todo su amor había sido una mentira.

'_No creo que de un día para otro, la Srta. Fabray se convierta en una buena samaritana y le dé por defenderte – Santana._

'_Cuídate Rachel, no todo es lo que parece – Elise._

'_Yo que tu no confiaría mucho en ella – Kitty._

'_Esa muchacha no me convence Rachel – Hiram._

**R: ¡No mientas más Quinn! –** Esta vez la miro con rabia y nuevamente se apartó de ella – **Todos me decían que no confiara en ti, Santana, mis padres, Elise, mis amigos, incluso creo que hasta Kitty quiso advertirme, pero no les hice caso, me segué tanto, creí tanto en ti, en tus palabras – **más lagrimas salían de sus ojos llenas de dolor y rabia.

'_¿Le has preguntado porque dejo las porristas? – Kitty._

**R: ¿Por qué dejaste las porristas? – **Tenía que salir de la duda, sabía que Quinn algo le ocultaba con respecto a eso, no por gusto Kitty se lo insinuaría, la rubia la miro y esta guardo silencio **- ¡HABLA! – **nuevamente perdíala paciencia.

**Q: Kitty sabia la razón por la que me había acercado a ti –** ya no había razón para mentir, si no se lo decía ella misma, la morena le preguntaría Kitty y seria mucho peor **– Ella me amenazo con decirte la verdad y me chantajeo, me pidió mi puesto de capitana a… a cambio de su silencio, yo se lo di por miedo y aunque no me creas, también quería alejarla de ti, no quería que te hiciera daño…**

'_Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, eso es lo que deberías saber Berry – Kitty._

**Q: Yo te amo Rachel, te lo juro, nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti por nadie más, sé que es difícil para ti creerme y lo entiendo, pero déjame demostrarte que estoy enamorada de ti –** estaba desesperada.

**R: No necesito que me demuestres nada, lo único que quiero, es… es que te alejes de mi – **esto era lo que no quería escuchar Quinn.

**Q: No Rachel por favor…**

**R: Se terminó –** le dolía, se estaba muriendo por dentro **– No quiero que te me acerques nunca más –** sentenció **– Nunca más…. –** termino de decir y salió rápidamente de la habitación no quería seguir allí.

**Q: Rachel… -** salió tras la morena.

La morena bajaba rápidamente la escalera de la casa de Brittany, intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas que salían de manera descontrolada, termino de bajar y corrió a la puerta de entrada.

**B: Rachel… -** la rubia estaba afuera acompañada de Santana.

**R: Permiso… -** se hizo espacio entre las dos.

**S: Rachel –** agarro a la morena de uno de sus brazos.

**R: ¡Déjame Santana!** – Empujo bruscamente a la latina que cayó al piso **– Lo siento… -** se disculpo.

**Q: Rachel –** salía de la casa **– Rachel por favor – **suplicaba.

**R: No quiero volver a verte –** fue lo último que dijo ates de correr a su coche y arrancar rápidamente.

**Q: La perdí… la perdí –** lloraba desconsoladamente mientras era abrazada por Britt, la latina se ponía de pies y no sabia que hacer, si salir tras la morena o quedarse a ver todo el dolor de Quinn…

**You say "I love you boy"**

**But I know you lie**

**I trust you all the same**

**And I don't know why**

**When you hit me, hit me hard**

* * *

**Un beso linda :)  
**

**Un beso nena ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Rachel Berry entraba al McKinley como todas las mañana, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero en esta ocasión esa sonrisa no era más que un disfraz, un disfraz que utilizaba para ocultar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, caminaba con la frente en alto, como si todo a su alrededor siguiera como siempre, pero solo ella y las personas que estaban enteradas de lo que había pasado con Quinn, sabían todo lo que estaba sufriendo, tanta era su decepción que hubiese preferido quedarse en su cuarto llorando.

**S: Rachel necesito hablar contigo –** la interceptaba por los pasillos, la había llamado más de mil veces, había ido hasta su casa, pero la morena se había negado a recibirla.

**R: Ahora no Santana –** sabía que probablemente la latina ya sabría lo ocurrido con Quinn y lo que menos quería era un ¡Te lo dije!

**S: Rachel necesitamos hablar –** le dijo seriamente esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

**R: ¿Para qué?, para que me digas, ¡te lo dije!, no Santana, no necesito tus reprimendas** – no las soportaría.

**S: Ni sabes de que quiero hablar contigo…**

**R: Se muy bien de lo que quieres hablar conmigo Santana, es obvio que ya sabes del gran "plan" de Quinn –** solo de recordarlo le producía una gran punzada en el corazón.

**S:** vio tristeza en los ojos de su amiga **– Lo siento mucho…**

**R: Ya no importa, igual tenías razón –** una lagrima rebelde bajaba por su mejilla derecha.

**S: Yo me entere ayer en la mañana…**

**R: ¿Qué? –** la miro confundida.

**S: Sera mejor que hablemos en otro lado** – no quería que nadie escuchara nada y la morena asintió, buscaron una de las aulas vacías y más alejadas de los pasillos, entraron y cada una se sentó en una silla **– Ayer escuche una conversación entre Britt y Quinn en el baño…**

**R: ¿Britt lo sabía? – **frunció el ceño.

**S: ¡No! – **aclaro, no quería que la morena se la agarrara con su novia** – Ella al igual que yo nos enteramos en ese momento, al parecer Quinn ya estaba bastante agobiada con el tema y no sabía cómo decírtelo, ya te imaginaras como me puse, y bueno le dije que si no te lo decía te lo iba a decir yo…**

**R: Claro, seguramente por ella misma no hubiese sido capaz –** dijo con mucha rabia **– No que va, de seguro ni me lo iba a decir ya que eso arruinaría sus planes…**

**S: Rachel, Britt jura que Quinn está diciendo la verdad –**ella no sabía que creer, había visto como la rubia lloraba por la morena y no creía que estuviera fingiendo descaradamente.

**R: Pues Britt podrá creerle pero yo no –** eso lo tenía claro **- Santana se acercó a mí por dinero ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Por mi maldito dinero!, me decía que me amaba y por otro lado se burlaba de mí, ¿Qué le hice para que me hiciera esto?, dime ¿Qué le hice? – **se agarraba la cabeza y comenzaba a llorar más fuerte.

**S: Ya tranquila –** se acercaba abrazarla y la acurrucaba en su pecho.

Por otro lado Quinn recorría los pasillos del McKinley, buscando a su morena, había llorado durante toda la noche, después de haberla llamado miles de veces, de haberle enviando miles de emails, mensajes de texto, y cuando llamaba a su casa su padre Leroy le decía que no estaba, de tanto insistir al parecer Leroy había desconectado el teléfono porque no pudo comunicarse más.

**Q: ¿Has visto a Rachel? –** se acercaba a Brittany que estaba en su casillero.

**B: Santana me dijo que estaba con ella…**

**Q: Llévame a donde están, necesito hablar con ella, por favor –** le pedía desesperada.

**B: No creo que sea el momento Quinn, Rachel no te quiere ver, ya te lo dijo, lo mejor es que esperes…**

**Q: ¿Qué espere a que?, ¿a que se termine de alejar de mí?, no quiero eso Britt, necesito verla, necesito recuperarla –**Britt se sintió muy triste al ver el dolor en los ojos de su amiga.

**B: Quinn no…**

**Q: Rachel… –** a lo lejos vio que la morena venía con Santana y rápidamente se acercó a ellas.

**B: Quinn… –** intento detenerla sin éxito así que decidió ir tras ella.

**Q: Rachel tenemos que hablar –** se paró frente a la morena.

**R: Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar –** le dijo fríamente.

**S: Quinn no creo que sea el momento…**

**Q: Rachel por favor, tienes que creerme yo te amo, te lo juro, sé que me equivoque y estoy pagando por mis errores, pero por favor…**

**R: ¡No sigas mintiendo!, ¿piensas que te voy a creer?, pues no, la Rachel estúpida y tonta murió Quinn** – la miro fríamente **– Tú -** la apunto **- Te encargaste de matarla, tu destruiste todo lo que sentía por ti, porque por ti ya no siento nada, me escuchaste nada **– remarco - **Ahora aléjate de mí -**intentaba no llorar, pero le ere imposible, estaba sufriendo demasiado, sentía como miles de agujas atravesaban su corazón en ese momento.

**Q: Rachel mi padre me…**

**R: ¡Basta!, ¡Cállate! no te quiero escuchar más – **la encaro.

**S: Tranquilízate Rachel –** agarro a la morena y después miro a su novia **– Es mejor que te la lleves – **señalo a Quinn y la rubia asintió.

**B: Vámonos Quinn –** agarro a la rubia que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

**Q: Te amo Rachel y eso nunca va a cambiar –** la miro profundamente a los ojos y se dejó llevar por Britt, se sentía derrotada y sin fuerzas.

**R: ¿Por qué me hace esto?, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? –** de nuevo se abrazaba a su amiga.

**S: No lo sé, no lo sé – **ya no sabía que pensar ni que creer.

…

Era hora del club glee, todos sentían una sensación extraña en el ambiente más bien una tensión que provenían de dos personas, de Rachel Berry que estaba sentada al lado de Elise que más feliz no podría estar y de Quinn Fabray que estaba unas sillas más allá al lado de Britt, nadie sabía que era lo que había pasado entre ellas, habían escuchado ciertos rumores de una pelea por los pasillo, pero nadie sabía a cien a cierta que era lo que había ocurrido.

**-¿Alguien quiere pasar a cantar? –** pregunto dudoso Mr. Shue, ante el silencio de sus alumnos, la clase había estado demasiado rara.

**R: Yo… -** fue la primera que alzo la mano.

**-Bien Rachel –** sonrió, la morena rápidamente se puso de pies, camino hasta Brad le entrego unas partituras, se colocó en medio del salón, y le dio la señal al hombre para que empezara con la música.

**All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around**

**I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down**

**And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out**

**And you think it will be fine again but not this time around**

Intentaba cantar bien y no fallar las notas, su voz estaba temblorosa debido a las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos y amenazaba con salir, su miraba estaba clavaba en el piso, pero podía sentir como todos sus compañeros la miraban, pero sentía una mirada en particular, la de Quinn, pero ya no se iba detener tenia que hacerle saber que esta música era para ella, así que levanto su rostro lentamente y se encontró con la mirada triste de Quinn, se lleno de valor se aguanto las lagrimas y le canto, quizás por ultima vez…

**You don't have to call anymore**

**I won't pick up the phone**

**This is the last straw**

**Don't want to hurt anymore**

**And you can tell me that you're sorry**

**But I won't believe you baby like I did before**

**You're not sorry no more, no more, no**

Quinn lo sabía, no tenia que ni pensarlo esa música era para ella, lo podía ver en los ojos de la morena esa mirada llena de decepción, de dolor y todo era por ella, no sabia que hacer ¿había perdido a Rachel definitivamente?, ¿todo había terminado?, odiaba a su padre y se odiaba a así misma por haber aceptado el plan, porque no se dio cuenta antes de lo especial que era la morena, ¿por qué no lo hizo?, se preguntaba, se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible y ahora se estaba muriendo de amor por ella y a la vez sufriendo por no tener su amor.

**Lookin' so innocent**

**I might believe you if I didn't know**

**Could'a loved you all my life**

**If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold**

**And you got your share of secrets**

**And I'm tired of being last to know**

**And now you're asking me to listen**

**Cuz its worked each time before**

Quinn no aguanto no quería escuchar lo que seguía, así que cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo, la morena dejo de cantar y ya no se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, la latina fue la primera que se levanto a abrazarla, le dolía ver a su amiga así, todos se miraron confundidos, algunos no entendían nada y otros ya tenían algún indicio de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de la actuación de la morena, Mr. Shue dio terminada la clase por pedido de Santana, no quería a nadie encima de la morena hostigándola con preguntas, así que decidió llevársela a casa, había tenido mucho por hoy.

Quinn llegaba a su casa, se limpiaba las lágrimas y entraba a ella dispuesta a hacer algo que había querido hacer hace tiempo.

**Q: Eres pobre Russel –** entro al despacho de su padre dando un portazo **– Rachel ya sabe la verdad – **sonrió.

**Ru: ¿Qué dijiste? –** se paraba de su silla.

**Q: Lo que escuchaste, eres pobre y no sabes el gusto que me da – **escupió con odio y en ese momento entro Judy había escuchado toda la conversación y quería evitar que pasara algo malo.

**Ru: Eres una…**

**Ju: No Russel, por favor no la lastimes - **evito que el hombre se le fuera encima a su hija.

**Q: Te lo mereces, mereces quedarte en la miseria…**

**Ru: ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!...**

**Q: Te lo mereces y sabes porque – **seguía atrás de su madre** – Porque por tu culpa perdí lo que mas amo, por tu culpa Russel y te odio, te odio, porque nunca te han importado mis sentimientos, ni esta familia, siempre te ha importado mas el dinero, y ahora tienes lo que te mereces…**

**Ru: ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! – **perdía la paciencia eintentaba hacer a un lado a su mujer.

**Ju: No Russel no permitiré que las lastimes, esta vez no – **dijo firmemente.

**Ru: Quítate Judy –** le pedía seriamente.

**Ju: No –** no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a su niña.

**Ru: Bien… -** una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro y miro a Quinn **– ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que alguien pagaría las consecuencias si no conseguías el dinero? –** La rubia palideció **– Pues es el momento de que alguien pague hijita **– agarro fuertemente por el brazo a su mujer **– No quieres que lastime a tu hija, pues bueno será como tú quieras mi amor –** sonrió sínicamente.

**Q: Suéltala –** le pedía desesperada.

**Ru: Debiste de pensar las cosas antes de abrir tu boquita –** no dijo nada más, saco a su mujer del despacho y la arrastro rumbo a las escaleras.

**Ju: Russel me estas lastimando** – intentaba soltarse pero le era imposible, Russel era más fuerte que ella.

**Q: Papá suéltala por favor, no la lastimes –** suplicaba.

**Ru: Todo esto es tu culpa Quinn, veamos si puedes vivir con esto por el resto de tu vida –** la miro fríamente y a empujones termino por subir a Judy.

**Q: Papá no… –** de nuevo iba atrás ellos, escucho como su padre cerro fuertemente la puerta de su habitación **– Papá abre –** golpeaba la puerta, comenzó a desesperarse cuando comenzó a escuchar lo gritos de su madre **– Déjala, déjala por favor –** seguía golpeando **– ABRE –** esta vez grito, su madre no dejaba de gritar y sentía mucha rabia, después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió.

**Q: Maldito –** empezó a golpearlo.

**Ru:** reía por los golpes de su hija **– Niña estúpida –** de un tirón la tiro contra el piso **– Eres mi decepción Quinn, eres una buena para nada –** le sonrió nuevamente y se fue.

**Q:** se paró y busco rápidamente a su madre **– Mamá -** vio como estaba en el piso y se agacho a levantarla **– Perdóname –** vio los moretones y la sangre que tenía en gran parte de su cuerpo.

**Ju: No es tu culpa mi amor, tu solo hiciste lo correcto –** intento sonreírle.

**Q: Es un maldito –** si antes odiaba a su padre ahora lo hacía mucho más - **Tenemos que irnos de aquí…**

**Ju: Eso es imposible, Russel no dejara que nos vayamos – **la rubia sabía que su madre tenía razón, su padre las seguiría y nunca las dejaría en paz.

**Q: Lo siento… -** esta vez abrazo a su madre despacio, no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

….

**S: Recuéstate – **la ayudo a acostarse en la cama.

**R: Gracias San –** tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados.

**S: Rachel, sé que lo que menos quieres es hablar de Quinn, pero Britt está muy preocupada por ella – **esperaba que su amiga no se molestara, Quinn no era su persona favorita en estos momentos pero igual era muy importante para su novia y para su mejor amiga aunque en este momento lo negara.

**R: ¿Por qué? – **alzo un poco su rostro para mirar a su amiga.

**S: Britt jura que Quinn dice la verdad, tú sabes muy bien que si no fuera así, no la estaría defendiendo – **la morena asintió** – El punto es, que si de verdad Russel la estaba amenazando con hacerle daño a su madre si no te sacaba el dinero, es probable que la esté pasando mal, o que la vaya a pasar mal, Britt está muy mal por esa situación y teme por Quinn – **había sido testigos de los lamentos y miedos de su novia por la rubia.

**R: ¿Tú crees que Russel sea capaz de hacerle daño a su propia hija? – **se sentó en la cama.

**S: Según Britt a ese hombre solo le interesa el dinero, nunca le ha importado su familia, y yo le creo, Britt no mentiría con algo así, ella conoce a la familia de Quinn mejor que nadie y si fue capaz de pedirle a su propia hija que te enamorada solo para sacarte el dinero, aun siendo homofóbico, no me sorprendería para nada que le hiciera algo malo – **explico, la morena no sabía que pensar, sabía que Brittany no mentía y si estaba preocupada por Quinn es porque algo de cierto había en eso **– ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad Quinn estuviera enamorada de ti? ¿Si es verdad que Russel la tenía amenazada? ¿La perdonarías? –** la morena la miro un poco sorprendida por las preguntas.

**R: No… no lo sé… no… no podría, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido, es… es difícil para mí, saber que solo se acercó a mí por dinero y eso es lo que más me duele, me duele porque después me iba a dejar así como si nada, se estuvo burlando de mí, todo el tiempo me estuvo mintiendo, quiero creerle, te lo juro, pero no puedo… no puedo –** estaba demasiado dolida y herida **– ¿Britt de verdad está preocupada por Quinn? –** pregunto esta vez.

**S: Que si mujer ya te lo dije, no ha dejado de hablar de eso, está muy triste, ya no sé qué hacer…**

R: **Tengo que hablar con mi papá –** se paró de la cama.

**S: ¿Qué vas hacer?...**

**R: Algo que le dará un punto final a todo esto, ya regreso – **la latina asintió y la morena termino por salir.

_Al otro día…_

**S: ¿Estás segura de esto? –** le pregunto a la morena, estaban estacionadas frente a la casa de la rubia.

**R: Muy segura, ¿Le dijistes a Britt? –** agarraba un bolso negro y un papel.

**S: Si y está de acuerdo, dijo que sus padres no tendrían ningún problema –** respondió.

**R: Perfecto, espérame aquí, no creo que esto vaya a demorar mucho –** abría la puerta del auto.

**S: Ok, cualquier cosa gritas –** le señalo un bate que estaba en la parte de atrás, la morena solo sonrió, termino por bajar del auto, suspiro, camino rápidamente a la puerta y toco, estaba nerviosa, hasta que vio como la madre de la rubia le abría la puerta y la miraba sorprendida.

**Ju: ¿Rachel? –** la mujer miraba para todos lados, estaba todavía adolorida y se había puesto mucho maquillaje en la cara tratando de cubrir los moretones.

**R: Buenos días Sra. Fabray, ¿esta su esposo?** – fue directa.

**Ju: No creo que sea una buena idea que estas aquí muchacha…**

**Ru: ¿Quién es? – **escucharon como el hombre preguntaba desde adentro.

**R: Soy yo señor Fabray – **entraba a la casa, con el bolso y el papel que había bajado del auto.

**Ru: Rachel Berry – **no entendía que hacia la morena allí **- ¿Qué haces aquí?...**

**R: Ya Quinn me conto de su plan…**

**Ru: Si eso me dijo, pero déjame decirte que fue ella la que se ofreció…**

**Ju: Eso no es verdad –** no iba a permitir que terminara por arruina a su hija.

**Ru: ¡Tú cállate! – **miro seriamente a su mujer.

**R: Realmente no me importa de quien haya sido la idea, vengo a ofrecerle un trato - **fue directo al asunto con esto comprobaría algunas cosas.

**Ru: ¿Un trato? – **ahora si estaba confundido.

**R: Si, yo le daré el dinero que usted necesita, a cambio de que me firme este papel - **Judy la miro confundida y la morena le estiro el papel al hombre que un poco confundido lo agarro y empezó a leerlo.

**Ru: ¿Es en serio? – **una vez que lo leyó volvió a mirar ala morena y esta asintió** - ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?...**

**R: Un millón de dólares – **la morena abrió el bolso que traía, en el había muchos fajos de billetes y al hombre le brillaron los ojos.

**Ru: **saco una pluma de su bolsillo y firmo el papel **– Tenemos un trato –** le sonrió y miro a su mujer **– Ve y dile a tu hija que recoja sus cosas que se va, ahora quiero mi dinero –** volvió a mirar a la morena y esta le estiro el bolso con el dinero.

**Ju: Quiero leer ese papel –** se acercó a la morena, esta se lo dio y empezó a leerlo, cuando termino volvió a mirar a la morena **– Gracias –** le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, le devolvió el papel y se fue a buscar a Quinn, pero antes de eso fue a buscar algo a su habitación **– Quinn… Quinn –** entraba a la habitación de la rubia y la despertaba.

**Q: ¿Qué pasa? –** le pregunto adormilada.

**Ju: Levántate, tenemos que recoger tus cosas, te tienes que ir –** comenzaba asacar unas maletas.

**Q: ¿Qué?, ¿A dónde? –** no entendía nada.

**Ju: No preguntes y apúrate –** empezaba a meter la ropa de su hija, la rubia prefirió hacerle caso y comenzó guardar todas sus cosas.

**Q: ¿Y tu mamá?, ¿no vendrás conmigo? –** le pregunto una vez que todo estuvo guardado y ella ya estaba lista.

**Ju: **se acercó a ella** – No puedo mi amor, alguien tiene que quedarse aquí, alguien tiene que mantener a raya a tu padre…**

**Q: Si tú no vas conmigo yo no iré a ningún lado – **se negaba.

**Ju: Hija escúchame – **cogió su rostro** – Quiero que te alejes de toda esta mierda, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que seas tú misma y que vivas tus propios sueños y si te quedas en esta casa nunca serás feliz….**

**Q: Pero…**

**Ju: Yo estaré bien te lo prometo – **quería asegurarse que Russel nunca más se acercara a su hija y si ella tenía que quedarse en esa casa, lo haría con tal de protegerla, nunca había hecho nada por ella y este era su momento **– Toma –** le entrego una pequeña bolsa.

**Q: ¿Qué es esto? –** cogió lo que su madre le daba.

**Ju: Son unos ahorros, los estuve guardando para cualquier emergencia…**

**Q; No mamá no puedo….**

**Ju: Los necesitaras** – abrazo fuertemente a su hija **– Te amo hija –** muchas lágrimas rodaban por su mejillas, le dolía dejarla ir pero era lo mejor, tenia que se fuerte, se separó de ella **– Sera mejor que bajemos te están esperando – **la rubia la miro confundida pero aun así le hizo caso.

**Q: ¿Rachel? –** vio a la morena parada junto a la puerta de salida mientras bajaba sus cosas y desvió la mirada a su padre que estaba contando unos billetes.

**Ru: Mira Quinn soy rico –** estaba muy feliz – **Te deseo lo mejor – **dijo sarcásticamente.

**Ju: Aquí están todas sus cosas –** se acercó a la morena.

**R: Sera mejor que nos vayamos –** miro a la rubia no quería seguir un minuto más allí.

**Ju: Cuídate mucho hija –** nuevamente la abrazaba.

**Ru: Si hijita cuídate mucho** – seguía con su dinero.

**R: Vamos –** agarro algunas cosas de la rubia para llevarlas al carro de la latina.

**Q: Te amo mamá –** fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir tras la morena.

**Ju: Y yo a ti mi amor –** ya no podía controlar sus lágrimas.

Quinn veía como la morena guardaba todas sus cosas con la ayuda de la latina al auto, no sabía que estaba pasando, estaba demasiado confundida, así que decidió salir de toda duda.

**Q: ¿Rachel que significa esto? –** le pregunto directamente a la morena.

**S: Yo las espero en el auto** – las dejo sola y la morena le estiro el papel que le había hecho firmar a Russel.

**Q: ¿Qué es esto? –** confundida lo cogió.

**R: Tu libertad –** dijo y la rubia empezó a leer el papel **– Al parecer tu padre en verdad es un hombre sin escrúpulos, al que solo le importa el dinero, ya que no le importo cambiar a su hija por un millón de dólares…**

**Q: Rachel… - **miro a la morena.

**R: Lo hice por Brittany, estaba muy preocupada por ti –** aclaro, aunque no era cierto, la verdad era que estaba muy preocupada por ella, a pesar de todo la amaba y si era verdad lo que se decía de su padre, no iba a permitir que la lastimara, mucho menos por dinero, aunque no se lo iba a decir.

**Q: Gra… gracias – **no sabía que más decir, se quedaron en silencio hasta que la morena lo rompió.

**R: Aquí se rompió algo Quinn y no fue solo mi corazón, toda nuestra relación se basó en mentiras y… y aunque de verdad me amaras no… no puedo perdonarte, te juro que lo quiero hacer… pero… pero no puedo, no puedo comprender todo esto -** la miro tristemente.

**Q: Lo sé –** sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

**R: Sera mejor que nos vayamos, Britt te espera –** la rubia asintió, y las dos se subieron al auto, la morena en el asiento del copiloto y la rubia en los asientos de atrás, desde allí vio cómo su madre estaba asomada en una de las ventanas, vio como lloraba, le sonreía y a la vez le hacía con la mano y ella hizo lo mismo, hasta que el carro arranco.

'_Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi madre,_ _recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, recuerdo que desde ese día Rachel nunca más volvió a ser la misma conmigo y también recuerdo como mi vida desde ese día tampoco fue igual…_

**Then falling, baby we're falling, falling away…**

* * *

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han acompañado hasta aquí, a las que me dejan sus reviews, a las que han puesto esta historia como una de sus favoritas, a las que la siguen, en fin muchas pero muchas GRACIAS!...**

**Este capítulo da por finalizado el primer bloque de esta historia, ¿Recuerdan que en un capitulo anterior dije que habría un salto en el tiempo? , pues bueno, espero y la historia les siga gustando :).**

**Si, ¡drama!, pero prometo compensárselos, esto es necesario, para lo que tengo pensado :)**

**Un beso linda :).**

**Un beso nena :), lo siento por tu Quinn :/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

_New York años después…_

'_Eres dueña/o de tus propias decisiones y aunque a veces algunas duelan como si te clavaran un puñal en el corazón, te sirven para crecer y madurar como persona._

**-Rachel levántate, se nos hace tarde –**entraba a la habitación de la morena, y negó cuando la vio totalmente desnuda **– Rachel… -** se acercó a la cama y le tiro una sábana encima.

**R: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué? –** se levantaba sobresaltada.

**-Levántate, por favor –** estaba cruzada de brazos **– Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy –** la miraba seria.

**R: Ya está bien –** empezaba a estirar.

**-Y hazme un favor, vístete quieres –** le dijo antes de salir.

**R: BIEN QUE TE GUSTA VERME ASÍ –** le grito para molestarla.

**-LO QUE TU DIGAS –** la morena solo sonrió.

Camino rumbo a la cocina prepararse un café, tenían mucho trabajo y tenía que estar bien despabilada, pero cuando entro se encontró a alguien que no era de su agrado

**-¡Ay no! debí suponerlo –** nuevamente se cruzó brazos.

**-Buenos días Elise –** le dio una amplia sonrisa y la otra chica rodo los ojos **– ¿Café? –** le señalaba la cafetera.

**El: No gracias, puedo preparármelo yo sola –**camino a buscar el agua y una taza.

**-Como quieras –** se llevó a la boca la taza que tenía en la mano.

**El:** se giró para mirar a la chica **– Creo que ya no deberías estar aquí…**

**-¿Celosa? –** alzo una de sus cejas.

**El: ¿De ti? –** La otra chica asintió **– No me hagas reír…**

**-Bueno lo decía por la cara que pones cada vez que me vez por aquí –** explico

**El: Es mi departamento…**

**-El de Rachel también –** aclaro **– Y bueno sigo pensando que estas celosa, porque al fin y al cabo yo me quede con Rachel –** rio con autosuficiencia.

**El:** sonrió irónicamente **– Mira Leyla, yo no estoy celosa de ti, eso lo sabes desde que Rachel estaba en NYADA y la dejo para entrar a la NYU, donde por cierto yo estudiaba – **sonrió mientras la otra chica empezaba a fruncir el ceño** - Y ya que sacaste el punto de que te has quedado con Rachel, pues déjame aclararte que eso no es así, ya que yo si fui su novia –** lentamente se acercaba a ella –** En cambio tu – **la apunto con el dedo **– No eres más que la chica con la que tiene sexo y ya…**

**Ley: Mide tu palabras –**alzo la mano para darle una cachetada a Elise pero esta la detuvo.

**El: ¡No te atrevas! – **la miro desafiante** - Y no me mido nada –** le agarraba el brazo fuertemente **– No eres la novia de Rachel mijita, si no conseguiste serlo cuando estaban juntas en NYADA, mucho menos lo conseguirás ahora –** le dio sonrisa burlona **– Acéptalo, tu tiempo aquí está por terminar muy pronto, así que vete preparando, después no digas que no te lo advertí –** le guiño el ojo y bruscamente aparto el brazo de la otra chica.

**R: Ya estoy lista –** entraba a la cocina y percibió la tensión que había entre las dos chicas, realmente no se sorprendía.

**El: Vámonos de una vez, el ambiente aquí está muy contaminado –** miro a Layla y esta hizo una mueca de fastidio.

**R: Pero… pero tengo hambre** – se quejó.

**El: Por el camino te compras algo…**

**R: Bueno está bien –** suspiro resignada** – Adiós Leyla – **le sonrió a la chica un poco incomoda.

**Ley: Chao Rachel** - se acercó a ella de manera insinuante, ante la atenta mirada de Elise que ya sabía lo que venía en 3, 2, y ahí estaba Leyla prácticamente comiéndole la boca a la morena **– Para que no me olvides –** susurro sobre sus labios, se separó de ella, le guiño un ojo y Elise hizo una mueca de asco que no pasó desapercibida por la chica.

**El: Vámonos Rachel - **estaba fastidiada.

**R:** se aclaró la garganta **– Cla… claro –** recuperaba la compostura **– Cierras cuando te vayas –** le sonrió nuevamente a Leyla esta asintió y termino de salir junto con Elise antes de que esta se pusiera peor.

**EL: Odio a la tipa esa –** se quejaba mientras entraban al ascensor.

**R: Pues yo no –** se encogía de hombros.

**El: Claro que no lo haces porque te acuestas con ella…**

**R: Bueno ya deja el drama, y… y ya no quiero hablar más del tema –** no quería escuchar las rabietas de Elise, suficiente tenía con las de Santana y por la misma situación, llegaron al estacionamiento y se subieron rápidamente al convertible rojo de la morena, iban a llegar un poco tarde.

**Making my way down town **

**Walking fast**

**Faces pass**

**And I'm home bound**

**R: Podrías poner otra cosa – **arrugo la nariz, a veces los gustos musicales de Elise le producían dolores de cabeza.

**El: No y te aguantas - **le subió más el volumen y se comenzó a cantar.

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making a way**

**Throughthecrowd**

Elise alzaba las manos y cantaba más fuerte.

**And I need you **

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder**

**El: Vamos canta conmigo – **le pedía a la morena** – Sé que te la sabes – **la morena negó con la cabeza y sonrió, decidió cantar, al fin al cabo era verdad que se la sabia.

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**

**If I could just see you... tonight**

Pararon en _Starbucks_ a comprar algo de comer, después de eso se dirigieron a su trabajo iban muy retrasadas.

**-Buenos días Srta. Berry, Srta. Lieberman –** las saludaba la recepcionista.

**-Buenos días Rosemary –** la saludaban las dos al mismo tiempo y entraban al ascensor, apenas llegaron al piso de las oficinas un chico que parecía muy nervioso las esperaba.

**-Rachel, necesito saber si el artículo del Centro Recreacional de Ohio ira en una página o en dos –** le pregunta un chico muy guapo mientras la seguía.

**-En tres Brody –** le respondía mientras caminaba junto con Elise a la sala de juntas.

**EL: Buenos días, perdón por la tardanza –**se sentaba en la silla del lado derecho de la morena ya que esta lo hacía en la silla principal y Brody se sentaba una silla más allá.

**-No se preocupen chicas ustedes son las jefas** – Brody les sonreía ampliamente y las demás personas que eran seis también lo hacían.

**R: Bien reportes –** los miraba a todos.

**-Todos los artículos relacionados con la sección de arte, música, etc. ya están editados, solo falta confirmar si la banda que promocionaremos en esta edición de aniversario vendrá -** le respondió una chica.

**El: Por eso no te preocupes, yo los llame ayer para confirmar y estarán aquí a las tres –** informó y la morena asintió.

**Bro: El fotógrafo también está confirmadopara la sesión de fotos…**

**El: ¿Te cercioraste de que fuera hombre? –** todos los que estaban en la mesa miraron a la morena.

**R: ¿Qué? –** se hizo la aludida, sabía muy bien a que se refería Elise.

**Bro: No te preocupes Elise, eso está cubierto –** le guiño un ojo y todos sonrieron.

**R: ¡Genial! – **Rodo los ojos.

**Bro: Las notas sociales todas están listas, la única duda que tenía era acerca del Centro Recreacional, pero ya está cubierta – **la morena asintió.

**-Los temas de salud también –** dijo otra de las chicas que estaban presentes **–Al final si pude conseguir la entrevista con la Directora del Hospital de New York -** dijo muy orgullosa.

**R: Me parece perfecto –** todo estaba saliendo a la perfección**– A los que todavía les falte ultimar detalles, tienen hasta las seis –** algunos de los que estaban en la mesa asintieron, siguieron hablando durante dos horas sobre detalles adicionales, hasta que la morena dio por finalizada la reunión - **Bien manos a la obra –** junto sus manos en un aplauso y todos los presentes a excepción de Elise se levantaron a continuar con su trabajo.

**El: Vamos a tu oficina, tenemos que ver la lista de los pedidos –** propuso y la morena asintió.

**-Buenos Srta. Berry –** la saludo su secretaria.

**R: Buenos días Liz, cualquier llamada estoy disponible** – miro a su amiga que se había quedado parada como estúpida.

**El: Hola Liz, estás muy linda hoy –** la saludo de manera insinuante y la morena rodo los ojos.

**Liz: Gra… gracias… –** se sonrojo totalmente.

**R: Camina que tenemos cosas que hacer –** la agarró del brazo y la metió a la oficina **– Podrías dejar de coquetearle a mi secretaria –** se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó.

**El: Lo siento pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, está bien buena –** alzabas sus cejas de manera insinuante y se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de la morena **– Además la promiscua de este lugar eres tu –** sonrió.

**R: ¡Yo no soy promiscua! – **Estaba ofendida **– Solo me he acostado con tres chicas en mi corta vida sexual… - **dijo como si nada.

**El: Si ya lo sé, la loca, yo y… - **la morena la miro y sabía que había metido la pata**– A lo que refiero, es que después del escándalo que armo nuestra fotógrafa favorita todos creen que eres una mujeriega –** bromeo tratando de alivianar el ambiente que se había creado.

**R: Pues a mí no me parece chistoso, ese fue uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida – **solo de recordarlo se le erizaba la piel.

**El: Todavía recuerdo tu cara y la de la loca…**

**R: Leyla no está loca –** defendía a su ¿amante?, ¿amiga con derechos?.

**El: Si claro como no –** todos pensaban que la chica estaba loca, menos la morena **– Aquí está la lista –** le entrego una carpeta.

**R:** abría la carpeta y ojeaba cada una de las hojas **– Vaya, esta vez los pedidos han aumentado en un 30% -** sonreía feliz.

**El: Pues sí, cuando vi la cifra no lo podía creer, estamos adueñándonos del mercado Rachel –** alzaba sus manos en señal de victoria.

**R: Pues…-** no siguió hablando porque el teléfono empezó a sonar** – Dime Liz….**

**-Srta. Berry, tengo a la Srta. López en la línea dos –** anuncio.

**R: Ok, gracias…**

**El: Prepárate…**

**R: Hola Santana –** ponía en alta voz.

_**-Berry ya me compre el traje que voy a utilizar para la portada…**_

**R:** rodo los ojos **– Santana no estarás en la portada, ya te lo he repetido miles de veces…**

_**-¿Cómo qué no? –**_ Parecía indignada _**– Vas a perder la oportunidad de poner a este bombón latino y que por cierto es una de las abogadas más sexis de todo New York, por poner a ese hombre depresivo y con cara de rodilla –**_ Elise no se puso contener más y empezó a reírse.

**R: No es un hombre depresivo Santana, ese señor es un ejemplo de vida ha ayudado…**

_**-¡No me interesa que haya echo!, ¿me vas a poner o no?, por lo menos en las páginas sociales…**_

**R: **suspiro** – Esta bien te daré la cuarta parte de la página 45…**

_**-¿La cuarta parte?, ¿en serio Berry? –**_esta vez parecía enojada.

**El: Santana, ya todas las paginas están copadas…**

_**-No estoy hablado contigo Lazlo –**_Elise rodo los ojos.

**R: Mira Santana porque mejor no hacemos un trato…**

_**-Te escucho**_** – **todo por salir en las sociales por lo menos.

**R: Ya que se acerca tu cumpleaños, prometo que teharemos un especial de una página completa en la próxima edición…**

_**-Que sean tres –**_empezaba a negociar.

**R: Dos, lo tomas o lo dejas…**

_**-Está bien Berry, me gusta, me gusta, ahora si me voy Britt me espera para nuestra sesión de sexo desenfrenado….**_

**El: No tenías que decir eso Santana, además ¡son la una de la tarde!…**

_**-¿Y eso qué?, cualquier hora es buena para tener sexo, bueno Berry, Lazlo, Britt me llama –**_ Elise volvió a rodar los ojos _**– Las dejo, besitos… -**_cerro la llamada.

**R: Esta loca – **volvía coger la carpeta de los pedidos.

**El: Noticia vieja, ya tengo hambre – **se tocaba la barriga** - ¿Quieres comer algo? – **se paraba de la silla.

**R: Si… si, voy contigo, pero espera que necesito buscar unos papeles – **abría el ultimo cajón del escritorio y comenzaba a hurgar varias carpetas.

**El: Te espero afuera – **salió rápidamente, aprovecharía para coquetearle a Liz.

**R: Donde deje esos benditos papeles – **seguía buscando, hasta que de una carpeta cayo un pequeño sobre amarrillo, lo recogió y lo miro extrañada, no recordaba haberlo puesto allí, lo abrió y solo había una foto, una foto que no recordaba que tenía, una foto que la llevaba directamente a su pasado, un pasado que por todo los medios había tratado de evitar y olvidar, miraba detenidamente el rostro de la persona que estaba plasmada en aquel papel especial.

'_Tanto tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se veía tu…_

**El: Rachel ¿nos vamos? –** volvía a entrar.

**R:** guardaba nuevamente la foto en el sobre **– Si… si, es… espera –** tartamudeaba del nerviosismo.

**El: ¿Estás bien? –** noto el estado de la morena.

**R: Si… si –** guardaba el sobre en cajón y lo cerro fuertemente **– No… no encontré los papeles, los buscos después ¿Vamos?**– se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hasta la puerta.

**El: Bueno… –** dijo no muy convencida, había visto lo que la morena guardaba en el sobre y podría jurar que se trabada de… bueno de seguro se había equivocado…

_San Francisco… California…_

'_A veces eres víctima de tus propias decisiones, siempre cargas con el peso de pensar que hubiera sido si no lo hubieras echo o simplemente hubieras sido lo suficientemente valiente para asumir tus errores._

**-Buenos días Quinn –** una mujer atrás de un mostrador vestida de blanco la saludaba.

**Q: Hola Mary, ¿Qué tal? –** mostraba una gran sonrisa.

**-Muy bien –** de todas las personas del lugar con la rubia era con quien mejor se llevaba – **Tienes mucho trabajo hoy, ya te pase cada una de la citas a tu base de datos…**

**Q: Pues no hagamos esperar a mis pacientes –** se acomodaba su traje blanco y se iba a atender su primera cita **– Buenos días –** dos personas ya la esperaban.

**-Buenos días Dra. Fabray –** la rubia arrugo un poco la nariz, podían pasar mil años y nunca se acostumbraría a llevar el apellido Fabray.

**Q:** se sentó frente a las personas y le dio un vistazo a su computador**- Pero si es el pequeño Tommy –** le sonreía al niño que estaba al lado de la mujer y parecía enojado **- ¿Qué los trae nuevamente por aquí? – **esta vez miro a la madre del niño.

**-Tiene mucha fiebre –** tocaba al niño que ahora estaba cruzado de brazos.

**Q: Ya veo –** miraba al niño analizándolo.

**-Ayer estuvo todo el día metido en la piscina y ya en la noche comenzó a sentirse mal –** explico la mujer.

**Q: Bien –** se paraba de la silla, agarraba el tensiómetro y se acercaba**– ****Ven Tommy –** intento agarrar al niño.

**-No quiero – **el niño hacia pucheros.

**Q: No te hare daño si –** lo miro tiernamente **– Solo quiero saber cómo están tus pulmones –** le acariciaba la mejilla.

**-¿Lo prometes? –** esta vez parecía asustado.

**Q: Lo prometo y si te portas bien te regalo una paleta –** el niño sonrió ampliamente, escucho por un minuto sus pulmones verificando que todo estuviera bien - **Abre la boca – **delicadamente metía una paleta clínica para verificar como estaban las amígdalas.

**-¿Cómo está? –** estaba impaciente.

**Q: Se trata de una infección a la garganta, ya tienen algunas llagas visibles y es probable que le dé problemas al comer…**

**-Por eso no quiso comer anoche –** hacia memoria.

**Q: Bueno ese es el motivo, seguramente el hecho de que ayer pasara todo el día mojado, fue un empujón para que esa infección se terminara de desarrollar – **agarraba una pluma y su talonario de recetas **– Le daré algunos medicamentos para que la infección no se termine de agravar y para bajar esa fiebre – **empezaba anotar **– Es necesario que te tomes todos los medicamentos si quieres mejorar Tommy –**le entregaba la receta a la mamá y le sonreía al niño.

**-¿Escuchaste a la Doctora? – **también miro al niño y este solo asintió.

**Q: Como te has portado bien, aquí tienes tu premio – **abría uno de los cajones del escritorio, sacaba una paleta de fresa y se la entregaba al niño.

**-¿Cómo se dice? – **su hijo no podía ser un mal educado.

**-Gracias Dra. Fabray – **sonreía feliz y como podía empezaba a abrir la golosina.

**Q: De nada corazón –** le parecía tierna la imagen.

**-Bien creo que es mejor que me vaya – **se levantaba de la silla y la rubia hacia lo mismo** – Muchas Gracias Dra. Fabray – **le estiraba la mano a la rubia.

**Q: De nada, estamos para servirle – **agarraba la mano que le ofrecía la mujer.

**-Tommy despídete de la Dra. Fabray – **le decía al niño que estaba muy entretenido con la paleta.

**-Adiós Dra. Fabray – **se despidió sin mirarla.

**Q: Nos vemos Tommy –** vio cómo su primer paciente se fue, siguió con la misma rutina de todos los días, atendió algunos pacientes más, hasta que se hizo el medio día.

**-¿Puedo pasar? – **alguien asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

**Q: Claro Norah – **daba el visto bueno.

**-¿Qué tal tu día? – **se sentaba frente a la rubia.

**Q: Normal como siempre, ¿Y emergencias?...**

**-Fatal, he tenido un día de locos – **se ponía dramática.

**Q: Me imagino – **y sí que lo hacía, ella había sido testigo de los cientos de caso que llegaban al hospital **– Escuche que te vas mañana…**

**-Si hare un viaje a Georgia, mi mamá estará de cumpleaños y quiere que todos sus hijos estemos presentes, ya saben cómo son las madres…**

'_¿Lo sé?, claro que no lo sé, hace años que no se dé la mía, después de que me fui de casa intente comunicarme con ella, pero nunca quiso atenderme, cambio de número y me envió una cartadonde me pedía que por favor me alejara, poco después me entere que se había mudado del estado y nunca más supe de ella._

**-Quinn… Quinn ¿estás bien? – **intentaba llamar su atención.

**Q: Si… si –** salía de sus pensamientos **– Que bueno que vayas –**sonreía nostálgica.

**-Lo sé, estoy muy feliz, por cierto ¿iras a la fiesta de Lewis? – **le hacía mención a uno de los doctores del hospital.

**Q: No, tengo mucho trabajo – **desviaba su mirada al computador.

**-Quinn, ¿hace cuánto que no sales a divertirte?, ¿hace cuánto que no tienes una relación estable? – **le pregunto.

**Q: No lo sé… – **intentaba no mirar a la otra mujer.

**-Pues creo que deberías salir más, solo pasas metida en este hospital, te vas a quedar solterona si sigues así –** esta vez exagerada.

**Q: Si salgo a divertirme, y si he salido con algunas personas – **se defendía.

**-Si a tener sexo le llamas "salir" – **la rubia dodo los ojos** - Como sea, creo que ya es hora de que te busques a un buen hombre o una buena mujer y te asientes de una vez por todas….**

**Q: Hablas como si tuviera 30 o 40 cuarenta años, ¡Por Dios!...**

**-Pero…**

_Dra. Fabray la solicitan en Dirección, Dra. Fabray la solicitan en Dirección…_

**Q: Vez el deber llama –** se paró rápidamente, no le apetecía para nada seguir con esa conversación, entro a la oficina del director que la espera con una gran sonrisa nada común en él**– Buenos…**

**-Pasa Quinn, pasa –**parecía emocionado.

**Q: Me dirá usted –** se sentaba frente al hombre.

**-Te tengo una excelente noticia Quinn, una oportunidad que no podrás rechazar – **tanto entusiasmo estaba asustando a la rubia.

**Q: Claro…**

**-Quinn, uno de los hospitales más importantes de los Estados Unidos requiere de tus servicios…**

**Q: ¿Qué? –** ahora si no entendía nada.

**-Quinn ese hospital quiere que tú seas la jefa del área de pediatría, ¿puedes creerlo?, el puesto que has estado esperando Quinn -** o el hombre se iba a morir o no seguramente se había tomado algo, porque nunca sonreía ni se emocionaba.

**Q: Pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué hospital? –** apenas y podía hablar.

**-No lo sé, la Directora de ese hospital me ha llamado personalmente, y me ha dicho que tiene ese puesto disponible y quiere que tú lo ocupes, a lo mejor escucho alguno de tus discursos en las convenciones de Washington, o Miami que se yo, el punto es que quiere que te integres a trabajar lo antes posible –** le explico brevemente.

**Q: ¿Pero qué hospital? ¿Dónde? –** se impacientaba.

**-En la ciudad de New York –** dijo muy feliz, pero no causo el mismo efecto en la rubia.

'_¿New York?, la ciudad que durante todos estos años, desde las nacionales he evitado._

**-Quinn… Quinn, ¿Estás bien? –** miraba preocupado a la rubia, que estaba como en estado catatónico **– Quinn…**

**Q: Si… si, me parece bien, he… -** se levantaba de la silla **– Puedo retirarme, es decir, tomarme la tarde libre, ya no tengo pacientes y…. y.**

**-Si claro no hay problema, pero ¿Y la oferta de trabajo?...**

**Q: Lo pensare…**

**-Pues yo que tú no lo pensaría, es una oportunidad de oro Quinn…**

**Q: Lo pensare – **volvió a decir y salió de la oficina, camino rápidamente a cambiarse estaba un poco abrumada, en 5 minutos ya estaba fuera del hospital, corrió a su auto y manejo rumbo a su casa.

Entro en su pequeña casa, un lugar que le bridaba mucha tranquilidad en esos momentos en que se sentía más sola que nadie, presiono un botón en el teléfono esperando que la contestadora hablara por sí sola, cada vez que llegaba del trabajo hacia lo mismo, se sentaba en el mueble al lado del teléfono, con la esperanza de tener un mensaje de su madre, un mensaje que nunca llegaba.

_**-Hola Quinn soy Eliot quería saber si iras a la fiesta de Lewis, bueno me llamas si vas…**_

_**-Hola Quinn ya tengo el informe que me pediste, me llamas para ponernos de acuerdo…**_

_**-Hola Q, soy Brittany bueno eso ya lo sabes, San y yo te extraños mucho…**_

_**-Mentira…**_

Escucho como Santana hablaba de fondo y sonrió, la latina y ella se había hecho buenas amigas, después de la graduación Santana le había perdonado lo que le había echo a… Rachel…

Rachel, ella era el tema tabú entre ellas, un tema del que siempre evitaban hablar, solo una vez a Britt se le salió que Rachel estaba saliendo con Elise y eso le dolió mucho, desde entonces evita a toda costa todo lo que tenga que ver con la morena.

_**-Como sabes se acerca el cumpleaños de San y queríamos invitarte, y esperamos que esta vez si te animes a venir, ya que siempre que lo hacemos, nos inventas miles de excusas y nunca vienes…**_

Podía jurar que en ese momento Britt estaba haciendo pucheros, y en realidad tenía toda la razón, la latina y Britt siempre venían a visitarla, pero ella siempre se negaba a ir a New York.

_**-Britt vuelve a la cama…**_

Escucho nuevamente como la latina hablaba y no quería ni imaginarse que eran lo que iban a hacer.

_**-San, estoy hablando con Q…**_

_**-Bueno ya le dijiste lo que querías decirle…**_

Escucho un ruido como si algo se hubiera roto.

_**-Que ten den Fabgay, nos vemos…**_

La latina cerró la llamada y sonrió siempre tan cariñosa con ella, pero a pesar de todo era una buena amiga. No sabía qué hacer, el puesto en New York era una oportunidad que no se le presentaría otra vez, pero tenía miedo, miedo de volver a enfrentarse a su pasado o quizás ya era momento de que lo hiciera…

**Stay awake**

**Life's like a blink of the eye**

**Breathe in**

**I feel the weight as the words they tumble down**

**Brace yourself**

**Your life's about to change, how you don't even know**

**But change is hard to deal with when all I feel is how I miss you now**

**As you sit there crying on the phone**

* * *

**Un beso linda :)**

**Un beso nena, espero que te haya gustado :)**

**Gigita ¿esto alarga un poco más mi vida? XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Amber Heard: Leyla.**

**Leighton Meester: Liz.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**R: Voy… dije que ya voy – **alguien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de su departamento **– Yo bien Santana ¿Y tú? – **dijo con sarcasmo ya que la latina prácticamente la empujo para entrar.

**S: ¿No está tu novia la loca? – **miro de arriba abajo a la morena inspeccionando la ropa que traía que consistía, en unos bóxer negros apretados y una musculosa blanca, dejo de mirarla y se fue a sentar a uno de los muebles.

**R: **cerró la puerta **– En primer lugar Leyla no está loca y en segundo lugar no es mi novia – **ya estaba cansada de repetir lo mismo.

**S: Pues deberías aclarárselo, porque la Barbie se cree dueña de este lugar y de la revista también – **ya varios encontrones había tenido con la chica **– Pero de verdad, ¿no está aquí? – **lo que menos quería era encontrársela.

**R: No… no está, de seguro esta en los ensayos de la nueva obra que va a protagonizar, que se yo, ¿algo de tomar?...**

**S: Una cerveza – **la morena asintió y se fue a la cocina a buscar la bebida.

**R: Aquí tienes – **le estiraba la botella y traía una para ella también.

**S: Gracias – **se la llevaba a la boca y la morena se sentaba a su lado.

**R: ¿No deberías estar en el juicio? – **se llevaba la botella a la boca y le daba un sorbo.

**S: Debería, pero el ex marido de mi clienta, que por cierto es un pervertido desgraciado, no se presentó, así que se suspendió la audiencia hasta la próxima semana – **se encogió de hombros - **¿Y tú no deberías estar en la revista?...**

**R: Me toca día de descanso, Elise se está haciendo cargo de todo – **vio que la latina la miraba fijamente** - ¿Qué?...**

**S: ¿Qué me vas regalar para mi cumpleaños?, es este sábado, es decir faltan dos días**– la morena rodo los ojos, ya se imaginaba que por algo así había venido hasta su departamento.

**R: Ya te prometí un especial de dos páginas por tu cumpleaños, en la próxima edición de la revista –** se lo volvió a recordar por si acaso.

**S: Eso no es suficiente –** dejaba la botella en la mesita que estaba en medio, y se cruzaba de brazos.

**R: **suspiro** – Ya te comprare algo, así que deja el drama – **se quedaron en silencio hasta que la latina decidió romperlo.

**S: Como ha cambiado todo ¿verdad?, ya no somos las mismas niñas sin experiencia que éramos cuando entramos a la universidad…**

**R: De eso se trata la vida San, de cambiar, madura, de crecer, de salir adelante así por el camino de tropieces con miles de piedras…**

**S: O con rocas como Leyla – **la morena volvió a rodar los ojos, aquí vamos de nuevo pensó **– Todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste enrollarte con ella, si cuando estuviste en NYADA ni bola le paraste y lo digo literalmente – **la morena negó con la cabeza, sabía que le hablaba de Berrycito.

**R: Sabes muy bien que en ese tiempo no estaba muy bien que digamos, fueron los peores seis meses de mi vida, y no tenía cabeza para mantener una relación – **bajo la mirada tristemente.

**S: Lo sé y discúlpame por ser tan idiota a veces, pero es que Leyla es una odiosa, egocéntrica y una perra de lo peor…**

**R: Ella se ha portado muy bien conmigo todo este tiempo…**

**S: Pero no ha sido suficiente como para que le pidas que sea tu novia ¿verdad? – **La morena desvió la mirada** - Tú mereces algo mejor Rachel y lo sabes, sabes que Leyla no es esa persona que tú quieres para pasar el resto de tu vida, su relación solo se basa en sexo, sexo y más sexo, porque de allí no tienen nada que ver y si no paras esto ahora, después será peor…**

**R: ¿Búscame una novia tú? – **sonrió coquetamente.

**S: Seria misión imposible, tendría que buscarte una Quinn y… - **se calló, había metido la pata** - Lo… lo siento Rachel de verdad **- vio como el rostro de su amiga había cambiado totalmente.

**R: No… no… está bien– **se puso incomoda por el camino que había tomado la conversación.

**S: ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que ha sido de ella?...**

**R: No y tampoco quiero saberlo – **fue escueta.

**S: Entiendo… – **miro su reloj** – Creo que mejor me voy, es probable que Britt me este esperando, le dije que venía un momento para acá y ya me estoy demorando – **se paró del mueble, no quería seguir metiendo la pata y la morena hizo lo mismo** – Ya sabes, no te olvides de comprarme mi regalo – **le decía mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

**R: No te preocupes ya lo tengo anotado – **abría la puerta.

**S: Bueno Rach, nos vemos –** le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**R: Adiós –** espero hasta que la latina entro al ascensor, suspiro, cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación a ver un poco de televisión.

_San Francisco… California…_

Quinn estaba parada frente al área de pediatría del hospital donde trabaja, miraba a todos los niños que permanecían algunos dormidos y otros despiertos.

**-Hermosos –** la Doctora Norah se paró a su lado.

**Q: Si, lo son –** le encantaba su profesión, estar rodeada de niños de cuidarlos, curarlos, la hacía sentir viva.

**-¿Nunca has pensado en tener uno? – **ella solía ser muy cotilla.

**Q: Una vez –** dijo nostálgica.

**-Yo a veces quiero matar a mis hijos, el más pequeño le pega al más grande, el de en medio se mete en la pelea y ¡zas! Se arma un escándalo, Roger a veces quiere salir corriendo - **hacía referencia a su marido** - Por eso ya no quiero tener más hijos, ¡terminaría en un manicomio! –** dijo dramáticamente.

**Q: Yo me conformaría con dos, y sería más feliz si fueran un niño y una niña** – miraba con tanta dedicación a los niños.

**-¿Ya pensaste lo de New York? –** al parecer ya se había enterado.

**Q: No sé qué hacer –** y realmente era así, se decidía, desistía y así se había llevado los dos últimos días.

**-Pues yo creo que deberías aceptar ese puesto, es una gran oportunidad, ya quisiera yo tener esa oferta de trabajo –** ella probablemente por su familia no la aceptaría, pero Quinn no se lo podía permitir.

**Q: Es que… -** dejo de mirar a los niños y se giró a Norah y bajo la mirada.

**-¿Es por ella? ¿Por la chica de la que estuviste enamorada en el colegio? –** conocía la historia debido a que Quinn se la había contado en una borrachera hace dos años.

**Q: Si… no… no quiero incomodarla, porque… ¡porque sé que me la voy a cruzar! Y… y no sé si estoy lista para… ¡demonios! –** estaba frustrada.

**-Quinn ha pasado mucho tiempo, esa chica y tú ya no son unas niñas, son dos mujeres adultas que sabrán comportarse civilizadamente, además, acaso que vas irte a meter a su casa, o vas a ir a buscarla, o vas a New York por ella, vas por trabajo Quinn, al principio todo será difícil pero después incluso podrán ser hasta amigas…**

**Q: No lo creo…**

**-Quinn, si la sigues evitando, tarde o temprano te la vas a encontrar, así no sea en New York, puede ser hasta el India –** sonrió logrando que la rubia hiciera lo mismo**– Lo que quiero decir, es que lo que paso entre tú y ella quedo en el pasado, ¿no es así? –** La rubia asintió - **¿Entonces?, es verdad que te equivocaste, pero le dijiste la verdad y le pediste perdón, si ella no te pudo perdonar es problema de ella, así que piénsalo Quinn, te mereces esta oportunidad, no la desperdicies –**le dio una beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a la rubia analizando cada una de sus palabras.

**Q: Norah tiene razón –** dijo después de unos minutos **– Ya se lo que tengo que hacer –** decidida comenzó a caminar a una oficina que últimamente estaba visitando mucho, se paró frente a la puerta, suspiro y entro – **Dr. Ryan, necesito hablar con usted…**

_New York dos días después…_

Noche del día sábado y la casa de la latina estaba llena de gente, mayormente compañeros de trabajo de ella, es decir abogados, algunos amigos de Britt y uno que otro trabador de la revista de la morena.

**S: Pensé que no vendrías –** había cruzado toda la sala para abrir la puerta, dejando ver a la morena con una gran caja que parecía ser un regalo en sus brazos.

**R: No me perdería nunca una fiesta tuya, Feliz Cumpleaños San –** se acercaba y le daba un gran beso en la mejilla.

**S: Gracias, veo que no te olvidaste – **agarraba el regalo y le daba una ojeada ya quería saber que era, hasta que desvió su mirada hacia afuera y vio algo que no les gusto para nada **- ¡Te dije que no la trajeras! –** le dio seria a la morena, ya que unos metros más allá estaban Leyla peleando con Elise.

**R: Lo siento yo no…**

**El: La idiota esa se auto-invitó sola** – llegaba a la altura de las dos morenas **– Feliz cumpleaños San –** también le daba un beso en la mejilla y le daba su regalo.

**S: Gracias Lazlo –** le dijo sonriente y Elise rodo los ojos.

**El: ¡No te rías! –** miro feamente a la morena ya que a esta le parecía divertido el sobrenombre.

**Ley: Hola San, Feliz cumpleaños –** la saludo con una sonrisa arrogante y la latina entrecerró los ojos **– Espero que te guste–** le estiro una funda que pertenecía a una marca de ropa muy importante.

**S: Soy Santana para ti querida y no recuerdo haberte invitado –** ponía su mejor postura de perra y Elise comenzó a reírse.

**R: San… -** ya sabía lo que venía.

**El: Rachel, San – **remarcaba el nombre** - Tiene razón, nadie la invito…**

**Ley: Pues vine con Rachel –** se prendió fuertemente del brazo de la morena.

**S: Pues a mí que me…**

**B: Hola chicas ¿qué tal?, bienvenidas –** se acercó a evitar una posible pelea entre su novia y Leyla.

**Ley: Hola Britt, linda fiesta, no es tan elegante como a las que estoy acostumbrada a ir, pero pasa –** la latina frunció el ceño, Elise negó con la cabeza y Rachel quería que la tierra se la tragara.

**B: Supongo que ¿gracias?, porque mejor no terminan de pasar y se ponen cómodas –** agarraba fuertemente a su novia que poco le faltaba para írsele encima a la rubia.

**Ley: Claro, vamos Rachel –** comenzó a arrastrar a la morena que con la mirada le pedía disculpa a su mejor amiga.

**S: La mato, te juro que si dice una estupidez más, la mato –** se desprendía del brazo de Britt.

**El: Yo estaré gustosa en ayudarte…**

**B: Bueno ya, estamos aquí para divertirnos, no para matar a nadie, así que por favor se tranquilizan –** les pidió a las dos **– Vamos a dejar esto en la habitación –** agarro una de las cajas de regalo que la latina tenía en las manos.

**S: Por mi esa funda, la puedes tirar a la basura –** Britt rodo los ojos, a veces su novia era tan extremista.

**B: Lo que tú digas cariño –** no quería pelear con su novia y mucho menos en su fiesta de cumpleaños, así que se terminó de llevar las cosas.

La fiesta transcurría normalmente, la comida iba y venía, al igual que las cervezas, muchos bailaban otros simplemente conversaban, en fin todos se divertían.

**S: Rachel, podrías decirle a la idiota esa con la que viniste que cierre la maldita boca, Ted está a punto de ahorcarla con la cortina –** se acercaba a la morena que estaba en la mesa de bebidas, la morena miro en dirección a donde estaba Leyla y se dio cuenta de la cara del amigo de la latina, de verdad se veía enfadado.

**R: Deja que la ahorque –** le quitó importancia al asunto.

**S: ¡No harás nada!...**

**R: No –** se llevó una botella de cerveza a la boca.

**S: Pero…**

**B: ¡Quinn! –** escucharon como la rubia gritaba desde la puerta, la morena prácticamente se atraganto con la cerveza, Santana abrió sus ojos sorprendida no se esperaba que la rubia por fin viniera, miro a la morena y vio que esta estaba con la mirada clavada en Quinn **– Mira San, Quinn vino –** anuncio feliz y la morena miro a Santana como pidiéndole explicaciones, pero la latina solo se encogió de hombros y regreso su mirada a Quinn, como si todavía no pudiera creer que estuviera allí, en la casa de su mejor amiga, sentía como su pulso se le aceleraba y la cerveza comenzaba a hacerle efecto, al segundo sintió como Elise se paraba a su lado.

**El: ¿Estás bien? –** le pregunto al oído.

**R: Ne… necesito… –** no dijo nada más y haciéndose espacio entre la gente, camino a la cocina mientras era seguida por Elise.

* * *

**Un beso linda :)**

**Un beso nena :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**El: Rachel espera, ¡Dios cálmate!** – de lo fuerte que la morena abrió la puerta de la cocina, casi se la estampa contra la cara.

**R: Ella está aquí… está aquí –** la respiración la tenía entrecortada y apenas podía hablar.

**El: Yo también la vi Rachel, pero por favor respira –** se acercaba a ella intentado calmarla.

**S: Rachel… -** la latina entraba a la cocina.

**R: ¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ? –** alzo la voz y encaro a su amiga.

**S: Brittany la invito, es decir las dos la invitamos…**

**R: ¿QUE? ¿Y CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRMELO? –** ya estaba enojada.

**S: Rachel será mejor que te calmes, ok –** sentía que toda esta situación se podía salir de control **– Tu sabes muy bien, que Britt y yo hemos tenido contacto todo este tiempo con ella, una cosa es que tu no lo hayas querido ver o aceptar o lo que sea y otra muy diferente es que te hubiéramos ocultado esa información –** intentaba sonar lo más calmada posible y la morena sabia, sabía que la latina tenía razón, después de haber sacado a la rubia de su casa años atrás esta se fue a vivir a casa de Britt, por lo que tanto Quinn, Britt y Santana habían forjado una estrecha amistad de la cual la morena no había querido ser parte.

**R: Si ella se queda yo me voy –** dijo decidida, aun sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón su orgullo era más grande.

**El: Rachel no creo…**

**R: ¡Ya dije que me voy Elise!…**

**S: Por favor, no vengas a estas alturas de la vida a comportarte como niñita inmadura Rachel - **la miraba seriamente.

**R: Ya te dije, o se va ella o me voy yo…**

**B: San… -** la rubia entraba junto con Quinn a la cocina y alcanzaron a escuchar lo que dijo la morena esta cruzo su mirada con la de Quinn y fue suficiente para no querer seguir en el mismo lugar que ella, camino hasta la puerta sin mirar a nadie y salió.

**S: Ve –** le dijo a Elise.

**El: Si… si -** también caminaba hasta la puerta **– Hola Quinn –** le dio una sonrisa y termino de salir.

**Q: Hola…**

**S: Discúlpala está un poco nerviosa –** miraba a la rubia algo triste, no le había gustado para nada el comportamiento de la morena.

**Q: No está bien –** sonrió de medio lado, había decidido venir siendo consciente de que las probabilidades de encontrarse con la morena eran altas y que las posibles reacciones de esta no iban a ser nada agradables - ** Feliz cumpleaños –** le daba su regalo y le dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

**S: Gracias, me alegra mucho que por fin te hayas decidido a venir** - estaba siendo sincera y las dos rubias sonrieron** - Pero vamos a la fiesta, hay que divertirse –** salió de la cocina acompañada de la dos rubias.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa Elise intentaba evitar que la morena se fuera de la fiesta.

**R: ¡Dame las llaves Elise! –** estaba muy alterada.

**El: No hasta que me escuches, si después de eso te quieres ir, te las devuelvo...**

**R: ¡No te voy a escuchar nada! –** hacia el intento de quitárselas.

**El: Te piensas ir y dejar a Leyla aquí, mira que te la pueden quitar…**

**R: Por mi puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, ella se invitó sola, pues que se vaya sola –** ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

**El: Rachel, ya si, esa actitud que tienes no me gusta para nada** – se puso seria.

**R: ¿Pero cómo quieres que este? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué Santana me hace esto?...**

**El: Quinn es su amiga al igual que tú Rachel –** la morena hizo una mueca y Elise suspiro **- Mira no te estoy pidiendo que le hables ni que la mires si es posible, pero por favor, ¡recapacita! es la fiesta de tu mejor amiga, no puedes irte así…**

**R:** comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro **– Está bien, me quedo –** Elise sonrió **– Pero que conste que lo hago por Santana y Britt – **la apunto.

**El: Lo que tú digas morena –** agarro a la morena del brazo y juntas volvieron a entrar a la casa.

Entraron y vieron como en medio de la pista bailaban Britt, Quinn y Santana, hablaban y se reían entre ellas.

**R: Voy por algo de tomar…**

**El: Te acompaño –**se dirigieron a la mesa de las bebidas.

**Ley: ¿Dónde estaban? –** se acercaba a las dos chicas.

**El: No te interesa – **ella le contesto porque la morena ni siquiera la miro.

**Ley: Le estoy preguntando a Rachel** – le hizo una mueca de fastidio a Elise y esta se la devolvió **- ¿Bailamos mi amor? –** miro a la morena.

**R: No tengo ganas –** se alejó de las dos chicas con una cerveza en mano.

**Ley: ¿Qué le pasa? –** miro nuevamente a Elise.

**El: Si tú que dices ser su novia no lo sabes, menos lo sabré yo –** le dio una sonrisa burlona, logrando que la otra chica frunciera el ceño, pero la rubia no quería seguir discutiendo, así que mejor decidió preguntarle algo que estaba rondando por su cabeza desde hace algunos minutos.

**Ley: Por cierto, ¿Tú sabes quién es la rubia que está bailando con Britt y San? –** miraba a las tres chicas que seguían bailando.

**El: Si… si se quién es, se llama Quinn -** miro a la rubia **– Y se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla – **dijo con un tono dramático.

**Ley: ¿Qué? –** regreso su mirada a Elise.

**El: Lo que escuchaste Barbie, te dije que tus días en la vida de Rachel se estaban por terminar, pues prepárate desde hoy comienza** – le guiño un ojo y se fue a donde estaba Liz conversando con un chico, no iba a permitir que nadie se le adelantara a conquistarla.

Leyla volvió a mirar a Quinn, no sabía que le había querido decir Elise, pero algo le decía que no debía confiarse, sobre todo, porque desde la llegada de la rubia esa, Rachel se había puesto muy no demasiado rara.

La morena estaba sentada en uno de los muebles más alejados de la gente, pero desde allí podía ver a su mejor amiga, Britt y por ultimo Quinn, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, no sabía que sentir hacia ella, rabia, odio no lo sabía, tampoco podía negar que la rubia estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, su sonrisa que seguía igual y ese corte de cabello que tenía le lucía increíble, se la veía más madura pero igual de hermosa, al parecer los años le habían sentado muy bien, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reírse de sus pensamientos, tan metida estaba en estos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la latina se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado.

**S: ¿Ya no estas molesta?…. Rachel** – le pasaba una mano por el rostro.

**R: ¿Qué? –** miro a su amiga y a la vez se sorprendió, ¿En qué momento se sentó a su lado?, ¿No estaba bailando? volvió a mirar a la pista y ni rastro de las dos rubias.

**S: ¿Qué si ya no estas molesta?, lo digo porque como te estas riendo sola, me imagino que ya se te paso la rabieta –** hablaba tranquilamente.

**R: Lo siento San, de verdad que no quería comportarme así –** estaba avergonzada.

**S: No ya está, igual creo que es entendible, yo me hubiera puesto peor en tu lugar…**

**R: Igual lo lamento –** bajo la mirada, nunca le había gustado discutir con la latina.

**S: ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a que ella este aquí?...**

**R: No lo sé, no sé qué sentir, todo esto es tan raro y no debería serlo, ósea al fin de cuentas, ella fue importante para mí y… -** suspiro **– No lo sé, se me hace difícil tener una explicación correcta para esto…**

**S: Creí que no vendría, es decir, siempre la hemos invitado, pero ella siempre nos sacaba miles de excusas para no venir, creí que esta vez sería igual…**

**R: No hay problema San, es tu fiesta puedes invitar a quien quieras…**

**El: Espérame aquí, voy la cocina** – le decía a Liz y esta asentía **– ¡Ay perdón! –** chocaba con Britt que salía por la puerta con un charol.

**B: Pierde cuidado –** le sonreía y seguía de largo con la charol, Elise también le sonrió y termino por entrar al cocina y se encontró con Quinn que estaba de espalda lavando algo.

**El: Hola Quinn… -** la saludo y la rubia pego un brinco.

**Q: ¡Por Dios! –** Se giró para mirar a su asustadora** – Me asustaste – **tenía una de sus manos en su pecho.

**El: Lo siento, no era mi intención –** se disculpó.

**Q: Lo se… - **un silencio incomodo se instauro en el lugar, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir.

**El: Me alegra mucho verte…**

**Q: No tienes por qué fingir Elise, sé muy bien que no te caigo bien, más bien nunca te caí bien…**

**El: ¿Perdón?, no sé de qué me hablas –** no entendía la actitud de la rubia.

**Q: No te hagas, nunca nos llevamos bien por Rachel –** ahora Elise comenzaba a entender **– Y es normal que estés algo molesta porque yo esté aquí, pero quiero aclararte que yo no he venido a quitarte a nadie…**

**El: Espera ¿Qué?, ¿Tú piensas que Rachel y yo? ¿Qué Rachel y yo? –** se comenzó a reír.

**Q: ¿Qué es chistoso? -** fruncía el ceño.

**El: Quinn, Rachel y yo no somos novias, es decir lo fuimos, pero ya no – **le explico una vez que su risa ceso.

**Q: ¿No? –** pero si ella creía que estaban juntas, ósea, ella pensaba que seguían juntas desde que Brittany se le había salido que eran novias y como desde ahí el tema Rachel era un tabú, no se enteraba de nada.

**El: No Quinn, Rachel y yo no tenemos nada desde hace rato, en realidad no tiene nada con nadie, bueno no tanto así, porque de un tiempo para acá hay una garrapata que no se le desprende** – hizo una mueca de fastidio **– Pero no será problema – **se acercó a la nevera y la abrió.

**Q: ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?** - con la mirada seguía los movimientos de la chica.

**El:** sacaba una cerveza, cerraba la nevera y se giraba nuevamente hacia la rubia **– No lo sé, dímelo tú, quizás esta información te pueda interesar –** se acercó un poco a la rubia **– Repito, me alegra que estés aquí –** le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rápidamente del lugar, no quería hacer esperar más a Liz.

**Q: ¿Y a esta que bicho le pico? –** se preguntaba ella misma, sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

**El: ¡LLEGO BRODY CON LOS FOTOGRAFOS!** - anuncio y la latina se paró rápidamente del mueble y paro la música.

**S: ¡Atención! ¡Atención! -** tenía una copa en las manos y la golpeaba con una pequeña cuchara **– Podrían cada uno de ustedes coger una copa de la mesa y colocarse en medio del salón, por favor –** les pidió y uno a uno los invitados le hicieron caso, la morena estaba frente a ella junto a Leyla, mientras Britt estaba a su derecha y a lado de esta estaba Quinn **– Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer a cada uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, por estar aquí esta noche compartiendo conmigo este día tan especial para mi –** Elise que estaba un poco más a la izquierda junto con Liz, comenzaba a aplaudir - **Todavía no he dicho salud Lazlo –** todos empezaron a reírse y Elise solo le dio una mirada asesina **– ¿Dónde iba? si… si ya lo recordé, también agradezco a mi hermosa novia por aguantarme y hacerme feliz todos los días, te amo Britt, en este mundo no puede haber mujer más afortunada que yo por tener a ti –** miraba con adoración a su rubia y todos decían awww… en conjunto **– También agradezco que por fin después de varios años, mi amiga Quinn se haya dignado en venir –** la miro seriamente, pero después se echó a reír logrando que la rubia se sonrojara, ya que todos la estaban mirando **– Me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta –** termino de decirle y la morena se removió un poco incomoda **– También estoy feliz de que estés aquí Lazlo, no te pongas celosa –** de nuevo miraba a Elise y todos se empezaron a reír **– Y por último, pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer la presencia de mi mejor amiga –** miro a la morena y todos hicieron lo mismo **- Que por cierto desde que dejo NYADA se hizo más soportable…**

**Q: ¿Dejo NYADA? –** susurro para que nadie la pudiera escuchar…

**S: Y creo que fue la decisión más correcta que pudo tomar, porque ya sabemos cómo se vuelven las personas cuando estudian en ese odioso lugar… –** disimuladamente miraba a Leyla y la morena aunque no quisiera se reía al igual que Elise.

**B: San… -** le dio un pequeño codazo.

**S: Pero si no la hubiera dejado, ahora no sería la dueña de una importante revista…**

**Q: ¿Revista? –** ahora si no entendía nada.

**B: Una larga historia –** le susurro ya que la había alcanzado a escuchar

**S: Y todos estos fotógrafos no estuvieran aquí, así que pongan sus mejores caras y sus mejores poses porque saldremos en las páginas sociales –** dijo muy creída **– Gracias Rachel, te quiero y ahora si Lazlo, Salud –** alzo su copa.

**-Salud –** dijeron todos los presentes también alzando sus copas.

Las fotos iban y venían, todos querían salir en ellas, la única que se mantenía alejada de todo era la morena, estaba sentada nuevamente en el mueble más alejado, no le apetecía salir en ninguna foto.

**S: Rachel ven, faltas tú –** se acercaba a ella.

**R: No quiero San, es tu regalo disfrútalo…**

**S: Nada de que no quiero, te vienes conmigo –** la agarro de uno de los brazos y la levanto.

**R: Pero San… -** decidió no decir nada al final la latina se saldría con la suya.

**S: Aquí amigo tómanos aun foto a las dos –** le pedía a uno de los fotógrafos.

**-Claro, digan wiski –** apuntaba su cámara a las dos morena.

**-Wiski –** dijeron las dos a la vez, y la foto salió más que perfecta.

**S: Quinn ven –** llamaba a la rubia y la morena enseguida la miro.

**B: Anda, ve… ve –** prácticamente empujo a la rubia para que fuera donde su novia.

**R: San…**

**S: Ponte al lado de Rachel –** tanto la morena como la rubia se miraron, demás está decir que la tensión del momento era demasiado alta.

**R: Es mejor que se coloque a tu izquierda –** sugirió – **Para… para que la foto se vea mejor…**

**S: Esta bien, Quinn mueve tu trasero a mi izquierda** – la rubia asintió y se fue a colocar al lado izquierdo de la latina y el fotógrafo les tomo un par de fotos – **Britt, Lazlo vengan** – las dos chicas acudieron al llamado de la latina, Britt se colocó del lado izquierdo de su novia, mientras Quinn lo hizo al lado de ella y Elise se colocó al lado de la morena, el fotógrafo tomo varias fotos hasta que la latina dijo suficiente.

**Ley: Falto yo –** parecía muy emocionada.

**S: Lo siento Barbie, el rollo se terminó –** fingió estar triste.

**Ley: Eso no es cierto –** se quejó **– Rachel… -** miro a la morena pidiéndole ayuda y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

**S: ¡Vamos a bailar! –** agarro la mano de la su novia y se la llevo a bailar.

**Ley: ¿Bailamos mi amor? –** se acercó a la morena y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y las únicas espectadoras del acto fueron Quinn y Elise.

**R: Claro… -** le sonrió, agarro la mano de la chica y también se fueron a bailar.

**El: No le hagas caso, Leyla es una idiota –** le dijo a Quinn que seguía mirando a la morena y a la que por el beso que le había dado parecía ser su ¿novia?, veía como bailaban sensualmente, como la morena ponía sus manos en la cintura de la otra chica y esta las colocaba en su cuello y se daban apasionados besos, no pudo evitar sentir un malestar en el cuerpo, un malestar que hace tiempo no sentía.

**El: ¿Vamos a bailar? –** quería bailar con Liz, peor no iba a dejar sola a la rubia.

**Q: ¿Perdón? –** dejo de mirar a la parejita y centro su atención en Elise.

**El: ¿Qué si quieres bailar?… –** volvió a repetir.

**Q: No… no gracias –** no le apetecía para nada, tenía el estómago revuelto y necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia.

**El: Ok, si quieres bailar, ya sabes dónde estoy –** le dio una sonrisa y se fue a buscar a Liz.

**Q: ¿Por qué está siendo tan amable conmigo? –** no entendía para nada la actitud de Elise, sacudió su cabeza y se fue a buscar el baño.

Unos minutos después, la rubia había encontrado el baño en el piso de arriba, se lavó un poco la cara para refrescarse y se relajó un poco, las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como las había pensado, Rachel esta incomoda, al parecer la seguía odiando y eso le causaba una dura punzada el en corazón, suspiro y decidió volver a la fiesta, iba caminando hacia las escaleras cuando vio que una persona caminaba hacia ella, y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry, que al verla se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, mirándose, sin decirse una sola palabra, el corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir rápidamente, cuando la morena comenzó a cercarse a ella hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

**R: ¿Qué haces aquí Quinn? –** la miraba fijamente.

**Q: No creo que sea algo que te interese….**

**R: Tienes razón, no me interesa** – se giró para bajar nuevamente, se le quitaron las ganar de ir al baño.

**Q: ¿Te molesta que este aquí? –** le pregunto, la morena se detuvo y se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

**R: ¿La verdad?, si… si me molesta mucho, no deberías estar aquí –** le dijo seriamente.

**Q: No entiendo tu actitud –** vaya que no lo hacía.

**R: No tendrías por qué hacerlo, además no sé porque te sorprendes, si tú siempre fuiste Quinn Fabray, la abeja reina, la perra a cargo, la que se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible a los perdedores como yo ¿no?...**

**Q: La gente cambia…**

**R: ¡No me digas! –** dijo irónicamente.

**Q: Definidamente los años… - **no siguió hablando porque la morena se le adelanto.

**R: Lo único que me han enseñado todos estos años, es que hay cosas que definitivamente es mejor no recordarlas ¡nunca! – **apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió, no dijo nada más, se volvió girar y camino de nuevo hacia las escaleras, no quería seguir un minuto más allí, localizo a Elise que bailaba con Liz **– Me voy –** Elise dejo de bailar y miro a su amiga.

**El: ¿Por qué? si la fiesta está muy prendida –** ella se lo estaba pensando en grande.

**R: Me duele la cabeza -** mintió.

**El: ¿Segura? –** no le creía nada.

**R: ¡Que sí!, podrías hacerme un favor…**

**El: Claro…**

**R: ¿Podrías llevarla a su casa? –** Con la cabeza señalo a Leyla que estaba bailando con un grupo de chicas **– Lo que menos quiero horita es aguantarme uno de sus berrinches, sé que no te cae bien, pero esta noche podrías hacer una excepción por mí, por favor – **le dio una mirada suplicante.

**El:** lo medito un poco **– Esta bien, así aprovecho y la dejo tirada debajo de un puente** – puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

**R: Elise…**

**El:** rodo los ojos **– Ya… ya no la hare, esta noche intentare ser menos yo y comportarme como una buena samaritana y llevar a la Barbie hasta su casa –** la morena sonrió.

**R: Así me gusta, me despides de Santana y Britt –** Elise asintió **– Y pórtate bien – **le señalo a Elise y esta solo le guiño un ojo, la morena termino de salir de la casa, se dirigió a su auto y se subió a él - **Que noche –** suspiro y arranco su auto, mientras tanto Quinn seguía parada en el mismo lugar, sin poder procesar todavía las palabras de la morena que la habían dejado descolocada.

**Q: Y definitivamente esto no pudo comenzar peor – **susurro para ella misma…

* * *

**Un beso linda :).**

**Un beso nena ;).**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bueno aquí esta, pude hacerlo a pesar de todo XD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

La noche de la fiesta de había terminado y cada uno de los invitados se habían ido, Elise se fue con Liz y entre las dos terminaron arrastrando a Leyla que termino borracha, después del berrinche que armo al darse cuenta de que Rachel se había ido sin ella. Quinn después de la insistencia de las Brittana se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.

Eran las once de la mañana de un domingo caluroso y Brittany estaba haciendo el desayuno para ella, su novia y Quinn que todavía no despertaba.

**B: San, crees que Rachel y Quinn puedan arreglar sus problemas –** había notado toda la tensión entre la morena y su amiga que incluso se había sentido mal por las dos.

**S:** estaba en la mesa leyendo el periódico y lo bajo un poco para mirar a su novia** - No lo sé amor, tu y yo sabemos que Rachel desde de Quinn le dijo que se había acercado a ella por dinero cambio rotundamente, se volvió testaruda, arma barreras a su alrededor para no salir lastimada, se cierra en banda y es difícil hacerla entrar en razón, así que no creo que puedan arreglar sus problemas….**

**B: No si tú y yo las ayudamos, yo quiero que vuelva a estar juntas –** dijo emocionada.

**S: Sera mejor que tú y yo no nos metamos en ese lio –** lo que menos quería era volver a enojarse con Rachel.

**B: Pero…**

**Q: Buenos días –** entraba todavía con cara soñolienta.

**-Buenos días –** las saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

**B: ¿Dormiste bien? –** le pregunto con una sonrisa.

**Q: Si muchas gracias por dejarme quedar…**

**S: Sabes que eso no es problema, pero siéntate que ya mismo está el desayuno** – le señalaba una de las sillas.

**Q: Gracias –** sonrió tímidamente y se sentó, Britt se volvió a girar a la cocina para terminar de hacer el desayuno **– Tengo que decirles algo – **parecía nerviosa.

**S: Claro escúpelo –** dejo el periódico a un lado para cotillear un poco.

**Q: Me voy a venir a vivir a New York –** soltó sin anestesia.

**S: Bueno me parece bien... espera ¿Qué? –** la miro sorprendida.

**B: ¿En serio? –** se había girado nuevamente para mirar a la rubia.

Q: Si, voy a trabajar en el Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital - dijo muy orgullosa. S: ¿El en New York-Presbyterian? – estaba incrédula. Q: En ese mismo… B: Q eso es grandioso – a grandes zancadas se acercó a la rubia y la abrazo.

**Q: Gracias Britt –** sonreía en medio del abrazo.

**S: La que se va armar…. –** dijo en susurro pensando en la morena.

**B: ¿Dijiste algo? –** se separó de la rubia y miro a su novia.

**S: No… no nada –** miro a la rubia **– Me alegro mucho por ti Quinn –** le sonrió sinceramente.

**Q: Gracias San –** estaba muy feliz.

**B: ¿Y dónde vas a vivir? – **nuevamente se acercaba a la cocina a apagar las hornillas el desayuno ya estaba.

**Q: Todavía no lo sé, por eso vine desde el jueves a arreglar unos asuntos con la directora del hospital y averiguar si puedo conseguir un departamento cerca de este, pero no he conseguido nada –** eso la tenía un poco saturada.

**S: ¿Tienes aquí desde el jueves y no nos había dicho nada? – **parecía un poco molesta.

**Q: No quería molestarlas – **bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

**S: ¡Pamplinas Q! somos tus amigas, lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarte….**

**Q: Lo siento… –** dijo mientras Britt colocaba los platos en la mesa.

**S: Bueno ya buscaremos un lugar donde te puedas quedar –** se puso pensativa y después sonrió, al parecer algo se le había ocurrido **- Podrías quedarte aquí – **las dos rubia la miraron sorprendidas y a Britt casi se le cae el sartén con los huevos revueltos** – Dijiste que no habías encontrado un departamento todavía ¿no? –** La rubia asintió **– Mientras eso pasa, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que consigas donde quedarte, ahí dos habitaciones de sobra en esta casa, puedes quedarte en una –** dijo muy orgullosa de su idea.

**B: Es una buena idea Q, y a mí me pondría muy feliz tenerte aquí –** servía cada uno de los platos.

**Q: Bueno yo… yo no lo sé, no quiero molestar…**

**S:** rodo los ojos** – Y vuelve la burra al trigo – **Britt sonrió terminando de servir todo y se sentaba en la mesa **– Ya te dije que no eres ninguna molestia y buena ya está decidido, te quedas y punto – **sentenció.

**Q: Gracias San –** las cosas no le podrían estar saliendo mejor.

**S: De nada rubia –** se llevó la taza de café a la boca y le dio un sorbo.

Tuvieron un desayuno muy ameno, conversaron de todo un poco, en especial rubia, después terminaron de comer, la rubia se ofreció a lavar los platos pero Britt no la dejo, excusándose de que era su invitada.

**Q: ¿Puedo pasar? –** asomaba la cabeza por la puerta del pequeño despacho de la latina.

**S: Claro Q, pasa y siéntate –** le daba el visto bueno.

**Q: ¿Tienes mucho trabajo? -** se sentaba frente a la latina

**S: Un poco, tengo un caso aplazado desde la semana y otro que me espera dentro de un mes – **explico.

**Q: Debe de ser duro –** ella sabía que el trabajo de un abogado era muy tedioso.

**S: Solo cuando me tocan casos de clientes que demandan a sus maridos o esposas ¡es insoportable! –** dijo dramáticamente.

**Q: Me imagino –** sonrió y fijo su mirada en algo que la latina tenia encima de la mesa y se acercó para cogerlo** – Vaya me encanta esta revista, me había olvidado de pedir la edición de este mes –** comenzaba a ojearla, la latina la miro y alzo una de sus cejas.

**S: ¿En serio te gusta? – **no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

**Q: Si y más la sección de salud, sus notas y artículos son muy buenos, además no es como esas revistas que solo se dedican al escándalo y al chisme –** seguía ojeándola **– Vaya si consiguieron la nota con la Directora del hospital del New York, estaba ansiosa por leerla, antes de irme la comprare…**

**S: Quinn, ¿sabes quién es la editora principal y gerente de esa revista? –** al parecer la rubia no lo sabía.

**Q: Ah, no… no lo sé, nunca me he fijado, una amiga del hospital me la recomendó y desde entonces la empecé a leer –** estaba un poco confundida con la pregunta de la latina.

**S: Lee la segunda hoja, específicamente el cuadro rojo –** le sugirió, la rubia lo hizo y enseguida cambio la expresión de su rostro.

**Q: Editora principal y gerente Rachel Berry –** se le hizo un nudo en la garganta **- ¿Es su revista? – **ahora le temblaban las manos.

**S: Si Rachel es la dueña…**

**Q: No… no lo sabía –** estaba aturdida – **¿Por qué dejo NYADA? ¿No era su sueño? ¿Y por qué ahora es dueña de una revista? –** esas preguntas habían rondado por su cabeza casi toda la noche.

**S: Las cosas cambiaron mucho en la vida de Rachel después de lo que paso entre ustedes en el colegio –** la rubia bajo la cabeza tristemente** – En todo caso, seria a ella a quien deberías preguntarle – **la rubia nuevamente la miro** – No es algo que a mí me competa decirte –** eso lo tenía claro.

**Q: Lo se… -** suspiro, había tanto en la vida de la morena que se había perdido que no se sorprendería si se enteraba de algo más.

Mientras tanto Rachel en su departamento ya estaba levantada y le pegaba al Saco De _Boxeo_, llevaba diez minutos y estaba toda sudada.

**El: Buenos días –** entraba al cuarto de ejercicios de la morena.

**R: Me imagino que tuviste fiesta toda lo noche, digo como llegas a esta hora –** no se refería a la fiesta de la latina.

**El: Pues sí, fue una noche inolvidable –** sonreía pícaramente, la morena rodaba los ojos y dejaba de pegarle al saco.

**R: Elise espero que no estés jugando con Liz, ¡Dios! Hasta sus nombres riman –** se burlaba y ahora era Elise quien rodaba los ojos.

**El: No estoy jugando con ella –** se defendía.

**R: Pues eso espero, no quiero tener que despedirla –** salía del lugar y caminaba rumbo a la cocina a buscar una botella con agua mientras Elise la seguía **– ¿Llevaste a Leyla a su casa?** – sacaba la botella de la nevera la abría y le daba un sorbo.

**El: Pues fíjate que no –** la morena frunció el ceño **– La metí en una caja, la lleve al aeropuerto y la mande directamente a la India –** dijo muy seria.

**R: Muy chistosa….**

**El: Si la fui a dejar a su casa – **hizo una mueca de fastidio** - Hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando le dije que te habías ido sin ella –** se empezaba a reír **– Y lo peor fue cuando le dije que no te habías ido sola, sino con Quinn…**

**R: ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –** se enojaba.

**El: Solo lo hice para molestarla –** se encogió de hombros.

**R: Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer** – la miro seriamente y salió de la cocina.

**El: Ay Rachel…. Rachel, muy pronto tu vida volverá a ser como antes, te lo seguro… -** susurro para ella misma….

La semana nuevamente había comenzado, Quinn había regresado a San Francisco, a arreglar algunos trámites en cuanto al trabajo y su casa, había decidió no ponerla en venta, sino que arrendarla para tener un entrada de dinero extra. Todavía tenía que hacer las maletas con sus cosas, para mudarse a New York definidamente.

**-Quinn te voy a extrañar –** Norah se ponía melancólica., estaba ayudando a la rubia a guardar todas sus cosas.

**Q: Voy a venir a visitarte y tu podrás hacer lo mismo, siempre estaremos en contacto –** ella también estaba un poco triste, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

**-Pero no será lo mismo –** la rubia se había convertido para ella, en la hermana que nunca había tenido.

**Q: Lo importante es que no perdamos la amistad –** le sonrió.

**-Tienes razón –** parecía más animada **– Oye y ¿viste a tu ex? **– Quinn la miro ya sabía a quién se refería.

**Q: Si, las cosas no comenzaron muy bien que digamos –** suspiro **– Ella al parecer sigue dolida y me sigue odiando…**

**-Era algo que podía pasar, pero bueno no estés triste, ahora tu solo concéntrate en tu nuevo trabajo, ya después veraz como se soluciona todo** – doblaba unas blusas.

**Q: Eso espero….**

Mientras tanto en New York la morena estaba que se daba contra la pared, estaba en la revista resolviendo algunos problemas.

**R: ¿Entonces renuncio? –** le preguntaba a Elise que estaba parada frente a ella.

**El: Si, dijo que prefiere estar aquí sacando copias que volver al teatro y hacerle la entrevista a Leyla –** resoplaba molesta.

**R: Me va a sacar canas verdes –** se tomaba la cabeza, la revista había sido elegida para sacar cada uno de los artículos de la nueva obra de la que iba a ser parte la loca de Leyla como decía Elise, y ya tres personas habían tirado la toalla con la chica, ya que era insoportable **– Dile a Brody que el trabajo es todo suyo – **ella ni loca iría, no aguantaría ni un minuto.

**El: Esta bien –** salía nuevamente de la oficina.

**R: Solo espero que esta vez no haya ningún problema –** suspiro y volvía a escribir en su laptop.

_Dos días después…_

Quinn arribaba al aeropuerto _JFK_de New York con una gran sonrisa y era esperada por Brittany y Santana.

**Q: Hola chicas –** las abrazaba.

**B: Nos alegra que por fin estés aquí -** las tres se separaran del abrazo.

**S: ¿Tus maletas? –** miraba para todo lados.

**Q: No te preocupes, contrate uno de esos transporte a domicilio, para que se hicieran cargo de todas las maletas **– explico -** Y será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que lleguen…**

**S: Bueno vámonos yendo entonces **– las dos rubias se prendían de ella y salían a buscar el auto.

**R: No me digas, ¿Brody también renuncio? –** vio que Elise entraba con cara de pocos amigos, así que buenas noticias no le traía.

**El: Pues sí, dice que prefiere estar aquí limpiando tu oficina que seguir con lo de Leyla…**

**R Demonios – **golpeaba su cabeza con el escritorio** – Bueno no pensé que diría esto – **Elise sonrió sabía lo que venía** – Pero el trabajo es todo tuyo – **dijo resignada.

**El: Siiiii – **pego un brinco, la morena no había querido darle el trabajo, porque en primer lugar con Leyla no se soportaban y en segundo lugar sería un desastre **– No te arrepentirás –** Leyla no sabía lo que le esperaba.

**R: Eso espero, eres mi última esperanza –** en el fondo sabía que Elise le pararía el carro a Leyla y lo único que esta buscaba es que ella misma en persona fuera a hacerle la entrevista, pero no le daría el gusto.

**El: Ok, me voy a patearle el trasero a la Diva de Broadway –** le sonrió a la morena y termino de salir de la oficina.

**R: Dios dame paciencia, por favor… –** nuevamente colocaba su cabeza encima del escritorio.

**S: Bien Quinn, bienvenida a tu nueva casa – **la latina abría la puerta con una maleta en la mano y como podía hacia una reverencia.

**Q: Gracias… - **entraba arrastrando una de las maletas que traía.

**S: Sera mejor que las llevemos a la habitación, Britt deja al maldito gato y ayúdanos….**

**B: Si San... – **corría a entrar las demás maletas.

**S: Espero que te guste – **entraba a la nueva habitación de la rubia y esta lo hacía tras ella.

**Q: Me encanta – **la habitación no era muy grande, pero era suficiente para ella, tenía una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio, una ventana que daba a la calle, tenía su propio baño, en fin no se podía quejar.

**B: Aquí esta otra –** traía una maleta casi más grande que ella.

**S: Déjame y te ayudo… -** le sacaba la gran maleta de las manos a su novia **- ¿Traes piedra? –** estaba demasiado pesada.

**Q: No, traigo oro –** bromeo y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana **– Bienvenida a New York Quinn… - **susurro para que ninguna de sus dos amigas pudieran escucharla.

* * *

**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para Gigita, FELIZ CUMPELAÑOS atrasado XD**

**Un beso para ti Sor Rock, tu último comentario me causo miedo XD**

**Un beso linda :).**

**Un beso nena ;).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Primer día de trabajo de Quinn y esta ya caminaba por los pasillos de su nuevo lugar de trabajo, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero segura de que iba a hacer un buen trabajo, se dirigía a la oficina de la Dra. Richardson que había solicitado su presencia apenas llegara, se paro frente a la puerta y la toco.

**-Pase... - **escucho que desde adentro le hablaba la mujer.

**Q: Buenos ****días**** Dra. ****Richardson****... -** ponía la mejor de sus sonrisas.

**-Dime Denisse querida, pero no te quedes ****ahí****, ****siéntate****... - **le señalaba la silla que estaba frente a ella.

**Q: Gracias... - **se sentaba.

**-Bien ¿como te sientes?, ¿preparada? - **acostumbraba a estar pendiente de cada uno de sus trabajadores, principalmente cuando eran nuevos.

**Q: Me siento muy bien y siempre estoy lista... - **dijo muy segura.

**-Me alegro mucho Quinn, me gusta tu actitud y espero que te logres a ****adaptar**** a nuestra forma de trabajo, realmente ****quería**** tenerte en mi equipo**** de trabajo**** –** se mostraba firme en sus palabras, quería preguntar que la había llevado a contratarla, pero sin lugar a dudas seria por su trabajo y dedicación a los niños.

**Q: No ****tendrá**** ninguna queja de mi Dr. Richar... - **la mujer alzo una de sus cejas **– Denisse... - **se corrigió.

**-Creo que ya queda todo aclarado, ****así**** que es momento de que te integres, tu consultorio queda en el segundo piso y tu grupo de apoyo te espera en esa misma ****área**** –** la rubia sintió **– Bien Quinn no me queda mas que decirte que, bienvenida –** se paro de la silla y le estiro mano, la rubia también se levanto y acepto la mano que la mujer le brindaba, la rubia termino de salir de la habitación y se dirigió al área que le tocaba.

**-Hola ¿eres la nueva? –** un chico muy guapo la esperaba afuera de su consultorio.

**Q: Ah, si... si... - **se puso un poco incomoda por la mirada que le estaba dando el chico.

**-Hola mucho gusto, soy el Dr. Ben Har****t** – le estiro la mano.

**Q: Quinn Fabray mucho gusto – **acepto el saludo ahora un poco tímida.

**-El gusto es todo ****mío**** –** le estaba coqueteando pensaba la rubia **– He escuchado mucho de ti estos ****últimos****días** – ponía una sonrisa seductora.

**Q: Espero que bien... – **abría la puerta y observaba el lugar que iba a ocupar y se sentaba la silla principal.

**-Pues muy bien, yo tengo mi consultorio al frente, de ahora en adelante trabajaremos juntos –** parecía entusiasmado.

**Q: Que bien... -** no entendía que buscaba el chicho.

**-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en preguntarme a mi, estoy siempre dispuesto a ayudar – **vaya si que era servicial, serian así todos aquí, se preguntaba la rubia.

**Q: Lo ****tendré**** en cuenta... -** sonrió de medio lado.

**-Ok, creo que es mejor que me reitre, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, bienvenida Dr. ****Fabray****...**

**Q: Gracias Dr. Hard... **

**-Puedes decirme Ben -** la rubia asintió, el chico le volvió a sonreír y termino de salir.

**Q: Bien Quinn, manos a la obra... - **sonrió y prendió el computador que estaba en la mesa.

En otro lado de New York Rachel Berry estaba a punto de tirarse por las escaleras del edificio del que era dueña, frente a ella tenia a Elise y a Leyla gritando como en una merienda de negro sin ofender.

**Ley: Elise esta loca Rachel... -** se quejaba la chica.

**El: ¡Por Dios!, no seas exagerada –** alzaba las manos dramáticamente.

**Ley: Por tu culpa mi vestido **Dolce **& **Gabbana esta arruinado – seguía quejándose.

Eli: Bueno, no dejabas de gritarme y darme órdenes y a la final conseguí lo que quería – dijo muy orgullosa.

**Ley: Rachel deberías despedirla –** Elise la miro incrédula.

**El: Ya deja de comportarte como estúpida quieres –** ya estaba cansada de los berrinches de la otra.

**Ley: ¡Tu a mi no me dices estúpida! –** la encaro.

**R: ¡Ya basta! –** Le dio un golpe a la mesa **– Leyla te conozco lo suficientemente bien, para saber que lo que hizo Elise fue porque te lo merecías –** la rubia la miro incrédula.

**Ley: ¿La estas defendiendo? –** estaba totalmente ofendida.

**R: Si lo estoy haciendo, así que tú decides o te comportas como la gente o sencillamente te saco del reportaje –** dijo firmemente.

**Ley: Sabes que haz lo que quieras, yo soy la estrella de esa obra y hago lo que me de la gana, vendrás a rogarme Rachel Berry –** la señalo y se fue dando un portazo, la morena suspiro sabia muy bien a que se refería.

**S: ¿Puedo pasar? –** la latina asomaba la cabeza.

**R: Claro…**

**El: Hola San –** saludo a la chica y le di un beso en la mejilla.

**S: ¿Qué le pasa a la loca? si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría muerta –** se reía.

**El: Le arruine su vestido marca **Dolce **& **Gabbana…

S: ¿En serio?...

El: Como lo oyes…

S: Te felicito – la morena negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

El: Bueno yo me voy a editar la nota – miro a la morena y esta asintió – Nos vemos San – le sonrió a la latina y término por salir.

**R: Siéntate, se que me vienes a decir algo y por lo visto no me va a gustar –** conocía perfectamente a su mejor amiga y por como la estaba mirando algo había echo.

**S: Que bien que me conoces –** se sentó frente a la morena.

**R: Te escucho –** se recostó en la silla.

**S: Quinn se vino a vivir a New York y esta viviendo en mi casa –** soltó sin anestesia.

**R: ¿Qué?...**

**S: Esta trabajando en el Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital –** explico y espero a que la morena le gritara y le dijera de todo, pero esta simplemente la miraba **- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No me vas a gritar? ¿No te vas a poner dramática? –** estaba confundida.

**R: ¿Cambiaria en algo las cosas?, ¿la votarías de tu casa? –** le pregunto tranquilamente, demasiado tranquila a decir verdad y esto no le estaba gustando a la latina.

**S: ¿Me pedrerías que la bote de mi casa? –** La morena se encogió de hombros **– Vaya que mala –** ella nunca haría eso.

**R: Pues bueno, es tu casa, tu veraz a quien metes y a quien no –** le quitaba toda la importancia al asunto.

**S: Rachel, te estoy diciendo que Quinn esta aquí en New York, viviendo –** le volvió a repetir por si las mocas.

**R: ¿Y?, Santana por mi Quinn se puede ir a vivir a donde le dé la gana, puede irse a la India a la china, a la Conchinchina o a Wellington…**

**S: ¿Wellington?….**

**R: Una isla que queda más allá de Chile, bueno por ahí…**

**S: Que rara eres pero ¿Segura que estás bien? –** la miro preocupada.

**R: Si claro que si, he tenido una mañana ajetreada por culpa de Leyla que se cree mejor que Barbra Streisand, pero bueno, que se le puede hacer **– arreglaba unas hojas que estaban encima de su escritorio.

**S: Ah ya veo –** al parecer la morena ya se había descargado con Leyla, que por eso no estaba por labor de molestarse por nada, ni con nadie, solo esperaría hasta el día que se encontraran, ahí cambiaria la cosa, las dos morenas estuvieron hablando por unos minutos más, hasta que la latina tuvo que irse.

_En la noche…_

**El: Dime que no le dijiste a Leyla –** entraba a la habitación de la morena colocándose uno aretes.

**R: Claro que no y como esta enojada –** se encogía de hombros y se miraba en el espejo **- ¿Y tu le dijiste a Liz?...**

**El: Si tenemos pasarla viendo por su casa –** dijo muy feliz.

**R: Esta bien y apúrate que yo ya estoy** – salía del cuarto.

**El: Si jefa –** hacia un saludo militar.

_Minutos después…_

**R: Esto si que esta lleno… -** la morena le decía a Elise que venia bien agarrada de Elise.

**El: ¿Qué cosa? –** por la música no podía escuchar nada.

**R: QUE ESTA LLENO –** le grito.

**El: No me grites –** la morena rodo los ojos y Liz sonrió.

**-Hola chica, pensé que no vendrían –** una chica morena bien guapa se les acercaba.

**R: Y perdernos la inauguración de tu local, nunca –** se acerco y le dio un abrazo a la chica.

**-Pues venga terminen de pasar y sírvanse unos tragos, la casa invita –** les dijo muy emocionada.

**R: Pues que esperamos –** miro a su amiga y a su acompañante.

**Q: No creo que haya sido una buena idea venir San** – entraba al lugar junto con las Brittana.

**S: Pues era esto, o quedarte como una monja en la casa –** la había prácticamente obligado a venir.

**Q: Pero no conozco a nadie aquí –** hacia pucheros.

**S: ¿Y para que estamos nosotras?** – Señalo a su novia que le sonrió a la rubia **– Mira allá esta Alex la dueña –** señalaba a una chica morena.

**-Pero si aquí está mi latina favorita y su hermosa novia** – Alex saludaba amablemente a las Brittana.

**B: Hola Alex, te presento a una amiga** – señalo a la otra rubia.

**Q: Hola Quinn Fabray – **le estiro la mano.

**-Alex Davis mucho gusto… - **la chica era muy simpática** - Por cierto Elise y Rachel ya están aquí – **señalo a Elise que estaba unos metros mas allá y Quinn se tenso.

**S: ¿Y Rachel? – **no veía a la morena por ningún lado.

**-Esta allá – **señalo la pista de baile, la morena estaba bailando con dos chicas **– Esas dos chicas le están enseñando a bailar Samba, son unas amigas Brasileñas mías – **todas miraban a la morena que estaba bailando y no lo hacia nada mal.

**El: Hola chicas, no creí que vendrían –** abrazaba efusivamente a las Brittana y a Quinn.

**S: ¿Y perdernos este reventón?, ¡nunca! –** Britt asintió y Quinn sonrió de medio lado, de reojo miraba a la morena, no entendía porque, pero no le gustaba para nada que las dos tipas esas estuvieran restregándose con la morena, después de las presentaciones todas se fueron a bailar, bueno la latina arrastro a Quinn a bailar, porque esta no quería.

**El: Deja de mirarla la vas a gastar –** le halaba a la morena que estaba arrimada en la barra y con la mirada fija en la pista de baile.

**R: Yo no la estoy mirando -** se hacia la desentendida y miraba para otro lado.

**El: Si claro, lo que tu digas –** se quedo un momento en silencio **– ¿Esta hermosa verdad?...**

**R: ¿Quién?...**

**El: Quinn, ¿quién mas?…**

**R: Ah… si… si…**

**El: Entonces, ¿crees que Quinn es hermosa? –** comenzó a cuestionarla.

**R: ¡Bueno si!, ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga?, ella… ella siempre lo ha sido… - **susurro esto ultimo volviendo a mirar a la rubia.

**-Hola preciosa, ¿podemos bailar?... –** un tipo algo tomado se le acercaba a Quinn.

**Q: No gracias estoy bailando con ella –** señalaba a Liz.

**-Vamos preciosa, se que quieres bailar conmigo – la** agarraba del brazo.

**-Suéltala –** le pedía Liz.

**-Tu no te metas –** empujo a Liz y esta cayo al piso.

**Q: ¿Estás loco? –** intentaba ayudar a Liz.

**-Loco por que bailes conmigo –** agarro más fuerte a la rubia al punto que le estaba haciendo daño.

**Q: SUELTAME –** intentaba desprenderse y miraba para todos lados buscando a Santana y a Britt.

**-No…-** el hombre no siguió hablando porque alguien le tocaba la espalda haciéndolo girar.

**-Te ha dicho que la sueltes –** alzo su brazo y le dio un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula y el hombre fue a dar directo al piso y todos los que estaban en el lugar dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar la "pelea"** - ¿Eres imbécil?, ¿No te han enseñado a respetar a las mujeres? –** encaraba al hombre con intenciones de seguir golpeándolo.

**El: Rachel cálmate –** agarraba a la morena antes de que se le terminara de ir encima al borracho, Quinn estaba atónita.

**R: Levántate imbécil…**

**S: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –** llegaba junto con Brittany, al parecer estaban en el baño, haciendo quien sabe que.

**R: Este idiota que intento pasarse con Quinn -** seguía intentado liberarse del agarre de Elise, miro a Quinn y esta todavía estaba con una cara de asombro.

**-Perra metida –** el borracho se paraba e intentaba írsele encima a la morena, pero fue agarrado por algunos de los chicos que estaban el en lugar.

**R: Cállate imbécil… -** también quería írsele encima.

**S: Llévatela de aquí –** le pedía a Elise y esta asentía.

**El: Camina… -** le dijo a la morena y se la llevo al segundo piso del lugar.

**R: Ya suéltame –** se quejaba mientras era arrastrada prácticamente por Elise.

**El: Entra aquí –** entraron a una habitación que tenía un enorme espejo como pared, de seguro utilizaban el lugar para practicar danza **- Vaya que numerito –** se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía.

**R: No empieces quieres –** la miraba seriamente **- El idiota ese se intentaba propasar con ella y no lo iba a permitir… - **justificaba su actitud.

**El: Si claro –** vio como la morena se sobaba la mano con la que había golpeado al borracho **- ¿Te duele? – **le pregunto.

**R: Si… -** estiraba un poco la mano.

**El: Apáreme aquí ya vuelvo –** le dijo y la morena asintió.

Quinn miraba a cado rato la escalera por donde habían subido tanto la morena como Elise, quería hablar con ella, necesitaba hablar con ella, quería preguntarle porque la había defendido, pero la respuesta era quizás obvia, pero de todas maneras quería salir de dudas, vio su oportunidad cuando vio a Elise bajar sola, de seguro la morena seguía arriba, a pasos acelerados se acerco a la escalera y la subió rápidamente, su corazón se aceleraba a medida que buscaba la ubicación de la morena, habían algunas puertas, así que entro a la que estaba de primera, el lugar estaba un poco oscuro, se dio cuenta que Rachel estaba en la habitación de al lado, podía verla caminar de un lado para el otro, al parecer la morena no podía verla, seguramente del otro lado habría un espejo donde solo se podía ver ella.

Se acercó una poco más al vidrio y se dedicó a observarla, la morena estaba más hermosa de lo que lo que ya lo era en el colegio, se veía más madura, las facciones de su rostro lo demostraban, los años le habían sentado fenomenal y era toda una mujer sexi, le dolía no saber nada de su vida durante los últimos años y realmente se moría por saber todo de ella, desde la fiesta de Santana.

Vio como la morena se acercaba mas al vidrio y se lo quedaba mirando fijamente como si la estuviera viendo a ella, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa,¿ Y si la morena la estuviera viendo?, la mirada de la morena era penetrante y era una mirada diferente a la que tenia en la fiesta de Santana, esa era la mirada que recordaba de la morena, esa que tenia ese brillo particular en los ojos, su corazón se acelero cuando la morena coloco la palma de su mano sobre del vidrio y por instinto ella hizo lo mismo y sintió una especie de conexión, como si a pesar de los años nada hubiera cambiado entre las dos.

**El: Rachel ¿Qué haces? -** la chica entro al lugar con una bolsa que parecía hielo, la morena quito la mano y la rubia sintió un enorme vacio.

**R: **quito la mano** - Eh... - **seguía mirando el vidrio y después se miro la mano **- No nada... no me hagas caso... - **tenía una extraña sensación el cuerpo.

**El: ¿Segura?...**

**R: Si... si, dame esa bolsa que me arde la mano -** se giro, le saco la bolsa de las manos y se la coloco en su mano lastimada.

**El: Bueno ****será**** mejor que bajemos -** le sugirió y la morena asintió, no sin antes darle una última mirada al espejo.

Quinn suspiro, todo había sido tan extraño y tan familiar a la vez, espero unos segundos para salir de la habitación y bajar de nuevo a la fiesta.

Mientras tanto la morena bajaba las escaleras junto con Elise, con la mirada empezó a buscar a Quinn pero no lo logro encontrarla, eso la decepciono un poco.

**S: ¿Estas mejor? -** fue lo primero que le pregunto la latina apenas la vio.

**R: Si, ya no me duele tanto -** le sonrió y estiraba la muñeca.

**R: ¿****Y Britt? -** tampoco veía a la rubia, seguramente estaba con Quinn.

**S: Esta conversando con Liz -** le señalo un lugar y logro ver a Britt, a Liz y también a Elise que ya se había acercado a las dos chicas, no vio a Quinn seguramente se había ido.

**R: Bien, yo voy a la barra -** necesitaba algo fuerte.

**S: Ok, yo voy con las chicas - **volvió a señalar a las chicas y la morena asintió.

**R: Un tequila por favor -** le pidió al encargado de la barra.

**-Claro preciosa -** le guiño un ojo y la morena solo sonrió, el chico no tenia nada que hacer con ella **- ****Aquí**** tienes -** ponía el pequeño vaso frente a ella y se lo llenaba.

**R: Gracias -** cogió el vaso, se lo llevo a la boca y de un trago se lo termino **- Esto era lo que ****necesitaba**** - **se estremecía un poco.

**-Gracias... -** alguien se colocaba a su lado, giro su rostro, vio a Quinn y se sorprendió, creía que se había ido.

**Q: Gracias por defenderme de ese ****imbécil**** -** volvía a repetir.

**R: No fue nada, lo hubiera echo por cualquiera - **no lo decía de mala gana, en realidad era así.

**Q: Ok... -** se sintió un poco decepcionada por la respuesta de la morena, las dos se quedaron en silencio, la rubia creyó que la morena no le quería hablar así que pensó mejor dejarla sola, no quería incomodarla, pero antes de que lo hiciera la morena le hablo.

**R: ¿Quieres? -** le señalo el vaso en el que antes había tomado el tequila.

**Q:** no sabia que decir, no se esperaba ese gesto de parte la morena **- Ah... claro porque no - **sonrió, se sentía emocionada.

**R: Amigo... amigo -** volvía a llamar al chico** - ****Tráigame**** otro vaso, para la señorita - **señalo a la rubia, el chico asintió, trajo el vaso, también lo lleno y se acerco a la rubia** - Llena el ****mío****también****, por favor - **cuando el vaso estuvo lleno lo agarro y miro a la rubia** - Salud - **le dio una pequeña sonrisa y golpeo su vaso con el de ella.

**Q: Salud... -** todavía estaba sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando, las dos al mismo tiempo se llevaron el vaso con el tequila a la boca y se lo tomaron de golpe, la rubia pensó que quizás las cosas entre las dos, todavía tenía arreglo...

**They say it's good for the heart**

**They say it's good for the mind**

**They say the people we love, we leave behind**

**They say it's torture and pain**

**They say it's freedom again, do we know now?**

**They say it's people we know**

**They say it's fractions and wholes**

**They say it's pushing a stone up a hill to let it roll**

**They say it's pleasure and pain**

**They say it's freedom again, do we know now?**

* * *

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta Sor Rock tal y como querías, un beso para ti pillina XD**

**Gigita un beso para ti tambien XD  
**

**Estefania Garcia Medina y Ariana Rodriguez** ** un beso para ustedes tambien XD  
**

**Un beso linda :).**

**Un beso nena, espero que te guste ;).**

**Y un beso para todas mis lectoras XD  
**

**Hoy ha sido mi dia, de repartir besos XD  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

La fiesta había terminado sin muchos contratiempos, después de que la morena defendiera a Quinn y que se tomara una copa con ella, había decidido retirarse aduciendo que tenía que levantarse temprano, cosa que Elise no se había tragado.

En este momento la morena se encontraba en la sala de su departamento, sentada en uno de los muebles con la mirada perdida.

**El: Rachel… creí que ya estabas lista** – la morena todavía estaba con ropa de dormir y al parecer no tenía intenciones de ir a trabajar.

**R: ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de todo?, no tengo cabeza para nada –** vio como Elise se sentó a su lado.

**El: ¿Y no que tenías que levantarte temprano hoy para ir a trabajar? –** la cuestiono.

**R: Mentí –** se encogió de hombros.

**El: Lo supuse –** miraba detenidamente en la morena **- ¿En qué piensas? –** la morena estaba demasiado rara últimamente.

R: No tienes que ir a trabajar…

**El: Ya le voy a enviar un mensaje a Brody, para que se haga cargo de todo hasta que yo llegue – **se fue a buscar su teléfono, una vez que le mando el mensaje al chico, se sentó nuevamente al lado de la morena **– Entonces respóndeme ¿En qué piensas? –** nuevamente le preguntaba.

**R: En Quinn –** Elise alzo una de sus cejas **- ¿Qué?, no me mires así – **rodo los ojos.

**El: ¿Cómo quieres que te mire?, me estás diciendo que estás pensando en Quinn, creo que eso da mucho que pensar…**

**R: Estoy pensando en ella, pero no como te lo estás imaginando**

**El: Bueno después del numerito que armaste anoche por ella, no me queda mucho que imaginar –** se reía.

**R: Si me puse así, es porque la estaba defendiendo de ese tipo, ya te lo explique miles de veces –** y ya se estaba cansando.

**El: Vamos Rachel a mí no me puedes engañar, durante todo este tiempo que has vivido aquí en New York nunca te habías puesto así, si mas no recuerdo la última vez que lo hiciste fue precisamente cuando defendiste a la misma Quinn cuando entro al Club Glee y tanto, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina y yo la atacamos –** hizo memoria.

**R: No digas estupideces –** recordaba muy bien ese día.

**El: No estoy diciendo estupideces, sabes que tengo razón y realmente me empiezo a cansar de la actitud inmadura que tienes hacia ella –** esta vez hablaba seriamente.

**R: No sé cómo reaccionar cuando se trata de ella** – se defendió.

**El: Pues lo que hiciste anoche demostró que si puedes tratarla mejor, tienes que dejar ese orgullo Rachel, lo que paso hace años ya quedo en el pasado, ella ya pago por su error, no solo te perdió a ti, sino que también a su familia, tienes que aprender a olvidar Rach el orgullo y el rencor no es bueno y lo sabes – **la morena se quedó en silencio sabía que Elise tenía razón.

**R: ¿Por qué siempre tienes respuesta para todo? – l**a miro sonriente.

**El: Porque hace muchos años conocí a alguien que me enseño que la vida hay que vivirla y no complicársela por estupideces y mucho menos por tener rencor en el corazón –** la morena sonrió, sabía muy bien a quien se refería.

**R: ¿Por qué no me enamore de ti? – **la miraba de manera insinuante, Elise la entendía tan bien, fácilmente podría haber sido su alma gemela.

**El: Porque yo no nací para ser la dueña de tu corazón, nací para ser tu amiga, tu compañera de trabajo, de aventuras, de locuras – **la morena sonreía recordado cada una de las travesuras que habían hecho** - Y por sobre para hacer que esa cabecita entre en razón – **le tocaba la cabeza cariñosamente.

**R: Te quiero – **la abrazo cariñosamente.

**El: Y yo a ti mi morena hermosa, bueno me tengo que ir – **se separaba de la morena **– No vaya a ser que alguien incendie la revista y nos quedemos sin trabajo…**

**R: Ni lo menciones… - **solo se pensarlo le daba escalofríos en el cuerpo, amaba su revista.

**El: Entonces es mejor que me vaya – **agarraba su bolso, le daba un beso en la mejilla a la morena y caminaba hacia la puerta, pero antes se salir se detuvo para mirarla **– A veces la vida nos da segundas oportunidades para ser feliz Rach, quizás tu segunda oportunidad ha llegado, no la dejes escapar - **le sonrió y termino de salir.

**R: Quizás tengas razón… - **susurro para ella misma.

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba en su trabajo, específicamente en la sala donde tenían a todos los bebes prematuros y los revisaba uno por uno dentro de su incubadora.

**-Este tuvo muchos problemas para respirar anoche** – le dijo una de las enfermeras.

**Q: Si eso me comento la Dra. Reynolds… -** miraba detenidamente al bebe.

**-La madre no deja de preguntar por él, está muy angustiada…. –** ella había sido testigo de cada una de las preguntas de la madre del bebe.

**Q: Bueno si…**

**-Buenos días Señoritas –** el Dr. Ben llegaba al lugar y ponía su sonrisa seductora.

**Q: Dr. Hart, buenos días – **le sonrió amablemente.

**-Ya te dije que me puedes llamar Ben Quinn – **la enfermera alzaba una de sus cejas, conocía muy bien al chico.

**Q: Claro… -** dejo de mirarlo para mirar nuevamente al bebe.

**-Yo creo que me mejor me voy a ver a otro pacientes** – la enfermera sentía que sobraba, la rubia asintió y el chico le agradeció con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo rodar los ojos a la chica.

**-Así que, ¿Cómo la estás pasando? ¿Te están tratando bien? –** comenzaba con su ritual.

**Q: Si muy bien, gracias por preguntar –** casi ni miraba al chico.

**-Me alegro –** se acercaba más a ella.

En otro lado del hospital una morena entraba algo nerviosa, realmente se empezaba a cuestionar que estaba haciendo en el lugar, se dio nuevamente la vuelta para salir, pero desistió ya estaba allí, no se podía acobardar.

**R: Rachel contrólate –** respiro y se acercó a recepción **– Buenos días, soy Rachel Berry me podría decir si… - **estaba muy nerviosa **- ¿Se encuentra la Dr. Fabray? –** Pregunta estúpida pensó, era obvio que la rubia estuviera en el lugar **– Es decir, me podría decir donde se encuentra…**

**-Ella está en el segundo piso, en el área de prematuros –** le informo.

**R: Ok gracias… -** camino decidida al ascensor y se metió a él, llego a la segunda planta del hospital pero no daba con el lugar **– Disculpa ¿Me podrías decir dónde queda el área de prematuros? estoy buscando a la Dra. Fabray y no doy con el lugar –** le pregunto a la enferma que antes había estado con la rubia.

**-Camine hasta el fondo –** le señalaba el pasillo **- Gire a la izquierda y dará con el lugar –** sonrió.

**R: Ok gracias –** sonrió amablemente.

**-Entonces que me dices ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche? digo para tomarnos unas copas, cerca de aquí queda un bar donde vamos todos los Doctores que trabajamos aquí** – el Dr. Ben no perdía el tiempo.

**Q: Bueno yo… no lo sé, creo que esta noche me toca guardia** – se sentía incomoda por la cercanía del chico.

**-Vamos, de seguro te gustara… -** le acariciaba el brazo y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que afuera frente a una de las ventana de vidrio, estaba una morena mirando toda la escena muy decepcionada.

**R: Eres una imbécil Rachel…** - se sentía ridícula, se dio la vuelta y decidió irse, no valía la pena seguir allí.

**Q: Mire Dr. Hart, no entiendo cual son sus intenciones conmigo y realmente no me interesa, así que le pido por favor que nos limitemos a trabajar –** le dijo seriamente.

**-Eh claro Quinn, yo… yo lo siento, creí que… -** se sentía como un idiota.

**Q: Lo único que le pido es respeto es o es todo… -** le dijo antes de salir del lugar, estaba algo enojada por la actitud de su colega.

**-Dr. Fabray… -** la llamo la enfermera que antes había estado con ella.

**Q: Dime Regina...**

**-¿Esta bien?... –** la veía muy contrariada.

**Q: Si, todo bien –** le dijo más tranquila.

**-Ok, ¿Pudo hablar con la chica que vino a buscarla? –** le pregunto y la rubia frunció el ceño, no había hablado con nadie.

**Q: ¿Chica? –** le pregunto confundida.

**-Si una chica morena, un poco baja, ojos marrones, pelo castaño, muy linda –** describo a la morena.

**Q: ¡Ay no!, ¿Te dijo su nombre? –** por la descripción parecía ser Rachel.

**-No, solo me pregunto dónde quedaba el área de prematuros, porque la estaba buscando a usted –** le explico.

**Q: Demonios… - **susurro, si era la morena probablemente la había visto con Ben **– Quédate aquí, voy a recepción –** la enfermera asintió y salió disparada, tenía que salir de dudas, llego al área de recepción** – Una chica me vino a buscar, ¿Te dijo su nombre? – **le pregunto a la encargada.

**-Ah sí, dijo que se llamaba… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? –** le pregunto a la otra chica que estaba su lado.

**-Eh… -** hacia memoria **– Creo que dijo Rachel Berry…**

**Q: Mierda… - **la morena la había visto con Ben.

Muy cerca de allí, la morena entraba de nuevo a su apartamento sintiéndose muy estúpida.

**R: Solo a ti se te ocurre hacerle caso a Elise… -** muy enojada entraba a su habitación, se sacaba la ropa y solo se quedaba en bóxer y una blusa de tiras de color negra, escucho como alguien golpeaba la puerta de manera insistente **– Quien mierda será ahora –** salía de la habitación –**YA VOY… -** los golpes no cesaban **– DIJE QUE YA VOY… -** abrió la puerta y alguien se le tiro encima besándola apasionadamente **– Leyla ¿Qué haces? – **la separaba un poco.

**Ley: Pues besándote, te extrañado mi amor** – nuevamente la besaba y esta vez la morena no podía resistencia **– Lamento haber sido idiota la otra vez, solo estaba un poco enojada, te prometo que no volverá a pasar –** tiraba a la morena al mueble y ella se le colocaba encima.

**R: Leyla, no creo que…**

**Ley: Solo déjate llevar** – le susurraba en su oído y llevaba uno de sus manos al miembro de la morena y lo acariciaba.

**R: Dios… -** gemía, los besos se volvían más apasionados y las dos se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión como siempre, pero algo hizo clip en la cabeza de la morena, que hizo que alejara a Leyla bruscamente y se parara rápidamente del mueble **– No… no puedo hacer esto…**

**Ley: ¿Cómo que no puedes? –** la miraba indignada, nunca había pasado algo así.

**R: No puedo Leyla, no puedo seguir con esto, contigo –** la señalaba.

**Ley: ¿Me estas terminando? –** ahora la mira incrédula.

**R: No te estoy terminando, ya que nunca hemos tenido una relación seria más allá del…** - se quedó callada.

**Ley: ¿Mas allá de qué?, ¿Del sexo?, no decías eso cuando disfrutabas mientras me lo hacías –** ahora se veía enojada.

**R: Siempre estuviste consiente de que nuestra relación solo se trataba de sexo Leyla, siempre lo supiste y estuviste de acuerdo –** se lo dijo apenas comenzaron con esa extraña relación.

**Ley: ¿Es por ella verdad? –** le pregunto.

**R: No sé de qué me hablas… -** desvió la mirada.

**Ley: Sabes muy bien de que te hablo Rachel, crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas cuando llego a la fiesta de Santana, desde ese día has estado rara conmigo y sé que es por esa rubia insípida…**

**R: No sabes lo que dices… - **se hacia la desentendida.

**Ley: ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo se llama? –** La morena no hablaba **– ¡Habla no te quedes callada! – **alzo un poco la voz.

**R: Se llama Quinn y… y fue mi novia en el colegio…** - respondido sin mirarla.

**Ley: ¿Y estas enamorada de ella? – **Nuevamente la morena guardaba silencio **– Es por ella que tu relación con Elise no funciono ¿no?, ¿sigues enamorada de ella?...**

**R: Yo no…**

**Ley: Sabes que, no me digas nada, creo que ya entendí todo…** - agarraba su bolso y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y se encontró de bruces con la mismísima Quinn Fabray.

**Q: Hola ¿esta Rachel? –** le pregunto nerviosa por la mirada que le estaba dando la otra rubia.

**Ley: Si… si esta, de seguro te está esperando, que te aproveches –** le dio una mirada de odio y empujó a Quinn para terminar de irse.

**Q: ¿Interrumpí algo?** – miro a la morena que estaba frente a ella y la miraba un poco sorprendida.

**R: No… nada ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dio mi dirección? –** se acordó de lo que vio en el hospital.

**Q: Me la dio Santana…**

**R: Santana cuando no… -** susurro.

**Q: Y bueno estoy aquí porque tu primero me fuiste a buscar al hospital….**

**R: Yo no te fui a buscar a ti, fui a visitar al bebe de una amiga –** mintió.

**Q: Ah ya veo** – se sintió decepcionada **– Entonces creo que me voy, siento haberte molestado –** se dio la vuelta para irse.

**R: ¿Qué estás haciendo Rachel? – **Se preguntó ella misma, así que se armó de valor, las cosas no podían seguir así - **Quinn espera… -** la detuvo y la rubia con una sonrisa se giró para mirarla **– Yo… yo… - **no le salían las palabras.

**Q: ¿Me fuiste a buscar a mí? –** le pregunto esperanzada.

**R: Si… si te fui a buscar a ti… -** confeso y se sonrojo un poco.

**Q: Ok… -** también sonrió, hace mucho que no veía a la morena sonrojada y estaba feliz de que fuera por ella…

* * *

**Vez Sor Rock tal y como querías, un beso para ti, por ti me puse a escribir pillina XD**

**Gigita un beso para ti tambien XD  
**

**Estefania Garcia Medina y Ariana Rodriguez** ** un beso para ustedes tambien XD  
**

**Un beso linda :).**

**Un beso nena ;).**


	24. Chapter 24

**Después de la crisis existencial que sufrí anoche, aquí estoy de nuevo :/**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**R: ¿Quieres sentarte? – **le pregunto muy nerviosa, se dio cuenta que la rubia la miraba fijamente y pudo ver que era por la ropa que traía puesta **– Porque mejor no te pones cómoda, mientras yo me voy a poner algo mas cómodo, ósea, algo mas decente –** susurro.

**Q: Si… si claro… -** se sonrojo dándose cuenta que la morena se había percatado de su mirada.

**R: Ok no tardo –** salió dispara hacia su habitación –** Bien ya estoy **– regresaba con un una ramera blanca puesta y un jean muy apretado - **¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Agua? ¿Jugo? ¿Cola? ¿Leche?** – apenas eso salió de su boca quería golpearse contra la pared.

**Q: ¿Leche? –** Sonrió y la morena se sonrojo **– Agua estaría bien – **la morena asintió y salió casi disparada a la cocina a buscar el agua.

**R: Aquí tienes –** le dio el vaso con agua y se sentó nuevamente.

**Q: Gracias… -** le dio un sorbo y coloco el vaso en la mesita del medio, se quedaron el silencio, la morena jugaba con sus manos de los nervios, mientras la rubia miraba a la morena para ver si decía algo.

**R: Y como…**

**Q: Yo quería…**

Las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron tímidas.

**R: Creo que debería comenzar yo ¿no? –**pregunto un poco dudosa.

**Q: Creo que si…**

**R:** Tomo aire, sabía que este momento iba a pasar tarde o temprano y bueno por lo menos esta vez estaba actuando de manera madura **- ¿Cómo has estado? – **Pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza **– Lo siento yo… yo estoy nerviosa es decir fui a buscarte al hospital porque me di cuenta bueno no Elise me hizo ver que no estaba teniendo una actitud muy grata hacia tu persona y eso no está bien ya que han pasado mucho años y ya no somos unas niñas….**

**Q: Espera…. espera cálmate si… -** la morena había dicho todo a la carrera que tenía miedo de que se ahogara.

**R: Lo que quiero decir, es que lo siento, siento mucho mi actitud en la fiesta de Santana, a pesar de que todavía sigo dolida por lo que paso entre nosotras –** hizo una mueca al igual que la rubia **– No te lo merecías –** esta vez bajo su cabeza avergonzada.

**Q: Lo entiendo y realmente no me sorprendió tu actitud** – dijo tristemente **– Es normal después de lo que hice todavía no me perdones, mucho menos que confíes en mí, pero yo ya no soy la misma Rachel, crecí y madure, y una vez más, lo lamento, sé que me equivoque, pero he pagado por mis errores –** dijo esto mirándola fijamente.

**R: Lo se… -** Elise ya se lo había dicho, nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, pero lo morena no aguanto más y decidió preguntar ahora si algo coherente**– Así que, ¿Doctora? –** durante su relación nunca le había preguntado qué carrera iba seguir una vez terminara el colegio.

**Q: Si, me especialice en Pediatría -** dijo muy orgullosa –** Siempre supe que quería ser Doctora, aunque mi padre quería que fuera abogada –** hizo una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida por la morena **– Durante algunos seminarios descubrí que me gustaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con los niños y bueno ya vez, cumplí mi sueño…**

**R: Nunca pensé que te irías a San Francisco –** esa noticia la había tomado de sorpresa cuando Britt se la comento hace algunos años atrás.

**Q: Irme a San Francisco fue una decisión difícil de tomar para mí, porque nunca estuvo dentro de mis planes, mis planes siempre fueron Yale y New York, pero a raíz de lo que paso… **- hizo una pausa y vio como la morena desvió la mirada, pero decidió continuar -** Decidí enviar una solicitud a la UCSF, nunca se lo dije a nadie, tanto los Pearce como Britt se enteraron una vez que nos graduamos, al principio se sorprendieron mucho, pero después me apoyaron y entendieron que por el momento era lo mejor para mí** – dijo melancólica, sabiendo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si no hubiera seguido el ridículo plan de su padre, o simplemente hubiera sido sincera con la morena desde un principio.

**R: Entiendo…. –**analizaba cada una de las palabras que le decía la rubia **- ¿Y qué tal San Francisco? …**

**Q: Fue difícil adaptarme, nueva ciudad, personas nuevas, muchas cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrada – **hizo una pausa** - El primer año de la universidad fue muy pesado, tuve algunos contratiempos en algunas materias, también habían profesores a los cuales yo no les agradaba, compañeros que me odiaban, en fin, todo lo que una chica de pueblo como solían llamarme, le podría pasar – **le explicada recordando cada una de las cosas que le habían pasado.

**R: Lo mismo me paso a mi cuando llegue aquí… - **recordó sus primeros meses en NYADA, que habían sido un desastre.

**Q: ¿Y tú? sé que dejaste NYADA, ¿no era tu sueño? –** se animó a preguntarle.

**R: Eso creía yo, pero una vez que llegue aquí, me di cuenta que no todo era como lo había imaginado, principalmente porque… porque ya no disfrutaba cantar… -** fue duro para ella aceptarlo.

**Q: Pero tu amabas cantar** – no entendía que había llevado a la morena dejar de hacerlo.

**R: Lo hacía y quizás lo hago todavía, pero sinceramente mi vida cambio mucho desde lo que paso entre nosotras, no es que te esté echando la culpa ni nada de eso, además fui yo quien tomó la decisión de dejarlo –** aclaro **– Simplemente creo que la música ya no me hacía feliz –**darse cuenta le habían causado muchas lágrimas y mucho dolor **– Si no fuera por Elise, no sé qué sería de mi…**

**Q: ¿La quieres mucho? – **con lo poco que las había visto, claramente había podido percibir que tenían una estrecha relación.

**R: Demasiado, no sé si sabes que ella y yo tuvimos algo hace muchos años…**

**Q: Si lo supe, una vez a Britt se le escapó por accidente – **le había dolido tanto.

**R: Pues sí, pero bueno ahora somos muy amigas y trabajamos juntas, tenemos una revista – **dijo muy orgullosa.

**Q: Si lo sé, Santana me lo dijo **– la morena alzo una de sus cejas –** Es decir, yo leo tu revista, solo que no sabía que tú eras la dueña – **sonrió tímidamente.

**R: ¿En serio? – **también sonreía.

**Q: Si, una amiga de San Francisco me la recomendó y bueno desde allí no he dejado de leerla principalmente las notas y artículos de salud, son muy buenos…**

**R: Siempre tratamos de darle lo mejor a nuestros lectores…**

**Q: Me imagino, pero ¿cómo terminaste siendo dueña de una revista?, todavía me parece no se ¿raro? –** ahora estaba más tranquila y la morena también parecía estarlo, así que ya no tenía ese nerviosismo como al principio, ni se sentía esa incomoda tención entre las dos.

**R: Cuando salí de NYADA, Elise me convenció de entrar a la NYU, ella estudiaba periodismo y bueno digamos que tiene un poder de convencimiento tan grande – **hizo una mueca divertida, que le pareció adorable a la rubia **- Que me metió la carrera de periodismo por la cabeza y una vez que me metí de lleno me gusto, cuando nos graduamos teníamos muchos planes, poner una radio, un canal, un periódico, pero a la final nos decidimos por la Revista. Pero queríamos una Revista diferente a las que estaban el mercado – **hizo una pausa** - Es decir, que no se dedicara a los chismes y a los escándalos, sino que fuera una herramienta para ayudar a los demás…**

**Q: Por esa razón me gusta… - **se sonrojo.

**R: Gracias… - **todo parecía tan natural que no sabía que pensar.

**Q: Bueno yo creo…**

**-¡Sabía que tenía que llamar a Cheaters!, ¿Por qué me haces esto Rachel? ¿Por qué? - **alguien entraba por la puerta y se ponía melodramática.

**R: Elise deja de ser payasa quieres – **se levantaba del mueble algo enojada.

**El: Así que el gato no se puede ir, porque enseguida los ratones hacen la fiesta – **miraba a la rubia de manera inquisidora y esta a su vez se sonrojaba.

**Q: Hola Elise – **la saludaba tímidamente.

**El: Hola Quinn – **le daba un beso en la mejilla y se sentaba a su lado **- ¿Cómo te está tratando la Srta. Berry? ¿No se ha engorilado? - **se reía logrando que la rubia también lo hiciera y la morena rodaba los ojos.

**R: Muy chistosa Elise, cada día te superas… - **dijo sarcásticamente.

**El: Vez ¿Te das cuenta cómo es?, ¡es una amargada! – **se cruzaba de brazos haciéndose la ofendida.

**Q: Ya veo… -** susurro para que la morena no al escuchar.

**El: Me alegra que estés aquí, es bueno que ya vayas conociendo el lugar, ya sabes para que te acostumbres… -** le susurraba para que la morena no escuchara y la rubia se ponía más roja que un tomate.

**R: ¿Qué están hablando? – **estaba con los brazos cruzados, no podía escuchar nada de lo que las otras dos decían.

**El: Nada… -** se paro del mueble **– Cosas de mujeres –** le guiño un ojo a la rubia.

**R: ¿Yo no soy mujer? –** parecía muy ofendida.

**El: Bueno técnicamente vendrías siendo…**

**R: ¡Cuidado con lo que vas a decir! –** la apuntaba seriamente.

**El: Vez ya se engorilo –** le hablaba a la rubia y esta solo reía **- ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar?...**

**Q: Bueno, me encantaría, pero… pero no puedo – **miro su reloj – **Es** **más, ya debería estar en el hospital, tengo guardia hoy –** se paro del mueble.

**El: Pero ¿no podrías hacer una excepción? –** pregunto esperanzada.

**R: Elise, ya te dijo que tiene que trabajar…**

**El: Cállate amargada… -** la morena rodo los ojos.

**Q: No puedo de verdad, lo dejamos para otra ocasión…**

**El: Bueno este bien, esta vez te salvas –** se acerco a darle un abrazo **– Te cuidas **– le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

**Q: Tú también - **le sonrió yvio como Elise se acercaba a la morena, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar que le decía.

**El: ¿En serio? ¿Todo lo tengo que hacer yo? –** le susurraba.

**R: No se de que hablas…**

**El: ¡Dios dame paciencia! –** miraba al cielo – **Rachel, Quinn se esta yendo, ve a despedirte de ella…**

**R: ¿Qué? – **Elise rodo los ojos.

**El: Ve… -** prácticamente la empujo hacia Quinn **– Nos vemos Quinn - **le hizo con la mano a la rubia y se fue a su habitación.

**Q: Bueno yo me voy –** dirigió su mirada a la puerta.

**R: Ah claro… - **torpemente se fue a abrir la puerta.

**Q: Bueno, fue… fue muy bueno hablar de nuevo contigo Rachel –** fue sincera.

**R: Lo mismo digo… -** le sonrió.

**Q: Chao… -** le hizo un gesto con la mano y salió del departamento.

**R: Quinn… -** volvió a llamarla como lo hizo al principio, la rubia sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

**Q: Dime…**

**R: Te gustaría no se, quizás ir a tomar algo por ahí, ya sabes un café, o algo parecido – se** enredaba con sus palabras.

**Q: Me encantaría –** claro que lo hacia.

**R: Ok, yo te aviso para ponernos de acuerdo –** la rubia asintió **– Nos vemos Quinn…**

**Q: No vemos Rachel –** le sonrió, de nuevo se giro y se metió al ascensor y vio como la morena seguía en la puerta, le hizo un gesto con la mano que la morena correspondió y el asesor se termino por cerrar, la moren a di un suspiro, se metió de nuevo al apartamento y se sentó en uno de los muebles.

**El: Estoy orgullosa de ti –** se tiro de golpe al mueble asustando a la morena.

**R: ¡Dios! deja de hacer eso –** le pegaba con un cojín.

**El: Tienes una cita, tienes una cita –** canturreaba.

**R: No es una cita – **aclaraba **- Además, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas…**

**El: Tienes una cita, tienes una cita… – **ahora susurraba y la morena solo se reía y negaba con la cabeza.

**Come back when you can.**

**Let go, you'll understand.**

**You've done nothing at all to make me love you less.**

**So come back when you can.**

* * *

**Sor Rock tal y como querías, un beso para ti, espero tu baile erótico XD**

**Gigita un beso para ti también XD**

**Un saludo para mis acosadoras de Facebook, Estefania Garcia Medina, Ariana Rodriguez**, **Summer Faberry, ****Lizi Zombiegirl**** y ****Mary Lu Laos**** :***

**Un beso linda :).**

**Un beso nena, espero que te mejores ;).**


	25. Chapter 25

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**-Hola Rachel, me alegra que me hayas recibido… - **una mujer de unos cincuenta años entraba a la oficina de la morena, era mediodía del sábado y no acostumbraba a trabajar, pero por pedido de la mujer había accedido ya que era un tema importante.

**R:** se paraba de la silla **- No te preocupes Vada, siempre es un placer recibirte –** le estiraba la mano **– Pero siéntate –** la mujer asentía y se sentaba.

**-Sabes porque estoy aquí ¿verdad? –** parecía contrariada.

**R: Leyla –** la mujer asintió.

**-No sé qué hacer con ella, ahora esta con la idea absurda de no querer terminar el reportaje de la obra sino contratamos a otra revista –** negaba con la cabeza.

**R: Siento mucho causarte este tipo de problemas –** sabía que la rubia estaba haciendo la pataleta porque había "terminado" con ella.

**-Sé que no es tu culpa, pero realmente necesito que hables con ella, esta situación está retrasando el proceso de la obra –** le pedía suplicante la morena suspiro.

**R: Esta bien, de ahora en adelante yo llevare todo lo relacionado con el reportaje** – no le gustaba para nada la idea, pero no iba a permitir que por problemas personales, Leyla saboteara su trabajo.

**-Gracias Rachel, eso me tranquiliza mucho –** parecía aliviada.

**R: Si…**

**El: Rachel… mira quienes están aquí –** entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y atrás de ella venían una morena y dos rubias.

**R: Hola… -** nuevamente se paraba de la silla y miraba atentamente a una de las rubias.

**El: Vada, un gusto verte –** saludaba a la mujer **– Te presento a unas amigas, Santana, Brittany y Quinn –** señalaba a cada una de las chicas.

**-Un placer chicas –** les sonreía a las chicas y estas le devolvían el gesto** – Bueno yo me tengo que ir – **se paraba de la silla **– Siempre es un placer hablar contigo Rachel – **le estiraba la mano a la morena.

**R: Lo mismo digo –** le sonreía.

**-Ahora si me voy, no olvides nuestro acuerdo – **le recordaba a la morena y esta asentía – **Adiós chicas -** se despedía de las chicas y terminaba por salir.

**El: No me digas ¿problemas con la Barbie? –** le pregunto.

**R: Si… –** se pasaba una mano por la nuca, agarraba su teléfono y marcaba un numero **– Leyla soy Rachel, necesito verte –** miro disimuladamente a la rubia y tanto Santana, Britt y Elise se miraron entre ellas **– Dentro de veinte minutos, en el restaurante de siempre, ok – **corto la llamada y se quedó en silencio.

No esperaba ver a la rubia tan pronto, hace una semana que había hablado con ella y habían quedado en volverse a ver, pero cada vez que se decidía a llamarla, desistía.

**El: Rachel… **- llamaba la atención de la morena un poco preocupada.

**R: ¿Nos vamos? las invito a comer –** agarro sus cosas y camino a salida, mientras las otras se miraban entre sí.

Veinte minutos después la morena estaba sentada en una mesa sola, mientras Elise, Santana, Britt y Quinn estaban unas mesas más allá, cuando vieron entrar a Leyla, que parecía muy feliz y sonrió más cuando vio a la morena.

**Ley: Sabia que me llamarías –** se sentó en la mesa sin darse cuenta que cuatro personas más la miraban con cara de fastidio **– Se ve que me extrañas **– coloco una de sus manos encima de una de las manos de la morena, que desvió su mirada a Quinn y enseguida la aparto.

**R: Decide o terminamos el reportaje o te sacan de la obra –** fue directa y empezaba a jugar sus cartas.

**Ley: ¿Qué? –** fruncía el ceño.

**R: Que si no te empiezas a comportar como una profesional y me dejas terminar el bendito reportaje, te despedirán de la obra–** la miraba seriamente.

**Ley: No pueden hacer eso –** ahora parecía enojada.

**R: Pregúntale a Vada, ella está al tanto de esta reunión y me pidió que te lo dijera -** le estiro su teléfono y le sonrió. Leyla miro fijamente a la morena buscando en su rostro algo que le dijera que le estaba mintiendo, pero no encontró nada, sabía que la morena no jugaba con esas cosas.

**Ley: Pues termina tu maldito reporte –** la miro feamente, se paró de golpe de la silla y salió del lugar muy enojada, la morena sonrió triunfante y se acercó a la mesa de la otras chicas y se sentó al lado de Santana y frente a Quinn.

**R: ¿Pedimos?…**

**El: ¿Todo bien? –** la morena parecía demasiado feliz.

**R: Mas que bien… -** inconscientemente su mirada se cruzó con la de Quinn, que se sintió un poco cohibida y esto no paso desapercibido por Santana.

**S: ¡Oh Dios volviste! –** como pudo abrazo a la morena.

**R: ¿Qué te pasa? –** intentaba a apartar a su amiga.

**S: Nada… nada… -** le sonreía pícaramente a la rubia que esta vez se sonrojaba.

**R: Bueno pidamos de una vez que tengo hambre –** sugería y todas asentía.

**El: Entonces Quinn ¿No dejaste ningún corazón roto en San Francisco?** – le pregunto una vez que tuvieron los platos encima de la mesa, la morena enseguida miro a la rubia esperando una respuesta.

**Q: Ah, no… no yo no deje a nadie…** - le daba un sorbo a la copa del agua.

**S: No lo creo, una mujer hermosa como tú debió tener por lo menos algún pretendiente** – no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle nada con referente a su vida privada.

**Q: Si, pero nada importante –** desviaba la mirada y la morena se empezaba a incomodar.

**El: Eso me suena a salidas de una noche –** alzaba las cejas de manera insinuante.

**R: Debo ir al baño… -** se paró de golpe de la mesa y todas se miraron confundidas.

**S: Yo voy con ella –** también se levantaba.

La morena entraba al baño de mujeres dando un un portazo, se paraba frente a lavamanos y me miraba en el espejo.

**R: Esto no te puede estar pasando de nuevo Rachel, no de nuevo** – negaba y sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

**S: ¿Estás bien? –** se paraba tras la morena y la miraba por el espejo.

**R: Si no es nada, solo me duele un poco la cabeza** – mintió y se giró para quedar frente a la latina.

**S: Se cuándo mientes Rachel y esta vez lo estás haciendo… **

**R: ¿Por qué tenía que regresar a mi vida? dímelo ¿por qué? –** le preguntaba contrariada.

**S: Quizás el universo intenta decirte algo….**

**R: ¿Y eso sería?...**

**S: Eso debes averiguarlo por ti misma Rachel, aunque por lo que veo ya lo sabes, solo que no lo quieres ver –** la morena agachaba la mirada.

**B: De seguro se sintió mal –** opinaba la rubia preocupada por la morena.

**El: No lo creo –** conocía demasiado bien a Rachel y sabía que algo de lo que había escuchado no le había gustado.

**B: Pues…**

**-Elise, Quinn, Britt –** una mujer se acercaba a la mesa.

**Q: Dra. Richardson… digo Denisse –** se corrijo y se sorprendió un poco al caer en cuenta que Leyla como Britt conocían a su jefa, no le habían dicho nada.

**B: Hola Denisse** – le hizo un gesto con la mano y la mujer le sonrió.

**El: Denisse - **susurro, parecía muy nerviosa y se pasaba la mano en la nunca - **¿No sabía que venias por aquí? –** miraba a la mujer.

**-Pues es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos, vine con mi esposo** - señalo al hombre que estaba unas mesas más allá.

**El: Genial… -** dijo entre dientes.

**-Por cierto, tenías razón cuando me dijiste que sería una buena idea tener a esta Señorita –** miro orgullosa a la rubia **– En mi equipo de trabajo – **enseguida las dos rubias clavaron su mirada en Elise, que parecía que no sabía dónde meterse.

**El: Claro… - **sonreía nerviosamente.

**-Bueno yo solo venía a saludarlas –** les sonrió **– Ahora si me voy – **comenzó a despedirse **– Cuídense y salúdame a Rachel **– miro a Elise, esto sorprendió mucho más a la rubia** - Ah me olvidaba, felicitaciones a las dos por la última edición de la revista, estuvo fenomenal….**

**El: Gracias, se lo hare saber… **- desviaba la mirada, intentando esquivar la de la rubia.

**-Ahora si me voy – **Elise asentía** - Nos vemos Quinn, Britt –** le daba una última mirada a las dos rubias y se iba a su mesa.

**El: Yo creo que voy al baño –** se paraba de su silla con intenciones de irse, pero la rubia rápidamente se levantó y la agarro por el brazo evitando que diera un paso más.

**Q: Ah no, tú de aquí no te vas, hasta que no me expliques que quiso decir la Dra. Richardson -** la miraba seriamente.

**El: Este… yo… yo -** pasaba saliva sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria **– Rachel no sabe nada Quinn – **comenzó a hablar.

**R: ¿Ocurre algo? –** llegaba nuevamente al lugar junto con latina y logro percibir la tensión que había entre las otras dos y más por como la rubia tenia agarrada a su amiga, tanto Quinn como Elise se miraron no sabiendo que decir y Santana miraba a su rubia preguntándole que pasaba, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros…

* * *

**Sor Rock tal y como querías, un beso para ti, espero tus dos bailes eróticos XD**

**Un saludo para mis acosadoras de Facebook, ****Gigita**, Estefania Garcia Medina, Ariana Rodriguez, **Veranito, ****Lizi Zombiegirl**** y ****Mary Lu Laos, Achele Pu, Karla y a mi Abu Marina**** :***

**Un beso linda :*.**

**Un beso nena, espero que te guste, no ha llovido XD ;*.**

**Y un beso para todas mis lectoras ;***


	26. Chapter 26

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**El: Soy culpable – **estaba frente a Quinn en una cafetería y la rubia la miraba como si la quisiera matar.

Había pasado dos días desde el encuentro en el restaurante y no habían tenido tiempo de hablar.

**Q: Al grano Elise, ¿Estoy aquí por ti? –** le pregunto seriamente.

**El: No –** la rubia la miro confundida **- Es decir yo solo le hable a Denisse de ti, que tu estés aquí es por tu trabajo, ella no es una persona que se deja llevar por las influencias, palancas, padrinos, o lo que sea, de seguro averiguo sobre tu trabajo y bueno al parecer eres muy profesional–** se explicaba.

**Q: ¿De dónde conoces a Denisse? –** algunas cosas no le cuadraban.

**El: Ella es la mamá de una compañera de trabajo de Santana, estuvo en la fiesta, de seguro no la conociste, soy muy amiga de ella y de su hija al igual que Rachel, he ahí la razón por la que nos conocemos…**

**Q: Pero… pero no entiendo porque le hablaste de mí, ¿Cómo sabias que yo era Doctora? – **seguía confundida.

**El: Britt me lo dijo…**

**Q: ¿Ella sabía de esto? –** no lo podía creer.

**El: No, claro que no –** aclaro y suspiro – **Bella, la hija de Denisse me comento unos meses atrás que había una vacante en el hospital y bueno a mí me pareció una buena idea que tú la ocuparas – **dijo tranquilamente y la rubia seguía sin entender** - Razón por la cual le hable a Denisse de ti, ella en su momento me dijo que lo iba a pensar ya que tenía varios nombres para ocupar ese puesto, entonces yo le dije que averiguara sobre tu trabajo, Britt dijo que eras muy buena –** la rubia sonrió **- Y al parecer eso fue lo que hizo, yo no te hice un favor a ti Quinn, fue Denisse quien me lo hizo a mi contratándote –** dijo muy segura.

**Q: ¿Por qué? –** ahora estaba más confundida.

**El: De seguro lo que te voy a decir no te vaya a gustar o te parezca una idea estúpida, que se yo, pero hay dos razones que me llevaron a tomar le decisión de hablarle de ti a la Dr. Richardson, rogué mucho para que te contratara, creo que gaste miles de dólares en velas – **dijo dramáticamente, pero después se puso seria** - La primera razón, que no es la más impórtate –** hizo una pausa **– Es que yo… yo quería sacar a Leyla del medio, es decir sacarla de la vida de Rachel y ya lo conseguiste…**

**Q: ¿Yo?...**

**El: Si tú, solo basto que volvieras a aparecer, para que lograras lo que yo y Santana no hemos podido hacer en casi dos años, liberarnos de la bruja - **se reía.

**Q: No te entiendo –** Elise rodo los ojos.

**El: Rach termino con Leyla esa extraña relación que tenían y todo por ti – **la rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba ese tipo de afirmación **- Rachel nunca lo admitiría, no en este momento, pero yo sé que es por ti –** la rubia no sabía que decir – **Y la segunda razón que es la más importante, es que yo – **suspiro** - Yo quiero Rachel sea feliz y sé, sé que tú eres la única persona que puede lograr que ella vuelva a ser la misma de antes y por sobre todo que sea feliz…**

**Q: Yo no creo que…**

**El: No me vas a engañar Quinn, sé que todavía sientes cosas por ella –** la rubia desvió la mirada** - Solo me basta ver como la miras y como ella te mira para saber que entre ustedes todavía hay algo, no… no hay algo –** se corrigió **– Las cosas entre ustedes nunca terminaron, siempre han estado allí, por esa razón mi relación Rachel no funciono, porque a pesar de que ella estaba conmigo muy en el fondo seguía pensando en ti, por eso no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, porque sé que hice lo correcto…**

**Q: Yo… yo no sé qué decir…**

**El: No tienes que decir nada Quinn, lo único que tienes que hacer es recuperar lo que siempre ha sido tuyo –** le sonrió.

**Q: ¿Tú crees que Rachel y yo? –** estaba descolocada por todo lo que había escuchado.

**El: No lo creo, estoy segura de que tú y ella nacieron para estar juntas…**

**Q: Esto es tan loco, ósea, lo nuestro fue hace mucho y Rachel me odia por lo que le hice…**

**El: Tienes razón cuando dice que fue hace mucho, pero eso que tuvieron sigue allí y tú lo sabes – **la rubia bajo la mirada** - Y Rachel no te odia, nunca lo ha hecho, es solo que su orgullo la ciega y no la deja ver las cosas como son, pero estoy segura que apenas y le des un beso se le quita todo –** dijo pícaramente y la rubia se sonrojo.

En otro punto de la ciudad una morena caminaba de un lado para el otro en su apartamento, desde hace dos días que no se podía sacar de la cabeza el "no problema" que habían tenido Elise y Quinn en el restaurante, cuando le pregunto a las dos que pasaba, tanto la rubia como su amiga le había aclarado que nada, pero ella no se había tragado el cuento, Elise había estado rara y evitaba descaradamente hablar del tema.

Sus dudas comenzaron a florecer más, cuando supuestamente Elise había salido a una cita con Liz a la seis de la tarde del día de hoy, y eso le pareció raro ya que nunca salía a esa hora. Y lo peor fue, cuando media hora después Liz llamo al departamento porque no conseguía a Elise por el celular, preguntándole como le había ido en su cita con Quinn ¿Su cita con Quinn? ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo?, no sabía que pensar, no es que pensara que su amiga tuviera algo con la rubia, no para nada, ¿o sí?, claro que no y si fuera así esto no tenía que importarle ¿no?, pero ya eran las ocho de la noche, ¿De qué tanto hablaban? ¿Por qué estaban teniendo una cita? se preguntaba y se estaba desquiciando.

**El: Claro que no… –** entraba por la puerta con su teléfono en su oreja** – Si… si no vemos mañana, yo también –** tiraba un beso a través del teléfono y cerraba la llamada.

**R: ¿Dónde estabas?** – tenía sus manos en su cintura y la miraba seriamente.

**El: En mi cita con Liz –** se tiraba al mueble.

**R: Sé que estas mintiendo, Liz llamo a preguntar por ti media hora después que fuiste –** la cuestiono.

**El: ¿Qué? –** Se paró del mueble **– No me dijo eso cuando la llame –** susurro.

**R: Si y me dijo que estaba en una "cita con Quinn" –** dijo sarcásticamente **- ¿De cuando ella y tu son tan amigas? no, mejor dicho ¿Qué hacías en una cita con ella? –** parecía enojada.

**El: Solo estábamos hablando… espera –** la miro sonriente **– ¿Estas celosa?...**

**R: ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no –** ahora se hacia la aludida.

**El: Claro que estas celosa –** ahora reía más fuerte **– ¿Creíste que Quinn y yo estábamos en una cita de pareja? ¿En una cita? –** ya mismo se ahogaba.

**R: Eso no es así, es solo… solo estaba preocupada por Liz, ella no mereces que la engañes – **se rascaba la cabeza.

**El: Si claro, ¿crees que Liz te va a decir tranquilamente que estoy en una cita con Quinn?** – la morena en ese momento se sintió estúpida.

**R: Bueno no…**

**El: ¿Entonces?, yo no engañaría a Liz, así como tú en este momento estas celosa –** la volvía a molestar.

**R: ¡No estoy celosa! –** se sentaba en unos de los muebles y se cruzaba de brazos.

**El: Vamos, admite de una vez que Quinn te sigue moviendo el piso –** se sentaba a su lado.

**R: No es cierto…**

**El: Admite que te sigue gustando tanto o más desde la primera vez que la viste, con la diferencia que ahora está más hermosa que antes, si te fijaste en su trasero –** la morena empezaba a imaginarse a la rubia **– En el corte de cabello que le queda tan sexi, ese abdomen – **miraba detenidamente a la morena para ver su reacción** - En esas piernas, ¡Que Dios!, están como para tenerla enrolladas en tu cintura y darle…**

**R: ¡Cállate! –** se paró de golpe del mueble y salió disparada a su habitación.

**El: Ve… ve, Berrycito necesita atención –** se burlaba.

_Minutos después…_

**El: ¿Ya acabaste? –** estaba en la cocina y vio como la morena entraba algo sudada.

**R: Chistosa –** saco una botella con agua de la nevera.

**El: Entonces si acabaste –** volvía a molestarla.

**R: Estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio… -** se arrimó en la encimera y vaciaba la botella del agua.

**El: Bueno de seguro tenías que eliminar algo de tensión ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes sexo? -** la morena rodo los ojos.

**R: No me dijiste que habían hablado tú y Quinn en su no cita – **cambiaba de tema yElise sonrió ¿la morena seguía celosa? Se preguntaba.

**El: Cosas que no te interesan –** todavía no estaba preparada para decirle nada a la morena, era probable que se molestara y todavía no era el momento para decirle nada, pero lo haría después.

**R: Como quieras** – no le gustaba para nada que Elise le ocultara cosas y más ahora que esas "cosas" se trataban de Quinn.

**El: Entonces…** **¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo? - **le volvió a preguntar y la morena volvió a rodar los ojos, pensó que se había olvidado del asunto.

**R: Contigo no se puede… -** decidió salir de la cocina antes de seguir escuchando las ocurrencias de su amiga.

_Al otro día…_

**-Aquí están los informes que me pidió –** Liz le entregaba una carpetas a la morena.

**R: Gracias se me habían olvidado revisarlos –** les daba una ojeada** – Por cierto, necesito que me arregles unos papeles –** abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacaba algunas carpetas **– Están hechas un desastre – **se las pasaba a la chica.

**-Si Srta. Berry...**

**R: Dime Rachel Liz –** ya sentía la suficiente confianza con la chica como para que la tuteara.

**-Si Rachel –** sonreía **– Es la Srta. Quinn –** de una de las carpetas caía la foto que la morena tenia de la rubia **– Se ve más joven – **le estiraba la foto a la morena **- ¿Son novias?...**

**R: Ah… ah… no… no –** metía la foto nuevamente en el cajón.

**-Qué pena, harían una linda pareja –** decía muy sabiamente.

**R: Claro –** se preguntaba, porque ahora todo el mundo se empeñaba en recordarle a la rubia.

**-Bueno Srta. Be… digo Rachel, en unos minutos le devuelvo sus carpetas –** la morena asintió y la chica salió de la oficina con las carpetas, dejando a la morena algo pensativa.

La morena miraba su teléfono de manera insistente, lo agarraba, lo dejaba, jugaba con sus manos, se rascaba la cabeza.

**R: Vamos tu puedes** – agarro su teléfono y marco un número que Britt le había dado hace ya algunos días **– Hola… he soy yo Quinn, eh Rachel – **se paraba de la silla y comenzaba a caminar de un lado para el otro **– Si la misma, bueno yo… yo quería saber, más bien preguntarte si tú, si tu querías salir esta noche a bailar, que diga tomar algo, ya sabes a un pub -** se moría de los nervios **– Como amigas –** se baba una palmada en la cabeza por la estupidez o no tan estupidez que había dicho **– ¿Si? Ok, yo… yo te paso a buscar, a las nueve, nos vemos –** cerraba la llamada, miraba al cielo y suspira –** Que idiota Rachel, pareces una adolecente –** negaba con la cabeza y volvía a sentarse en su silla.

_A la noche…_

**El: ¿Vas a salir? -** entraba a la habitación de la morena y la vio frente a espejo arreglándose.

**R: Eh si… -** no quería decirle que iba a salir con Quinn, de seguro la empezaría a molestar.

**El: ¿Tienes una cita? –** empezaba a cotillear.

**R: No voy… voy a salir a una ¿reunión?...**

**El: Eres una desgracia mintiendo** – se reía.

**R: Bueno si sabes que voy a salir, para que preguntas –** le parecía lo más lógico.

**El: ¿Vas a salir con Leyla? –** fruncía el ceño.

**R: ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no –** aclaraba.

**El: ¿Entonces? –** se cruzaba de brazos esperando una respuesta.

**R: No te interesa –** le sonrió, agarro su bolso y salió de su habitación.

**El: Uno no puede decir nada, porque después lo utilizan en tu contra – **parecía indignada.

_Minutos después…_

La morena estaba estacionada frente a la casa de la latina, no sabía si ir a tocar o no, hasta que vio como Quinn salía rápidamente por la puerta, así que decidió bajar.

**R: Ya iba a salir a buscarte –** dijo no muy segura y se quedó mirando de pies a cabeza a la rubia, ese vestido rojo le sentaba espectacular.

**Q: Sera mejor que nos vayamos… -** le sugería mirado constantemente a la casa.

**R: Eh… si… si –** salía del trance, le abría la puerta del copiloto para que subiera y después ella hacia lo mismo.

**Q: Santana y Brittany son unas cotillas de lo peor… -** comentaba con una sonrisa.

**R: Ni me lo digas –** sus ojos se desviaban a las piernas de la rubia, y se sonrojo recordando el comentario que le había hecho Elise la noche anterior.

**Q: ¿Y qué tal el trabajo? –** giraba su cabeza para mirarla.

**R: ¿Qué? –** no había escuchado nada.

**Q: ¿Qué que tal el trabajo? –** le volvía a preguntar.

**R: Eh bien, muy bien –** se puso nerviosa, esperaba que la rubia no la hubiera pillado mirándole las piernas.

**Q: Me alegro –** volvió a mirar al frente.

**R: ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el hospital?...**

**Q: Bien, se podría decir que ya termine de adaptarme, aunque creo que todo es más fácil porque trabajo con personas muy profesionales…**

**R: Tienes toda la razón en eso –** estacionaba el auto **– Llegamos –** la miro y la rubia asintió.

Las dos se bajaron del auto y entraron a un lugar muy bonito, había gente pero no demasiado, parecía un lugar muy acogedor.

**R: Suelo venir mucho aquí, por lo que es tranquilo, puedes bailar, tomarte algo, pero la diferencia con los otros lugares es que no hay demasiada gente empujándote –** comentaba.

**Q: Ya veo…**

**R: Ven -** agarro la mano de la rubia y esta se sorprendió un poco, la morena se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y rápidamente se soltó **– Es aquí –** le señalaba una pequeña mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas y las dos se sentaron.

**-Desean algo de tomar –** una de las meseras se le acerco.

**R: Tráeme un margarita –** miro a la rubia **- ¿Tu qué quieres?...**

**Q: Un margarita también…**

**R: Que sean dos entonces –** le dijo a la mesera y esta asintió **– Y entonces… ¿Cómo así decidiste venirte a trabajar para acá? –** la rubia se tensó, ¡debía decirle lo de Elise?, no, esta le pidió que por el momento no le dijera nada.

**Q: La oferta era muy importante y muy difícil de rechazar para mí, me permitiría crecer en mi carrera como profesional –** explicaba nerviosamente, aunque en eso no estaba mintiendo.

**R: Ya… al principio me sorprendí un poco, creo que eso te quedo claro – **sonrió de medio lado** – Pero bueno, después entendí que era por tu trabajo… **

**Q: Me imagino…**

**R: Si…**

**-¿Quinn? – **alguien se acercaba a la mesa.

**Q: Ben hola – **se paraba de la mesa a saludar al chico y la morena fruncía el ceño.

**-No sabía que estabas por aquí –** abrazaba a la rubia efusivamente y la morena empezaba a molestarse por la presencia del chico, era el mismo que había visto la otra vez en el hospital con la rubia

**Q: Si vine con una amiga –** señalo a la morena que estaba ya con cara de poco amigos.

**-Ah hola – **medio saludo a la morena**.**

**R: Hola – **lo saludo entre dientes.

**-¿Están solas? –** esa pregunta no le gusto para nada a la morena ya sabía lo que venía.

**Q: Si solo las dos – **contestaba amablemente, sin percatase de las intenciones del chico y de la cara de la morena.

**-¿Por qué no se nos unen? Estoy con unos amigos –** señalaba una mesa más allá.

**R: No gracias –** fue tajante y el chico la miro.

**-Ah bueno, si después se deciden me avisan –** volvió a mirar a la rubia.

**R: No lo creo –** la rubia miraba un poco confundida a la morena por su actitud.

**-Que disfrutes tu noche Quinn –** se despidió de la rubia y se fue con sus amigos a su mesa.

**Q: ¿Estás bien? –** nuevamente se sentó.

**R: Si –** la miro seriamente y se fue.

**-Aquí tienes sus bebidas –** la mesera las colocaba encima de la mesa.

**R: Gracias –** agarraba la bebida y se la tomaba de golpe.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, ninguna decía nada, la rubia no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, la actitud de la morena había cambiado completamente.

**-¿Podemos bailar? –** nuevamente Ben se acercaba a la mesa, la rubia miro a la morena.

**Q: Claro** – agarro la mano del chico y se fue, la morena estaba molesta, pues que se terminara de molestar.

**R: Esto es el colmo –** se fue a la barra **– Un tequila por favor –** desde allí veía como la rubia bailaba con el idiota ese, sentía una punzada en el corazón, se sentía en el colegio cuando veía a la rubia con el imbécil de Finn y se moría de los celos, porque era eso lo que estaba sintiendo celos, aunque intentara negarlo.

**-Aquí tiene… -** el encargado le ponía la bebida.

**R: Gracias –** agarro la bebida se giró nuevamente para mirar a la rubia, pero choco con alguien – **Perdón –** le tiro toda la bebida a la otra persona** - ¿Leyla? ¿Qué haces aquí?...**

**Ley: Lo mismo que tú, divirtiéndome, aunque creo que tu no lo estás haciendo –** miro a la rubia, sonrió y desvió la morena desvió la mirada – **Creo que tengo que ir al baño… -** se miró la ropa.

**R: Yo te ayudo –** se sentía mal por haberle arruinado la ropa, la rubia asintió y las dos se fueron al baño, sin darse cuenta que Quinn las seguía con la mirada.

**Ley: Creo que ya está –** con papel higiénico se terminaba de limpiar.

**R: Lo siento –** se volvía a disculpar.

**Ley: No es nada –** dijo muy tranquila, cosa que sorprendió a la morena, esperaba a que le hiciera un berrinche **– Vuelve conmigo Rachel – **dijo como si nada y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

**R: Yo…**

**Ley: Pero esta vez de verdad, yo siempre he querido ser tu novia y no entiendo porque tu nunca has querido, yo te amo –** acariciaba el rostro de la morena.

**R: Leyla no creo que sea justo para ti, yo… yo te quiero pero no… **- no siguió hablando porque la rubia la callo besándola, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que en la puerta una rubia veía toda la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

**R: ¿Qué te pasa Leyla? – **La aparto bruscamente** – No me vuelvas a besar – **la miraba seria.

**Ley: Rachel por Dios ¡Esa rubia no te quiere!, viste como bailaba con el tipo ese, ni siquiera le importo que tú la estuvieras viendo…**

**R: No es…**

**Ley: ¡Los amores de instituto no duran para toda la vida Rachel! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!…**

**R: ¡Eso no es así! – **levanto la voz** – Claro que sí duran, porque yo… yo…**

**Ley: Porque sigues enamorada de ella – **dijo muy dolida y la morena se quedó callada** – Tu silencio lo dice todo – **le dio una última mirada y término de salir del lugar.

**R: Sigo enamorada de Quinn… –** susurro y salió del baño a buscar a la rubia, cuando llego a la barra, la busco por todos lados pero no la vio **– ¿Viste a la rubia que está conmigo? –** le pregunto a la mesera que las había atendido.

**-Se fue con el chico que estaba bailando –** la morena palideció y su mundo se vino abajo, ¿Quinn se había ido con el tipo ese? ¿Por qué?.

**R: Gracias… –** dijo con tristeza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero salió del lugar rápidamente, todavía debía hacer algo.

Varios minutos después Quinn regresaba a la casa de sus mejores amigas derrotada, sintiéndose una idiota, había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez y se recriminaba a sí misma, pero se sorprendió al ver a la morena afuera de la casa.

**R: ¿Estuviste con el verdad? –** se acercó a ella y la miro tristemente a los ojos.

**Q: Si… -** mintió, quería que se sintiera al igual que ella cuando la vio besándose con Leyla.

**R:** negó con la cabeza **– Sabes, hace unos minutos Leyla me pidió volver con ella, esta vez como una pareja real… - **hablaba con la voz quebrada** – Pero yo le dije que no…**

**Q: Claro, me imagino que por eso en el baño tenía su lengua metida en tu garganta… -** dijo mirándola seriamente y la morena frunció el ceño.

**R: ¡Ella fue quien me beso! – **Aclaro cayendo en cuenta de que la rubia las había visto – **De seguro ni siquiera viste cuando la rechacé ¿Verdad? ¿No lo hiciste?** – se acerca más a ella.

**Q: No… -** susurro sabiendo que posiblemente había cometido un error.

**R: ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? –** la rubia negó ya con lágrimas en los ojos **– Que los amores de instituto no duran para toda la vida, y yo lo dije que… **- guardo silencio sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

**Q: ¿Qué le dijiste?... – **pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

**R: Le dije que… -** no le salían las palabras y más lagrimas salían de sus ojos **- Leyla tenía razón, me equivoque, lo siento Quinn, no volveré a** **molestarte –** comenzó a caminar hasta su auto pero una mano la detuvo.

**Q: ¿Qué le dijiste? –** le volvió a preguntar sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

**R: Que si duran… -** admitió y sus ojos se desviaron a los labios de la rubia esta se dio cuenta, y también se moría por besarla, pero antes tenía que decirle la verdad.

**Q: No estuve con el Rachel, te mentí –** esta vez la morena alzo su mirada y la conecto con la de la rubia** – No pude porque, porque no dejaba de pensar en ti – **fue sincera, la morena no dijo nada simplemente acerco más su rostro al de la rubia y roso sus labios con los de ella.

**R: Muchas veces me odie a mí misma, por no permitirme besar tus labios una vez más… -** susurro sobre los labios de la que siempre había sido su chica, no aguanto más y ataco la boca de la rubia de una manera torpe y después tierna así como la primera vez…

* * *

**Sor Rock y Mary Lu Laos ustedes cada día me sorprenden más, un apretón para ustedes XD**

**Un beso para las chicas Facebook, ya saben quiénes XD**

**Un beso linda :*.**

**Un beso nena ;*.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Q: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – **habían entrado a la casa de la latina y se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia acostadas en su cama frente a frente.

**R: No lo sé –** todavía no lograba procesar todo lo que había pasado.

**Q: ¿Por qué no pudiste perdonarme? ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?** – le preguntaba dolida.

**R: Yo… yo solo estaba muy mal Quinn, todo ese asunto del dinero me destrozo, quizás si en un principio me hubieras dicho la verdad, te hubiera entendido, hasta te hubiese ayudado…**

**Q: Russel me tenía amenazada con hacerle daño a mi mamá –** volvía a explicar una vez más.

**R: ¿No sabes nada de ella? – **algo sabia de ese asunto.

**Q: No, ella simplemente despareció –** unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

**R: Ella va a aparecer, ya verás –** acaricio el brazo derecho de la rubia.

**Q: Eso espero –** era la misma frase que se había repetido durante los últimos años **– ¿Confías en mí? –** sentía la cálida piel de la morena sobre su brazo y eso la hacía sentir tan bien.

**R: El hecho de que este aquí, demuestra que he decidido nuevamente confiar en ti Quinn…**

**Q: ¿Me amas? –** La morena se quedó callada **– Entiendo… -** se sentía desilusionada.

**R: Un paso a la vez Quinn** – acaricio su rostro **– El hecho de que no diga las cosas, no quiere decir que no las sienta ¿entiendes? –** La rubia asintió **- Han pasado muchas cosas, muchos años y quizás en este momento se me hace difícil expresar lo que siento pero… pero, vamos lento, ok…**

**Q: Ok –** sonrió, por lo menos la morena no se estaba cerrando en banda.

**R: Creo que es mejor que me vaya, si mañana Santana me encuentra aquí, es capaz de armar un escándalo –** se sentaba en la cama.

**Q: ¿Por qué no te quedas? Son las tres de la mañana, es muy tarde** – también se sentaba en la cama.

**R: Es mejor que me vaya Quinn** – volvió a repetir.

**Q: Esta bien –** suspiro, las dos comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

**-¿Rachel? –** una voz que no era la de Quinn llamo su atención.

**R: Santana… -** la morena vio a la latina en ropa de dormir, con un vaso de agua en la mano y la rubia enseguida se colocó atrás de la morena.

**S: ¿Qué haces aquí? –** se acercó más a ella con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos.

**R: Vine… vine a visitarte –** dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

**S: Ay que linda –** sonrió y la abrazo, pero nunca se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia **– A lo que te vas cierras –** se separó de ella y se fue nuevamente a su habitación.

**R: ¿Estaba dormida? –** dijo divertida.

**Q: Eso parece –** también sonrió.

**R: Bueno, ahora si me voy –** se acercó a la puerta y la abrió **- Que tengas una linda madrugada Quinn, me gustó mucho salir contigo –** dijo sincera.

**Q: A mí también…**

**R: ¿Nos vemos más tarde? –** pregunto tímida.

**Q: Claro que si –** más encantada no podía estar.

**R: Bueno –** se acercó a ella a dejarle un beso en la mejilla, pero la rubia giro la cara y el beso fue directamente a los labios**– Adiós –** sonrió y termino por irse.

**Q: Nos vemos Rachel –** suspiro apoyada en la puerta.

_Horas más tarde…_

**R: ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? –** entraba a su oficina seguida por Liz y se sentaba en su silla.

**-Sí, busque a los mejores** – le entregaba una carpeta.

**R: Ok gracias –** le daba una ojeada a la carpeta.

**El: Rachel necesito… hola Liz –** la miro coquetamente.

**-Hola Elise –** se sonrojo por la mirada que le estaba dando la otra chica **– Yo… yo me iré a trabajar –** le dio una última mirada a Elise que con descaro le miraba el trasero.

**R: Deja de hacer eso –** buscaba algo en su laptop.

**El: No, pare eso está la belleza femenina, para apreciarla –** se sentaba frente a la morena y agarro la carpeta que minutos antes Liz le había entregado **- ¿Detectives privados? –** miro confundida a la morena.

**R: Deja eso –** le quito la carpeta.

**El: ¿En qué andas metida Rachel? –** se empezó a preocupar.

**R: Nada malo –** guardo la carpeta en uno de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

**El: No te creo –** la miraba seria.

**R: No es nada malo ok, cuando tengas resultados de lo que estoy haciendo, te lo hare saber…**

**El: Ya… -** dijo no muy convencida **- ¿Dónde estuviste a noche? –** le pregunto curiosa.

**R: Por ahí –** respondió sin mirarla.

**El: ¿Por ahí? Rachel, llegaste a las tres y media de la mañana, no estabas por ahí, estabas con alguien –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**R: Esta bien te lo diré, pero prométeme que no te pondrás como loca…**

**El: ¡Yo nunca me pongo como loca! –** Se ofendía y la morena la miraba de manera inquisidora **– Bueno ya, está bien, no me pondré como loca…**

**R: Salí con Quinn –** se sonrojo.

**El: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH POR BUDA POR ALA POR MAHOMA AL FIN ESCUCHARON MIS PLEGARIAS –** de golpe se paró de su silla.

**R: ¡Por Dios! – **la miraba no tan sorprendida.

**El: DIOS AL FIN AL FIN –** alzaba las manos al cielo.

**R: Lazlo por favor –** sabía que con eso se calmaría.

**El: ¡No me digas Lazlo! –** la miro seriamente, ese apodo no le gustaba para nada.

**R: Pues o bajas la voz, o bajas la voz –** la amenazo y Elise rodo los ojos.

**El: Bueno ya, ¿Y cómo fue?, ¿hablaron?, ¿se besaron? –** preguntaba rápidamente.

**R: Si… si hablamos y también nos besamos –** se volvía a sonrojar.

**El: ¿Te gusto?** – Parecía una niña preguntona y la morena sé que quedo callada **– Ese silencio lo dice todo –** la morena sonreía **- ¿Le dijiste que la amabas? –** la morena dejo de reírse.

**R: No… no es tan fácil –** se acomodó en su asiento.

**El: ¿Cómo que no es fácil?, Rachel ha pasado mucho tiempo debiste decírselo…**

**R: Yo…**

**El: No seas tonta, ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿A que alguien te la quite?** – La morena enseguida pensó en el Doctorcito.

**R: Claro que no –** se negaba a imaginarse a la rubia en los brazos de otra persona.

**El: Pues díselo morena, ya olvida todo de una vez, deja el pasado atrás donde pertenece, date definitivamente la oportunidad de ser feliz –** la animaba.

**R: Que haría yo sin ti…**

**El: Lo mismo me pregunto yo –** dijo fingiendo seriedad y la morena negó con la cabeza.

_Horas más tarde…_

Durante mucho tiempo se había preguntado que había sido de la vida de Quinn, si se había graduado, si estaba con alguien, durante todos estos años estuvo tentada de preguntarle a Britt o Santana por la rubia, pero siempre desistía, quizás no quería quedar como una estúpida y hasta el día de hoy se daba cuenta que se había equivocado.

Durante los últimos meses de colegio y antes de la graduación, la rubia intento acercarse a ella, infinidades de veces le pidió perdón, pero por miedo, desconfianza y por el dolor que sentía la alejo completamente a pesar de todo el amor que le tenía, ese dolor que la segó completamente, ese dolor que no le permitió ver, que por mucho que la rubia se hubiera equivocado también había sufrido como ella, no solo perdió a su familia sino que la perdió a ella, pero ella simplemente decidió dejarla sola.

Pero ya los años habían pasado, las dos habían vivido muchas cosas y a su manera las dos habían salido adelante y ya no había vuelta atrás. Quizás todo lo que había pasado y el hecho de que estuvieran separadas había sido lo mejor, en el colegio eran unas niñas y a lo mejor no iban a poder cargar con un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor. Ese amor que seguía allí a pesar del tiempo, ese amor que un día las separo y que ahora las volvía a unir.

No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres, tal vez Leroy la apoyaría, porque él fue el único que se puso en los zapatos de Quinn y porque a pesar de todo la apreciaba, mientras con Hiram fue diferente, apenas se enteró de lo sucedido puso el grito en el cielo y lo primero que le dijo fue "Te lo dije", su odio hacia los Fabray y en especial hacia Quinn, creció a niveles insuperables que lo había llevado a tener muchos encuentros no muy agradables con su marido, no sabía que tantos problemas le traerían, pero realmente no le importaba, ya era una mujer, podía tomar sus propias decisiones y si quería estar con Quinn, pues estaría con ella sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran.

Miraba impaciente su reloj, la rubia nada que salía, llevaba diez minutos de retraso, su sonrisa apareció cuando la vio salir del edificio conversando con unas chicas que parecían otras doctoras, sus miradas se cruzaron, le hizo con la mano y la rubia la miro un poco sorprendida, vio cómo se despidió de las otras mujeres y se acercaba a ella.

**Q: Hola… **

**R: Hola… -** estaba un poco nerviosa.

**Q: ¿Qué haces aquí? –** habían quedado en que se verían, pero como la morena no la había llamado pensaba que por hoy eso no sería posible.

**R: Vine a invitarte a salir** – se sonrojo **- Quedamos en vernos ¿no?...**

**Q: Claro… -** se emocionaba **– Pero… pero no estoy arreglada –** se miraba la ropa.

**R: Eso no es problema Quinn, tu siempre te vez hermosa –** la miraba fijamente.

**Q: Gracias… -** ahora ella se sonrojaba.

**R: ¿Nos vamos? –** Abría la puerta del copiloto y la rubia sintió **- ¿Qué tal tu día? –** le pregunto una vez el auto estuvo en marcha.

**Q: Ajetreado, tuve muchos pacientes, unos más exigentes que otros –** sonreía **– Por cierto, Santana jura que te vio en la madrugada, mientras Britt la contradice diciéndole que solo fue un sueño…**

**R: ¿En serio? –** La rubia asintió **– Quizás si me le hubiera llevado algo de valor, pensaría que un ladrón se metió a su casa y ella ni enterada…**

**Q: A ti sería la primera en interrogarte, pobre hasta te amarraría –** se reía al igual que la morena, minutos después la morena estaciono el auto.

**R: ¿Recuerdas nuestras primera cita? –** le pregunto mirándola.

**Q: Si, como olvidarla –** uno de los días más felices de su vida.

**R: Pues me alegra que no lo hayas echo** – se bajó de auto dejando a la rubia un poco confundida **– Me permite – **abría la puerta de copiloto.

**Q: Gracias –** agarraba la mano de la morena y bajaba, caminaron agarradas de la mano hasta un lugar que parecía ser un bar, entraron y la rubia pudo percatarse de que había algunas personas sentadas en varias mesas, un escenario frente a ellas y entendió que no era un bar

**R: No es como nuestra primera cita, pero… pero quería que fuera diferente, siéntate – **le señalo la silla que estaba atrás de ella.

**Q: ¿Esto es una cita? –** sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

**R: Si, escucha lo que tengo que decirte, ¿ok? – **le sonrió, le dejo un beso corto en los labios y se fue a hablar con un hombre que parecía el dueño del lugar, la rubia estaba extrañada, veía como la morena la miraba al igual que el hombre y la señalaban.

**-Ya tenemos a nuestra próxima concursarte –** el hombre con el que la morena había hablado subía al escenario y la gente aplaudía **- Que más bien no es una concursarte** – seguía hablando por el micrófono **– Ella esta noche está aquí para decirle algo muy importante, a alguien que es muy especial para ella –** miraba a la rubia y el público silbaba **– Con ustedes Rachel Berry –** la morena subía al escenario y el hombre le daba el micrófono.

**R: Hace mucho que no canto y es posible que parezca un gato aullado a la media noche – **bromeaba haciendo reír a los presentes **– Pero la razón por la que lo voy a volver a hacer, realmente vale la pena –** miraba directamente a la rubia **– Quinn muchas veces me dijiste lo siento, creo que es momento de que yo lo diga una vez más – **le hizo señas al que parecía ser el Dj y la música comenzó a sonar.

**Come up to meet you,**

**Tell you I'm sorry,**

**You don't know how lovely you are.**

_No creo que de un día para otro, la Srta. Fabray se convierta en una buena samaritana y le dé por defenderte._

_Cuídate Rachel, no todo es lo que parece._

_Yo que tu no confiaría mucho en ella._

_Esa muchacha no me convence Rachel._

_El plan consistía en acercarme a ti, enamorarte, sacarte el dinero y después dejarte tirada_

_Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, eso es lo que deberías saber Berry…_

Cada una de esas palabras esta noche las estaba enterrando definitivamente, las estaba dejando atrás, estaba liberando su corazón de todo lo malo para darle cabida a todo lo bueno.

**I had to find you,**

**Tell you I need you,**

**Tell you I set you apart.**

_Te amo Rachel y eso nunca va a cambiar._

_Aquí se rompió algo Quinn y no fue solo mi corazón, toda nuestra relación se basó en mentiras y… y aunque de verdad me amaras no… no puedo perdonarte, te juro que lo quiero hacer… pero… pero no puedo, no puedo comprender todo esto._

**Tell me your secrets,**

**And ask me your questions,**

**Oh let's go back to the start.**

_Lo único que me han enseñado todos estos años, es que hay cosas que definitivamente es mejor no recordarlas ¡nunca!_

**Runnin' in circles,**

**Comin' up tails,**

**Heads on the science apart**

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, estaba cantando y se sorprendía de que su voz siguiera igual, quizás todo era por Quinn, ella era la única que conseguía que se comportara como una estúpida adolecente enamorada.

**Nobody said it was easy,**

**It's such a shame for us to part.**

**Nobody said it was easy,**

**No one ever said it would be this hard.**

**Oh take me back to the start.**

La rubia no dejaba de mirar a la morena, se había olvidado completamente de que a su alrededor habían muchas más personas, se sentía como en una nube de la que no quería bajarse, quería subir a ese escenario y besar a la morena hasta que se quedara sin aire.

**I was just guessin',**

**At numbers and figures,**

**Pullin' the puzzles apart**

**Questions of science,**

**Science and progress,**

**Do not speak as loud as my heart.**

**Tell me you love me,**

**Come back and haunt me,**

**Oh on I rush to the start.**

La rubia no aguanto más, se levantó de su asiento, se subió al escenario y beso a la morena, ya había escuchado lo que tenía que decirle, no necesitaba más, enredaba los brazos en el cuello de su amada esta lo hacía en su cintura y el público empezó a aplaudir y a silbar.

**R: Quinn no he terminado con la musca –** se quejó separándose un poco.

**Q: No importa, ya me quedo claro lo que sientes por mí** – volvió a besarla, con su legua pedía permiso para entrar a la boca de la morena y esta gustosa se lo concedió, sus lenguas se encontraban, se saboreaban como la primera vez, como si llevaran toda la vida esperándose.

**R: Llévame al comienzo Quinn –** apoyaba su frente en la de la rubia e intentaba normalizar su respiración.

**Q: Te llevare al comienzo y hasta más allá –** le sonrió pícaramente y la volvía a besar.

* * *

**Sor Rock espero mis dos bailes me lo merezco XD**

**Mary Lu Laos Tu me haces sonrojar XD**

**Un beso para las chicas de Facebook, ya saben quiénes XD**

**Liz Zombiegirl Red está en proceso, no te preocupes :)**

**Un beso linda :*.**

**Un beso nena ;*.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**El: ¿De dónde vienes? – **veía entrar a la morena toda sudada.

**R: No es obvio que vengo de correr – **sacaba de la nevera una botella con agua.

**El: No entiendo cómo puedes levantarte a correr tan de mañana en un día sábado – **se llevaba un vaso con jugo a la boca.

**R: Pues al que madruga Dios lo ayuda querida, deberías saberlo – **se arrimó en la encimera.

**El: No en un día sábado, además no sabía que eras tan católica – **se burlaba y la morena rodaba los ojos.

**R: Lo que tú digas – **seguía bebiendo agua.

**El: ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Quinn? – **no es que fuera chismosa pero quería estar al tanto de todo los detalles.

**R: Muy bien – **dijo demasiado feliz.

**El: Y no lo dudo, tu sonrisa de siempre regreso…**

**R: Siempre tuve mi sonrisa – **cuestiono.

**El: No, tenías una que se parecía mucho a la de Merlina Adams, no, te comportabas como ella…**

**R: Si… si, como sea… - **salía de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación y Elise salía tras ella.

**El: ¿Y ya pensaste que vas hacer? – **le preguntaba.

**R: ¿Hacer con qué? –** buscaba una toalla para darse un baño.

**El: Me imagino que le vas a pedir que se tu novia, además conociéndote de seguro ya quieres tener a Quinn en tu cama – **movía sus cejas de manera insinuante.

**R: No todo se basa en sexo Elise… - **abría su guarda ropa.

**El: No decías lo mismo con Leyla –** la morena rodo los ojos.

**R: Quinn no es Leyla –** aclaraba.

**El: Ah… bueno ya entiendo, con Quinn no se tiene sexo – **razonaba muy bien.

**R: Exacto, ahora fuera que me quiero bañar – **comenzaba a empujarla a la puerta.

**El: Imagínate como se pondrá Berrycito cuando se reencuentre con su dueña – **se reía.

**R: Deja de fastidiar – **la terminaba de empujar hacia afuera, cerraba la puerta y suspiraba **– Berrycito no será el único feliz… - **sonreía y se metía al baño.

En otro lado de la ciudad las Brittana desayunaban alegremente en compañía de Quinn, la rubia ya había visto algunos departamentos cerca del hospital, pero ni Santana ni Britt le permitía irse de la casa.

**S: Entonces, al fin Merlina Adams acepto que seguía hasta los huesos por ti –** miraba a la rubia.

**Q: ¿Merlina Adams? –** miro a Britt.

**B: Rachel –** se comenzó a reír contagiando al resto.

**Q: Bueno si, Merlina dijo que todavía me quiere – **se sonrojo.

**S: Bueno no te quiere, te ama, pero como es tan cabeza dura, bueno lo era, porque solo falto que tu volvieras a su vida para que volviera a portarse como una idiota amante de la cursilería…**

**B: ¡Santy!…**

**S: ¡Pero es la verdad Britt!, de seguro volverá a ser la misma babosa al igual que lo era en el colegio, todavía recuerdo cuando te miraba ¡Dios! ponía una cara de idiota que hasta la azúcar se me subía –** dramatizaba, Quinn reía y Britt solo negaba **– Yo tenía que aguantarme sus "****Pero es que es tan linda" – **recordaba alguna de las frases que la morena, utilizaba para hablar de Quinn.

**B: No sé porque te quejas de Rachel, si tú eras peor…**

**S: Eso no es cierto** – se cruzaba de bazos ofendida.

**B: Lo que tú digas mi amor –** seguía riendo.

**S: Por cierto ahora que lo recuero – **ponía cara picara **– Tendré que volverle a regalar a una caja de condones a Rachel, en su momento fueron de gran ayuda –** miraba descaradamente a Quinn que lo único que podía hacer era sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

**B: Santana –** no quería que molestara a la rubia con cosas privadas.

**S: Ay Britt dejémonos de tonterías, tú y yo sabemos muy que no falta mucho para que Berrycito entre en acción y más porque Rachel anda que se sube por las paredes porque hace como más de un mes, que no tiene sexo –** la rubia enseguida la miro.

**Q: ¿Cómo sabes eso?** – no entendía como la latina sabia esas cosas.

**S: Fácil, Rachel no se acuesta con nadie, o mejor dicho dejo de acostarse con la loca descerebrada de Leyla, desde que tu apareciste…**

**B: ¿De dónde sabes todo eso? –** la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**S: Elise me lo dijo –** se encogió de hombros.

**B: Pobre Rachel, con amigas como ustedes mejor no tener** – negaba con la cabeza, se levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a recoger los platos.

**S: ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Elise sea una cotilla y sepa todo lo que hace la enana!–** se defendía.

**B: ¡Y tú no te quedas atrás! –** la latina rodaba los ojos.

**S: Pues en mi defensa, el chisme no lo busco yo, el viene hacia mí, Elise tiene ojos y oídos en todo ese departamento ¿Qué quieres que haga? – **usaba sus dotes de abogada **– ¿Y a ti que te pasa? –** Le pregunto a la rubia que se había quedado pensativa **– Quinn –** volvió a llamarla.

**Q: ¿Qué pasa? –** miro a la latina.

**S: No ¿qué te pasa a ti?, estas como ida ¿En qué piensas?...**

**Q: ¿A mí?, nada y no pienso en nada –** se sonrojaba y eso no pasó desapercibido para la latina.

**S: Si claro me imagino que haz de estar pensado cuando tengas a Be….**

**B: ¡Santana! -** esta vez su tono sonó enfadado **– Cállate de una vez y deja de meterte en la vida privada de tus amigas, no sé cómo Rachel puede aguantarte a ti y a Elise, son unas odiosas –** le dio una última seria y se giró a la lavar los platos.

**S: Ya lo siento –** se removió en su asiento y Quinn intentaba no reírse **– No te rías… –** le susurro por lo bajo.

**Q: Dominada… -** susurro sin dejar de reírse.

**S: ¿Qué dijiste?...**

**Q: Nada… nada… - **desviaba la mirada para no seguir riéndose y la latina la miraba feamente.

En otra parte de la ciudad Rachel Berry estaba sentada en una de las mesas, de una de las cafeterías más reconocidas de New York y frente a ella se encontraba un hombre vestido con un elegante traje de color azul.

**R: ¿Qué noticias me tiene?** – su tono era serio pero a la vez sereno.

**-Pues noticas muy buenas Srta. Berry, creo que he encontrado una pista **– hablaba muy orgullosa.

**R: ¿En serio?** – su semblante cambiaba a uno más emocionado.

**-Sí, creo, bueno no creo, estoy casi seguro que lo que busca, está en chicago… - **explicaba.

**R: Vaya eso si son buenas noticas – **mostraba su mejor sonrisa.

Quinn Fabray ordenaba en su guarda ropa, algunas prendas de vestir que el día anterior había metido en la lavadora, arreglaba como una experta cada una de las prendas, hasta que recordó cada una de las palabras que Santana había dicho acerca de Rachel y Berrycito, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara como si alguien la estuviera viendo.

No iba negar que desde que la morena la beso por primera vez, imágenes de ellas juntas en una cama desnudas habían pasado por su mente, no es que era una pervertida, pero había pasado tanto tiempo imaginando como seria estar de nuevo con la morena que solo de pensarlo lograba estremecerse y que ciertas partes de su cuerpo despertaran, sus vagos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono, anunciándole que le había llegado un mensaje, sonrió viendo que era de Rachel.

_-¿Qué te parece esta noche, pizza y peli en mi sofá? ;) – Rachel._

Se mordió el labio inferior, no tenía que pensárselo dos veces, ¡claro que iría!

_-Me parece una idea estupenda ;) – Quinn._

_-Entonces ¿te paso a buscar o vienes? :) – Rachel._

_-Voy ¿no quieres que lleve algo? – Quinn._

_-No, tu solo hónrame con tu hermosa presencia :* - Rachel._

La rubia volvió a morderse el labio, Santana tena razón cuando dijo que Rachel volvería con sus cursilerías, pero a diferencia de la latina a ella no le molestaban, más bien le encantaba.

_-Ahí estaré Berry ;) :* - Quinn._

Ahora fue el turno de la morena de morderse el labio, estaba acostada en su habitación y podía imaginarse la cara de Quinn mientras le escribía ese mensaje, ese Berry le parecía tan sexy como si la rubia se lo estuviera diciendo al oído, con esa voz tan sexi que tenía.

_-Eso espero Fabray ;) – Rachel._

_A la noche…_

Quinn llegaba puntualmente a las nueve de la noche, al departamento de la morena, intentaba calamar sus nervios y eliminar cualquier pensamiento "impuro" que habían pasado por su mente durante todo el día, pero que la morena le abriera la puerta tan solo con una blusa de tiras de color amarillo y un short demasiado corto y ajustado no ayudo mucho, empezó a ponerse nerviosa y a pasar saliva trabajosamente.

**R: ¿Vas a entrar? –** dejo mirar el cuerpo de la morena para enfocarse en su cara.

**Q: Claro… -** se ponía colorada, pero se relajó cuando la morena se acercó y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

**R: La pizza ya está aquí, ponte cómoda –** le señalaba el mueble que estaba frente a la televisión y cerraba la puerta.

**Q: Gracias –** se quitaba la chaqueta e intentaba relajarse de una vez por todas.

**R: Ya vengo –** dijo señalando a la cocina.

**Q: Vamos Quinn, tranquilízate, pareces una estúpida adolecente… -** respiraba profundamente.

**R: Aquí esta… -** colocaba la pizza en la mesita del medio junto a las bebidas **- ¿Qué quieres ver?, compre algunas –** agarraba algunas cajas de peliculas** – ¿Argo? ¿Life Of Pi? ¿Amour?...**

**Q: La que tú quieras – **todas le parecían interesantes, incluso se sorprendía que no hubiera ningún musical, supuso que habían cambiado muchas cosas en la vida de la morena y ella estaba gustosa en descubrir cada una de ellas.

**R: Bien… veamos Life Of Pi… - **dijo finalmente y se acercó a poner el DVD.

La película trascurría normalmente, en ciertas partes la morena comentaba algunas cosas y la rubia simplemente se limitaba a asentir y a mirarla embelesada, no podía creer que estuviera nuevamente ahí sentada con Rachel, como si nunca se hubieran separado, miraba fijamente su perfil, poco le importaba la película, se dedicó a mirarla de arriba abajo, de su cabeza hasta sus piernas, ¡y que piernas!, seguían tan hermosas o más de lo que las recordaba, se veían tan suaves y bronceadas que no puedo evitar llevar una de sus manos y posarla en una de ellas.

**R: Quinn… -** dejo de mirar la película y giro sus rostro para encontrase con los ojos de la rubia que la miraban profundamente **– No creo que… -** no siguió hablando, porque lo siguiente que sintió fue a una rubia besándola hambrientamente sentada a ahorcadas sobre de ella.

**Q: Dios como extrañe esto… -** comenzaba a moverse encima de la morena.

**R: ¡Oh Dios! Quinn no… no…** - lo siguiente que sintió fue la lengua de la rubia dentro de su boca, si la rubia lo que estaba intentado era prenderla, pues lo estaba consiguiendo, sino pregúntenle a Berrycito, así que mejor se dejó de llevar, ella lo quería tanto como se lo estaba haciendo saber la rubia.

**-Venga, la teoría de que los ratones hacen la fiesta cuando el gato no está, está más que comprobada –** alguien desde la puerta las miraba con una ceja levantada.

**Q: Elise… -** susurro y como pudo se alejó rápidamente de la morena sentándose en la otra punta del mueble, mientras la morena se tapaba con un cojín su excitación, antes de que Elise se diera cuenta, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

**El: No tienes que hacer eso Rachel, ya me di cuenta –** la miraba pícaramente **– Son unas pervertidas –** ahora se reía.

**R: No empieces Elise –** la miraba feamente.

**El: Demás esta decir que lo siento ¿verdad? –** Se sentaba en medio de la dos **– No sabía que Rachel aprovecharía que no yo no estaba, para invitarte y aprovecharse de ti –** miraba a la rubia.

**R: Creo es lo contrario, yo no estaba intentado aprovecharme de nadie, más bien alguien estaba intentando aprovecharse de mi –** miro de reojo a la rubia y esta le dio una mirada ofendida **– Más claro, que te den Elise –** se fue a su habitación necesitaba una ducha bien fría.

**El: FRUSTRADA** – le grito mientras sonreía y miro a la rubia que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos **- ¿Qué? –** le pregunto y la rubia simplemente rodo los ojos, Britt tenía razón, tanto Elise como Santana eran unas odiosas, suspiro intentando calmar su cuerpo que seguía muy prendido…

* * *

**Sor Rock, siento haber demorado, pero no te puedes quejar, cumplí mi promesa XD**

**Mary Lu Laos Eso de hacer sonrojar se te da muy bien XD**

**Un beso linda :*.**

**Un beso nena ;*.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Después de la última noche que había compartido con Quinn, la morena no había dejado de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Elise no las interrumpía y realmente lo agradecía, no era porque no haya querido estar con la rubia, todo lo contrario, se moría por estar con ella, pero no de esa manera, no dejándose llevar por el momento y mucho menos sobre un mueble de su departamento, quería que fuera diferente y especial, incluso más que la primera vez.

**El: ¿Dónde vas? –** veía como la morena salía del departamento como si fuera un ladrón.

**R: Eh… ¿yo? –** se señalaba.

**El: Si tu ¿Quién más? –** ponía sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra.

**R: Voy… voy a dar una vuelta –** respondía esperando que su amiga no le preguntara más.

**El: Rachel –** la morena rodo los ojos, cuando aprendería a mentir bien.

**R: Ya está bien, te lo diré –** dijo resignada **- Voy a salir con Quinn, pero ella no sabe a dónde vamos –** explico.

**El: ¿Una sorpresa? –** sus ojos se iluminaban.

**R: Si más o menos –** se sonrojaba.

**El: Bueno ve tranquila he, pero eso sí, te cuidas y la cuidas –** se acercó a darle un abrazo.

**R: Si mamá –** dijo divertida.

**El: Bueno -** se separó del abrazo** - ¿Llevas condones? – **la morena rodo los ojos.

**R: Mejor me voy –** le saco la lengua y salió rápidamente a buscar a su rubia.

En otro punto de la ciudad Quinn Fabray se arreglaba a la velocidad de la luz, después de la última llamada que Rachel Berry le había hecho, en donde le había dicho que la llevaría a un lugar, no había tenido tiempo de nada, estaba un poco histérica y más con las continuas bromas de Santana.

**S: De seguro intenta secuestrarte para matarte y tirarte a una alcantarilla –** la molestaba desde el espaldar de la cama de la rubia.

**B: Santana –** la miro de muy mala manera, ya estaba cansada de las bromas de su novia.

**S: Son unas amargadas –** se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

**Q: ¿Cómo estoy? –** se giraba a sus dos amigas.

**B: Estas hermosa Quinn, Rachel no se podrá resistir –** daba su visto bueno.

**S: Si, jodidamente hermosa y sumamente empalagosa –** dijo con sarcasmo y Britt rodo los ojos y escucharon el sonido de un auto estacionándose** – De seguro es la enana **– se paró de golpe para ir a recibir a su amiga.

**Q: Estoy un poco nerviosa –** le comentaba a Britt.

**B: No tendrías por qué estarlo, todo saldrá bien, a no ser que las teorías locas de Santana sean verdaderas – **sonrió contagiando a la rubia **– Bueno vamos saliendo, no hagamos esperar más a tu amor – **la rubia agarro su bolso y junto con Britt salieron de la habitación.

**S: Pero si es Rachel Berry –** abría la puerta y se encontraba con la morena, que traía un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos.

**R: Hola Santana** – le dio poca importancia a su amiga, la hizo a un lado y entro.

**S: Pasa, estás en tu casa –** dijo con ironía y la morena rodo los ojos.

**R: ¿Y Quinn?..**

**S: Se fue con el Doctor –** la molesto y la morena le dio una mirada asesina.

**B: San, deja de molestar a Rachie –** le pidió desde las escaleras y la latina hizo una mueca de fastidio.

**R: Dominada –** ahora ella la molesto.

**S: Mira quién habla… - **la morena solo se sonrió y se giró para mirar a Quinn, que ya había terminado de bajar junto con Brittany.

**R: Estas… her… hermosa – **sonreía embobada, hipnotizada por la belleza de la rubia.

**Q: Gracias, tú… tú también los estas – **se ponía colorada.

**S: Dios Santo… -** negaba con la cabeza.

**R: Son para ti –** le entregaba el ramo de rosas y le daba un beso corto en los labios

**Q: Gracias –** las olio

**S: Se me sube la azúcar, ¡necesito insulina Britt! – **se llevaba las manos al corazón de forma dramática.

**R: Muy chistosa – **estaba a punto dedarle una buena piña.

**Q: ¿Me las pones en agua? por favor **– le pidió a Britt y esta asintió llevándose el ramo a la cocina.

**S: Bueno ¿Y qué esperan para irse?, necesito estar a solas con Britt –** dijo tranquilamente causando que las Faberry rodaran los ojos.

**R: Eres insoportable –** sabía que su amiga solo lo hacía por molestarlas, porque en el fondo estaba feliz por las dos **- ¿Nos vamos? **– le tendió una de sus manos a la rubia y esta asintió entrelazando una de sus manos con la de la morena.

**S: Usen protección no quiero ser tía tan joven…**

**B: Te estoy escuchando San, esta noche dormirás en el sillón –** sentencio acercándose a despedirse de la morena y la rubia.

**S: Pero… pero ¿Por qué? –** ahora parecía asustada.

**B: Porque te lo mereces –** le dio una mirada asesina y la latina supo que hablaba en serio.

**R: Buena suerte San, que la pasen bien… – **soltaba una risita** - Tú y el sillón –** se vengaba de las bromas de la latina y las dos rubias no pudieron evitar sonreír.

**S: Pues… pues –** no dijo nada más, sino que dio la media vuelta y se fue a su habitación murmurando algunas cosas, que ninguna logro entender.

**R: Nosotras nos vamos -** comenzó a caminar junto a la rubia a la puerta.

**B: Que la pasen bien –** les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

**R: ¿Lista? –** le pregunto una vez que el auto estuvo en marcha.

**Q: Siempre estoy lista –** le respondió dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

**R: Ponte esto –** le tendió un pañuelo.

**Q: ¿Para qué? –** la miro confundida.

**R: Solo póntelo, por favor –** la miro suplicante, la rubia suspiro y decidió ponérselo igual no tenía nada que perder.

La morena manejo unos minutos más, hasta que estaciono su auto y naturalmente la rubia no sabía dónde estaban.

**R: Espérame ahí – **se bajó rápidamente del auto para ayudar a la rubia a bajarse.

**Q: ¿Dónde estamos Rachel? –** le pregunto apenas sintió que la morena abrió la puerta de su lado.

**R: No preguntes, que ya lo veras, ahora dame tu mano –** la rubia le hizo caso, le dio la mano y bajo despacio para no caerse** – Camina despacio, confía en mí, yo te guio **– entraron a un gran edificio, una vez que estuvieron adentro, la morena le hizo señas a una mujer que parecía una recepcionista y le daba a entender que iba a subir el ascensor, la mujer alzaba sus dedos pulgares en señal de que todo estaba listo y la morena le daba una sonrisa agradecida.

**Q: ¿Qué hacemos en un ascensor Rachel? –** sintió el movimiento y no pudo evitar asustarse.

**R: Tranquila todo está bien, confía en mi –** le volvió a decir dándole un beso en los labios para tranquilizarla, cosa que logro porque la rubia no volvió a preguntar nada más **– Ahora vamos a subir una escaleras ¿sí? – **le dijo y la rubia asintió, una vez que subieron las escaleras y pasaron una puerta según lo que pudo percibir la rubia, comenzó a sentir como un cálido viento chocaba contra su cara.

**R: Llegamos** – dijo finalmente la morena y la rubia sintió como se ubicó tras su espalda y lentamente le fue sacando el pañuelo.

**Q: ¡Oh por Dios! –** sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrió en una gran o.

**R: ¿Te gusta?... no fue difícil alquilar la azotea de uno de los hoteles más importantes de New York porque bueno el dueño es un gran amigo mío incluso hice una nota sobre el hotel en la revista y la banda bueno también escribí una nota acerca de ellos… -** no continuo porque la rubia la callo con un apasionado beso, así como lo hacía cuando la morena hablaba sin parar pero esta vez lo estaba haciendo no la besaba por eso, sino que la besaba por el sentimiento que le ocasionaba que la morena se tomara tantas atenciones con ella, eso la hacía tan feliz, que no tenía palabras para expresarlo **– ¿Eso quieres decir que te gusta? –** le pregunto intentado controlar su respiración.

**Q: ¿En serio Rachel? ¿En serio crees que no me gusta?...**

**R: Bueno yo…**

**Q: ¡Por Dios mi amor!, esto es… esto es una de las cosas más hermosas que has hecho por mí – **besaba fugazmente los labios de la morena **– No tenías que hacer eso –** señalaba una elegante mesa que estaba colocada en medio de lugar y en donde un sonriente chico vestido de chef las esperaba **– Ni eso – **señalaba cada una de las velas que estaban colocadas alrededor del lugar **– Ni eso –** señalaba al grupo de músicos que estaban en una esquina, tocando algo que la morena les había pedido, apenas las vieran llegar.

**R: Si que tenía que hacerlo, así como la primera vez, ¿Lo recuerdas? dijiste que lo hacías –** la pegaba más a su cuerpo y volvía a besarla.

**Q: Lo recuero como si fuera ayer –** sonrió logrando que la morena también lo hiciera.

**R: Dame tu teléfono – **la rubia extrañada lo saco de su bolso y se lo dio** – Lo voy a apagar al igual que el mío, no quiero que nos interrumpan – **ahora la rubia entendía** - Ahora sí, vamos a la mesa que la cena se enfría – **agarro la mano de la rubia y la llevo hasta la mesa.

**-Buenas noches Señoritas –** las saludaba el chef alegremente.

**-Buenas noches - **Saludaron las dos a la vez y la morena abrió una de las sillas para que la rubia se sentara y después ella hizo lo mismo.

**Q: Es una noche hermosa –** miro hacia el cielo que estaba estrellado y con una luna más brillante que de costumbre.

**R: No tanto como tú –** le guiño un ojo, la rubia se sonrojo y el chef procedió a servirles la cena.

La velada era tranquila, a cada momento se dedicaban miradas cómplices, se toqueteaban por debajo de las mesas con sus pies, se hacían uno que otro cariño con las manos, hasta que terminaron de cenar.

**R: ¿Bailamos? –** le señalaba la improvisada pista.

**Q: Con gusto –** la morena rápidamente fue abrir la silla de la rubia, agarro una de sus manos y las dos comenzaron a bailar al son de la música.

**I've been led on**

**To think that we've been**

**Trying for too long**

**R: Hace mucho que no hago esto… - **comento.

**Q: ¿De veras?** – pregunto moviéndose al son de la melodía.

**Every time we drift**

**We're forcing what is wrong.**

**At last that voice is gone.**

**R: Siempre tuve la esperanza – **suspiro** – De… de que lo volvería hacer contigo – **confesó.

**Q: Pues me alegra de que haya sido así – **beso los labios de su morena tiernamente, haciéndole entender lo mucho que significaban esas palabras para ella.

**Please take your time**

**But you've got to know that**

**I am taking sight.**

**Oh, you look good**

**With your patient face and wandering eye**

**Don't hold this war inside.**

Las dos seguían en su nube de amor y nadie se las iba a arruinar, se sentían como la primera vez en aquel restaurante de los padres de la morena.

**Come back when you can.**

**Let go, you'll understand.**

**You've done nothing at all to make me love you less.**

**So come back when you can.**

**R: Creo que es el momento – **se separó de la rubia y le hizo señas a la banda para que no siguieran con la música.

**Q: ¿El momento de qué? – **la miro confundida.

**R: Sabes muy bien a que me refiero –** le sonrió y a la rubia empezaron a ponérsele los ojos llorosos, sabía a qué se refería la morena **– Quinn yo… yo sé que entre nosotras han pasado muchas cosas y que durante mucho tiempo hemos estado separadas y quizás una gran parte de eso sea culpa mía…**

**Q: Rachel no… -** la morena coloco uno de sus dedos encima de sus labios.

**R: Déjame terminar ¿sí? –** La rubia asintió **– Pero esta noche no se trata de echarle la culpa a nadie por los errores del pasado y por cosas de las cuales nosotras nunca tuvimos nada que ver –** hizo una pausa **– Estamos aquí porque yo… yo quiero comenzar de nuevo Quinn, quiero que esta noche tu y yo volvamos a ser lo que fuimos al principio y quizás hasta mejor –** sonrió y la rubia ya no podía controlar sus lágrimas **– No llores –** con sus dedos intentaba limpiar las mejillas de la rubia **– Te amo Quinn y siempre ha sido así y sé que siempre será así –** le daba un beso corto en los labios** – Por eso quiero que mires a tus espaldas… **

**Q: ¿Qué? -** la miro confundida.

**R: Solo mira -** sonreía, la rubia giro sobre sí misma y de nuevo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la morena muy al estilo de Batman, había hecho poner en el cielo un corazón rojo y un cupido flechando al corazón con la frase:

_¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

**R: ¿Y bien? –** Esperaba impaciente la respuesta, pero lo único que sintió fueron los labios de la rubia atacando su boca **– ¿Eso es un sí? –** se separó un poco y poso su frente con la de la rubia.

**Q: Un rotundo si –** ya no podía controlar su felicidad **– Dios, te amo… te amo **– repartía besos por todo el rostro de la morena.

**R: Yo también te amo –** esta vez ella la besaba **– ¡Es mi novia! –** miro a los chicos de la banda y estos solo aplaudían, siguieron bailando un poco mas, hasta que la banda tuvo que irse y algunos de los trabajadores del hotel terminaron de recoger las demás cosas. En este momento las dos novias miraban detenidamente la ciudad, sus luces, sus edificios, todo, la morena se encontraba atrás de rubia y aprovecho para darle dulces besos en el cuello.

**Q: Me gusta estar así** – se giró para mirar a la morena y cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

**R: A mí también –** colocaba sus manos en la cintura de su novia y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, sus lenguas entraron en contacto saboreándose la una a la otra, manos que buscaban tocar más a allá de la ropa y el ambiente cada vez se tornaba más caliente **– Creo… creo que deberíamos parar… -** aunque no quería se separaba del beso.

**Q: ¿Quieres parar? –** la morena a pesar de la noche pudo ver en los ojos de la rubia deseo, deseo por ella.

**R: No…**

**Q: Pues yo tampoco quiero** – volvió a besarla.

**R: Espera… -** volvió a separarse **– Aquí no – **miraba todo a su alrededor **– Vamos –** agarro la mano de la rubia y se la llevo a la misma puerta por donde habían entrado, bajaron las mismas escaleras que antes habían subido, se metieron al ascensor entre besos y caricias, hasta que llegaron a una de las puertas de una de las habitaciones del hotel **– Antes que nada, quiero decir que no sabía que esto terminaría así –** sonrió tímida **– Pero de todas maneras pensé que si esta noche terminaba así – **la rubia soltó una risita por lo redundante que estaba siendo la morena** - Quería que fuera especial –** no dijo nada más y de una vez abrió la puerta y la rubia como en casi toda la noche volvió abrir su boca de la sorpresa, la habitación estaba decorada solo con velas, pétalos de rosas regados por todo el piso y sobre la cama había un corazón echo de puros pétalos de rosas rojas **- ¿Te gusta? –** le pregunto con la cara un poco colorada.

**Q: Me encanta** – fue lo último que dijo antes de tirarse a los brazos de la morena y besarla como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, la ropa poco a poco fue estorbando, la primera en quedar sin nada fue la rubia, que ahora tenía a la morena arrinconada contra la puerta, llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la morena y comenzó a acariciar a Berrycito que reaccionaba ante el tacto que la rubia le estaba proporcionando **– Mucha ropa –** susurro sobre los labios de la morena, lentamente la fue dejando sin ninguna prenda y bajo su mirada al miembro ya erecto de la morena **– Lindo, como lo recordaba – **le sonrió pícaramente y agarro a Berrycito con una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo.

**R: Quinn… -** los gemidos empezaban a salir de su boca.

**Q: Dime que es mío –** seguía con los movimientos de su mano.

**R: Es… es tuyo, solo tuyo –** cerraba los ojos ante el contacto, ya no aguantaba más la presión que sentía bajo el estómago, así que poco a poco fue llevando a la rubia hasta la cama, lentamente la acostó y seguido se ubicó sobre ella, lo primero que hizo fue atacar su boca, después su cuello donde dejaba varios mordiscos, de ahí bajo a los pechos de la rubia los miro y al primero que decidió atacar fue al derecho, lo lamio, mordió y chupo.

**Q: Rach… -** gemía sintiendo como la morena se hacía cargo de su otro pecho y le daba la misma atención que al primero, segundos después comenzó a bajar por su abdomen dejando un recorrido de besos hasta que la morena llego donde quería, a esa parte del cuerpo de la rubia que tanto le gustaba y que nunca había podido olvidar, principalmente por ese olor que la rubia desprendía de ese lugar que tanto la volvió loca y que lograba que se excitara más **– ¡Dios! –** la rubia se estremeció apenas sintió la lengua de la morena jugar entre los labios de su sexo, mientras con una de sus manos hacia presión sobre su clítoris **– Si… Rach te ne… - **se le corto la respiración cuando la lengua de la morena la penetro.

**R: Sabes tan bien** – alzo su mirada para mirarla por un momento antes de seguir penetrándola con su lengua más rápido, más fuerte, la rubia no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a la cabeza de la morena y enredar sus dedos en su cabellera, la morena aumentaba las embestidas con su lengua, cosa que hizo que la rubia no aguantara más y se viniera sobre la boca de la morena quien sonrió por lo que había conseguido, lentamente subió besando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que llego a la boca de la rubia y la beso tiernamente **– Te amo –** la miro profundamente a los ojos, ya en sus cuerpos se hacía presente una pequeña capa de sudor que hacía que sus cuerpos brillaran.

**Q: Yo también te amo** – podía sentir la erección que tenía la morena, con una de sus manos empezó a estimular a Berrycito y lo paso por sus labios inferiores juntándolo con toda su humedad, las dos cerraron los ojos por el placer que sentían **– Te necesito Rach – **ya no aguantaba más, ya estaba lista para recibir a la morena y esta así lo entendió, por lo que estiro la mano derecha hasta el velador para agarrar un preservativo, pero la rubia la detuvo **– No será necesario, estoy tomando la píldora –** la morena la miro con una ceja levantada **– Comencé hacerlo desde que me besaste –** se sonrojo y la morena beso tiernamente sus labios.

**R: Eres tan adorable, que el que seas así me excita –** dijo con vos sexual y ya no pudo aguantar más, ubico la cabeza de Berrycito en la entrada de la rubia y lentamente fue penetrándola, muy despacio.

**Q: Rach…** - se mordía los labios.

**R: Mmm… –** gimió la morena sintiendo las paredes calientes del sexo de la rubia apretar su miembro, la sensación de hacerlo sin preservativo era tan diferente y definitivamente más placentera, miro a la rubia para ver si estaba bien, pero lo único que encontró fueron dos pares de ojos mirándola llenos de deseo y pasión.

**R: Te amo -** fue lo último que dijo antes de entrelazar una de sus manos con una de la rubia y empezó a moverse despacio, luego más rápido sin ser brusca, quería que tanto ella como la rubia disfrutaran, la rubia enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de la morena y esta aumento el ritmo de las embestidas quería llegar bien profundo, bien adentro en el interior de la rubia**.**

**Q: Ahí amor… más… más rápido mi amor – **pidió cuando la morena toco ese punto en su interior que la volvía la loca, la morena tomo eso como una orden y empezó a moverse más rápido mientras la rubia clavaba sus uñas en su espalada, se miraron a los ojos trasmitiéndose todo lo que estaban sintiendo, estaban haciendo el amor después de tanto tiempo, sus cuerpos sudorosos reencontrándose, se besaban intentando callar cualquier gemido que pudiera salir de sus bocas pero les era imposible no hacerlo, las paredes del sexo de la rubia comenzaron a contraerse apretando más el miembro de la morena causándole una sensación única y exquisita, no pudiendo evitar cerrar sus ojos y morderse los labios. Esto le hacía entender a la morena que la rubia se estaba por venir, así que se movió lo más rápido si es que eso era posible para que las dos llegaran al mismo tiempo, gemidos y suspiros era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de las cuatros paredes, de esa habitación, pocos segundos después un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo y las dos gritaron el nombre de la otra, habían llegado al orgasmo juntas.

**R: Eso… eso fue maravilloso –** acariciaba el rostro de su amada quien intentaba recuperarse del orgasmo que todavía sentía.

**Q: Lo fue… -** hablaba como podía **– Te amo…**

**R: Yo también te amo… -** mordía los labios de su novia.

**Q: ¿No te cansas?** – la morena seguía dentro de ella y sentía como Berrycito nuevamente se endurecía.

**R: ¿De ti?, nunca –** besaba sus labios y nuevamente se empezaba mover de adentro hacia afuera, la rubia solo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que la morena le causaba al estar dentro de ella.

La mañana se hacía presente y dos cuerpos desnudos dormían sobre la cama simplemente tapados con una fina sábana blanca, la morena abrazaba a su novia por la espalda, las dos habían quedado exhaustas después de las actividades que habían realizado durante la noche y gran parte de la madrugada. Al fin las dos se habían convertido en una sola persona, se habían demostrado cuanto se amaban y cuanto se habían extrañado, la primera en abrir los ojos fue la rubia y sonrió al recordar donde estaba, como pudo se giró para mirar a su novia, se veía tan hermosa dormida y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, siempre creyó que nunca más volvería a tener a la morena así, entre sus brazos.

**R: ¿Por qué lloras? –** los sollozos de la rubia la habían despertado.

**Q: Porque estoy feliz, porque me parece un sueño que estemos aquí** – seguía sollozando

**R: Ya mi amor yo estoy aquí** – le dio un beso tierno en los labios **– Ya no llores sí, estamos juntas y lo vamos a estar para siempre **– la abrazaba a su cuerpo **– Te amo… te amo –** le daba cortos besos en el rostro.

**Q: Y yo te amo a ti… -** las dos tocaban el cielo con las manos y a la vez estaban en una nube de la que no querían bajarse nunca.

Después de un rato de mimos y caricias, decidieron bañarse no sin antes "jugar" un rato bajo la ducha, minutos después bajaron al restaurante del hotel y desayunaron, tenían que recuperar las energías que habían perdido, una hora después decidieron irse al departamento de la morena, esperaban que Elise no estuviera, no querían escuchar ningún de sus bromas.

**R: Siii… Siii –** entraba riendo junto a la rubia a su departamento, pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio a las personas que estaban con Elise en medio de la sala **– Pa… papá…**

**H: Quinn Fabray –** miraba fijamente a la rubia.

**Q: Sres. Berry –** no sabía dónde meterse y pasaba saliva pesadamente, la mirada de Hiram la intimidaba, mientras la de Leroy le causaba algo de ¿tranquilidad?.

**H: ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí Rachel? –** miro a su hija ¿enojado?.

**L: Hiram por favor –** intentaba tranquilizar a su marido.

**El: Hiram yo pue… - **también intentaba intervenir

**H: ¡Te hice una pregunta Rachel! –** alzo tanto la voz que hizo que Quinn se asustara y que la morena mirara a Elise, esta lentamente se acercó a ella.

**El: Intente avisarles, pero tenían los celulares apagados… –** le susurro a la morena y esta se quiso dar de lleno contra la pared.

**H: Estoy esperando** – su mirada estaba llena de odio y la morena empezó a lamentarse por haber apagado su teléfono, la que se venía pensaba…

* * *

**Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica, a veces escribo tan rápido que no me doy cuenta de los errores en la redacción :)**

**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para ti, Estefania Garcia Medina :)**

**Sor Rock, una cosa para ti ¬¬ ¬¬**

**Un beso linda :*.**

**Un beso nena ;*.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**H: Estoy esperando** – su mirada estaba llena de odio y la morena empezó a lamentarse por haber apagado su teléfono, la que se venía pensaba **- ¡Estoy esperando! –** volvía a alzar la voz.

**R: Cálmate papá** - al fin reaccionaba.

**H: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, cuando esa… - **señalaba a Quinn.

**R: Cuidado con lo que vas a decir** – podría ser su padre pero no iba a permitir que tratara mal a su novia.

**H: Cuando esta mujer –** miro con desprecio a la rubia **- Está aquí en tu departamento como si nada…**

**R: Ella… ella –** respiro profundamente, se llenó de valor y agarro la mano de la rubia que enseguida la miro **– Ella está conmigo -** dijo finalmente sosteniéndole la mirada a Hiram que la miro incrédulo, mientras Leroy puso una sonrisa en su rostro, que enseguida se borró por la mirada que le dio su marido.

**H: ¿Me estás queriendo decir?...**

**R: Lo que escuchaste papá, Quinn está conmigo, es mi novia** – apretó más fuerte la mano de la rubia que se quería tirar a llorar y Elise miraba a todos como en partido de tenis, principalmente porque no sabía que decir.

**H: ¿Qué?, no puedes estar hablando enserio – **comenzaba a caminar de un lado para el otro y negaba con la cabeza.

**L: Hija…**

**H: ¡Leroy quédate donde estás!** – paro las intenciones de su marido de ir a abrazar a su hija **- ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo Rachel? –** Seguía incrédulo **- ¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que te hizo? ¡Se burló de ti! –** le recordaba.

**R: Eso es pasado papá – **poco faltaba para que también se echara a llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

**L: Hiram creo que deberíamos tranquilizarnos…**

**H: ¡No me tranquilizo nada! –** no daba su brazo a torcer y Leroy se rascaba la cabeza frustrado.

**Q: Sr. Berry… - **había decidió hablar con el hombre.

**H: CIERRA LA BOCA –** le grito.

**R: ¡Suficiente!, no voy a permitir que le grites –** se enojaba.

**H: Pues mientras esta mujer que ya te termino de enloquecer este en este departamento y en tu vida, yo no vuelvo a poner un pies aquí –** sentencio.

**R: Si es tu decisión –** dijo con todo el dolor de su alma.

**Q: Rachel no creo…**

**R: Es su decisión Quinn, yo no puedo hacer nada más, si no entiende que yo ya deje el pasado atrás y he decidido ser feliz, es su problema –** sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

**H: Esto es increíble –** se acercaba a coger su chaqueta que estaba en uno de los muebles **– Vámonos Leroy -** miro a su marido.

**L: Pero…**

**H: ¡He dicho que nos vamos! –** agarro a Leroy, lo arrastró hasta la puerta sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a despedirse y se fueron dando un portazo, bueno Hiram lo hizo.

**R: Dios mío –** se separaba de la rubia, se sentaba en unos de los muebles con las manos en la cabeza y comenzaba a llorar.

**Q: Lo siento Rachel… sé que esto en mi culpa, lo siento –** se sentaba al lado de la morena.

**R: No es tu culpa Quinn –** alzo su cabeza para mirarla **– Y deja de decir lo siento ¿sí?, no quiero volver a escucharte decir eso ¿me estas entendiendo? – **La rubia asintió **– Si mi padre no nos quiere escuchar como ya dije es su problema y punto –** le dolía la actitud de su padre, pero a la vez lo entendía, porque sabía que lo único que quería era protegerla, pero ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer y podía tomar sus propias decisiones **– Te amo Quinn –** agarraba una de las manos de su novia **- Y no me voy a separar de ti solo porque a mi padre no le parezca, te amo – **la miro tiernamente, como queriéndole decir con los ojos que eso nunca cambiaria.

**Q: Yo también te amo – **acortaba la distancia entre ambas y se besaban tiernamente.

**El: Esto es tan lindo y tierno –** miraba con una sonrisa la escena.

**R: Sé que todo se solucionara –** enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la rubia e intentaba auto convencerse de sus palabras, mientras más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

**Q: Eso espero… -** abrazaba más a su novia y le daba un tierno beso en la cabeza.

**El: ¿Llámanos a Cheaters?, de seguro con esto subimos a mil el rating – **soltó como si nada y la morena empezó a reírse **– Venga, imagino a Hiram con la cámara en la cara – **armaba toda la escena en su cabeza **- Apuntando con un cuchillo a Quinn…**

**Q: Ni lo digas –** le daba miedo solo pensarlo.

**R: Seria divertido…** - molesto a la rubia y esta le dio un golpe en el brazo **– ¡Ouch! eso dolió – **se separó de su novia y se quejó sobándose donde había recibido el golpe, por un momento se olvidó de la tristeza que sentía y se sintió feliz de estar con Quinn y Elise en ese momento.

Horas más tarde la morena la morena había decido dormir un poco, le había pedido a Quinn que se quedara y esta lo había hecho, la rubia espero a que su novia de durmiera para salir a conversar un rato con Elise.

**El: ¿Se durmió? –** le pregunto apenas la rubia se sentó a su lado.

**Q: Si, me duele verla así ¿sabes?, me parte el alma verla llorar y sé que es por mi culpa –** volvía a repetir.

**El: No es tu culpa Quinn, ya Rachel te lo dijo y ahora te lo digo yo, si te llega a escuchar se va a enojar –** recordó lo que la morena le había dicho horas antes a la rubia.

**Q: ¿Crees que llegue a aceptarme?** – se refería al padre de la morena.

**El: No lo sé Quinn, lo que si se, es que Hiram te ha odiado todo este tiempo por ese asunto del dinero, así que esperemos a que entre razón, porque si no, esto será muy duro para Rachel – **sabía lo que la morena amaba a su padre y no soportaría estar alejada de él, en ese momento el timbre sonó y Elise fue quien se levantó a abrir.

**-¿Dónde está Rachel? –** una morena y una rubia entraban casi atropellando a Elise.

**El: Buenas noches Santana, yo bien ¿y tú? –** cerraba la puerta.

**S: No estoy para juegos Elise ¿Dónde está Rachel? –** volvía a preguntar seriamente.

**Q: Esta dormida –** le respondió.

**B: Vinimos en cuanto pudimos –** comento sentándose en uno de los muebles junto a su novia.

**S: Apenas nos dijiste que Hiram y Leroy estaban aquí –** miro a Quinn **– Sabíamos que cosas malas podían pasar y veo que no me equivoque –** vio como la rubia bajaba la mirada y Elise solo suspira **- ¿Cómo está? –** preguntaba por la morena.

**Q: Mal, no ha dejado de llorar y tampoco quiso cenar, por lo menos horita está tranquila descansando** – dijo tristemente.

**El: Hiram estaba histérico, poco falto para que se le fuera encima a Quinn –** contaba **– Dijo que si no se iba de la vida de Rachel, el no regresaría…**

**S: Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar… - **se lamentaba.

**B: ¿Y si tú y yo hablamos con él? – **miro a su novia.

**El: No lo creo Britt, si ni a Rachel que es su hija la quiso escuchar, mucho menos las escuchara a ustedes… - **no quería ser pesimista pero estaba diciendo la verdad.

**S: Pues vamos a tener que hacer algo, esto no puede seguir así – **dijo muy seguray las otras tres asintieron débilmente.

Minutos más tarde Quinn había ido a la cocina a preparar café, Britt y Elise habían decidido ver una película y estaban torturando a Santana con una comedia romántica.

**S: ¿Cómo te sientes? –** entraba a la cocina sin hacer el menor ruido.

**Q: ¡Dios me asustaste! –** por poco y había tirado el frasco del café.

**S: Lo siento –** se arrimaba a la encimera.

**Q: ¿No estabas viendo la película? –** le pasaba una taza con café.

**S: Gracias a Dios que logre escaparme de esas dos, casi y término en un coma diabético – **exageraba **- Pero respóndeme ¿Cómo te sientes?, toda la noche hemos hablado de Rachel y no de cómo te sientes tu –** le daba un sorbo a la taza.

**Q: Muy mal, yo estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento esto pasaría, de que tendría que enfrentar a Hiram y a Leroy, pero lo que nunca imagine, es que pasaría después de que anoche… -** desvió la mirada y se sonrojo.

**S: ¿Anoche qué? –** alzaba una de sus cejas.

**Q: Nada, no me hagas caso –** le daba un sorbo al café.

**S: Quinn –** la miro de manera inquisidora.

**Q: Rachel me pidió que fuera su novia y le dije que si –** dijo muy feliz.

**S: Y por tu cara deduzco que pasaron toda la noche dándose "arrumacos" –** la rubia asintió poniéndose más roja que un tomate **– Bueno me alegro por ustedes dos –** dijo sincera.

**Q: Fue tan especial, no, Rachel es especial y me hace sentir especial** – dijo con una sonrisa enamorada.

**S: Te dije que volvería a ser la misma de antes…**

**Q: Pues si… -** suspiro recordando todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior, junto a la morena.

**S: Creo que será mejor que me vaya** – miro su reloj y dejo la taza en el lava platos - **Mañana tengo un caso y tengo que levantarme temprano ¿No vas a ir a dormir a la casa?...**

**Q: No…**

**S: Bueno, utiliza protección –** dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

**Q: No será necesario… –** susurro para ella misma.

Las Brittana se despidieron y se fueron, Elise y Quinn terminaron de ver la película, conversaron otro rato, hasta que les dio sueño y cada una se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, claro que Elise no perdió tiempo para molestar a la rubia que no dejaba de sonrojarse.

Quinn entro a la habitación de la morena y la vio dormida profundamente, tenía el rostro tan sereno, tan tranquilo, así que se cambió de ropa sin hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertarla, una vez que se puso la ropa que Elise le había prestado, se acostó a su lado y se abrazó a su espalda.

**Q: Te amo y hare lo posible para que seas feliz –** la abrazo más fuerte, le dejo un suave beso en la mejilla y minutos después el sueño la venció.

La mañana nuevamente se hacía presente y la rubia empezaba abrir los ojos pesadamente, con una de sus manos empezó a tantear en la cama buscando a la morena, pero esta no estaba por ningún lado, escucho el ruido del agua caer en el baño, así que supuso que la morena se estaba duchando, rápidamente se levantó, se quitó toda la ropa, se metió al baño y la vio de espaldas mientras el agua caía por todo su cuerpo, se veía tan sexi y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, despacio se acercó, la abrazo por la espalda y la morena pego un brinquito.

**Q: Tranquila que soy yo –** repartía besos por toda su espalda **– Buenos días…**

**R: Buenos días –** se giró para tener mejor acceso a la boca de su novia.

**Q: ¿Cómo te sientes? –** se separó un poco y enredo sus manos en el cuello de su novia.

**R: Ahora que tu estas aquí, pues muchísimo mejor –** colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

**Q: ¿Si? –** la arrinconaba contra la pared.

**R: Si… -** en un rápido movimiento cambio de posiciones y ahora era la rubia quien estaba contra la pared **– No sabes lo mucho que te deseo Quinn, no tienes idea de lo loca que me pones y no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo…**

**Q: Demuéstramelo… -** con una de sus manos empezaba a acariciar a Berrycito que rápidamente decía presente **– Demuéstrame cuánto me amas –** mordía el labio inferior de la boca de la morena **– Demuéstrame porque me pongo como loca, cada vez que te siento dentro muy dentro mi – **le susurro en su oído derecho y a la vez chupo su lóbulo, podría estar debajo de la ducha con el agua fría cayéndole por todo el cuerpo, pero podía sentir como su humedad aumentaba en cantidades inimaginables.

**R: ¡Dios!… -** lo último que dijo la rubia la volvió completamente loca, así que como pudo la alzo arrinconándola más contra la pared, mientras la rubia se colgaba de su cuello y enrollaba las piernas en su cintura, cogió a Berrycito, lo llevo a su entrada y sin previo aviso la penetro.

**Q: ¡Rach!...**

**R: Estás tan apretada… –** gemía embistiéndola lentamente y rápidamente logrando que la rubia gritara de placer y buscara su boca desesperadamente para así callar sus gemidos.

**Q: Más… más rápido amor… -** hablaba y gemía sensualmente cuando la morena toco ese punto nervioso dentro de ella, eso solo hizo que la morena se excitara más y que estuviera a punto de correrse, así que como pudo coló una de sus manos entre ambas y estimulo el clítoris de la rubia para que llegara al orgasmo junto a ella, unas cuantas embestidas más y las dos se vinieron duramente, la morena descargo todo su semen dentro de su novia y a la vez le temblaban las piernas, por lo que tuvo que bajar las piernas de la rubia de su cintura, para no caerse.

**R: Te amo… -** besaba delicadamente el rostro de su novia, que seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados intentando recuperarse del orgasmo, que había golpeado todo su cuerpo.

**Q: Y yo te amo a ti –** abrazaba a su novia con una sonrisa más que satisfactoria.

Minutos más tarde las dos salían del baño entre risas.

**R: Tengo que ir trabajar, pero no quiero ir –** hacia pucheros y abrazaba a su novia por detrás todavía desnuda.

**Q: Yo también amor, pero creo que hoy tengo muchas citas** – no quería irse, pero tenía que trabajar, no podía darse el lujo de perder el trabajo.

**R: ¿Almorzamos juntas? –** giraba a la rubia para tenerle frente a ella.

**Q: Claro que si –** besaba tiernamente sus labios **– Y será mejor que nos vistamos, porque si no, nunca saldremos de esta habitación –** intentaba alejarse de la morena, pero esta no se lo permitía.

**R: No quiero –** se abrazaba más fuerte a ella **– No quiero –** parecía una niña chiquita.

**-Par de pervertidas, muévanse, que tengo que trabajar - **desde afuera Elise les gritaba y Quinn prácticamente empujo a la morena y se metió al baño.

**R: ¿Qué haces? -** miraba divertida hacia la puerta.

**Q: ¿No va a entrar? –** asomaba solo la cabeza.

**R: Claro que no, porque si lo hace, la mato, sale y vistamos de una vez –** ella ya empezaba a buscar ropa para irse a trabajar, sabía que Elise no las dejaría en paz hasta que salieran.

Una hora más tarde la morena entraba a su oficina, después de desayunar junto a Quinn y Elise, de ir a la casa de Santana para que su novia se pusiera la ropa adecuada y por ultimo había ido a dejar a su rubia al hospital, se sentaba en su silla y sacaba su celular del bolso que traía esta mañana, el pobre seguía apagado, lo prendió y vio miles de llamadas y mensajes de sus padres, de Elise advirtiéndole de sus padres, pero un mensaje llamo su atención.

_Srta. Berry, le tengo muy buenas noticias, ____dimos_ con el paradero de la persona que busca, llámeme para saber cuál será el siguiente paso – James. 

**R: La encontré… -** susurro para ella misma con una sonrisa…

* * *

**Sor Rock, venga lo de las miradas fueron de cariño XD**

**Un beso linda :*.**

**Un beso nena ;*.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**R: La encontré… -** susurro para ella misma con una sonrisa.

**-¿Puedo pasar? –** un sonriente hombre asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

**R: ¡Papi! –** dejo el teléfono a un lado y rápidamente se paró de su silla para abrazar a su padre Leroy.

**L: Mi amor –** abría los brazos y acurrucaba a su hija en ellos.

**R: Pero… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que ya no estaban en la ciudad –** se separaba de el para mirarlo, no pensaba que lo volvería a ver, no después de lo que pasó la noche anterior en su departamento.

**L: ¿Y irme sin ver a mi princesa?, ¡nunca!, por cierto estas hermosa** – la miraba de arriba abajo **– Me imagino que es el amor que te tiene así** – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y la morena se sonrojaba.

**R: Pues que te puedo decir –** se mordía el labio inferior recordando a su novia **- Per ven, siéntate –** abrió silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, el hombre se sentó y ella hizo lo mismo **- ¿Y papá? –** esta vez su rostro se tornó triste.

**L: En el hotel, no sabe que estoy aquí – **hubiera querido decirle otra cosa a su hija, pero era mejor decirle la verdad.

**R: ¿Sigue muy enojado? –** el corazón se le encogía de a poco.

**L: Demasiado diría yo, anoche no paro de hablar de Quinn, tuvimos una fuerte pelea, que termino con el durmiendo en el mueble –** sonrió de medio lado **– Pero dale tiempo ¿sí?, ya se le pasara, solo está actuando de esa manera porque cree que Quinn de nuevo se ha acercado a ti por tu dinero y teme que termines más lastimada que la vez anterior…**

**R: Eso no es así… -** aclaraba.

**L: Lo se hija…**

**R: ¿Y tú que piensas de mi relación con Quinn? –** quería saber que por lo menos tenía su apoyo.

**L: Lo que yo piense es lo de menos hija, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y sé que con esa muchacha lo eres, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, tienes ese mismo brillo que tenías en el colegio, ese brillo que nunca tuviste ni con Elise ni con la loca de Leyla – **hizo una mueca de fastidio, la chica no era de su agrado y la morena no pudo evitar sonreír **– Volviste a ser mi Rachel y sé que es gracias a Quinn…**

**R: Gracias papi, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado –** ahora se sentía más segura.

**L: No me des las gracias por querer tu felicidad, tu sabes que a pesar de todo yo siempre aprecie a Quinn y lo que haya pasado, como tú misma dijiste es pasado y si tu decidiste darle una nueva oportunidad, pues lo respeto y a la vez me alegro, porque ahora… ¡si podre ser abuelo! –** dijo muy entusiasmado y la morena rodo los ojos.

**R: Ni siquiera llevamos un mes de novias y ya quieres ser abuelo –** negaba con la cabeza.

**L: ¿Y eso qué?, me estoy haciendo viejo, así que te pones a trabajar en mi nieto, si es que ya no lo estás haciendo –** la morena se sonrojo **– ¡Ves! Pues vele diciendo a Quinn que quiero un nieto, bueno no uno, unos –** se contaba los dedos **– Cuatro…**

**R: ¿Cuatro? ¿Qué crees que somos? ¿Conejos? –** le parecía el colmo lo que le pedía.

**L: Pues me importa poco, quiero nietos y punto –** sentenciaba y la morena volvía a rodar los ojos.

**R: Bueno… -** no siguió hablando porque su celular comenzó a sonar, miro la pantalla y vio que la llamada era importante **– Sr. James hace poco vi su mensaje ¿en serio?, esas son excelentes noticias – **sonreía** - ¿Horita?, si dígame la dirección que ahí estaré –** agarraba papel y pluma **– Si… si conozco, no hay problema, nos vemos entonces, ok –** cerraba la llamada **- ¿No tienes que irte?, digo por lo de papá –** agarraba su bolso.

**L: Bueno –** miro su reloj **– No, tengo todo el tiempo del mudo, tu padre probablemente no quiera verme, así que… -** se encogió de hombros.

**R: ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? –** se levantaba de la silla.

**L: ¿A dónde? –** también se ponía de pies.

**R: Por el camino te cuento… -** se agarraba del brazo de su padre y juntos salían de la oficina – **Liz dile a Elise, ¡Dios!, sus nombres me trauman – **sonreía al igual que su padre y Liz rodaba los ojos **- Bueno dile que se haga cargo de todo que voy a salir y no regreso hasta la tarde –** la chica asentía **– Y cuidado con hacer bascosidades en mi ausencia, mucho menos en mi oficina –** miraba a la chica con una ceja levantada, Leroy soltaba una risita y Liz se ponía más roja que un tomate.

**-Como tú digas Rachel –** no sabía dónde meterse.

**R: Bien, hasta luego…**

**L: Adiós muchacha…**

**-Adiós…. –** vio como padre e hija se iban muy sonrientes.

**Q: Y tienes que tomarte las vitaminas si quieres crecer sano y fuerte –** tenia frente a ella a un paciente junto a la madre de este, mientras escribía en una de las recetas.

**-¿Estás escuchando a la Doctora? –** La señora que estaba frente a la rubia miraba a su hijo y este haciendo pucheros asentía **– De verdad que a veces que ya no sé qué hacer, solo quiere comer golosinas…**

**Q: Es normal que a esa edad prefieran las golosinas, que las verduras – **sonreía y le daba la receta.

**-Muchas gracias Dra. Fabray - **se levantaba** - ¿Cualquier cosa la puedo llamar?...**

**Q: Claro, mi número está allí en la receta – **se levantaba de su asiento.

**-Ok, vamos despídete de la Doctora – **ayudaba a su hijo a levantarse.

**-Adiós Dra. Fabray – **le sonreía tímido.

**Q: Nos vemos pequeño – **le daba una gran sonrisa.

**-Muchas gracias – **le estiraba la mano.

**Q: Estamos para servirle… - **aceptaba la mano de la mujer, vio como esta terminaba de salir y nuevamente se sentó a escribir algo en su ordenador.

**-¿Se puede? –** alzo su vista y vio que el Dr. Ben asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

**Q: Claro… -** se removió en su asiento.

**-¿Cómo has estado? – **se sentó frente a ella.

**Q: Bien – **respondió sin mirarlo.

**-Quinn, lo que la otra noche paso…**

**Q: No pasó nada – **esta vez sí lo miro.

**-Pero estuvimos a punto…**

**Q: Estuvimos, pero no pasó nada… - **le daba una mirada penetrante, de esas que dan miedo** – Fue algo que nunca debió pasar, así que te pido disculpas, yo no me encontraba bien por eso actué de esa manera – **intentaba de explicarle lo más tranquila posible.

**-Yo creí que tú y yo… - **se puso pensativo.

**Q: Lamento mucho que hayas creído cosas que no son – **hizo una pausa** – Pero, yo… yo estoy enamorada de otra persona y no pienso cambiarla por nadie – **le aclaro, no quería más malos entendidos.

**-Entonces ¿solo me utilizaste? – **la miraba ¿dolido?.

**Q: No fue mi intención… - **se sentía mal** – Pero como dije, esa noche no me encontraba bien, así que nuevamente te pido disculpas…**

**-Está bien Quinn, de todas maneras, yo también quiero disculparme contigo, vi cosas donde no eran y bueno… lo siento, ¿amigos? – **le estiro la mano.

**Q: Amigos – **acepto la mano del chico y le sonrió.

Horas más tarde la morena iba en busca de su novia junto con su padre al hospital, ya había hablado con el Sr. James y se habían puesto de acuerdo con los pasos a seguir con respecto al "asunto", ahora lo único que quería era ir a buscar a su novia y almorzar juntas como había quedado.

**L: ¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo? –** miraba a su hija que iba conduciendo.

**R: Estoy esperando el momento adecuado, quiero que todo esté en su sitio y ya después se lo diré –** respondía tranquilamente.

**L: Me parece bien… -** volvía a mirar al frente.

**R: ¿Qué pasa? –** vio como su padre tenía la mirada perdida.

**L: ¿Qué va a pasar con ese hombre hija?, no creo que se vaya a quedar muy contento con lo que piensas hacer…**

**R: He pensado mucho en eso, pero horita lo único que me importa es la felicidad y la tranquilidad de Quinn y tú sabes que si ella es feliz, yo lo soy más… - **sonrió mirando a su padre** – Después que pase lo que tenga que pasar – **regreso su mirada al frente.

La morena siguió conduciendo unos minutos más, hasta que llagaron al hospital, se bajó junto a su padre, le había dicho que no se bajara, pero el había insistió en acompañarla.

**R: Mira ahí viene –** vio como la rubia salía por la puerta de entrada del hospital, ya que antes le había mando un mensaje de texto.

**L: Esta hermosa… -** le susurro a su hija mientras veían como la rubia se acercaba.

**R: Ni lo digas…** - suspiraba.

**Q: Sr. Berry –** parecía nerviosa.

**L: Hola Quinn –** prácticamente la jalo hacia a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, la rubia miro a su novia sorprendida y esta solo se encogió de hombros **- Estas hermosa –** se separaba de ella y la miraba de arriba abajo.

**Q: Gracias… -** se sonrojaba.

**R: ¿A mí no me piensas saludar? –** hacia pucheros.

**Q: Claro que si… -** se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, no quería dar un espectáculo frente a su suegro.

**L: Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?, ya tengo hambre –** juntaba en sus manos en un aplauso.

**R: Entonces vámonos de una vez –** agarro la mano de su novia y se fueron al auto de la morena para irse.

Minutos después llegaban a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de la morena, pidieron una mesa, la carta y cada uno pidió un plato de su gusto para servirse.

**L: Así que ¿Pediatra? –** miraba sonriente a la rubia.

**Q: Si, me gustó mucho esa carrera y bueno ya me ve –** se llevaba la copa del agua a la boca.

**R: Denisse hubiese estado loca si no te contrataba, por cierto ¿Ustedes ya se conocían de antes? –** La rubia prácticamente se atraganto con el agua **- ¿Estás bien? –** le pregunto preocupada y le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda.

**Q: Si… -** se aclaraba la garganta y se limpiaba la boca.

**R: Entonces… ¿Se conocían o no? –** volvía a preguntar.

**Q: Bueno no, creo que… que le gusto mi trabajo, al parecer fue a una de las tantas convenciones a las que asistí y de seguro ahí me conoció –** tendría que hablar seriamente con Elise de este tema, no iba dejar que nada arruinara su relación con la morena, ya una vez la perdió por mentirle, no iba a dejar que eso sucediera de nuevo.

**R: Ya… pero bueno, lo importante es que te contrato y fue la decisión más correcta –** demás está decir que estaba orgullosa de su chica, Leroy sonreía por las caras que su hija le hacía a la rubia, mas enamorada no podría estar pensaba** – Creo que tengo que ir al baño – **ya había tomado demasiado agua y tenía la vejiga llena **– Ya regreso –** se levantaba y prácticamente corría, tanto la rubia como Leroy se quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, ya que de una u otra manera, Quinn sabía que Leroy no la iba a tratar al igual que Hiram.

**Q: Leroy yo…**

**L: No tienes que disculparte conmigo Quinn –** le aclaro **– Lo que hayas echo antes, como mi hija ya dijo es pasado, sé que te equivocaste, pero no soy quien para juzgarte, ni para hacerte cargar una cruz durante toda tu vida por los errores que una vez cometiste –** la rubia se sintió aliviada por las palabras del hombre **– Si mi hija pudo perdonarte ¿Por qué yo no lo haría?...**

**Q: Quizás por las mismas razones por las que el Sr. Hiram no lo hace…**

**L: Hiram tarde o temprano entrara en razón, le bastara con ver que haces feliz a nuestra hija y que ya no eres la misma chica del colegio para que te acepte, solo dale tiempo y no te rindas – **le dio una sonrisa sincera.

**Q: Gracias… ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? –** parecía un poco nerviosa.

**L: Claro…**

**Q: Pero aquí no -** miraba la puerta por donde se había ido la morena **– Deme su número y yo más tarde lo llamo, para decirle de que se trata –** sacaba su celular de su bolso.

**L: No hay problema… -** nada malo podría ser pensaba, así que le dio el número y la rubia lo anoto en su agenda telefónica.

**Q: Nuevamente gracias… -** le sonreía agradecía y vio como la morena regresaba con una gran sonrisa.

**R: Había una cola más grande que la de un banco… -** se acomodaba en su silla **- ¿Dónde nos quedamos? – **miro tanto a su novia como a su padre y estos dos simplemente se sonrieron cómplices…

* * *

**Mary Lu Laos, tu sabes como amenzar a la gente, al igual que Sor XD**

**Estefania Garcia Medina, cumplido :)  
**

**Un beso linda :*.**

**Un beso nena ;*.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Quinn Fabray miraba la puerta blanca frente a ella, miraba detenidamente el número que tenía en su parte superior, este tenía un color dorado intenso, que la hacía ver tan grande. A la vez miraba la puerta con mucho nerviosismo, se sentía como la vez en que tuvo que decirle la verdad a Rachel acerca del plan de su padre, donde no solo rompió el corazón de la morena, sino que también rompió el suyo propio.

Las manos le sudaban, las piernas le temblaban, se sentía tan vulnerable, pero no podía echarse para atrás, ya estaba ahí y no iba a huir como una cobarde, toco débilmente la puerta esperando pacientemente a que le abrieran.

**-Quinn… -** Leroy Berry le abría la puerta **– Me alegra que estés aquí, pensé que no vendrías –** cerraba las puerta tras él.

**Q: La decisión ya estaba tomada –** sonreía de medio lado.

_Flashback_

Quinn esperaba impaciente en una cafetería de New York, después del almuerzo con la morena y su padre y del pedido que le había hecho a este, regreso al hospital, una hora más tarde había llamado a Leroy y habían quedado en verse en la cafetería, donde ahora esperaba, tenía guardia hoy, pero le había pedido a Ben si la podía cubrir durante una hora y este gustoso había aceptado, aunque la rubia no solo se iba a ver con él padre de la morena, sino con otra persona también.

**-Siento llegar tarde –** dos personas llegaban a su mesa y se miraban entre sí.

**-Hola Elise…**

**El: Leroy… -** se sentaba sin esperar nada.

**L: Creí que querías hablar conmigo** – miro a la rubia y se sentó.

**Q: Tengo que hablar con los dos –** los miro a ambos.

**-Nos dirás –** dijeron a la vez tanto Leroy como Elise.

_Fin Flashback_

**L: Ok –** le ponía una mano en el hombro **- Hiram se está dando una ducha, en unos minutos más saldrá…**

**Q: Bien –** respiraba profundamente.

**L: ¿Estás segura de esto? –** él no lo creía necesario, pero la rubia le había insistido tanto.

**Q: Muy segura, no hago esto solo por Rachel, sino por mí también, como dice el dicho, si Mahoma no viene a la montaña, la montaña viene a Mahoma…**

**-Leroy –** escucharon que de adentro el otro padre de la morena hablaba.

**L: ¿Lista? –** le pregunto a la rubia y esta asintió **– Espera aquí –** le dijo y la rubia asintió.

**H: ¿Dónde estabas? –** el hombre ya estaba casi vestido.

**L: Estaba hablando con alguien que quiere hablar contigo** – fue un poco directo.

**H: ¿Si? –** se terminaba de poner la camisa.

**L: Así que por favor te pido que escuches a esa persona y una vez que lo hagas, puedes hacer todas las pataletas que se te ocurran –** lo miraba fijamente y Hiram lo miraba confundido.

**H: ¿De qué estás hablando?** – ahora si no entendía nada, Leroy no dijo nada, simplemente camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y le dijo a la rubia que podía entrar.

**Q: Buenas...**

**H: ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? –** fue lo primero que salió de su boca apenas vio a la rubia poner un pies, dentro de la habitación.

**L: Ella ha venido a hablar contigo, no has querido escuchar a tu hija, no me has querido escuchar a mí, pues bueno, espero que esta vez si la escuches –** señalo a Quinn - **Porque si no lo haces, vamos a tener muchos problemas Hiram y esta vez hablo en serio –** le dijo seriamente, Hiram sabía que su marido hablaba en serio, la mirada que le estaba dando se lo dejaba más que claro **– Bueno los dejo solos –** se acercó a la rubia **– Suerte… - **le susurro y termino por salir de la habitación, un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar y la tensión era muy grande

_Flashback_

**Q: He decidió hablar con el Sr. Hiram –** soltó.

**-¿Qué? –** dijeron a la vez Leroy como Elise.

**Q: Y necesito su ayuda –** miro a Leroy.

**L: Espera ¿Qué?...**

**El: Creo que necesito un trago –** con la mirada buscaba a la camarera **– Camera… camarera –** la llamaba.

**Q: Elise, esto es una cafetería, no una cantina –** le aclaraba.

**El: ¿Y?, te vas a ir meter a la boca del lobo –** Leroy rodo los ojos **– Y presiento que me tengo que preparar, porque vas a salir muerta de allí –** ahora Quinn rodaba los ojos **– Además, creo que en este lugar, han de tener por lo menos una botella de reserva –** se encogió de hombros **- Camarera… camarera…**

_Fin Flashback_

**H: Habla de una vez ¿O te vas aquedar callada? –** se puso borde.

**Q: Sr. Berry –** empezó educadamente la rubia **– Yo sé… sé que no soy una persona de su agrado…**

**H: Bien que lo sepas** – dijo irónicamente y la rubia suspiro.

**Q: Pero yo amo a su hija…**

**H: Lo mismo decías hace unos años –** la interrumpió.

**Q: Ahora las cosas son diferentes…**

**H: ¿En que son diferentes? ¿Ya no eres una vividora? ¿Mentirosa? ¿Manipuladora? ….**

**Q: Está siendo injusto conmigo** - sonaba dolida.

**H: ¿Yo injusto? no me hagas reír, te estoy tratando como te lo mereces, como trataría a cualquier persona que se atreviera a dañar a mi hija –** le dijo duramente **– Intente creerte Quinn, intente respetar tu relación con mi hija, pero tú te encargaste de tirar todo eso por la borda, tú y tu ambición -** la señalaba.

**Q: Sé que me equivoque en el pasado – **le sostenía la mirada.

**H: Sí que lo hiciste –** dijo sarcásticamente pero aun así, la rubia decidió continuar.

**Q: No sabe lo mucho que me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice – **estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano, tenía que hacerlo si quería que el hombre le creyera -** Y aunque lo haya hecho porque mi padre prácticamente me obligo, no me justifico, porque al fin y al cabo yo acepte hacerlo –** hizo una pausa **– Pero he pagado Sr. Berry –** sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas **– Perdí a las dos personas que más amaba Sr. Berry, perdí a mi madre y perdí a Rachel…**

**H: Pues bien lo has dicho, las perdiste por tus propios errores, no por otra cosa – **el hombre no daba su brazo a torcer.

**Q: Usted no sabe lo que yo he sufrido todos estos años por no tener a mi lado a ninguna de las dos, usted no sabe las noches en que no dormía pensando que serían de sus vidas, en que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido tan egoísta y tan cobarde - **intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas, el padre de la morena ya no sabía que decir **– Pero he cambiado Sr. Berry, yo ya no soy la misma niñita del colegio, he crecido, he madurado, he salido adelante por mí misma –** esta vez hablaba firmemente** – No he necesitado a nadie para llegar hasta donde estoy, entiendo que usted crea que mi acercamiento a Rachel se deba nuevamente por el dinero, pero puedo asegurarle de que eso, no es así, yo amo a su hija más que nada en este mundo –** se llevaba la mano al corazón **- Mi corazón siempre ha sido de ella y creo que ya lo era desde antes de que me diera cuenta –** hace mucho que había llegado a esa conclusión - **Su hija es todo para mi Sr. Berry, ya una vez la perdí, no dejare que eso suceda nuevamente y así usted no esté de acuerdo, yo no pienso alejarme de ella –** dijo con mucha seguridad todavía sosteniéndole la mirada al hombre, que parecía que los ratones se le habían comido la lengua **– Eso era lo único que quería decirle –** hablo después del silencio que se había establecido** - Yo no quiero que este enojado con ella, si tiene que estar enojado con alguien es conmigo, pero así mismo le digo que no habrá un día en que no haga todo lo posible para que Rachel sea feliz –** Hiram Berry seguía sin decir nada - **Fue un placer hablar con usted Sr. Berry –** la rubia no dijo nada más, sino que salió de la habitación dejando a un Hiram Berry totalmente sorprendió.

**L: ¿Qué paso? –** se le acerco a penas la vio salir de la habitación, había decidido quedarse cerca por si algún problema se presentaba **– ¿No te mato? -** la miraba de arriba abajo.

**Q: Pues creo que todo salió bien –** dijo no muy segura y a la vez sonreía nerviosamente.

**L: Pues eso parece, Hiram no armo un escándalo y eso en un gran paso –** le sonreía.

**Q: Esperemos… -** ahora respiraba tranquila.

En otra parte de la cuidad Rachel Berry esperaba impacientemente a que su mejor amiga Elise, le dijera de una vez que era eso que tenía que decirle y a la vez que dejara de mirarla como si se fuera a morir.

**R: ¿Me vas a decir o no? –** ya se estaba cansando.

**El: Pero prométeme que no me vas a matar – **pedía suplicante.

**R: ¿Por qué te querría matar? –** no entendía nada.

**El: ¡Solo promételo! –** volvía a pedir y la morena rodaba los ojos.

**R: Esta bien –** levantaba su mano derecha **– Prometo no matarte, ya ¿contenta? –** bajaba su mano.

**El: Mira que lo has prometido –** la señalaba y la morena se agarraba la cabeza.

**R: Estoy esperando Elise…**

**El: ¿Te acuerdas que la otra vez Bella menciono que había una vacante en el Hospital?...**

**R: Eh…** - hacia memoria **– Bueno si… creo que lo recuerdo ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso en todo esto?...**

**El: Digamos que yo le hable a Denisse, sobre Quinn –** rápidamente se paró del mueble y se escondió atrás del otro mueble que estaba a su derecha.

_Flashback_

**Q: Necesito que hables con Rachel, acerca del porqué Denisse me contrato** – miraba a Elise – **Enante me pregunto de donde nos conocíamos y no sabía que decirle, no quiero seguir metiéndole a Rachel, creo que mi historial dice, que cuando hago eso, nada termina bien…**

**L: ¿De qué están hablando? - **no entendía nada.

**El: Una historia algo larga** – miro al hombre pero después desvió su mirada a Quinn **– No te preocupes, mañana en la noche, mientras tu estés hablando con Hiram, yo estaré hablando con ella –** le aseguro.

**Q: Gracias – **se sentía algo aliviada pero a la vez muy nerviosa, mañana le esperaba una noche de pelos.

_Fin Flashback_

**R: ¿Qué haces? –** la miro extrañada.

**El: Pues alejándome del peligro, de seguro has de querer pegarme –** medio asomaba la cabeza.

**R: ¿Por qué querría pegarte? –** al parecer no había entendido lo que había dicho Elise.

**El: Rachel –** seguía hablando detrás el mueble **– Yo le hable a Denisse sobre Quinn para el puesto de trabajo… - **volvía a repetir.

**R: Oh…. –** fue lo único que salió de la boca de la morena.

**El: Si, oh… -** repitió medio asomando la cabeza.

**R: ¿Quinn estaba enterada de eso? –** su rostro estaba serio.

**El: No, ella no sabía nada, se enteró semanas después ¿te acuerdas ese día que estuvimos en el restaurante y nos encontraste raras a las dos?...**

**R: Si… -** claro que la hacía, ninguna de las dos había querido decirle nada.

**El: Pues ese día Denisse estaba allí y digamos que me delato frente a Quinn…**

**R: Yo no vi a Denisse allí…**

**El: No la viste porque cuando tú y San regresaron, ella ya se había ido…**

**R: Ya… - **ahora entendía un poco más las cosas.

**El: ¿Recuerdas el día en que tuve la "cita" con Quinn?...**

**R: Si… -** ese día aunque lo había negado, se había muerto de los celos.

**El: Pues bueno, ese día Quinn me cito para que le explicara las cosas, pero yo le hice prometer que no te diría nada, ya que yo misma pensaba decírtelo – **volvía a asomar la cabeza **- ¿Estás molesta? – **le preguntaba nerviosamente.

**R: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –** Quería una explicación **– Y sale de una vez de ahí por favor y mírame a la cara –** su rostro estaba serio pero su tono sonaba tranquilo , Elise hizo lo que la morena le pidió y se paró frente a ella.

**El: Yo quería que fueras feliz Rach y sabía que solo con Quinn podrías serlo** – comenzaba a explicar **– Estaba cansada de ver que te comportabas como Merlina Adams –** soltó una risita, pero esta desapareció al ver que la morena no se reía para nada **– No me arrepiento de lo que hice, porque sé que hice lo correcto –** su rostro se tornaba serio **- Tu y yo la pasábamos bien Rachel, pero nunca fuiste ni la mitad de lo feliz conmigo, de lo que fuiste con Quinn en el colegio y lo sabes…**

**R: Elise…**

**El: Y Leyla, creo que eso no tengo que explicarlo, ella no te merecía, su relación no iba a llegar a ningún lado Rachel y más si se basaba solo en sexo y más sexo –** hizo una pausa **– Yo solo quería que mi mejor amiga volviera a ser la de antes, quería que esa chica de la que una vez me enamore recuperara su esencia, que volviera a sonreír de verdad y no fingidamente como venía haciéndolo durante estos últimos años, quería que recuperara ese brillo en sus ojos que tan hermosa la hacía ver y ves lo conseguí, bueno no, Quinn lo consiguió, yo solo le di una patadita – **sonrió pero se puso seria nuevamente **– Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo y que quizás no me quieras hablar ya que actué a tus espalada…**

**R: ¿Vemos una peli?** – Pregunto como si nada y Elise la miro confundida** - Quinn no viene esta noche así que, podemos tener una noche de chicas –** sonrió pero Elise no, sabía muy bien, donde estaba la rubia y porque no iba e venir esta noche al departamento y eso la tenía muy nerviosa, esperaba que todo le estuviera saliendo bien.

**El: Claro…** - se sentó junto a ella, Elise sabía que la morena con ese gesto le estaba diciendo que todo estaba bien y eso la aliviaba.

La morena se fue a la cocina a hacer palomitas, después regreso a la sala con dos bandejas llenas de palomitas y bebidas y puso la película.

**R: Gracias… -** miro a Elise y esta le devolvió el gesto **– Te quiero –** le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**El: Y yo te quiero a ti –** poso su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

_Al otro día…_

La morena estaba en su oficina, revisando unos informes de la próxima edición de la revista, el día se acercaba y le gustaba tener todo listo antes de tiempo, no había visto a su novia desde ayer en la tarde y eso la tenía un poco triste, apenas habían hablado por teléfono e intercambiado unos cuantos mensajes, en eso el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

**R: Dime Liz…**

_**-La Srta. Leyla está aquí y pide verla –**_anuncio al otro lado de la línea, la morena suspiro, no quería aguantarse ninguna escena de la chica.

**R: Deja que pase –** se sobo los tabiques de la nariz y se acomodó en su asiento.

**Ley: Hola Rachel – **entraba por la puerta** - ¿Ya no me saludas? – **alzaba una de sus cejas.

**R: Hola Leyla – **se levantaba y le estiraba una de sus manos, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

**Ley: Veo que te tienen bien dominada** – con una sonrisa se acercaba a la morena le daba un beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba efusivamente.

**R: Eh… siéntate –** se separaba del abrazo confundida, señalándole la silla frente a ella y la rubia le hizo caso sentándose de manera insinuante, como siempre lo solía hacer, cuando estaba frente a ella **- ¿A qué has venido? – **fue lo primero que le pregunto intentando no mirar de más.

**Ley: ¿Cómo que a que he venido?, tenemos una sesión de fotos para la portada ¿no? –** Dijo tranquilamente **– Jessie está afuera…**

**R: Ah claro… claro la portada –** se había olvidado de ese detalle.

**Ley: ¿Se te había olvidado?...**

**R: No… no –** negaba, se maldecía por haber pasado ese detalle por alto.

**Ley: Ya… ¿Y cómo has estado? –** seguía mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

**R: Bien… muy bien –** sonreía de medio lado, se sentía incomoda por la presencia de la chica.

**Ley: Me alegro ¿Iras al estreno de la obra? –** pregunto esperanzada.

**R: Ah… -** intentaba a arreglar unas carpetas que tenía encima de su escritorio **– No… no lo sé, no he conseguido entradas…**

**Ley: Yo podría conseguirte unas y en primera fila –** sonó creída.

**R: Eh, bueno ¿gracias? –** quería salir de la oficina.

**Ley: No he enserio yo podría…**

**-Hola Rach… –** alguien entraba por la puerta y se quedó de piedra cuando vio a la Leyla cruzada de pierna de manera insinuante, frente a la morena.

**-Le dije que no podía pasar –** Liz venia más atrás **– Mejor me voy –** salía prácticamente corriendo, por la cara de Quinn cosas malas podían pasar.

**R: Quinn –** se tensó.

**Q: Veo que estas ocupada –** miro de mala manera a la morena que enseguida se asustó.

**R: No… no –** se paró de su asiento y se acercó a ella **– Solo está aquí para una sesión de fotos –** le explico nerviosamente.

**Ley: Si rubia –** también se paró de asiento y miro a la morena **– Solo estoy aquí para una sesión de fotos, con Rachel -** le deba miradas insinuantes a la morena y Quinn no podía evitar cerrar sus puños de la rabia **– Bueno yo me voy yendo, te espero –** le guiño un ojo a la morena y salió del lugar contoneando las caderas.

**Q: Vaya sí que es bien, desatada – **sus celos salían a flote.

**R: Así es Leyla –** respondió la morena

**Q: Me imagino y más cuando se trata de ti ¿Verdad? – **se cruzaba de brazos.

**R: ¿Estás celosa? –** sonreía rodeándola con sus brazos.

**Q: ¿Yo celosa? ya quisieras Berry –** desviaba su rostro para no mirar a la morena.

**R: Me encanta cuando ese Berry sale de tus labios, suena tan sexy** – intentaba besar a la rubia, pero esta no dejaba **– Me encanta cuando te pones celosa –** la rubia seguía haciéndose la difícil y soltaba una risita **– Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? –** esta vez la rubia si la miro a los ojos **– Y que eres el amor de mi vida, la única chica a quien le daría mi corazón y con la que haría el amor toda las noches –** mordió el labio inferior de la rubia y esta soltó un gemido.

**Q: Demuéstramelo –** ahora fue el turno de ella de morder los labios de la morena esta solo sonrió y no dijo nada más, sino arrastro a la rubia hasta el escritorio, la subió y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

**-Podrían por lo menos ponerle seguro a la puerta –** alguien entraba de golpe y las encontraba en plena sesión de besos, las Faberry en seguida se separaron.

**R: Tu como siempre tan oportuna Elise –** ayudo a la rubia a bajarse y se giró para mirar de muy mala manera a su amiga.

**El: Yo no tengo la culpa que sean peor que conejos –** la morena rodaba los ojos y la rubia se sonrojaba a mas no poder **– Y me decías a mí que no podía hacer ninguna bascosidad dentro de la oficina…**

**R: Esta es mi oficina y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**El: Ya claro, tú si puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana pero yo no –** ahora ella se cruzaba de brazos.

**R: Bueno ya ¿A qué has venido? –** no quería perder la paciencia.

**El: Pues es mejor que vengas a la bendita sesión de fotos, Leyla está igual o peor de insoportable y yo estoy a punto de tirarle una silla por la cabeza…**

**R: Bueno, ve siguiendo que ya voy** – tendría un día muy pesado.

**El: Te espero, adiós Quinn –** le dio una sonrisa, la rubia solo le hizo con la mano y termino por salir.

**R: ¿Te vas a quedar?** – volvía a rodear con sus brazos a su novia.

**Q: Me gustaría, pero quede con Britt en ir hacer unas compras, solo vine porque te extrañaba –** hacia pucheros y rodeaba el cuello de la morena con sus brazos.

**R: Yo también te extrañaba amor –** besaba tiernamente sus labios **– ¿Iras esta noche al departamento?...**

**Q: Yo te aviso ¿sí? –** la miraba profundamente.

**R: Ok –** volvía a unir sus labios en un beso, más necesitado, intentado trasmitirse todo el amor que se tenían.

**Q: Prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de Leyla –** no le gustaba para nada la rubiecita esa y lo que menos quería es que estuviera encima de su morena, insinuándosele.

**R: Ves que si estas celosa** – sonreía.

**Q: Quizás un poquito –** admitía.

**R: Pero si la única rubia que me mueve todo el piso eres tú, a la única que amo es a ti –** quería trasmitirle seguridad.

**Q: Lo sé y confió en ti, pero no confió en la rubia esa** – cada vez que la recordaba quería agarrarla y golpearla.

**R: Bueno, para que estés más tranquila me mantendré alejada de ella –** la rubia sonrió **– Y dudo mucho que Elise la deje estar cercar de mi –** conocía muy bien a Elise y a la primera queLeyla intentara propasarse con ella, le cantaría sus verdades.

**Q: Eso me deja más tranquila, bueno amor me tengo que ir** – puso cara triste.

**R: No te vayas –** se aferraba más a ella y Elise volvía a entrar.

**El: Rachel o vienes, o se arma una masacre –** entraba muy enojada **- ¡Podrían dejar de comportarse como los teletubies! –** colocaba sus manos en su cintura y las Faberry rodaron los ojos.

**R: Sera mejor que vaya, te veo luego** – la rubia asentía y le daba un beso en los labios y las tres salieron de la oficina, antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo la morena y Elise regresaban a su departamento, la sesión de fotos.

**R: Estoy muerta** – se sentaba en uno de los muebles.

**El: La próxima vez, me dejas matar a Leyla –** se sentaba junto a ella.

**R: Esta bien –** ella había estado a punto de matarla **– Me voy a dar un baño -** se paraba del mueble y se iba a su habitación.

Estaba bajo la ducha, con el agua fría cayéndole por todo el cuerpo, estaba muy estresada, Leyla la tenía así, por sus continuos berrinches del día, lo que diera porque Quinn estuviera con ella en ese momento, decidió apurar su baño, por lo menos quería hablar por teléfono con su novia, ya que parecía que no iba a venir, salió con la toalla enrollada en el cuerpo, pero apenas salió del baño algo le saco una sonrisa, su rubia estaba a espaldas de ella, mirando cada una de las fotos que tenía en su cómoda.

**R: Te veías tan hermosa en esa foto –** la abrazaba por atrás y le daba un beso en hombro.

**Q: No creí que la conservabas** – era una foto de las dos abrazadas en un día que estaban en el club Glee **- ¿Estás mojada? –** pequeñas gotas le caían encima de la ropa.

**R: ¿Te gustaría que estuviera mojada? –** dijo de manera insinuante en su oído.

**Q: No lo sé… -** se giró para besar a la morena y esta dejo caer la toalla que tenía enrollada en cuerpo.

La rubia poco a poco fue empujando a la morena hacia la cama, la tumbo y ella se colocó encima.

**Q: ¿Estamos muy desesperadas? –** podía sentir ya la excitación de la morena.

**R: ¿Tu qué crees? –** le devolvía la pregunta y se mordía el labio inferior.

**Q: Creo que está muy bien –** comenzó a sacarse la blusa pero se detuvo.

**R: ¿Qué pasa? –** la miro confusa.

**Q: ¡Ay no! –** se volvía a poner la blusa y se apartaba de la cama.

**R: ¿Qué pasa? -** le volvía a preguntar y apoyaba sus codos en la cama.

**Q: Me olvide de traer unos papeles del hospital, mañana tengo que dar un informe –** se colocaba la chaqueta.

**R: ¿No estás hablando en serio? –** su cara de frustrada lo decía todo.

**Q: Hablo muy en serio –** se acercaba de nuevo a la cama **– Lo siento amor, te juro que te compensare –** se subía de nuevo a la cama, le daba un beso un pequeño beso a su morena y se apartaba nuevamente.

**R: Esto es injusto –** se quejaba con el ceño fruncido.

**Q: La vida no siempre es justa mi amor, deberías saberlo** – se reía** – Me llevo tu auto –** le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

**R: Esto es el colmo –** se recostaba en la cama, pero el calor que había sentido hasta hace unos segundos, le empezaban a pasar factura, de nuevo se reincorporaba sobre sus codos y miraba a Berrycito **- Tu y yo, tenemos una cita con manuela – **suspiraba y se metía al baño, si no se hacía cargo del "asunto" en ese mismo momento, la iba a pasar muy mal…

* * *

**Mary Lu Laos :* :***

**Un beso linda :*.**

**Un beso nena ;*.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Siento la demora, estoy muy ocupada con mi trabajo y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir :(**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica, casi no tengo tiempo de revisar.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Era una día sábado soleado, tanto Quinn como Rachel habían quedado en reunirse en la casa de las Brittana para tener una especie de parrillada, acompañadas también por Elise y Liz.

Tanto la morena como la rubia no habían podido tener intimidad, había pasado una semana completa y siempre tenían a alguien al lado para interrumpirlas o por sus trabajos casi no se podían ver, a la rubia últimamente se le habían aumentado las citas y las guardias en la noche y la morena por otro lado estaba metida de lleno con la nueva edición de la revista.

Las Faberry llegaban a la casa de las Brittana junto a las Eliz como les había puesto la morena cariñosamente tanto a Elise como a Liz, entraban al patio por la puerta trasera de la cocina, donde ya las esperaban Britt y Santana con la parrilla montada, bebidas y dos mesas unidas, se saludaron y apenas Rachel y Santana cruzaron miradas, supieron que algo le pasaba a la otra, esperaron a que Quinn, Britt, Elise y Liz de distrajeran, para hablarse.

**-Tengo que decirte algo – **se dijeron las dos morenas.

**-Primero tu – **nuevamente hablaron al mismo tiempo.

**R: Mejor tu primero –** propuso finalmente.

**S: Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Britt –** soltó nerviosamente.

**R: ¿Qué?, espera, ¿En serio? –** tenia abierto sus ojos como platos.

**S: Si, ¿puedes créelo? –** respiraba profundamente.

**R: ¡Oh Dios! –** Se acercaba más a la latina y la abrazaba fuertemente **– Estoy tan feliz por ti y por Britt…**

**S: Yo no tanto, estoy muy nerviosa – **se separaba de la morena **- ¿Y si me dice que no? –** temía que eso sucediera.

**R: Santana ¡por favor! –** No creía lo que escuchaba **– Dudo que Britt te diga no, esta locamente enamorada de ti, han pasado muchas cosas juntas desde el colegio, así que deja de pensar estupideces - **intentaba hacerla entrar en razón **- ¿Cuándo piensas pedírselo?...**

**S: Todavía no lo sé - **parecía frustrada

**R: Bueno ya encontraras el momento – **le ponía una mano en el hombro para darle ánimo.

**S: Pero de que me caso, ¡me caso! –** dijo más emocionada.

**R: ¡Así se habla amiga! – **se unía a la emoción de la latina.

**S: ¿Y qué era lo que tenías que decirme? –** no se había olvidado, la morena miro a su rubia para ver que hacía y la vio riendo, por el baile no muy "normal" que estaba haciendo Elise.

**R: Entremos a la casa… -** la latina asentía y las dos morenas entraban a la casa por la puerta de la cocina.

**El: CON LOS TERRORISTAS –** se movía como si le estuviera dando algún ataque **- ¡Harlem Shake!...**

**-Elise, si sigues bailando de esa manera, se te va a malograr alguna parte del cuerpo –** Liz miraba a su chica muy preocupada.

**El: No se me va a malograr ninguna parte mi amor –** seguía bailando, tanto Quinn como Britt no paraban de reír **– Además la otra noche te hice un "baile" más fuerte y ya vez no se me malogro nada – **dejo de bailar**, **le guiño un ojo y Liz se sonrojo.

**Q: Preferiría no saber qué tipo de bailes le haces** – sacudía su cabeza para no hacerse imágenes "raras".

**El: No seas mojigata rubia, no creo que los bailes que te hace Rachel sean muy diferentes, a los que yo le hago a Liz – **se puso pensativa **- Bueno si son un poquito diferentes, ya que Rachel tiene algo, que yo, claramente no tengo –** ponía una sonrisa pícara, Quinn se sonrojaba y Britt hacía de todo por no reír.

**-¡Elise! –** Liz le llamaba la atención a su chica.

**El: ¿Qué? –** Miraba a su chica **– Si solo estoy diciendo la verdad – **se encogía de hombros, Liz negaba con la cabeza, Quinn seguía sin saber dónde meterse, mientras Britt esta vez sí rio con ganas y Elise comenzaba a bailar de nuevo **- ¡Con los terroristas!...**

**S: ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? –** estaban en la cocina frente a frente.

**R: No se lo voy a decir, voy a dejar que lo vea con sus propios ojos…**

**S: ¿Pero cuándo? –** la curiosidad la mataba.

**R: El día de su cumpleaños, ya sabes que es el mes que viene – **esperaba que todo saliera bien.

**S: ¿Estás segura?...**

**R: Muy segura, lo he pensado mucho, le he dado muchas vueltas y vueltas al asunto y creo que es el mejor regalo que podría hacerle –** sonrió de medio lado.

**S: Yo también lo creo, me imagino su cara, creo que hasta ya me arme una película en mi cabeza –** era muy buena haciéndolo.

**R: De eso no queda la mejor duda –** miraba por la ventana de la cocina **– Creo que es mejor que salgamos, Elise sigue haciendo esos raros movimientos y no sé si está bailando, o le está dando algún tipo de ataque – **sonreía.

**S: Yo me inclino por la segunda opción** – salían de la cocina

**El: ¡Con los terroristas! –** las dos morena escucharon perfectamente lo que gritaba Elise.

**S: ¡Ay no!, primero fue el Baby… Baby, después el dichoso baile del caballo y ahora ese baile que pareciera que te estuvieren metiendo una…**

**R: Santana… -** no quería escuchar ninguna mala palabra.

**S: Sabes que tengo razón… -** se acercaba a su rubia.

**R: Elise ya para –** agarraba a su amiga para que no siguiera bailando.

**-Es lo mismo que he intentado hacer –** decía una "enojada" Liz.

**El: Son una margadas ¡déjenme vivir! –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**R: Creí que era ¡déjenme ser feliz! –** ponía la misma pose que Elise.

**El: Lo que sea –** dijo todavía enojada.

**S: Bueno esto está muy hablado** – se acercaba a una de las mesas y se colocaba un mandil rojo **- Pongamos de una vez esa carne en el asador, que me muero de hambre – **se iba a buscar la carne de una vez.

**R: Te acompaño –** se iba tras de la latina no sin antes mirar a su novia **– Te amo preciosa –** le guiño un ojo y se fue.

**Q: ¡Y yo a ti morena! –** suspiraba enamorada.

**S: Déjate de cursilerías y ven a ayudarme –** le decía a la morena.

**R: No seas agua fiesta –** agarraba la bandeja que la latina le ofrecía.

**S: Si… si –** comenzaba a poner la carne en el asador **– Por cierto ¿Cómo vamos con el especial de mi cumpleaños? –** no sabía nada de eso.

**R: Pues bien, yo personalmente me encargue de escoger las mejores fotos y de escribir la nota, no te puedes quejar…**

**S: Pues más te vale que salga bien en cada una de las fotos y veras que no me quejare –** la apuntaba con un cubierto **– Seré la envidia de mis compañeros de trabajo –** decía creída.

**R: ¿Qué están haciendo? –** veía como Elise junto con Britt sacaban unos aparatos de la casa y la latina miro en la misma dirección que la morena.

**S: Ah, es el equipo de karaoke de seguro han de querer cantar que se yo -** se encogía de hombros.

**El: Probando… probando –** Elise hablaba a través de un micrófono.

**R: Podrías por favor bajarle el volumen a tu tono de voz -** miraba a Elise con el ceño fruncido.

**El: ¡No me dejaron bailar** **Harlem Shake pues se aguantan! – **alzaba más la voz.

**R: Puede ser insoportable cuando quiere… -** susurraba dejando la bandeja a un lado, ya la latina había puesto toda al asador.

**You know you drive me up the wall**

**The way you make good for all the nasty tricks you pull**

**Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love**

**And it always seems you've got something on your mind**

**Other than me**

**Girl, you gotta change your crazy ways - you hear me**

Elise empezaba a cantar mirando a Liz, que no hacia otra cosas que aplaudirlo que estaba hacienda su chica.

**Say you're leavin' on the seven thirty train**

**And that you're heading out to Hollywood**

**Girl, you've been givin' me that line so many times**

**It kinda gets that feelin' bad looks good**

**B: Hace tiempo que no cantaba, pero sigue conservando su voz, no es tan buena como Rachel, pero no lo hace nada mal – **la rubia miraba el espectáculo que estaba dando Elise.

**Q: Tienes razón – **en el club Glee poco la había escuchado, pero lo suficiente para saber que no era para nada mala **- ¿Qué suena? –** escuchaba un pitido.

**B: Es el timbre…**

**Q: ¿El timbre?...**

**B: Si, el timbre – **salía disparada a la casa.

**Q: Pues será un súper timbre, porque si hasta acá suena…** - volvía a desviar su mirada a Elise que seguía cantando.

**That kinda lovin' makes me wanna pull down the shade,**

**Yeah**

**That kinda lovin' yeah, now I'm never gonna be the same**

Bailaba al puro estilo de Liv Tyler en el video de la música y Liz estaba muy emocionada.

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy**

**You turn it on - then you're gone**

**Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby**

**What can I do, honey**

**I feel like the color blue**

**B: Quinn – **se acercaba a la rubia muy nerviosa.

**Q: ¿Qué pasa? – **no le gustaba para nada la cara que traía Britt.

**B: Hay alguien que quiere verte…**

**Q: ¿A mí? – **estaba confundida.

**B: Si y será mejor que vayas de una vez…**

**Q: Esta bien – **no sabía de quien se trataba pero tenía que salir de dudas.

La rubia entro a la casa, sin darse cuenta que una morena seguía atentamente sus pasos, entro por la cocina y su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró a Hiram Berry, en la sala de las Brittana.

**Q: Sr Berry – **dijo nerviosa.

**H: Hola Quinn – **se paró del mueble** - ¿Te preguntaras que hago aquí? –** fue al grano.

**Q: Bueno si – **estaba confundida, pero sabía que este momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

**H: He pensado mucho después de la conversación que tuvimos la otra noche – **todavía seguía sorprendido.

**R: Quinn – **entraba a la sala** - ¿Qué haces aquí? – **miro a su padre con un poco de desconfianza.

**H: Vine a hablar con Quinn…**

**R: ¿De qué?, ¿La vas a tratar mal otra vez? – **no lo iba a permitir.

**Q: Rachel – **no iba dejar que la morena se portara así con su padre.

**H: No, hoy vine en son de paz y sinceramente les pido disculpas por mi comportamiento en nuestro encuentro anterior, no fui muy razonable y me deje llevar por un odio tal vez infundado, así que lo lamento – **sonaba sincero.

**Q: No tiene que disculparse Sr. Berry, yo en su lugar hubiera actuado igual o peor – **se ponía en el lugar de ahora suegro.

**R: Disculpas aceptadas papá – **ahora sonreía un poco.

**H: Te voy a dar el beneficio a la duda Quinn… - **miro fijamente a la rubia.

**R: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – **volvía a fruncir el ceño.

**H: La desconfianza no se borra de un día para el otro y más cuando se trata de mi única hija – **miraba con adoración a la morena** – Así que – **hizo una pausa** - Creo tú sabrás ganarte mi confianza Quinn – **volvió a mirar a la rubia** – Lo que hiciste la otra noche fue muy valiente – **le sonrió.

**R: ¿Qué hiciste la otra noche? – **miro a su novia, no sabía nada de nada.

**Q: Después te lo digo… - **no le había dicho nada a la morena, porque creía que Leroy o tal vez Hiram se lo dirían.

**H: Por lo tanto, no me meteré en su relación, la respetare, ya que es la decisión que mi hija ha tomado y si ella te ha dado nuevamente otra oportunidad, deber de ser por algo –** la morena sonreía por las palabras de su padre **- Yo no soy quien para decirle que hacer y que no debe hacer, ya está lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que hace, solo espero que esta vez no me decepciones Quinn…**

**Q: Eso no volverá a pasar Sr. Berry – **dijo muy segura.

**H: Eso me deja más tranquilo – **miro su reloj **– Me tengo que ir, en unos minutos más sale el vuelo para Chicago y tu padre ya debe estar histérico –** se acercaba a su hija **– Cuídate –** la abrazaba **– No olvides que te amo…**

**R: Y yo te amo a ti Pa –** más feliz no podía estar.

**H: Y no le hagas caso a tu padre con eso de los nietos, estoy muy joven**…– le susurraba en el oído.

**R: No te preocupes –** se separaba de su padre.

**H: Nos estamos viendo Quinn –** le daba un pequeño abrazo a la rubia.

**Q: Cuídese Sr. Berry…**

**H: Tú también** – se separaba del abrazo **– Salúdame a Britt y a San, no he tenido la oportunidad de verlas… -** caminaba a la puerta acompañado por la morena.

**R: No te preocupes le daré tus saludos** – abría la puerta **- Por cierto, ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? –** las únicas que lo sabían, eran Santana, Britt, Quinn, Elise, Liz y su padre Leroy, pero no creía que se lo hubiera dicho así por así.

**H: Me lo comento tu padre y bueno no quería irme de la cuidad sin antes dejar por zanjado este asunto,, tú sabes que no me gusta estar enojado contigo...**

**R: Lo se papá, pero quiero que estés tranquilo, soy feliz, Quinn me ama y yo la amo a ella…**

**H: Lo se hija, pero tú sabes que esto es difícil para mí –** había hecho un enorme esfuerzo para pensar y meditar cada una de las palabras, que le había dicho la rubia la otra noche **– Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, tu sabes que desde lo que paso, siempre fue lo que quise –** la morena asintió **– Pero bueno, ya está, deseo enormemente que esta vez las cosas salgan bien para las dos y que si todo es real, nada se interponga en su felicidad…**

**R: Así va a ser, no lo dudes…**

**H: Bien, me voy, ya sabes cómo es tu padre cuando lo hacen esperar – **dijo divertido **- Como él ya se despidió de ti, no deja que uno la haga con todas las de la ley –** nuevamente abrazaba a su hija **– Adiós mi amor –** le daba un beso en la cabeza y salía de la casa, un taxi lo esperaba afuera y la tarifa de seguro ya era bien alta, la morena espero a que su padre se montara en el taxi para cerrar la puerta, se dio la vuelta y vio que su novia ya no estaba en la sala **– Ni creas que te me vas escapar rubia… -** susurro caminado a paso rápido al patio de la casa.

Horas más tarde las Faberry entraban al departamento de la morena, Elise y Liz se habían al departamento de esta última y de seguro no aparecería hasta el otro día.

**R: Imagino la cara de mi padre escuchándote decir** "**Su hija es todo para mi Sr. Berry, ya una vez la perdí, no dejare que eso suceda nuevamente y así usted no esté de acuerdo, yo no pienso alejarme de ella" – **se reía sentándose en uno de los muebles.

**Q: Creo que estaba en estado catatónico – **se acodaba de la cara que tenía Hiram Berry esa noche en la habitación del hotel.

**R: Como no poner esa cara, si cuando estas seria das miedo y a la vez eres tan sexi** – la miraba seductoramente.

**Q: ¿Vas a aprovechar que Elise no está para aprovecharte de mí? –** igual la idea no le molestaba, es más estaba desesperada por que la morena la tuviera entre sus brazos.

**R: Pue si y no me da vergüenza decirlo –** se le iba encima para besarla.

**Q: Espera… espera –** la apartaba un poco.

**R: ¿Qué? –** ponía de nuevamente su cara de frustrada.

**Q: No pongas esa carita -** le daba un beso en los labios **– Ven – **se levantaba y estiraba una mano a su novia, esta gustosa la agarraba, las dos comenzaron a caminar a la habitación de la morena, entre besos, caricias, tropezones y la ropa quedaba regada por todo el camino y a ninguna de las dos parecía importarle, ambas llegaron a la habitación sin nada en sus cuerpos que a gritos pedían por la otra, la primera en tocar en colchón con su espalda fue la morena **– Esta vez yo te hare el amor –** lentamente se colocaba encima de la morena y repartía besos por todas las partes de su cuerpo, hasta que se sentó en sus piernas y llevo una de sus manos a Berrycito para acariciarlo.

**R: Quinn… –** empezaba a gemir.

**Q: No sabes cómo me encanta escuchar mi nombre en tus labios –** se levantaba un poco y dirigía el miembro de la morena a su entrada para juntarlo con su humedad.

**R: Quinn por favor –** estaba desesperada, ya habían pasado muchos días sin estar juntas y estaba demasiado sensible **– Por favor –** suplicaba, la rubia no quiso hacer más esperar a su morena y suavemente, poco a poco fue introduciendo al miembro de la morena en su interior **– Oh Dios…** - sentía como si se estuviera por venir en ese mismo momento.

**Q: Eres tan mía –** comenzó a moverse lentamente y se inclinó hacia adelante para atacar la boca de la morena.

**R: Más amor… –** llevaba sus manos a la cintura de su novia para aumentar los movimientos, la rubia entendió lo que le la morena le pedía y acelero sus movimientos que iban de arriba hacia abajo, de manera circular, se movía como una serpiente, cosa que hacía que la morena estuviera más cerca de venirse, pero no quería llegar a su orgasmo sin que su novia lograra lo mismo, como pudo se sentó en la cama sin salir de la rubia que quedo sobre ella **– Te amo Quinn Fabray… te amo –** besaba apasionadamente los labios de su chica, que tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer que estaba sintiendo y la morena llevo sus manos al trasero de la rubia apretándolo fuertemente.

**Q: Rach… -** apoyaba su frente en la de la morena, sus pelvis chocaban por los rápido movimientos que las dos hacían, sus cuerpos estaban más sudorosos que en otras ocasiones.

**R: Creo que… oh Dios… -** coló una de sus manos en medio de las dos y empezó a estimular el clítoris de la rubia, unos cuantos segundos más, unos cuantos movimientos más y las dos llegaban al final, a ese final tan delicioso y placentero que ocasionaba que sus cuerpos se estremecieran y temblaran productos de los espasmos.

**Q: Definitivamente esta es una de las cosas que más disfruto hacer contigo –** sonreía todavía sobre la morena **– Porque hacer el amor contigo Rachel Berry, es como tocar el cielo con las manos –** ahora sonreía pícaramente.

**R: Pues que esperamos para tocar el cielo una vez más –** en un movimiento rápido empujo a la rubia sobre el colchón y rápidamente se colocó encima de ella, para demostrarle que definitivamente hacer el amor con ella, también era una de sus actividades favoritas…

* * *

**Un beso linda :*.**

**Un beso nena ;*.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Siento la demora :(**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Rachel Berry comenzó a abrir los ojos perezosamente y a la vez se estiraba, las actividades nocturnas que había realizado durante toda la noche, la habían dejado totalmente agotada, por reflejo miro a su lado derecho de la cama, estaba totalmente desnuda y no encontró a la persona responsable de que toda su ropa estuviera regada por toda la habitación, frunció el ceño, no le gustaba levantarse sola, no desde que aquella rubia había vuelto a su vida.

Se levantó, se puso un bóxer negro apretado, una musculosa blanca y se fue a buscar a su rubia, en el baño no estaba, tampoco en la sala, así que la cocina era el último lugar donde podría encontrarla y no se equivocó, se paró en el marco de la puerta, sin hacer ruido cruzaba los brazos y sonreía.

Su rubia estaba cantando y bailando, mientras al parecer hacia el desayuno con solo una bata blanca, que dejaba saber que estaba completamente desnuda y los sensuales movimientos que estaba haciendo, lograban que Berrycito despertara de la emoción y de la excitación, aunque bueno eso solo lo conseguía una Fabray, una Fabray llamada Quinn.

**Q: Veo que ya despertaste –** la miraba con una sonrisa y la morena no supo en que momento la rubia se había girado hacia ella, había estado tan concentrada mirándole el trasero que todos sus demás sentidos se habían nublado **– Rachel…**

**R: Eh si… si –** recuperaba o intentaba recuperar la compostura, ya que el hecho de saber que la rubia estaba completamente desnuda debajo de esa bata, hacía que su imaginación fuera lejos, muy lejos, con su mirada recorría las piernas desnudas de su novia.

**Q: ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –** sonreía pícaramente, le encantaba causar esas tipo de cosas en la morena.

**R: Mucho –** esta como idiotizada.

**Q: ¿Ah sí? – **lentamente se desamarraba las tiras de las prenda y dejaba ver sus pechos y la morena se prendía mucho más **– Siempre tuve la fantasía de hacerlo en la cocina -** dejaba caer la bata completamente y quedaba totalmente desnuda.

**R: ¿Si?** – caminaba como un zombie hasta su presa.

**Q: Y creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer esa fantasía realidad** - fue lo último que dijo, antes de que la morena se le fuera encima besándola hambrientamente, mientras la subía a uno de los bancos que estaba más cerca de la encimera.

**R: ¡Dios Quinn! no sabes lo que provocas en mí –** bajaba su boca hasta los pezones de la rubia y los chupaba.

**Q: Mmm Rach… -** hacia su cabeza para atrás.

**R: Cada vez que te tengo entre mis brazos, es como si fuera la primera vez –** subía a su cuello dejando un recorrido de besos húmedos, le pasaba la lengua y le daba pequeños mordiscos, que le sacaban gemidos a la rubia.

**Q: Para mí también –** con sus manos empezaba a bajar el bóxer de la morena para liberar a Berrycito, que ya estaba más que erecto.

**R: Mmm…** - cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de su novia acariciando su miembro.

**Q: Quiero sentirte –** la miro profundamente si dejar de acariciar a Berrycito.

**R: ¿Dónde? –** mordía el labio inferior de la rubia, esta sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a su oído derecho.

**Q: Dentro muy dentro de mí… -** le susurro y esta vez, sí fue lo último que dijo, porque la morena enseguida le penetro logrando sacarle un gran gemido, que solo fue acallado por un beso de la boca de su novia, que no dejaba de envestirla rápidamente, mientras mojaba todo su interior con su liquido pre seminal, enrollo las piernas en su cintura lo más que podía, para que la morena alcanzara más profundidad dentro de ella y a la vez enredo sus brazos en su cuello **- Más… más rápido amor –** sentía que su orgasmo estaba por llegar, la morena la apretó más contra la encimera, aumento las embestidas y apretaba sus senos contra los de ella **– Oh Siii… - **se aferraba más al cuello de la morena, mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos, las gotas de sudor recorrían sus cuerpos lentamente.

**R: Quinn mírame –** le pedía, pero la rubia no podía ni abrir los ojos **– Mírame –** dejo de moverse y la rubia enseguida abrió los ojos.

**Q: No pares… -** parecía entre confundida y molesta.

**R: No lo hare, pero mírame –** la rubia asintió y la morena comenzó a moverse nuevamente, entre rápido y suave **– Te amo – **le dio una gran embestida que dejo a la rubia casi sin habla.

**Q: Y… yo… yo te… te amo a ti –** dijo antes de dejar correr su orgasmo, la morena siguió envistiéndola un poco más hasta que llego también al orgasmo.

**R: Eso fue grandioso –** le temblaban las piernas y salía de su novia, que descansaba su frente en su hombro derecho.

**Q: Lo fue –** se movía para mirar a la morena y besar sus labios tiernamente.

**R: Te amo –** repartía besos por todo el rostro de la rubia

**Q: Yo… -** no pudo hablar más, porque un ruido en la puerta de entrada las alerto y enseguida se miraron.

**R: Es Elise –** rápidamente se separaba de su chica, se subía el bóxer, se acomodaba la musculosa y agarraba la bata de la rubia **– Póntela – **prácticamente se la tiraba, la rubia se bajó del banco y a la carrera de ponía la prenda.

**El: Bue… -** se las quedo viendo raro **– Buenos días –**sentía una pequeña tensión en el ambiente.

**-Buenos días –** le contestaron las Faberry a la vez.

**E: ¿Están bien? –** veía como la rubia y la morena, jugaban con sus manos, evitaban mirarla a la cara y se veían muy coloradas.

**Q: Si, estamos haciendo el desayuno** – nerviosamente señalaba la fruta que había quedado picada a medias.

**R: Y yo la estoy ayudando, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -** movía su pies derecho nerviosamente.

**El: Por nada –** seguía mosqueada **– Bueno me voy a cambiar de ropa y muévanse tenemos que ir trabajar – **salía de la cocina.

**Q: ¿No se dio cuenta? –** fue lo primero que pregunto.

**R: Pues creo que no, porque si no…**

**El: ¡Oh por Dios son unas pervertidas! –** Elise gritaba desde el pasillo, al parecer ya había atado cabos.

**R: Creo que y se dio cuenta…**

**El: Bautizaron mi preciosa cocina –** ahora parecía que sollozaba **– Ni más volveré a ver esa cocina con otros ojos –** ahora exagerada **– Es más, en mi vida pienso volver a poner un pies ahí, me escuchaste Rachel Berry, ¡En mi vida! –** entraba su habitación dando un portazo de manera dramática.

**Q: ¿Se enojó? –** se veía preocupada.

**R: No le hagas caso, solo lo hace para molestar –** conocía muy bien a Elise y sabía que esta no se la dejaría pasar fácilmente.

**Q: ¿Segura? –** lo que menos quería era tener problemas con Elise.

**R: Muy segura –** se acercaba más a la rubia para abrazarla y le daba un beso en el hombro.

Varios días habían pasado desde el lanzamiento de la nueva edición de la revista, que había sido todo un éxito, no solo había tenido buenas críticas, sino que las ventas habían crecido considerablemente y probablemente llegarían a adueñarse del mercado más rápido de lo pensado.

Quinn por otro lado cada día que pasaba, se ganaba más el respeto de los demás trabajadores del hospital, su trabajo era muy buen visto y alabado, principalmente por Denisse Richardson, la directora se encargaba de presumir que tenía a Quinn Fabray entre sus filas.

La relación de las chicas no podía ir de lo mejor, la rubia prácticamente vivía en el departamento de la morena, ya que Elise pasaba más tiempo en casa de Liz, de vez en cuando iba a casa de las Brittana por algo de ropa y Santana no perdía oportunidad para molestarla, diciéndolo que su casa no era un hotel, así que tenían el departamento a su disposición para hacer lo que quisieran.

Los preparativos del cumpleaños de Quinn iban de viento en popa, las únicas que sabían de los planes de la morena, eran Santana y Elise que se encargaban de ayudar con todo lo necesario, para que todo estuviera bien y saliera según lo previsto, Brittany era la única que no sabía nada, no quería que se le fuera la lengua y arruinara la sorpresa.

Hoy finalmente había llegado el cumpleaños de Quinn y la morena prácticamente había desaparecido de la vista de su novia, cosa que tenía a la rubia un tanto triste y decepcionada.

**B : ¿Entonces no te ha felicitado?** – estaban en la cocina de las Brittana, ya que según Brittany le iba a preparar un pastel de cumpleaños, para su amiga.

**Q: No, nada, ni un beso, nada –** se veía muy decepcionada.

**B: De seguro te ha de estar preparando algo –** quería darle ánimos.

**Q: No lo creo –** todavía no podía creer que su morena se hubiera olvidado de su cumpleaños, de esa manera **- ¿Y Santana? –** no la veía por ningún lado y se le hacía raro.

**B: No lo sé, prácticamente salió corriendo de la casa, al parecer había quedado con Elise por un caso, o algo así –** se encogió de hombros mientras batía algo que tenía en una bandeja.

**Q: ¿Un caso? ¿Con Elise? –** frunció el ceño, no sabía nada de eso, presentía que algo le estaban ocultando, no sabía que era, pero le estaba dando mala espina.

**B: Pues eso fue lo que me dijo San –** colocaba lo que había batido en un recipiente de aluminio.

**Q: Ya… -** por millonésima vez miraba su celular para ver si tenía una llamada o un mensaje de la morena, pero no encontró nada, así que solo suspiro, este día en que se suponía que debía estar feliz, había sido una completa mierda para ella.

Horas más tarde llegaba nuevamente al apartamento de morena, con una parte del pastel que Britt le había hecho.

**R: Al fin llegas ¿Dónde estabas? –** le iba a dar un beso en los labios, pero la rubia corrió la cara.

**Q: Estaba con Britt –** camino directamente a la cocina, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo lo elegante que estaba vestida la morena, ese vestido rojo apretado que traía puesto, se le veía espectacular, pero no lo iba a admitir.

**R: Te estuve llamando pero tenías el celular apagado –** se cruzaba de brazos, viendo como la rubia guardaba el pastel en la nevera.

**Q: Me quede sin batería –** mentira lo había apagado del coraje, paso a un lado de la morena y salió en dirección a la habitación de su novia y esta fue tras ella.

**R: ¿Estás bien? –** sonreía de medio lado, pero la rubia no podía verla.

**Q: Perfecta –** dijo sarcásticamente entrando a la habitación **- ¿De quién es ese vestido? – **señalaba un vestido negro muy hermoso que estaba encima de la cama.

**R: Tuyo, esta noche tengo una reunión con unos inversionistas Ingleses que están interesados en vender la revista en Inglaterra –** mostraba mucha emoción **– ¿Puedes creerlo? –** la decepción de Quinn crecía a niveles insuperables **– Siempre soñé con que la revista se vendiera en otros países y esta es una oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar –** unía sus manos en un aplauso **– Así que te pones ese vestido que te va a quedar muy hermoso y te quiero lista en menos de veinte minutos, necesito impresionar a esos hombres –** salía de la habitación intentado no reírse por la cara de su chica. Quinn negaba con la cabeza mirando con ojos llorosos el vestido que estaba sobre la cama, no entendía como la morena estaba siendo tan insensible.

Treinta minutos después, la morena manejaba hacia una dirección que la rubia desconocía, no quería ir a esa bendita reunión con esos ingleses, pero la morena se veía tan emocionada, que no pudo decirle que no, el ambiente era tenso y las dos iban en silencio, la morena porque no quería que su novia se terminara de enojar más con ella, porque sabía que estaba enojada y Quinn porque estaba enojada, frustrada, decepcionada y triste.

**R: Llegamos –** estaciono afuera de un lugar que a simple vista estaba oscuro.

**Q: ¿Aquí es? –** casi no veía nada.

**R: Si –** se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajo del auto para ayudar a su novia.

**Q: ¿Dónde estamos Rachel? –** caminaban por un pasillo totalmente oscuro.

**R: Ya te dije que venimos a una reunión con unos inversionistas –** trato de mostrarse seria.

**Q: Claro…**

**R: Es aquí… -** abrió una puerta y todo estaba oscuro.

**Q: Rachel ¿Dónde estamos? No veo nada, que…**

**-¡SORPRESA! –** las luces se prendieron y dejaron ver a un grupo de personas, que la miraban con una sonrisa de felicidad.

**Q: Oh Dios –** se tapaba la boca y miraba todo el lugar, había muchas mesas con comida, muebles, sillas, una barra, un Dj, muchos globos rojos, blancos y mucha serpentina adornando el lugar.

**R: ¿Creíste que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños? –** la miraba con una sonrisa.

**Q: Te voy a matar –** le daba pequeños golpes y sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas **– Creí que te habías olvidado, eres mala -** seguía pegándole.

**R: Lo siento mi amor –** le agarraba las manos **– Quería que fuera una sorpresa** - volvía a sonreír.

**Q: Te odio –** mentía.

**R: Y yo te amo –** la agarraba por la cintura **– Feliz cumpleaños mi amor –** besaba sus labios y los presentes empezaban a silbar.

**S: ¡Separen esas lenguas! –** gritaba cuando no la latina.

**R: ¡Cállate! -** le daba una mirada no muy bonita.

**Q: Te amo… -** se sentía un poco idiota por haber dudado de la morena y haber estado enojada con ella injustamente, pero bueno, ¿quién su lugar no lo hubiera estado?.

La rubia se acercó a saludar uno a uno a los invitados, que consistían, en algunos compañeros de su trabajo y algunos compañeros de trabajo de la morena, en realidad no eran mucho, pero si lo suficiente, la rubia vio como entre la gente aparecían Hiram y Leroy Berry, cosa que la sorprendió, no esperaba verlos tan pronto.

**L: Feliz cumpleaños Quinn –** llegaba muy emocionado hasta donde la rubia, mientras Hiram venia más atrás.

**Q: Muchas gracias –** lo abrazaba, a decir verdad, estaba feliz de que sus suegros estuvieran allí con ella, compartiendo ese momento de felicidad.

**H: Feliz cumpleaños Quinn –** sonreía, pero a la vez conservaba la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

**Q: Gracias Sr. Berry –** no sabía si abrazarlo o no.

**H: Puedes decirme Hiram, lo de señor me hace sentir viejo **– dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

**Q: Claro Hiram –** sonrió tímida, sentía que el que lo dejara llamar Hiram, era un gran paso.

**L: Tu regalo lo dejamos en la mesa –** señalaba una mesa donde habían muchas cajas de regalos **– Esperamos que te guste…**

**Q: No te tenían que haberse molestado, pero de todas maneras gracias…**

**B: ¡Quinn! –** Llegaba muy emocionada y se le tiraba encima a la rubia **– Feliz cumpleaños…**

**Q: Gracias Britt ¿Tu sabias de esto? –** le preguntaba acerca de la fiesta.

**B: Por supuesto que no, no me dijeron nada por temor a que te dijera** – miraba algo molesta a su novia, a Rachel y a Elise.

**Q: Bueno, lo importante es que estas aquí –** la abrazo por los hombros.

**B: Pue si… -** pero Santana esa noche dormiría en el sillón sí o sí.

**R: Quinn necesito decirte algo –** se veía nerviosa.

**Q: ¿Qué? –** la cara de la morena no le estaba gustando.

**R: Pero necesito que estes tranquila…**

**Q: Estoy tranquila –** no sabía que le quería decir, pero se empezaba a impacientar.

**R: Ok –** hizo una pausa **– Desde que nos dimos otra oportunidad para estar juntas… yo… yo he estado haciendo algo…**

**Q: ¿Me has engañado? –** la morena la miro incrédula.

**R: ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas eso? –** no creía lo que había escuchado.

**Q: ¡Me podrías decir de una vez lo que vas a decirme! –** ahora se desesperaba.

**R: Cuando volvimos a estar juntas supe… supe que para ser feliz totalmente, tenía que hacer algo que quizás debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo…**

**Q: Ya…**

**R: Entendí que tu felicidad era mi felicidad –** la rubia asintió **– Por eso decidí buscar a la otra persona… – **hizo una pausa y miro a sus padres, que con la cabeza le decían que continuara** – A la otra persona que… que representa la otra mitad más importante de tu vida…**

**Q: ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir Rachel? –** no entendía nada.

**-Hola Qunnie –** alguien atrás de ella hablo y reconoció al instante esa voz, esa voz que nunca había olvidado, la morena le sonrió y le empezaron a temblar las piernas, el pulso se le acelerara.

**R: Que espetas… -** le dijo la morena y con ya varias lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, se giró.

**Q: Mamá… -** su voz temblorosa sonaba como una afirmación de lo que veía, frente a ella tenía a su madre después de tantos años.

**Ju: Hola mi amor, feliz cumpleaños –** la mujer se mostraba emocionada, con muchas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

**Q: ¡Oh Dios! –** se tapaba la boca, frente a ella estaba la mujer que le había dado la vida, la que se había sacrificado para que fuera feliz, la que pensaba que nunca más volvería a ver, la mujer la que al parecer los años le habían dado duro, parecía acabada, pero aún conservaba esa sonrisa que ponía cada vez que la miraba **– Mamá – **no aguanto más, y prácticamente se tiró a los brazos de su madre, y comenzó a llorar como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y ella siempre estaba para consolarla.

**Ju: No llores mi amor, ya estoy aquí –** besaba tiernamente su cabeza, la morena, al igual que Britt, San, Elise y los demás presentes miraban la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Q: Es que –** se separaba un poco para mirar a su madre y agarraba sus manos **– Dios no… no puedo creerlo… - **creía que estaba soñando.

**Ju: Estas hermosa –** ahora ella la miraba de arriba abajo.

**Q: Te extrañe tanto, no sabes cuánto, creí que nunca más volvería a verte–** volvía a abrazar a su madre, aferrándose fuertemente a ella, como si de verdad estuviera soñando y no quisiera despertarse jamás.

**Ju: Yo también te extrañe mucho mi amor, no sabes cuánto –** más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, había esperado tanto para este momento **- Creo de que es hora que vayas y te comas a besos a esa mujer que tienes como novia –** le susurro en el oído **– Es una gran mujer, no pudiste elegir mejor, siempre supe que esa muchacha seria tu felicidad y ya veo que no me equivoque –** sonrió y Quinn hizo lo mismo, se giró para quedar frente a frente a su novia y lentamente se acercó a ella.

**Q: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –** fue lo primero que le pregunto.

**R: Quería que fueras totalmente feliz…**

**Q: Esto que has hecho, es… es, no tengo palabras para agradecértelo…**

**R: No tienes que agradecerme nada mi amor, mi única recompensa es que siempre conserves esa sonrisa hermosa que tienes y lo más importantes que seas feliz… -** lágrimas vagas rodaban por sus mejillas.

**Q: ¡Dios!, estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti –** se abalanzaba a su novia y atacaba su boca desesperadamente sin importarle que los demás los estuvieran viendo.

**H: Chicas creo que deberían separarse…**

**L: No las molestes –** a él encantaban las demostraciones de afecto, Hiram rodaba los ojos, mientras Judy y los demás empezaron a reírse, el aire se hacía necesario entre las dos, así que por mucho que no quisieran, tuvieron que separarse, la rubia aprovecho para abrazar a su novia y acercarse peligrosamente a su oído izquierdo.

**Q: Prepárate para tu recompensa** – le susurro sensualmente.

**R: Ya te dije que no…**

**Q: No me refería a ese tipo de recompensa –** disimuladamente le mordió el lóbulo.

**R: Ya veo… –** se estremeció y empezó a pasar saliva pesadamente.

**Q: Te amo –** le giño un ojo, le dio un pico y se fue de nuevo con su madre **- ¿Bailamos? –** Le pregunto **– Sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero esta noche quiero que nos olvidemos de todo, simplemente quiero disfrutar que estas de nuevo conmigo ¿sí?...**

**Ju: Lo que tú quieras hija –** la rubia la agarro de una de sus manos.

**Q: Dj pon algo de música, que mi madre y yo vamos a bailar –** el chico asintió, la música empezó a sonar, todos comenzaron a bailar, Britt jalo a Liz, ya que seguía enojada con su novia, mientras Leroy arrastro a su marido, al lado de la rubia y su madre.

**S: Quita esa cara –** se paraba a lado de la morena que seguía idiotizada.

**El: Quinn cree que nadie se dio cuenta de la mordidita que le dio en la oreja…**

**R: ¿Cómo pudiste ver eso? –** al fin reaccionaba.

**El: Pues porque tengo una vista muy desarrollada, más que la de un águila –** se le subía el ego y la morena rodaba los ojos.

**R: Claro… -** miraba su novia.

**S: Esta muy feliz –** también miraba a la rubia **– No es para menos, lo que haz echo es realmente hermoso y estoy orgullosa de ti –** la abrazaba por los hombros.

**R: Yo no he hecho nada –** ella lo veía de esa manera **- Por ver esa sonrisa siempre en su rostro, daría hasta lo que no tuviera…**

**El: Si haz echo Rachel, ¿No la vez?** – Señalaba a la rubia y a su madre que bailaban animadamente, junto a los Berry – **Nunca la había visto así, es decir, no digo que contigo no fuera feliz, es solo, que el hecho de que su madre este aquí, su felicidad se multiplica por mil y todo eso es gracias a ti, tu haz logrado que ella vuelva a ser feliz y ella a su vez ha logrado que tu vuelvas a ser feliz – **analizaba la situación sabiamente.

**R: Me encantas más cuando te pones filosófica – **decía divertida y Elise rodaba los ojos.

**El: Si te sigues burlando me pongo insoportable – **la amenazaba y Santana reía, pero a la vez miro su reloj y se puso seria**.**

**S: Creo que ya es la hora… - **miraba a la morena.

**R: ¿Segura?...**

**S: Es ahora o nunca, además Britt está enojada conmigo, lo peor que podría pasar es que me dijera que no…**

**R: No lo va a hacer - **le daba ánimos y Elise las miraba sin entender nada.

**S: Eso espero – **respiraba profundamente** – Deséenme suerte – **les pedía.

**R: Suerte – **le deseo y vio como la latina se acercaba al Dj, intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras, el chico paraba la música y le daba un micrófono.

**El: ¿Qué piensa hacer? –** no entendía nada.

**R: Espera y veras…**

**S: Buenas noches – **hablaba por el micrófono** – Deseo realmente que me presten un minuto de su atención, ya que voy hacer un anuncio – **estaba muy nerviosa, Britt la miraba con el ceño fruncido, Quinn miro a la morena y esta solo se encogió de hombros **– Quinn ¿No te molesta que interrumpa un minuto tu fiesta? te prometo que vale la pena –** miraba a la rubia y esta solo le hacía señas para que continuara **– Ok, estoy muy nerviosa –** le sudaban las manos **– Como muchos de aquí saben Britt es mi novia -** señalaba a la rubia y todos la miraban **– Ella y yo hemos sido novias desde el colegio y a pesar de que hemos pasado por muchas cosas y hemos tenido muchas pelas, incluso hoy tuvimos una, nunca nos hemos separado – **sonreía al igual que Britt **– Ella a más de ser mi novia, es mi amiga, mi compañera, la mujer que más amo, por la que incluso daría mi vida con tal de que fuera feliz –** lentamente se acercaba hasta donde estaba Britt, que ya tenía los ojos llorosos **– Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que serias la mujer de mi vida, supe que serias la madre de mis hijos y que pasaría el resto de mi vida contigo –** se arrodillo frente y empezó rebuscarse algo en el vestido y Britt la miraba incrédula.

**El: ¡Oh Dios! –** al fin entendía la situación.

**S: Es por eso que yo –** sacaba una pequeña caja roja **– Quería saber si tú, si tu quisieras pasar al el resto de tu vida, al lado de esta odiosa mujer que te ama con locura –** abría la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo de diamante **- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – **hacia la pregunta del millón y Britt estaba sin palabras.

**El: ¿Le dirá que no? –** le preguntaba al a morena.

**R: ¡Cállate! –** estaba muy nerviosa.

**S: Britt dime algo –** suplicaba.

**B: ¡Sí! ¡Sí! –** estiraba la mano para que le pusiera el anillo, la latina a la velocidad de la luz sacaba el anillo de la cajita y se lo colocaba a su ahora prometida, en uno de sus dedos, lo siguiente que vieron los presentes, fue como Britt se le tiraba encima a su prometida y se besaban apasionadamente.

**H: Esto es tan… -** no tenía palabras.

**L: Lindo… –** suspiraba viendo a la Brittana prácticamente revolcándose en el piso.

**Q: Chicas… chicas ya fue suficiente –** intentaba separarlas, pero las otras dos ni caso le hacían – **Rachel –** llamo a su novia.

**R: Voy… -** tenía que actuar cuanto antes, sino eso se convertiría en un espectáculo porno.

Una vez que separaron a las Brittana, que fue una tarea bastante difícil, tanto la morena como su novia se fueron a bailar, mientras sus padres hablaban animadamente en unos de los muebles más alejados del ruido.

**R: Quinn, si sigues haciendo eso no poder aguantarme y te lo hago aquí mismo en la pista –** sentía como la rubia restregaba su trasero contra Berrycito y no era de piedra para no sentir.

**Q: De eso se trata mi a mor –** se giraba hacia ella, rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y se acercaba a su boca y mordía sus labios, logrando sacarle un gemido.

**R: ¡Quinn! –** Definitivamente iba a perder la cabeza **- ¡Nuestros padres están allá! –** lo señalaba.

**Q: No se darán cuenta –** apretaba más su cuerpo con el de la morena.

**R: ¡Dios! –** Agarraba una de las manos de la rubia, se hacía espacio entre la gente y la arrastraba a uno de los pasillos más oscuros del lugar **– Definitivamente estamos locas –** arrinconaba a la rubia contra la pared, la besaba desesperadamente y la alzaba para que sus piernas rodearan su cintura.

**Q: Estamos locas, pero de amor –** como podía levantaba el vestido de la morena, para liberar a Berrycito, la morena gimió cuando sintió que su novia acariciaba su miembro.

**R: Amo cuando haces eso –** gimo mordiendo sus labios y escurrió la ropa interior de su chica y con su mano derecha acaricio su sexo **– Estas tan mojada –** jugaba con sus dedos en la entrada de su novia y mordía su labio inferior.

**Q: Solo para ti -** la miraba profundamente y la morena sin previo aviso la penetro con dos dedos** - ¡RACH! – **grito y a la vez agradecía que la música estuviera bien alta, porque si no las explicaciones que tendrían que dar, cosa que no quería, porque sería muy vergonzoso, la morena entraba y salía con sus dedos de ella rápidamente mientras saboreaba sus senos, su orgasmo no tardó en llegar, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, la morena la estaba penetrando ahora con Berrycito, su cuerpo se volvía a encender de inmediato cuando sintió el líquido pre seminal de la morena en su interior, llenándola por completo, la morena aumentaba los movimientos de su cadera, quería llegar lo más profundo que pudiera, el ruido que hacían sus pelvis juntas era música para sus oídos y las gotas de sudor esta vez recorrían sus cuerpos ferozmente. Ninguna de las dos fue consiente de cómo llegaron juntas al orgasmos, sino hasta que un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo y empezaron a temblar se dieron cuenta de aquello.

**R: Te amo –** repartía pequeños besos por el rostro de su novia.

**Q: Y yo cada día que pasa te amo más – **buscaba la boca de su novia.

**R: Creo que deberíamos regresar** – se separaba un poco de la rubia y salía de ella **– Van a comenzar a preguntar por ti y va a ser más raro, si ven que yo también estoy desparecida – **la ayudaba a bajarse y se acomodaba el vestido.

**Q: Tienes razón –** también se acomodaba su vestido **– Pero primero vamos al baño –** quería refrescarse un poco, la morena asentía y de la mano iban a buscar el lugar.

**El: ¿Dónde estaban? hace más de diez minutos que llego el pastel y las dos estaban desaparecidas** – las chicas las miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**Q: Estábamos por ahí –** se aferraba más a la mano de la morena que se sonrojaba.

**El: Si me imagino que ha de ser por ahí –** las analizaba con la mirada.

**Q: Si por ahí ¿Quieres saber algo más?** – alzaba una de sus cejas y ponía esa postura de perra que acostumbraba a poner para intimidar, tal como lo hacía en el colegio y eso a su vez empezaba a poner a la morena otra vez en su punto.

**El: No, creo que ya se suficiente, la cara de Rachel lo dice todo –** señalo a la morena que ahora si parecía un tomate **– Me voy a ver a Liz –** se alejaba de las chicas.

**R: Prepárate rubia, porque ni creas que vas a dormir esta noche –** le susurro sensualmente en el oído derecho, le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla y se alejó para ir hasta donde sus padres y su suegra, que seguían conversando.

**Q: Feliz cumpleaños a mí –** susurro la rubia para ella misma, sabiendo lo que se le venía apenas pusiera un pies, en el apartamento de la morena…

* * *

**Un beso linda :*.**

**Un beso nena ;*.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Siento la demora :(**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**El: Bueno ¡Es la hora del brindis! - **gritaba Elise en medio de la gente, la fiesta del cumpleaños de la rubia había trascurrido más de lo normal, algunos bailaban sin parar, otros solo conversaban y otros ya estaban pasaditos de copas, como era el caso de las Brittana, que no habían parado de celebrar su compromiso, el pastel había llegado hace más de media hora y después del acalorado momento, que la rubia tuvo con su novia en los pasillos del lugar, habían decidió esperar un poco para servirlo, antes querían brindar por la cumpleañera - **Queremos champagne – **comenzó a cantar y a aplaudir** – Queremos cha… - **vio como todos la miraban con una ceja levantada **- ¿Qué? – **pregunto.

**R: ¿En serio? –** Elise rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

**El: Eres una amargada, mal agradecida, ni porque uno le quiere dar emoción al momento – **sonaba ofendida.

**S: Empiezo a creer que no has tenido infancia – **dijo y todos empezaron a reír.

**El: Pues para tu información, mi infancia fue una de las etapas más felices de mi vida – **miraba fijamente a la latina** – En ella aprendí muchas cosas buenas, por ejemplo aprendí que las te…**

**R: ¡Bueno ya! – **Paraba la situación antes de que Elise dijera algo indebido** – Cada uno agarre su copa** – señalaba la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, quería irse de la fiesta cuanto antes, tenía un asunto pendiente con su chica, pero lo que no sabía era que se estaba olvidando, de un pequeño detallito.

**El: Pero antes la cumpleañera tiene que decir unas palabras… - **ya tenía su copa en la mano al igual que el resto, todos miraron a Quinn y esta se sonrojaba.

**Q: Bueno yo – **se reía por las caras que le hacia Elise **– Este… – **se aclaraba la garganta** – Estoy muy feliz de que todos estén aquí – **miraba a uno por uno** – Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he podido tener en toda mi vida, nunca imagine que esto podría pasarme a mí – **su voz empezaba a sonar temblorosa **– Tener a mi la lado a todas las personas que más amo en la vida y que a su vez son mi familia, es más de lo que alguna vez, podría desear – **ya no podía contener las lágrimas **– Sé que en el pasado, cometí muchos errores que me llevaron a perder cosas importantes – **miro a la morena y a su madre **– Y creo que – **hacia una pausa** – No… no lo creo, realmente creo…**

**S: Podrías dejar de ser redundante, me maneras – **lo que recibió fue una mirada furiosa cortesía de Rachel Berry y decidió mejor callarse.

**R: Continua amor…**

**Q: Creo – **la latina rodaba los ojos **- Que no puedo ser más feliz en este momento y a la vez sé… sé que no habrá nada que pueda empañar y cambiar esto que siento aquí –** se tocaba el corazón **– Y no digo nada más porque… -** comenzó a llorar más fuerte, todos la aplaudieron emocionados y la morena enseguida se acercaba a su novia.

**R: Tranquila –** la abrazaba y le susurraba en el oído **– Tranquila –** cariñosamente sobaba su espalda.

**Q: Tengo miedo Rachel, tengo miedo de perder todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora –** sollozaba.

**R: No tengas miedo, nada de eso va a pasar –** buscaba la mirada de Judy para que se acercara y esta se acercaba a las Faberry **– Tu madre está aquí con nosotras –** se separaba un poco de ella, para que viera lo que intentaba decirle **– Están Santana y Britt –** señalaba a las chicas que alzaban sus copas **– Mis padres –** los señalaba y estos le brindaban una sonrisa **– Están Elise y Liz, sus nombres unidos son tan chistosos –** se mofaba de las Eliz, que rodaban los ojos y los demás sonreían **– Imagínate las combinaciones de nombres que podrían hacerle para sus hijos, todos rimarían –** se reía más fuerte.

**El: Rachel, el champagne se enfría –** no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba diciendo la morena.

**R: Están todas estas personas, que a pesar de que no las conoces muy bien, están feliz de estar aquí -** señalaba al resto de invitados **– Y estoy yo –** se señalaba **– Una de las personas que te ama más que a nada en este mundo, que daría lo que fuera por verte sonreír y porque siempre fueras feliz – **hizo una pausa **– Todos somos reales Quinn, todos estamos aquí porque te amamos, te queremos, te apreciamos y no nos vamos a ir fácilmente de tu vida, principalmente yo –** se reía **– Sera muy difícil que te desprendas de mí, más afortunada no podrías ser –** todos soltaron una carcajada y la morena recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de su chica **– Así que no seas tontita y brindemos de una vez, ¡Salud! –** alzaba su copa y el resto hacia lo mismo.

**El: ¡Ahora sí!, queremos que parta la torta, queremos que parta la torta –** empezó a cantar y a aplaudir **– Queremos que…. –** nuevamente todos la miraban con una ceja levantada y nuevamente rodaba los ojos **– Definitivamente ustedes le matan a uno la voluntad –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**Q: ¿Seguro que ha tenido infancia? –** le preguntaba a su novia.

**R: Pues ella dice que sí, aunque empiezo a dudarlo –** se reía al igual que la rubia.

El pastel se sirvió con total normalidad, después de eso continuaron bailando y disfrutando, hasta que se hicieron las tres de la mañana y cada quien comenzaba a agarrar para su casa, solo quedaban, las Faberry, las Brittana, los Berry, las Eliz y Judy Fabray.

**El: Bueno Señores y Señoras ha sido un placer haber compartido esta velada con ustedes…**

**S: ¿Dónde piensas que estas? ¿En el Titanic?...**

**El: Nadie en este lugar me deja ser feliz ¡Nadie! – **se volvía a cruzar de brazos.

**-Ya mi amor, no le hagas caso – **Liz le daba un beso en la mejilla y Elise se sonrojaba **– Así que vámonos de una vez, todavía tenemos muchas cosas por hacer –**le daba una palmada en el trasero a Elise y esta se sobresaltaba, al parecer estaba pasada de copas.

**El: ¡Liz! –** se moría de la vergüenza, pero no podía evitar excitarse por la situación.

**H: Dios mío… -** comenzaba a pensar que todas las mujeres de su familia eran unas pervertidas, empezando por su hija, ya que fue testigo de cómo la morena desaparecía con Quinn, después del baile que esta le hiciera, así que hablando no podrían haber estado, las Brittana ni hablar, eran como sus hijas y claramente habían estado a punto de tener sexo en la pista, si es que no lo tuvieron después, de las desaparecidas al baño que se dieron y por ultimo estaba Elise que también era como su hija y Liz vendría siéndolo ¿no?, claro, la única excepción parecía ser Judy Fabray, que prácticamente también era de la familia.

**-Vámonos –** Liz empezaba a arrastrar a Elise.

**El: Eh… nos vemos mañana –** se aclarara la garganta **– Nos vamos a dormir –** eso es lo que menos haría.

**B: Que te diviertas –** las despedía alegremente.

**El: Adiós… -** desaparecía de la vista de los demás, junto con su novia.

**R: Vaya quien diría que Liz era bien **– no encontraba la palabra adecuada **- ¿Desatada? –** no quería sonar vulgar.

**S: Las más calladas, siempre son la peores –** opinaba **– Bueno yo me voy –** agarraba a su rubia **– Tu y yo también tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –** le daba un corto beso en los labios a su prometida.

**R: Santana… –** no quería otro espectáculo frente a su padre, mucho menos frente a su suegra.

**S: Es mejor que no digas nada - **le daba una mirada inquisidora a la morena **- Tú y Quinn son peores que nosotras –** disimuladamente le señalaba la puerta que daba al pasillo, al parecer también se había dado cuenta de la escapada de sus amigas, tanto la rubia como la morena se sonrojaron **– Viste, calladita te vez más bonita, bueno es hora de partir –** tanto ella como su novia se despidieron y salieron del lugar rápidamente.

**H: Nosotros también nos vamos, nuestro vuelo sale a las nueve** – solo habían venido por el cumpleaños de la rubia.

**Q: ¿Se van mañana? –** no le gustaba la idea.

**L: Si Quinn, tenemos que cerrar un negocio mañana y tenemos que estar en Chicago si o si –** él se encargaba de explicarle tristemente.

**Q: Entiendo… **

**H: Bueno nos vamos, se cuidan –** se acercaba a despedirse al igual que su marido – **Bienvenida –** le sonreía a Judy Fabray.

**Ju: Gracias –** por culpa de Russel Fabray, se había privado de conocer a personas como los Berry, dos hombres buenos y honestos, los Berry terminaron por irse y solo quedaron la morena, Quinn y su madre.

**R: Deberíamos irnos –** estaba agotada.

**Q: Claro –** se había olvidado del asunto que tenía pendiente con la morena.

**Ju: Yo regresare al hotel – **no quería incomodar a las chicas.

**R: No Judy, te vienes con nosotras, hay una habitación de sobra en el departamento – **a Quinn se le iluminaban los ojos** - De todas maneras tus cosas ya están allí, así que no puedes decirme que no – **ella se acordaba perfectamente del asunto que tenía pendiente con su novia, pero estaba cansada y sabía que Quinn también lo estaba, de igual manera quería que su chica pasara tiempo con su madre.

**Q: Ni a mi tampoco – **le apetecía dormir con su madre.

**Ju: Esta bien – **más feliz no podía estar, las tres salieron del lugar, no sin antes darle las gracias al encargado y darle una jugosa propina, ya que el alquiler del lugar ya había sido cancelado, minuto más tarde, llegaban al departamento de la morena, le enseñaban la habitación que ocuparía la madre de la rubia y esta quedaba encantada. Quinn fue la primera en asearse y cambiarse de ropa, para después salir corriendo a la habitación de su madre y ayudarla a guardar una ropa, que traía en una pequeña maleta.

**R: Esperamos que te sientas cómoda… - **entraba a la habitación ya cambiada.

**Ju: Gracias, has hecho mucho por mí – **decía sinceramente.

**R: No tienes nada que agradecerme – **sonreía** – Bueno yo me voy a dormir…**

**Q: Rachel yo…**

**R: Quieres dormir con ella, lo sé – **se acercaba a su chica** – Por mí no hay problema – **besaba tiernamente su nariz **– Te amo – **le daba un beso en los labios y se separaba de ella** – Que descansen…**

**Q: Tú también descansa mi amor – **la morena asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

**Ju: La amas mucho – **podía verlo en los ojos de su hija, solo con que mirara a la morena cualquiera podría darse cuenta del amor que le tenía.

**Q: Demasiado – **suspiraba** – Pero bueno, creo que es hora de dormir, es tarde, además me debes una conversación – **le decía a su madre y esta sentía, las dos se acostaban en la cama y apagaban las luces de las lámparas **– Te quiero –** se acurrucaba junto a su madre.

**Ju: Y yo a ti mi amor… y yo a ti –** besaba su cabeza tiernamente y se abrazaba más a ella.

La mañana llego muy rápido y la primera en levantarse fue la morena, que al ver que su novia y su madre seguían durmiendo, decidió no molestarlas. Quinn no tenía que trabajar, pero ella sí y ya iba bastante retrasada, sabía que Elise probablemente seguiría durmiendo en casa de Liz y alguien tenía que encargarse de la revista, se ducho, se cambió de ropa, medio desayuno y le dejo una nota sobre la cama a su chica, estaba segura que apenas despertara la iría a buscar a su habitación y no quería que se preocupara, le dio una última mirada a las dos dormilonas y salió del apartamento rápidamente.

Una hora más tarde, Quinn comenzaba a abrir los ojos pesadamente, le dolía la cabeza y la luz del sol le empezaba a dar en la cara, al parecer se había olvidado de cerrar la cortina, su sonrisa fue grande cuando vio a su madre a su lado y dio cuenta de que no lo había soñado, sus ojos se enrojecían de la alegría que sentía, tener a su madre de nuevo con ella, era uno de los mejores regalos que podía recibir en la vida, decidió dejarla dormir un poco más y ella se levantó rápidamente a buscar a su morena, pero se entristeció cuando no la encontró, seguramente se habría ido a trabajar pensó, se percató de la nota que estaba en la cama y la cogió para leerla.

_Buenos días amor, me hubiese gustado despertar a tu lado, pero sé que tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido con tu madre._

_No sé a qué hora salga de la revista, pero prometo estar allí lo antes posible, te amo… te amo mi rubia hermosa._

_Con amor, tu Rachel :)_

_PD: Recuerda que me debes mi recompensa ;)_

No pudo evitar sonreír y que su mente comenzara a divagar, en cada una de las formas, con las que podría darle su recompensa a la morena, bueno, ya se le ocurría algo.

Se fue a dar una ducha, antes de ir a preparar el desayuno, para ella y su madre, que más que desayuno, sería una especie de almuerzo, ya que eran las once de la mañana.

**Ju: Buenos días… -** la mujer entraba a la cocina tímidamente, donde ya la rubia preparada el desayuno.

**Q: Buenos días mamá –** se giraba para mirarla **– Siéntate, el desayuno está casi listo – **le daba una gran sonrisa.

**Ju: Gracias… -** jalaba una silla de la pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina, se sentaba y la rubia ponía dos platos en la mesa y servía el desayuno para las dos, espero a que terminaran de desayunar, para comenzar con la conversación.

**Q: Y entonces… -** sabia que había llegado el momento de hablar y no quería esperar más **- ¿Por qué se fueron de Ohio? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –** muchas veces se había hecho esa pregunta.

**Ju: Después de que Rachel le diera el dinero a tu padre –** empezó a explicar **– Él lo invirtió en la bolsa de valores y gano mucho dinero, después de eso conoció a unos inversionistas de Las Vegas que le ofrecieron aumentar su capital, pero con la condición de que se fuera a vivir para allá, por lo cual tu padre tomo la decisión de mudarnos…**

**Q: Debí suponerlo, el dinero es la única razón por la que ese hombre vive –** ya ni siquiera quería llamarlo padre, es más ni se lo merecía **– Muchas veces intente llamarte y de ir a la casa, pero o no me contestabas el teléfono o iba a la casa y estaba todo cerrado, hasta que después de unos meses me entere que te habías mudado, ya que el vendió la casa –** muchas veces había llorado por esa situación.

**Ju: Russell me quito el teléfono y decidió desconectarme del mundo, no quería que volviera hablar contigo, ya que no te consideraba nada suyo, siempre repetía que eras una completa decepción para él –** dijo tristemente.

**Q: Y él me ha decepcionado a mi como padre –** dijo con rabia, sabía que no era bueno sentir rencor por nadie, pero Russel Fabray superaba los limites **- ¿Y qué paso cuando se fueron a Las Vegas?...**

**Ju: Al principio todo iba bien para él, porque a mí siempre me dejaba en la casa, aislada de todo, nunca me dejaba usar el teléfono, ni hablar con nadie –** sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza **– Su capital creció con las inversiones que hizo en pequeños negocios y estos a su vez le deban muchas ganancias –** hizo una pausa **– Todo le resultaba bien, hasta que empezó a apostar –** unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas **– Comenzó a perderlo todo de un día para otro, estaba obsesionado con ganar, pero al parecer la suerte se le había terminado –** intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas **– Empezó a beber más, prácticamente se la pasaba borracho todo el día… - **dio un largo suspiro** – Y… y cada vez que perdía llegaba a la casa – **ya no podía controlar sus lágrimas** – Y… y se desquitaba conmigo…**

**Q: ¡Es un maldito! – **Su tono de voz estaba lleno de rabia y a la vez de frustración, podía imaginarse, lo que el animal de su padre, le había hecho a su madre ** – Ese hombre no merece nada, no merece tus lágrimas, no merece mi amor, ¡no merece nada! – **se levantaba de la mesa.

**Ju: Quinn…**

**Q: Russel Fabray lo único que ha hecho es causarnos dolor y sufrimiento, estuvo a punto de arruinar mi vida y no contento con eso, se encargó de que tu vida todos estos años fueran una completa mierda ¿Quién se cree que es? – **Estaba muy enojada** – Lo odio ¡Lo odio! – **golpeaba la mesa y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero de la rabia que sentía.

**Ju: Hija tranquilízate – **no le gustaba ver a su hija así.

**Q: ¿Dónde está? ¿Sigue en Las Vegas? – **Judy la miro un poco sorprendida.

**Ju: ¿Piensas buscarlo?...**

**Q: No, solo quiero saber dónde está, seguramente a estas alturas te debe de estar buscando y lo que menos quiero es que se te vuelva a acercar y mucho menos que se acerque a Rachel…**

**Ju: Seguramente sigue en Chicago…**

**Q: ¿Chicago? – **se mosqueaba.

**Ju: Si, hace un año nos volvimos a mudar, es decir, nuevamente me obligo a mudarme con él, realmente no se las razones, pero un día llego a la casa todo nervioso y apurado, al parecer se había metido en problemas, no sé de qué tipo, pero le urgía salir de Las Vegas lo antes posible…**

**Q: Pues más le vale que se quede en Chicago, porque si se atreve a poner un pie en New York, no respondo de mí… - **Judy vio determinación en los ojos de su hija, que incluso ella sintió un poco de miedo…

* * *

**Un beso linda :*.**

**Un beso nena ;*.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Siento la demora :(**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Los preparativos para la boda de las Brittana, iban cada vez más adelantados, todos se sorprendieron cuando la latina anuncio que se quería casar lo antes posible con Britt, así que tenía a todas sus amigas de los nervios, en especial a la morena, que entre la revista, los preparativos de la boda y el hecho de que llevara días sin poder estar a solas con la rubia, más que todo por respeto a su suegra, ya que esta pasaba mucho tiempo con su novia, la tenían prácticamente subiéndose por las paredes.

**S: Te lo vuelvo a explicar Rachel, quiero una foto mía y de Britt en la portada de tu bendita revista, ¡Qué no entiendes que mi boda con Britt será el acontecimiento del año! –** la morena volvía a rodar los ojos por enésimas vez, sentada en la silla de su oficina.

**R: Ya te lo explique Santana, para esa fecha ya tengo un tema principal para la portada y no puedo cambiarlo –** le explicada lo más tranquila posible.

**S: Pues me importa poco que tengas un tema principal, ¡Quiero la portada y punto!** – le daba una palmada al escritorio.

**R: Mira hagamos una cosa, hablare con Elise acerca del tema…**

**S: No creo que Lazlo tenga problema alguno…**

**-Te he repetido miles de veces que no me llames así -** Elise entraba por la puerta.

**S: Como no hacerlo, si te comportas igual que ese mono y hasta hablas igual que ese momo –** se reía, la morena apretaba sus dientes para no hacerlo y Elise rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos **– Como es, Queremos que parta la torta… Queremos que parta la torta -** tarareaba imitando la voz del personaje del Campamento de Lazlo.

**El: ¡Bueno ya! – **Se terminaba de enojar** - Por mí las fotos de tu boda, pueden salir en las últimas páginas clasificadas de un periódico de segunda –** miraba desafiante a la latina.

**S: No estarás hablando en serio… –** le sostenía la mirada.

**El: Desafíame –** al parecer, la actitud de perra de la Quinn colegiala, últimamente rondaba por el lugar y en la vida de las chicas.

**S: Rachel –** miraba a la morena pidiendo su ayuda.

**R: A mí ni me mires, no, mejor ni me metan en sus problemas –** se lavaba las manos.

**S: Pues eso lo veremos Lazlo** – se levantaba de la silla.

**El: Pues lo veremos querida -** se retaban con la mirada.

**R: Porque mejor no vamos a almorzar, ya tengo hambre** – se sobaba la barriga.

**-¡No! –** dijeron al mismo tiempo las otras dos y miraron bien feo a la morena.

**R: Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden –** comenzaba a recoger sus cosas **– Y yo que pensaba llevarlas a comer gratis –** con eso sabía que las tenía compradas.

**-¡Si vamos! –** volvieron a decir a la vez, comida gratis no les vendría mal.

**R: Bueno, muevan esos traseros que no tengo todo el día** – caminaba rumbo a la puerta y enseguida fue seguida por sus dos amigas, las tres llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio entre risas, hasta que la morena se quedó estática, con la puerta abierta del auto, como mirando detenidamente algo o a alguien.

**El: ¿Estás bien? –** le pregunto mirando hacia donde la morena lo estaba haciendo.

**R: Si… es que… creí ver a alguien –** su rostro estaba serio y seguía mirando, sentía un escalofrió extraño por todo el cuerpo.

**S: ¿A quién? –** también miraba.

**R: No me hagan caso –** sacudía su cabeza **– De seguro fue una alucinación mía –** entraba de una vez al auto.

**El: Bueno –** se subía al asiento del copiloto y la latina lo hacia atrás.

En otro punto de la ciudad Quinn le enseñaba a su madre las instalaciones del hospital donde trabajaba.

**Q: Y esta es mi oficina –** le abría la puerta.

**Ju: Es muy bonita –** le daba un vistazo rápido.

**Q: Pues sí, no me puedo quejar, es una de las mejores –** sonreía **– Mamá quiero pedirte un favor –** se sentaba a su asiento y su madre lo hacía frente a ella.

**Ju: Claro lo que quieras…**

**Q: ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche en la casa de San y Britt? –** le preguntaba y se sonrojaba.

**Ju: Claro por mí no hay problema –** se imaginaba porque se lo pedía.

**Q: No lo tomes a mal, es solo que bueno Rachel y yo no bueno ella y yo… –** se enredaba.

**Ju: No te preocupes hija –** le sonreía **– Sé que desde que estoy en el departamento, no han podido tener momentos a solas –** la rubia se sonrojaba más **– Y entiendo que quieras hacer algo especial para ella, porque me imagino que es así ¿verdad?...**

**Q: Pues si –** tenía claro que le debía algo a la morena.

**Ju: Bien está decidido, esta noche me quedo en la casa de las chicas –** la rubia sonreía aliviada, esperaba que nada le arruinara los planes.

La noche había llegado rápidamente y la morena se le hacía raro que su novia no le contestara las llamadas, ni los mensajes, pero lo más raro, era que Elise prácticamente la había votado de la oficina, haciéndose cargo de la última parte del trabajo que le tocaba, _"vete a descansar, yo terminare el trabajo con Liz"_ habían sido sus palabras, aunque seguramente esas dos lo que menos harían eran trabajar, solo esperaba que no bautizaran su oficina.

Estacionaba su auto en el estacionamiento de su departamento y se bajaba rápidamente, a medida que caminaba, nuevamente volvía a sentir el mismo escalofrió que sintió en el estacionamiento del edificio de la revista, sentía como si alguien la observara y a la vez la estuviera siguiendo, miraba para todos lados, pero no veía a nadie, seguramente de lo estresada que estaba empezaba imaginarse cosas.

Se metió a uno de los ascensores y ese escalofrió desapareció, volvía a revisar su teléfono por si su novia daba señales de vida, pero nada, al parecer estaba muy ocupada y no la vería esta noche, suspiro, salió del ascensor y fue directamente hasta su puerta, metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y entro.

**R: Hogar dulce hogar –** tiraba su bolsa en uno de los muebles y caminó directamente a la cocina, por un vaso con agua, el vaso se le cayó de las manos, cuando alguien la agarraba por detrás **– ¡Pero que mierda!...**

**-Esa boca Srta. Berry… -** alguien le susurraba por atrás en unos de sus oídos.

**R: Quinn me asustaste –** reconocería la voz de su novia donde fuera **– Creí que estabas en el hospital –** intentaba girarse pero la rubia se lo impedía.

**Q: Debería… pero tengo unos asuntos que resolver con usted Srta. Berry –** mordía el cuello de la morena.

**R: Quinn… –** hacia su cuello a un lado para darle más acceso a la rubia **- ¿Qué haces? – **Sentía como la rubia intentaba ponerle algo en las manos **– ¿Me estás esposando? – **era una afirmación.

**Q: Shhhh Srta. Berry, usted no puede hablar –** terminaba de ponerle el accesorio policial **– Esta noche hará lo que yo diga… -** volvía a susúrrale pero esta vez sensualmente.

**R: ¿Qué haces? –** Veía como la rubia prácticamente la arrastraba hasta la habitación, pero en ningún momento se dejaba ver **- Quinn… - **la rubia la terminaba de meter a la habitación y la sentaba en una silla que estaba de espaladas a la cama.

**Q: ¿Estás lista para tu recompensa? –** le volvía a susurrar por detrás.

**R: Quinn te dije que no era necesario –** ella ya se había resignado a que no pasara nada.

**Q: Estás lista o ¿no? –** llevaba una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la morena y le daba una sensual caricia a Berrycito, que enseguida reacciono.

**R: Si… si –** su respiración se empezaba a agitar.

**Q: Así me gusta –** mordisqueaba el lóbulo derecho de su chica y procedía a pararse frente a ella.

**R: ¡Oh Dios mío! –** su respiración se terminaba de agitar.

**Q: ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –** le daba una mirada sexual y la morena ya estaba idiotizada, como estarlo si al frente de ella, tenía a su novia vestida con el uniforme de doctora, más sexy que había visto en su vida.

**R: ¡Quinn quítame las esposas! –** sonaba como una orden.

**Q: Ni inteste pararte –** la señalaba **– Quédate quietita – **la morena hacia caso.

**R: Quinn por favor –** so voz sonaba suplicante.

**Q: Si te portas bien te las quitare –** le guiño un ojo y se acercó al escritorio que tenía la morena en su habitación, agarro un aparatito y apunto al equipo de sonido, que estaba en una repisa alta, lo dejo en nuevamente en su lugar y la música empezó a sonar, la morena no perdía detalle de los movimientos de la rubia, que empezaba a bailar al ritmo de la música.

**These lips can't wait to taste your skin, baby, no, no**

**And these eyes, yeah, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby**

**Just let my love**

**Just let my love adorn you**

**Please baby, yeah**

**R: Quinn quítame las esposas –** volvía a pedir.

**Q: No –** negaba y empezaba a desbotonar el pequeño vestido que traía puesto, movía sus manos lentamente, rosando con ellas a propósito sus pechos y sonreía triunfante por la cara de la morena **– ¿Quieres un tacho para la baba? –** ahora se burlaba de la morena.

**R: Eres mala –** no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su chica y su erección aumentaba en niveles insuperables, parecía como si Berrycito tuviera vida propia.

**You gotta know**

**You gotta know**

**You know that I adore you**

**Yeah baby**

Los movimientos sensuales de la rubia la estaban volviendo loca, incluso ya tenía las manos rojas de la fuerza que estaba haciendo por quitarse las esposas. La rubia terminaba por quitarse el vestido, se lo tiraba en la cara a la morena y solo quedaba con un pequeño conjunto negro sobre su cuerpo, maliciosamente se acercaba a la morena y se sentaba encima de ella.

**Baby these fists will always protect ya, lady**

**And this mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby, oh, baby**

**And they stay trying to break us down but don't let that affect us, no, baby**

**You just gotta let my love**

**R: Quinn no me hagas esto –** quería tocar a su rubia cuanto antes **– Quinn… -** la rubia se empezaba a mover encima de ella y se quedaba sin respiración.

**Let my love**

**Let my love adorn you**

**Ah, le-le-le-let it just adorn you**

**R: Esto no es una recompensa Quinn, es una tortura –** decía no muy segura.

**Q: Una tortura que te encanta –** mordía el labio inferior de su chica y se giraba sobre ella, quedando de espaladas contra ella.

**You got to know**

**You gotta know**

**Know that I adore you**

**Just that babe**

**R: ¡Dios! –** Ya no podía más, la rubia se restregaba contra ella sensualmente y se moría por acariciar esa espalada, se moría por hacerle el amor de una vez **– No… no te levantes –** quería parar las intenciones de la rubia, pero esta no le hacía caso y nuevamente se paraba frente a ella.

**I, oh oh**

**Let my love adorn you baby**

**Don't you ever**

**Don't you let nobody tell you different baby**

La rubia se volvía a mover, pero esta vez llevaba sus manos hacia su espalda, para abrir el broche de su sostén.

**R: Deja que yo te lo saque – **seguía forcejeando con las esposas y la rubia volvía a negar.

**I'll always adore you**

**You gotta know now**

**You got to know know know**

**Now yeah**

**Q: Tu solo puedes mirar – **la morena se desesperaba más, sabía que Quinn era jodidamente sexy, pero esta vez estaba pasando los límites, la manera en que la miraba, esa sonrisa pícara y a la vez perversa que tenía en el rostro, la manera en que ese sostén negro bajaba por su brazos y dejaban al descubierto sus pechos que ya estaban demasiado erectos, la estaban llevando a la locura.

**Ooh, yeah**

**R: Quinn no puedo más –** la rubia se estaba tocando los pechos y era ella quien lo tendría que estar haciendo, esos pechos le pertenecían.

**Q: Y no que no querías tu recompensa –** alzaba una de sus cejas, esta vez bajaba sus manos hasta sus caderas y jugaba con quitarse su última prenda.

**The same way that the stars adorn the skies yeah (every night baby)**

**Oh, look up suga' (every night baby)**

**Now, hey, hey, hey**

**R: Quinn por favor –** la rubia volvió a sonreírle, lentamente comenzó a bajar la última prenda que le quedaba sin dejar de moverse y la morena sin quitarle la mirada de encima, lograba sacar una mano de las esposas, rápidamente empezaba por la otra y lo conseguía, la rubia terminaba de sacarse la prenda, sin darse cuenta lo que había hecho la morena** – Ahora me toca a mí –** se paraba de la silla y la rubia la miro sorprendida.

**The same way that my whole world's in your eyes (in your eyes baby)**

**Ooh, and this time now (and this time baby)**

**Q: Pero co… -** fue lo último que dijo antes de que la morena la arrinconara contra la pared y la besara desesperadamente, mientras ella la ayudaba a quitarse la ropa, cuando toda esta estuvo en el piso, enseguida la morena la levanto y la penetro **- ¡Rachel! –** Grito y la morena espero un poco más, antes de empezar a moverse **– Muévete –** le pidió y la morena gustosa lo hizo **– Más… más rápido amor –** se mordía los labios de la excitación.

**Just let**

**Let my love adorn you baby, hey**

**Le-le-le-let it dress you down**

**You gotta know, baby**

**Oh, you gotta know**

**R: Dios Quinn, me vuelves loca, completamente loca –** la envestía más rápido y chupaba los pecho de la rubia, ya que antes se los había negado.

**Q: No pares…** - veía como la morena dejaba de moverse **- ¿Qué haces? –** la morena la ayudaba a bajarse y se colocaba atrás de ella.

**Know that I adorn you**

**Oh, love ain't never looked so good on ya**

**R: Ya me hare cargo de la situación** – besaba la espalda de la rubia y llevaba sus manos hacia sus pechos para acariciarlos **– Nunca más me los vuelvas a negar –** mordía el cuello de su chica y la empujaba hacia la cama, pero antes de tocar la cama, la morena se paró en seco.

**Ooh, put it on baby**

**Let my love adorn you**

**Q: ¿Qué pasa? –** Quería continuar con lo que habían empezado, la morena no dijo nada, solo separo un poco más la piernas de su chica y esta entendió lo que quería hacer su novia **- ¡Oh Dios! –** dijo apenas sintió que la morena penetraba su sexo por detrás y no dejaba de acariciar sus pechos, se movían frenéticamente, la rubia podía sentir sus fluidos mezclados con los de la morena, rodar por sus piernas.

**R: Te amo Quinn te amo –** bajaba una de sus manos para estimular el clítoris de la rubia, que hacia su cabeza para atrás buscando la boca de su novia, la cual encontraba, sus bocas se unían, pero sus gemidos no las dejaban estar mucho tiempo en contacto, la morena se empezaba a mover más rápido, sin dejar de acariciar con una de sus manos, un pecho de su novia y con la otra su clítoris, las paredes del sexo de la rubia empezaban a contraerse apretando el miembro de la morena, cosa que la volvía a aun mas loca, así que llevo sus manos a la cintura de la rubia para darle mas rapidez a las envestidas, el trasero de la rubia chocaba ruidosamente con la pelvis de la morena, sus cuerpos no dejaban de sudar y ellas no paraban de gemir con cada movimiento de sus caderas, un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo, las dos habían llegado al orgasmo y la morena esparció todo su semen dentro de su novia **– Es la mejor recompensa que he recibido en toda mi vida –** salía de su novia y besaba su espalda tiernamente y se abrazaba mas a ella para no caerse, su cuerpo seguía sufriendo pequeños espasmos, producto del orgasmo.

**Q: ¿Si? –** tenía sus ojos cerrados intentando recuperarse.

**R: Si, la mejor –** acaricia el abdomen de su chica y la rubia se giraba para mirarla.

**Q: Pues todavía no acaba –** acercaba su mano derecha a Berrycito y lo acariciaba.

**R: ¿En serio? –** miraba los ojos de su novia y vio sus pupilas dilatas nuevamente.

**Q: Muy en serio –** seguía con los movimientos de su mano, en un rápido movimiento tiro a la morena en la cama y se colocó sobre ella.

**R: Eres tan sexy –** llevaba sus manos a los pecho de su novia y los acariciaba.

**Q: Tú no te quedas atrás –** también acariciaba los pechos de la morena **– Quiero sentirte Rach - **la desafiaba, la morena sonreía, cogía a Berrycito y se adentraba en la rubia.

**R: Oh Quinn… –** gime sintiendo las paredes calurosas del sexo de la rubia, apretando su miembro deliciosamente.

**Q: Amo cuando estas dentro mío –** empezaba a moverse sensualmente de arriba hacia abajo.

**R: Déjame besarte Quinn -** pide desesperadamente y la rubia como puede se acerca a su boca sin dejar de moverse, mientras la morena aprovecha para llevar sus manos al trasero de la rubia y apretarlo fuertemente, en un rápido movimiento la morena invierte las posiciones y ahora es ella quien está encima de su novia sin dejar de moverse, mientras la rubia enrolla sus piernas en su cintura y clava sus uñas en su espalada.

**Q: Ahí… si… si amor… más rápido –** la morena estaba golpeando ese punto nervioso dentro de ella, que la ponía al límite.

**R: Mírame Quinn –** le pidió y la rubia lo hizo **– Te amo –** beso sus labios y la envestía más rápido.

**Q: Yo… yo también te amo –** dijo apenas se separaron del beso, pero esta vez no dejaron de mirarse, querían ver la reacción de la otra apenas llegaran al orgasmo, la primera en venirse fue Quinn quien tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro, la morena siguió invistiéndola sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que sintió como nuevamente llegaba a su orgasmo, dejo de moverse y deposito otra vez, toda su descarga dentro de su novia.

Esta vez ninguna dijo nada, las palabras estaban demás, una vez más se habían demostrado cuanto de amaban y eso las llenaba completamente, la rubia se acurruco en los brazos del amor de su vida y se durmió, la morena la siguió minutos después, cada día que pasaba se sentían más felices y nada podría arruinar su felicidad…

**Just let my love**

**Just let my love adorn you**

**Please baby, yeah**

* * *

**Sor te extraño :(**

**Espero que le hayas gustado Mary y Estefania ;)**

**Un beso linda :*.**

**Un beso nena ;*.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica :)**

**Antes de que lean, quiero pedirles que tomen las cosas con calma, principalmente en la última parte del capítulo, todo pasa por una razón…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Faltaban dos días para la boda de las Brittana y todo iba de maravilla, ninguna de las dos habían querido despedida de solteras, ya que ellas mismas pensaban dársela y nadie había querido preguntar de que se trataba el asunto.

Las cosas entre las Faberry iban de lo mejor, Judy cada vez que podía se iba a dormir a la casa de las Brittana, para darle privacidad a la morena y a su hija, que se lo agradecía inmensamente.

La morena seguía con la loca idea de que alguien la observaba, esa extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no le había dicho a nadie, porque pensaban que eran ideas suyas.

**Q: ¿En qué piensas?** – acababa despertarse y estaba en los brazos de sus novia que ya tenía tiempo despierta, pero ninguna de las dos quería levantarse de la cama.

**R: En nada –** no quería preocupar a su novia **– Buenos días dormilona – **le sonreía y le daba un beso en los labios.

**Q: Buenos días amor –** se acurrucaba más a la morena.

**R: Te he dicho que te vez hermosa cuando recién despiertas –** sonreía pícaramente.

**Q: No pero es bueno saberlo –** suspiraba.

**R: Me gusta estar así contigo, me encanta despertar contigo y pensar que durante muchos años me prive de todo esto –** recordaba cada una de las veces que se había levantado sola.

**Q: A mí también me gusta y se muy bien a que te refieres –** largas madrugadas pasaba despierta pensado, en que estaría haciendo la morena.

**R: Pero lo importante es que estamos aquí, viviendo el presente, como siempre debió ser – **besaba la cabeza de su novia **– No sé qué haría si no estuvieras a mi lado – **solo de pensar que la rubia se fuera de su vida, esa sola idea la aterraba.

**Q: Yo tampoco lo sabría Rach –** alzaba un poco su rostro para mirar mejor a la morena** – Eres el amor de mi vida, yo sin ti no soy nada –** la miraba directamente a los ojos, para que supiera que hablaba en serio y la morena acariciaba su rostro.

**R: Yo tampoco soy nada sin ti mi amor, siempre vamos a estar juntas mi rubia hermosa, en esta y en otras vidas –** sonreía.

**Q: Es lo que más quiero, nada me haría más feliz –** le daba un corto beso en los labios y se volvía acurrucar en el cuello de su chica.

**-Srtas. Dormilonas, hagan el favor de levantarse, Santana acaba de llamar y esta histérica –** Elise se pronunciaba atrás de la puerta **- Y si yo me tengo que traumar con ella, pues no pienso hacerlo sola – **las Faberry rodaban los ojos **- Así que levanten esos traseros, que el tiempo es oro y bueno una loca desquiciada nos espera **– terminaba de decir.

**R: Quien me manada a mí a tener unas amigas locas como estas –** la rubia soltaba una ricita por lo dicho por su morena.

…

**El: No me pienso poner ese vestido –** la chica volvía a negar por centésima vez, mientras era observada por las Faberry y Liz.

**S: Pues si no te lo pones, soy capaz de llevarte a uno de los lugares más oscuros del Bronx –** la amenazaba.

**El: Pues… pues –** no sabía con qué contra atacar **– Pues si lo haces, cumpliré mi promesa de poner las fotos de tu boda, en un periódico de segunda categoría –** bien dicho pensaba.

**S: No lo harás, así que ahora ponte el maldito vestido –** le volvía a pedir.

**El: Yo no me pondré ese vestido, ¿Ya le viste el color? –** señalaba el vestido color melón, que la latina tenía en las manos **– Es horrible –** arrugaba la nariz.

**S: Si quieres seguir siendo mi dama de honor, tienes que ponértelo…**

**El: Yo no pedí ser tu dama de honor –** aclaraba.

**R: Chicas, creo que podemos buscar una solución para este problema…**

**-¡Cierra la boca! –** las dos miraban feamente a la morena y esta alzaba sus manos en señal en paz.

**-Este cuento es de nunca acabar –** Liz miraba a Elise y negaba con la cabeza, ella tranquilamente se había probado el vestido y no entendía cuál era el drama con el color.

**R: Si esto sigue así, llegara el día de la boda y no llegaran a ningún acuerdo –** opinaba.

**Q: Lo bueno es que Britt no está aquí, porque si no –** no quería ver la cara de la rubia cuando Elise le dijera que el color de vestido que había elegido, era horrible, ninguna de las tres se dio cuenta Santana y Elise comenzaron a forcejear.

**R: Pero… pero que hacen -** se acercaba a las chicas para separarlas **– Suéltense –** intentaba colocarse en medio de las dos.

**-Elise suelta a Santana –** Liz también intentaba intervenir.

**El: No hasta que se disculpe conmigo por llamarme Lazlo –** seguía prendida de la latina.

**S: Lo hare cuando tú te disculpes por decir que Britt no tiene buen gusto a la hora de elegir colores –** no daba su brazo a torcer.

**R: Chicas ya basta –** seguía en su intento de separarlas **– Chicas no creo necesario llegar hasta… -** no siguió hablando porque un golpe que no vio venir, le daba directamente en el estómago **– PERO QUE DEMONIOS –** gritaba y las otras dos enseguida paraban la pelea.

**Q: ¿Estás bien? –** intento acercársele pero por la mirada de su novia, se dio cuenta que era mejor no hacerlo.

**R: Tu –** miro a Elise **– Te pruebas el maldito vestido de una vez, porque si no yo misma me encargo de ponértelo ¿Me entendiste? –** Elise asintió, la morena se veía muy enojada **– Y tú –** ahora fue el turno de la latina **– O te tranquilizas o te tranquilizo…**

**S: Tu no me dices que hacer –** se atrevía a desafiar a la morena.

**El: A mí tampoco –** viendo que la latina no se doblegaba, ella tampoco tendría porque hacerlo ¿no?.

**R: Pue ya veremos si dicen lo mismo – **ponía una sonrisa maliciosa en surostro** - Cuando las fotos de tu boda – **apuntaba a la latina** - Estén en un periódico de cuarta categoría y tú – **ahora apuntaba a Elise** - Te quedes sin trabajo - **termino de decir convencida de lo que ocasionaría.

**S: Deja el drama quieres –** la morena rodaba los ojos **– Elise y yo ya nos tranquilizamos, ¿Cierto Elise? –** miraba a la chica.

**El: Si Rachel deja de ser dramática -** a ninguna de las dos le había gustado lo que había dicho la morena, así que prefirieron mejor tranquilizarse, ya que sabían que la morena hablaba muy en serio.

**R: Pues más les vale –**se acercaba a su novia y Liz al fin respiraba feliz.

**Q: Dios, no sabes lo que sexy que te ves enojada… –** le susurraba a la morena y esta enseguida la miraba.

**R: Quinn aquí no… -** le pedía, el tono que estaba utilizando la rubia era muy tentador.

**Q: Podríamos ir a uno de los probadores –** le proponía de manera insinuante.

**R: ¡Quinn! –** se sonrojaba a mas no poder.

**Q: Sé que te gusta la idea** – seguía provocando a la morena y esta empezaba a considerar la idea.

**S: Par de pervertidas dejen de cuchichear y vengan a probarse los vestidos** – siempre había alguien interrumpiéndola y en este caso era la latina.

**Q: Te salvaste, pero cuando llegues al departamento – **se acercó a su oído derecho **- Ay Berry, no habrá nadie quien te salve** – le guiño un ojo y se fue donde estaba la latina.

**R: ¡Dios! Cada día me vuelve más loca –** sonreía por las palabras de su chica.

El día de la boda había llegado, todo estaba preparado para el acontecimiento del año, según Santana, habían alquilado uno de los más lujosos campos de golf de New York, para celebrar la ceremonia.

Muchos empleados del lugar, caminaban de un lado para el otro, ya que Santana al parecer de los nervios no dejaba de gritar.

**El: Sera mejor que la calmes, no ha parado de gritar, ese hombre está a punto de echarse a llorar –** le hablaba a la morena, señalando a la latina que le estaba gritando a uno de los empleados, que estaba con cabeza agachada y con un ramo de rosas en las manos.

**R: Solo espero que esta tortura termine –** cogía aire y se acercaba a la latina.

**S: ¡Ya le dije que no quiero esos ramos en esa mesa! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repartírselo?, sino hace lo que…**

**R: San… -** llegaba a parar a la latina **– Ese ramo huele horrible – **miraba con el ceño fruncido el ramo de rosas, que el chico tenía en las manos.

**S: No es cierto – **le quitaba el ramo al chico y lo olía** – Creo que estas fumada, huele bien…**

**R: Claro que huele horrible… - **se tapaba la nariz.

**S: Claro que no – **le acercaba el ramo al rostro a la morena.

**R: Ni se te ocurra pasármelo por la cara – **alejaba la mano de la latina** – Su olor me hace dar ganas de vomitar, así que mantenlo alejado de mi nariz…**

**S: Ni que estuvieras embarazada – **le devolvía el ramo de flores al chico, que miraba la interacción como en un partido de tenis.

**R: Creo que por obvias razones, lo que menos me pasaría a mí, seria quedar embarazada – **Santana entendió muy bien a que se refería la morena, pero el chico que seguía parado a lado de ellas no.

**S: Como sea – **volvía a mirar al chico **– Le vuelvo a repetir y espero que esta vez entienda…**

**R: San, porque mejor no dejas que el hombre haga su trabajo y te vas a tu camerino –** la latina había pedido estrictamente, que le dijeran así al lugar donde se iba a cambiar **– Y te relajas un poco, no ganas nada alterándote –** utilizaba su poder de persuasión **– Yo me encargo de que todo esté en orden –** le daba una sonrisa al hombre que volvía a sonreír.

**S: ¿Me lo prometes? –** no se fiaba de nada y quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

**R: Te lo prometo, ahora anda a relajarte –** prácticamente la empujaba al camerino y se regresaba para hablar con hombre **– Discúlpela está un poco nerviosa –** excusaba la actitud de la latina.

**-No hay problema –** sonaba comprensivo.

**R: Bueno siga haciendo su trabajo, cualquier cosa lo llamo y mantenga esos ramos lo más alejados de mi –** el hombre asentía y se iba **– Dios dame paciencia –** miraba al cielo y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas **– Pero que me pasa… -** sacudía su cabeza.

**El: ¿Estás bien? –** se acercaba a la morena preocupada.

**R: Si… si –** respiraba profundamente **– Creo que fue el olor de un ramo de rosas lo que me mareo, de seguro soy alérgica o algo parecido – **intentaba recuperarse.

**El: ¿Seguro que es eso? – **La miraba detenidamente** – Estas pálida – **se preocupaba más.

**R: Si es eso, de seguro no es nada – **le quitaba importancia al asunto** – Horita me tomo un vaso con agua y se me pasa – **Elise asentía no muy convencida y las dos se fueron a buscar algo de beber.

Minutos más tarde todo ya estaba listo, las dos novias estaban listas, sus familiares, las damas de honor, el maestro de ceremonia, los invitados, todo había quedado como las Brittana lo habían pedido.

La primera en poner un pie en el altar fue Santana con su vestido blanco, en compañía de su padre, mientras su madre lloraba de la felicidad, al minuto Britt también caminaba hacia el altar del brazo de su padre y el fotógrafo de la revista de la morena tomaba sus mejores fotos, las Brittana se veían muy contentas, en especial Santana, que espera a su novia con una de las sonrisa más felices que nunca nadie había visto.

**Q: Se ven hermosas –** le susurraba a la morena que estaba al lado de ella, mirando a las Brittana.

**R: ¿Crees que falte mucho para que estemos así? –** le pregunto como si nada y la rubia la miro sorprendida.

**Q: Me estás diciendo que… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –** no se esperaba eso.

**R: ¿Por qué no? –** se encogía de hombros y le guiñaba un ojo, dejando sin palabras a la rubia.

La morena empezó a sentirse nuevamente incomoda, volvía a sentir que alguien la observaba, miraba para todos lados, pero no veía a nadie desconocido, esa sensación ya no le estaba gustando, muy en el fondo, algo le decía que eso era una señal de que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía que era.

**-Estamos aquí para presenciar –** el maestro de ceremonia empezaba a oficiar la ceremonia **– La unión de estas dos mujeres que…**

**-¡Creyeron que se iban a librar de mí fácilmente! –** alguien hablaba desde la entrada del altar y todos se giraron para mirar quien era.

**Ju: Russell –** palideció.

**-Ahora mismo me pagaras todo lo que haz echo –** miraba con odio a la morena y sacaba un arma de la parte trasera de su pantalón, todos miraban al hombre asustados por lo que pudiera hacer.

**Q: ¡Baja esa arma! –** le pedía suplicante **– No lo hagas papá –** intentaba ponerse frente a la morena pero esta se lo impedía.

**Ru: Ahora mismo sabrás lo que es perderlo todo –** apunto directamente a la morena, jalo el gatillo del arma, la morena cerro los ojos, sabía lo que venía, pero la primera bala no le dio a ella, Elise se ponía frente a ella y recibía el disparo.

**R: ELISE –** gritaba y todos empezaron a moverse de sus lugares intentando escapar de la vista del hombre **– Elise –** su amiga caía en sus brazos y Liz miraba todo en estado catatónico, una segunda bala fue disparada y lo siguiente que vio la morena fue como su novia, el amor de su vida caía a su lado y quedaba completamente inconsciente **– QUINN – **estaba horrorizada y Judy como podía se acercaba a Russel.

**Ju: Baja esa arma –** se interponía en la visión del que fuera su marido.

**Ru: Cómo pudiste abandonarme –** le recriminaba mientras la apuntaba.

**R: LLAMEN A UNA ABULACIA –** se empezaba a desesperar, Elise se desangraba en sus brazos, mientras Quinn seguía sin reaccionar.

**Ru: Ahora mismo acabare con la zorra esa, hazte a un lado** – su mirada estaba llena de odio y de rencor.

**Ju: Primero tendrás que matarme a mí –** seguía interponiéndose.

**Ru: ¡Apártate! –** le volvía a pedir y Judy vio como uno de los invitados se acercaba a Russel por detrás con una silla, así que decidió aguantarlo lo más que podía.

**Ju: Tendrás que matarme a mi primero –** le volvió a repetir.

**R: Llamen a una ambulancia… –** lloraba desconsoladamente, Santana y Liz se arrodillaban junto a la morena, mientras Britt que no paraba de llorar lo hacía al lado de Quinn.

**S: La ambulancia viene en camino -** también lloraba **– Está viva ** - le tomaba el pulso a Elise, que era débil, pero la mantenía viva.

La morena vio como Russell era golpeado con una silla por la espalada y caía inconsciente al piso.

**R: Tu no me puedes dejar Quinn –** agarraba a su novia entre sus brazos, ya que Liz tenía en los suyos a Elise **– No puedes Quinn –** no sabía dónde su novia había recibido el disparo, pero tenía sangre en el vestido, todos miraban la escena con dolor y con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Ju: Quinn mi amor –** se arrodillaba frente a la morena.

**R: Resiste Quinn, tú no te puedes morir, yo no soy nada sin ti ¿Lo recuerdas?… no soy nada sin ti –** se aferraba más a la rubia y es ese mismo instante la ambulancia llegaba.

**Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,**

**We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,**

**All i want is the taste that your lips allow,**

**My my, my my, oh give me love…**

* * *

**Bueno linda,, ves, a la final tenías razón :)**

**Un beso nena tú ya sabías esto, pero lo de Quinn no :(**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Cada minuto que pasaba era una eternidad para la morena, llevaba casi una hora esperando noticias de su novia y su mejor amiga y nadie le decía nada, estaba a punto de hacer un hueco en los pasillos del hospital de tanto caminar y su desesperación crecía a cada minuto, ya no podía con tanta incertidumbre, Santana y Hiram Berry miraban a la morena, mientras Judy, Leroy y Britt consolaban a Liz, que no paraba de llorar.

**R: ¡Usted ahora mismo me dice que es lo que pasa con mi novia y mí mejor a amiga! –** desesperadamente agarraba por los hombros a una enfermera, que pasaba al lado de ella.

**-Señorita por favor tranquilícese –** le pidió lo más tranquila posible, podía darse cuenta que la morena estaba muy afectada, su cara no era la mejor.

**R: ¡No me tranquilizo nada! **– zarandeaba a la pobre enfermera y Santana decidió acercarse a la morena, antes de que terminara golpeando.

**S: Rachel creo que deberías tranquilizarte –** le pedía lo más tranquila posible y la enfermera aprovechaba para huir de la morena.

**R: ¿Tranquilizarme? ¡Tú quieres que me tranquilice cuando mi mujer y mi mejor amiga están internadas en este maldito hospital y nadie me dice nada! –** la morena estaba histérica.

**S: ¿Tu mujer? –** osaba en preguntar.

**R: Si, ¡Mi mujer! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ¿Me vas a venir a contradecir? –** si las miradas mataran la latina estaría diez metros bajo tierra.

**S: No… no para nada –** estaba sorprendida **– Que carácter… -** susurraba.

**R: ¿Dijiste algo? –** al parecer la Quinn de la secundaria, también se había apoderado de la morena.

**S: No… no, eh yo me voy a ver a Britt -** sentía que corría peligro al lado de la morena y se acercaba a Hiram **– Deberías ir con Rachel, esta histérica, si no le traen noticias en este mismo momento, es capaz de secuestrar a algu…**

**R: ¡Si no me dice en este mismo momento que es lo que esta pasando soy capaz de secuestrar a alguien para que me den noticias! –** todos escucharon lo que prácticamente grito la morena, al parecer había agarrado a otra enfermera.

**S: Te lo dije –** le dijo al padre de la morena.

**-Srta. Berry, tranquilícese por favor –** le pedía la enfermera **- La Srta. Lieberman todavía está en la sala de operaciones –** la morena hizo una mueca de dolor **- Y en cuanto a su novia, la bala solo le roso el brazo derecho, ella ya está fuera de peligro y ya pueden pasar a verla –** los ojos de la morena se iluminaron, por lo menos su rubia ya estaba fuera de peligro –** Pero hay algo que**…

**R: ¡Lléveme ahora mismo con ella! –** no espero a que la mujer terminara de hablar, sino que arrastro a la enfermera hacia el lugar donde estaba la rubia, cuando entro a la habitación donde estaba su novia, el corazón se le encogió, se veía muy pálida y tenía puesto oxígeno **– Mi amor –** se acercaba lo más rápido posible a su chica, se sentaba junto a ella y le agarraba una de las manos.

**Q: Perdóname Rachel, te juro que no sé cómo paso, yo… yo me las tome como se debía, pero no… -** se echaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

**R: ¿Qué? –** No entendía nada **- ¿De qué hablas mi amor? –** No soportaba ver a su rubia llorar **– Si es por lo de Elise, no tienes que ponerte así, no es tu culpa, además, ella va a salir bien –** besaba la mano de la rubia que tenía agarrada.

**Q: Perdóname Rachel –** volvía a repetir **– Yo no planee esto, te lo juro –** se lamentaba.

**R: No entiendo que quieres decirme –** ahora si estaba perdida.

**-¿Cómo está la futura mamá? –** entraba una doctora muy sonriente a la habitación, la morena abrió los ojos como platos y enseguida miro a la rubia.

**R: Es… es –** no podía ni hablar -** ¿Estás embarazada? –** finalmente pregunto.

**Q: Si… -** lloraba más fuerte **– Pero te juro que…**

**R: ¡Oh Dios! –** prácticamente se desvaneció sobre la silla y cayó al piso.

**Q: ¡Rachel! –** miro horrorizada lo que había pasado.

**-¡Quédese ahí! -** la doctora paraba las intenciones de pararse de la rubia y ayudar a la morena **– Usted está débil, no puede hacer fuerza en este momento, mucho menos en su estado –** apretaba un botón que estaba al lado de la cama de la rubia y rápidamente se acercaba a la morena.

**Q: Esto es mi culpa… –** se lamentaba.

**-Solo esta desmallada –** le tomaba el pulso a la morena y en ese mismo momento un enfermero, entraba por la puerta **– Trae una camilla ¡rápido! –** le ordenaba al muchacho y este enseguida salía.

**Q: Perdóname mi amor –** miraba a la morena **– Lo lamento tanto –** habían pasado tantas cosas el día de hoy y de todas se sentía culpable.

**Minutos** más tarde la morena seguía inconsciente, ahora ella estaba conectada al oxígeno y estaba acompañada de Quinn y Santana, mientras Britt, Hiram, Leroy y Judy acompañaban a Liz que estaba a la esperas de noticias del estado de Elise.

**Q: Todo esto es mi culpa –** volvía a lamentarse, mientras agarraba fuertemente la mano derecha de la morena.

**S:Claro que no Quinn, no te tortures, lo que paso con Elise nadie lo vio venir, el único culpable de eso es tu padre –** si antes odiaba a Russel, ahora lo odiaba más **– Y el que estés embarazada, es algo que a cualquiera le puede pasar y que Rachel este en esa cama –** señalaba a la morena –** Es producto de todas las emociones que ha tenido, es normal después de estar a punto de morir, de ver a una de sus mejores amigas desangrándose en sus brazos, ver al amor de su vida caer al piso y no poder hacer nada y sumándole a eso enterarse que va a ser madre, yo ya me hubiera vuelto loca –** bromeaba.

**Q: Te juro que estaba tomando la pastilla, no sé qué paso –** intentaba buscar una explicación.

**S: No tienes que jurarme nada Quinn, yo te creo…**

**R: Yo también te creo… -** hablaba débilmente, apretando la mano de la rubia.

**Q: Rachel –** miraba a su novia, al igual que Santana.

**R: Voy a ser mamá –** sonreía como podía y a la vez se llenaba de temor, ya que no solo estuvo a punto de perder a su novia, sino que a su bebe también **– Es la mejor noticia que me podrían dar en este momento –** sus ojos se ponían llorosos y como podía se levantaba un poco, para mirar a su novia.

**Q: Mi amo yo…**

**R: No tienes que explicarme nada Quinn, ahora más que nunca te amo con todo mi corazón -** besaba la mano de la rubia -** Me vas a dar el regalo más hermoso que alguien podría darme en la vida –** varias lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas **- No tengo porque estar enojada contigo por eso, todo lo contrario, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo –** la miraba tiernamente **– ¡Vamos a ser mamás! -** la felicidad le relucía por los poros y la rubia lloraba de felicidad.

**Q: Lo seremos –** tanto tempo soñando con formar una familia con la morena, y al fin ese sueño se volvería realidad.

**R: Y tú vas a ser tía** – miro a la latina.

**S: Estoy muy joven para eso querida –** intentaba limpiarse disimuladamente unas cuantas lágrimas.

**R: ¿Estás llorando? –** la molestaba.

**S: No, fue basura que me cayó en el ojo –** mentía, a decir verdad estaba más que feliz.

**R: Claro… –** sonreía al igual que la rubia **- ¿Cómo esta Elise? –** su toso sonaba más serio.

**S: Hasta hace unos minutos, estaban a punto de terminar con la operación –** le respondía.

**R: Solo espero que todo salga bien –** temía por la vida de su amiga, sería un golpe muy duro perderla.

**Q: Ya veraz que si… -** ella también estaba muy preocupada **– Siento mucho lo de tu boda –** miraba triste a la latina, no había tenido tiempo de disculparse y también se sentía culpable de eso.

**S: No te preocupes Quinn, lo de mi boda es algo que se puede solucionar tarde o temprano –** decía sincera –** Lo importante ahora es que tu estas bien y que Elise salga de la operación sana y salva –** era lo que más quería, en realidad lo que todos querían **– Bueno… yo me voy por noticias –** tanto la morena como la rubia asintieron y la latina salió de la habitación.

**R: Espero que nuestro primer bebe se parezca mucho a ti –** miraba tiernamente a su novia.

**Q: Pues yo quiero que se parezca a ti –** le llevaba la contraía a la morena.

**R: Eso no se vale –** hacia un puchero y se acercaba más a su chica **– Yo quiero que tenga tus ojos, tu sonrisa –** decía coquetamente **– Tus…**

**-¡Rachel! –** alguien entraba a la habitación seguida por Hiram Berry, la morena miro a la dicha persona algo sorprendida y Quinn tenía el ceño fruncido.

**H: Te dije que no podías pasar –** se veía muy molesto.

**R: ¿Qué haces aquí Leyla? –** vio la postura de su novia y sabia que la presencia de la rubia no le estaba gustando para nada.

**Ley: Pues que me entere de lo que paso –** se acercaba demasiado a la morena y Quinn estaba a punto saltarse a la yugular, que le importaba su brazo lastimado **– Y quería ver como estabas –** intento agarrarle una a la morena, pero esta lo evito.

**R: Pues a mí no me pasó nada –** le aclaraba **– Las que salieron heridas fueron Elise y Quinn –** señalo a su novia, que si tuviera cuchillos en la mirada, Leyla ya estuviera muerta.

**Ley: Pero lo importante es que tu estas bien –** dijo como si nada y la morena se sorprendía de la falta de consideración de la rubia.

**H: Sera mejor que te vayas –** él también se había molestado por la actitud de la chica.

**Ley: Lo siento Hiram pero Rachel me necesita…**

**H: Sr. Berry para ti –** ya se había cansado **– Y Rachel no te necesita, tiene a sus padres, a sus amigas, a su suegra y por sobre todo a su novia –** remarco la palabra novia **– Acompañándola, novia que por cierto, está embarazada –** dijo muy orgulloso y feliz, tanto la morena, como la rubia sonrieron.

**Ley: ¿Qué? –** no creía lo que escuchaba.

**H: Como lo escuchas, Quinn está embarazada –** remarco la última palabra.

**Ley: Esto no puede ser verdad –** miro a la morena **– Cuando estuviste conmigo nunca quisiste tener hijos –** le reclamaba dolida – Y viene esta recién aparecida y cambias de opinión – negaba con la cabeza.

**Q: Yo no soy ninguna recién aparecida –** estaba decidida a poner en su lugar a la loca.

**H: Quinn tiene razón, ella siempre ha estado presente en la vida de mi hija –** defendía a su nuera **– Así que te pido amablemente que te vayas –** se lo pedía por las buenas.

**Ley: ¡Esto es inaudito! –** le daba una última mirada reprobatoria a la morena y salía de la habitación.

**H: Siempre quise hacer esto –** se reía **– Nunca me cayó bien la loca esta – é**l también tenía la costumbre de llamarla así **– No entiendo cómo pudiste estar con ella –** arrugaba la nariz.

**R: Bueno…**

**Q: Cuidado con lo que vas a decir Rachel Berry –** entrecerraba los ojos mirando a su chica.

**R: Pero si yo no iba a decir nada –** se defendía.

**Q: Claro –** rodaba los ojos, Hiram y la morena sonreía por la cara de la rubia y en eso entraba nuevamente Santana.

**S: ¡Elise salió de la operación! –** parecía agitada **– Todo salió bien y está fuera de peligro –** dijo muy feliz.

**R: Esa es una excelente noticia –** finalmente el día había terminado bien, Elise seguía con vida, Quinn estaba bien y por sobre todo, había recibido la mejor noticia que seguramente iba a cambiar su vida totalmente, pero para bien, iba a ser madre, iba a formar su propia familia con el amor de su vida y sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho de tanta felicidad.

_Una semana después…_

Elise se recuperaba satisfactoriamente de la operación, aunque no paraba de quejarse por todo.

**El: Esta comida sabe horrible –** ponía cara de asco y la morena que estaba sentada frente a ella se reía.

**R: No creo que este tan mala –** alcanzaba la cuchara para llevarse un poco a la boca y cuando lo hizo prácticamente salió corriendo y ahora era Elise quien se reía, sabía muy bien donde se había ido, dos minutos después regresaba de nuevo a la habitación y esta vez Elise devoraba una gelatina **– Tenias razón, esa sopa esta horrible –** estaba muy pálida y se sobaba la barriga.

**El: Creí que Quinn era la embarazada –** veía como la morena de nuevo se sentaba frente a ella y seguía degustando su gelatina.

**R: ¡Y es ella la embarazada!, solo que a mí me dan los estragos –** hacia puchero.

**El: Igual no te puedes quejar, si tú eres la culpable –** la morena la miro con cara de no entender nada y Elise rodaba los ojos **- Nadie te mando a llenarle la fábrica de Berrytozoides –** hacía gestos de culebritas con las manos.

**R: ¿Berrytozoides? –** definitivamente a Elise se le ocurría cada cosa.

**El: Ay no te hagas, sabes muy bien de que te hablo –** la morena rodaba los ojos.

**R: A ti ni enferma se te escapa nada…**

**El: Que te puedo decir, así soy yo –** se encogía de hombros y dejaba a un lado el envase de la gelatina **– Este mundo perdería mucho sin mi presencia terrenal…**

**R: Perdería una loca…**

**El: Que sepas que me estas ofendiendo –** se acomodaba en la cama **– Además todo esto va a ser muy divertido –** se reía.

**R: ¿Qué va a ser divertido? –** tenía el ceño fruncido.

**El: Pues verte a ti vomitando por todos los rincones…**

**R: Pues a mí no me parece –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**El: A ti no te parece porque eres una amargada –** le sacaba la lengua y la morena ahora se reía, no podía enojarse con su amiga -** No veo la hora de salir de esta cárcel e irme de vacaciones con Liz –** extrañaba mucho a la chica, no es que no la viniera a ver, solo que como ella no estaba y la morena tampoco, era Liz quien tenía que estar al frente de la revista.

**R: Elise yo…**

**El: Rachel si vas a empezar de nuevo con lo mismo del primer día que me desperté, ya sabes que no es necesario –** sabía muy bien que le iba a decir la morena.

**R: Si pero…**

**El: Lo hubiera hecho por ti, por Quinn, por Santana, por Britt, por Liz, lo haría por cualquier persona que me importara Rachel, el que te haya salvado la vida esta vez, no me hace diferente…**

**R: De todas maneras gracias –** agarraba la mano derecha de su amiga -** Quizás si esa bala me hubiese dado a mí, no habría sobrevivido y no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a mi bebe y mucho menos formar una familia con Quinn –** cuando pensaba en esa posibilidad no podía evitar llorar y esta vez no era la excepción.

**El: Pero ahora tienes esa oportunidad –** también se ponía medio llorona **- Sé que serás muy feliz y al mismo tiempo serás una buena madre, tú y Quinn lo serán y yo seré la tía más cool, consentidora y sexy de la tierra –** ahora se le subía el ego.

**R: Lo se…**

**El: Aunque si me aumentas el sueldo, me regalas un departamento y un viaje en crucero, tu deuda conmigo quedaría saldada…**

**R: No quieras pasarte de lista –** no podía evitar sonreír y a la vez se limpiaba las lágrimas.

**El: No perdía nada con intentarlo –** se encogía de hombros y se echaba a reír.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Quinn estaba esperando pacientemente en una habitación en la que no entraba mucha luz, sentada en una silla y frente a una mesa a que trajeran a la persona por la que había decidido venir a dicho lugar, vio como la puerta se abría y por ella entraba un hombre esposado, un hombre por el que alguna vez sintió amor.

**-Pensé en miles de personas que podrían visitarme –** el hombre se sentaba frente a la rubia **– Pero nunca imagine que serias tu…**

**Q: No es una visita de cortesía Russell -** aclaraba.

**Ru: ¿Ahora ya no soy tu padre? –** preguntaba sínicamente.

**Q: Creo que tú sabes muy bien, que esa palabra te queda grande –** le respondía con frialdad.

**Ru: No decías lo mismo cuando disfrutabas de mi dinero, tú y yo siempre fuimos iguales Quinn…**

**Q: Quizás si lo fui cuando no conocía el verdadero significado del amor, de la amistad, de la familia, algo que tú claramente nunca sabrás –** lo miraba fijamente **– Pudiste haberlo tenido todo Russell, pero tu ambición fue más grande ¿Y de que te sirvió? –** El hombre no podía ni refutar las palabras de su hija **– Si lo perdiste todo, mírate –** lo señalaba **- Estas solo, a nadie le interesa lo que te pase, ni siquiera a mí que soy tu hija, porque si estás aquí es porque te lo mereces…**

**Ru: ¿A qué has venido Quinn? –** le pregunto enojado.

**Q: A cerrar un circulo de mi vida, a cortar cualquier vínculo que alguna vez pudo haber entre nosotros –** había esperado mucho tiempo para decirle frente a frente, todas esas palabras -** Y a cerciorarme de que no salgas nunca de aquí, porque después de lo que hiciste el día de la boda y de los crímenes que cometiste en Las Vegas…**

**Ru: No sé de qué hablas –** miraba para todos lados.

**Q: La policía ya sabe de los negocios que tenías en Las Vegas y del hombre que asesinaste –** Russel palideció** – Así que es probable que nunca salgas de la cárcel –** empezaba a levantarse **- ¿Sabes? Ya ni siquiera te odio, lo único que me das es lastima –** la rubio vio como a su padre se le empezaban a poner los ojos llorosos** – Y una última cosa –** lo miraba seriamente **– No intentes acercarte de nuevo a mi madre y por sobre todo a Rachel –** sabía que Russell podría estar en la cárcel, pero podría contratar a alguien de afuera para hacerles daño y no lo permitiría **– Porque podría convertirme en una digna hija tuya y acabar contigo –** fue la primera vez que Russel sintió temor por alguna palabra, o mirada de su hija **– Ah me olvidada –** detenía su salida **- Gracias –** ahora el hombre la miro mosqueado – **Si no se te hubiera ocurrido ese ridículo plan, nunca hubiese puesto mis ojos sobre Rachel y ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida -** fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de salir de la habitación, sin mirar atrás y con la convicción de nunca más regresar a ese lugar…

* * *

**Comienza la cuenta regresiva para el final :)**

**Un beso linda :*.**

**Un beso nena ;***.


	39. Chapter 39

**Siento la demora!**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

_Tres meses después…_

**R: Elise, necesito una opinión, no tu mala vibra** – miraba seriamente a la muchacha que estaba sentada frente a ella.

**El: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, eso de las grandes responsabilidades no son lo mío –** se encogía de hombros.

**R: ¿Qué harás cuando Liz te hable me matrimonio? –** la cuestionaba.

**El: ¡Ni lo menciones! – **La señalaba** – Déjame tocar madera…** - golpeaba el escritorio de la morena y esta no podía evitar sonreír** – No quiero otra boda que termine como la de San y Britt – **solo de pensarlo le daba terror.

**R: Nadie dice que terminara igual – **ella ya ni quería recordar ese día** – De todas maneras terminaron casándose y ni nos invitaron – **Un mes después del tiroteo en la boda, las Brittana habían decidido mejor irse a casar a Las Vegas, ya que no querían ningún otro contratiempo y que esta vez sí muriera alguien.

**El: ¿Y? que ellas lo hayan hecho no quiere decir que todas tengamos ganas de amarrarnos una soga al cuello -** la morena rodaba los ojos - **Además ¿Cuál es el apuro de conseguir una casa más grande?...**

**R: Pues si no enteras todavía, voy a tener un hijo y no voy a permitir que crezca en un departamento, quiero algo estable y más familiar –** ponía una sonrisa soñadora.

**El: ¿Y eso incluye que le pidas matrimonio a Quinn? –** era una pregunta de grueso calibre.

**R: Pues sí, desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Quinn, siempre imagine como sería tener una familia con ella, quizás alguna vez pensé que eso nunca podría ser, pero como ya ves, la vida se encargó de demostrarme lo contrario – **sonreía **– Sé que no necesito un papel para demostrar que Quinn es mi mujer y que yo soy su mujer, pero si lo tengo que hacer lo hare sin importarme nada –** decía firmemente **– Y no le voy pedir matrimonio porque este embarazada –** aclaraba **– Lo voy hacer porque la amo, porque me lo merezco, porque Quinn lo merece y porque mi hijo se merece tener una familia unida…**

**El: Creo que tienes razón…**

**R: Es que tengo la razón – **comenzaba a ojear una carpetas que tenía encima del escritorio.

**El: Entonces, si tú estás buscando una casa más grande – **parecía estar haciendo cálculos** – Eso quieres decir ¿Qué yo me quedare con el departamento?...**

**R: ¿Para qué quieres el departamento? - **la miraba un poco confusa** – Si prácticamente vives en la casa de Liz…**

**El: Pues lo quiero para matadero, ya sabes, será como mi departamento de soltera – **ponía una sonrisa coqueta.

**R: Elise, tu eres bien mandarina, lo que Liz quiere, Liz lo tiene…**

**El: ¡Eso no es cierto! – **se cruzaba de brazos.

**R: Claro que lo es, estas muy enamorada de Liz – **Elise se sonrojaba** – ¡Ves! tu cara lo dice todo – **se reía** – Así que dudo que quieras el departamento para eso, a no ser que lo quieres para… - **su teléfono empezó a sonar.

**El: Apuesto a que es la gordita llorona… - **la morena le dio una mirada fulminante.

**R: Hola mi amor – **ya tenía el teléfono pegado en la oreja **- ¡Qué! –** Se sobresaltaba **- ¿Quieres eso? –** ahora ponía cara de asco **– Si… si mi amor lo que me pidas –** se paraba de la silla y buscaba su bolso** – En menos de diez minutos estaré allí, si amor, no te preocupes, te amo –** cerraba la llamada.

**El: ¿Qué quiere ahora la gordita llorona? –** ese era el apodo de le decía a Quinn de cariño.

**R: No le digas así –** por ese apodo su rubia había tenido una que otra crisis existencial.

**El: ¿Guineo con queso?, ¿Paloma a la plancha?, bueno, esa se la come de otra manera – **nuevamente se ganó una mirada fulminante de la morena.

**R: Déjate de tonterías y acompáñame, necesito encontrar un lugar donde tengan macarrones con atún y mayonesa** - caminaba hacia la puerta **– Y hazme acuerdo de comprar un yogurt dietético…**

**El: ¿Yogurt dietético? –** Salía tras la morena **– Empiezo a creer que Quinn en vez de un bebe, tiene una solitaria en la barriga…**

**R: Cuidado y como hablas de mi primogénito – **le recriminaba, aunque ella a veces pensaba lo mismo, Quinn comía cada cosa extraña que se le antojara.

_Quince minutos después…_

La morena entraba al hospital donde trabajaba su novia apuradamente en compañía de Elise, traía dos bolsas con lo que le había pedido su rubia, no le pregunto a nadie por ella, sino que directamente se fue a buscarla, ya conocía perfectamente el lugar. Pero al llegar al piso donde trabaja su novia vio algo que no le gusto para nada.

**R: ¿Qué hace ese idiota con mi mujer? –** tenía el ceño fruncido.

**El: Solo están conversando…**

Quinn estaba afuera de su consultorio conversando animadamente con el Dr. Hart y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las chicas.

**R: Pues ahora mismo va a saber de mí…**

**El: Rachel…**

**R: Quinn –** llegaba a la altura de su novia y del doctor y lo miraba de muy mala manera.

**Q: Mi amor llegaste –** se tiraba a los brazos de la morena.

**R: Te prometí que te traería lo que me pediste** – en ningún momento quito su mirada del doctor y este se empezaba a intimidar.

**El: Hola –** saludaba.

**-Hola –** el pobre chico sonreía de medio lado **– Eh yo… - **se aclaraba la garganta** – Creo que mejor me voy, tengo que revisar unas… unas cosas –** Quinn ya separada de la morena asintió y la morena seguía mirándolo feamente **– Adiós –** prácticamente salía disparado del lugar.

**El: Al parecer Quinn no es la única que sufre de bipolaridad… –** susurro entre dientes.

**R: ¿Dijiste algo? –** seguía molesta.

**El: No nada, creo que es mejor darle la comida a Quinn** – quería librarse de las miradas de la morena.

**Q: ¡Sí!, porque tengo mucha hambre –** juntaba sus manos en un aplauso **– Me das lo que te pedí por favor… - **le pedía a su morena.

**R: Claro –** le estiraba las fundas a la rubia, está prácticamente se las arranchaba y entraba a su consultorio rápidamente **– Creo que ahora quiere más a la comida que a mí –** hacia pucheros.

**El: Deja de ser dramática… -** también entraba al consultorio de la rubia y la morena lo hacía tras ella **– Dios esto es tan… -** miraba a la rubia comer **- ¿En serio? ¿Yogurt con atún? –** ponía cara de asco, las dos estaban sentada frente a la rubia viéndola comer.

**R: Ella no tiene la culpa –** también miraba a su novia, pero ella lo hacía tiernamente.

**Q: Esto esta tan bueno –** hablaba con la boca llena.

**El: Definitivamente tiene una solitaria –** se estremecía.

**R: ¡No le digas así a mi bebe! –** agarraba una revista que estaba en el escritorio de Quinn.

**Q: Rach… -** llamaba la atención de la morena.

**R: Si mi amor –** dejaba de mirar la revista, al parecer la rubia se había dado cuenta de algo.

**Q: ¿Me seguirás queriendo así después de unos meses más me ponga más gorda que una ballena? –** tenía los ojos llorosos.

**R: ¿Qué? –** Miro a Elise **- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –** volvió a mirar a su novia.

**Q: Es que estás viendo la foto de esa mujer –** le señalaba la revista, donde aparecía una despampanante modelo en traje de baño **– Y… -** varias lagrimas rodaban por su mejillas.

**El: ¡Ay no! –** se levantó sabía lo que se venía.

**R: No mi amor –** se levantaba de la silla, se acercaba a su novia y se arrodillaba a un lado de ella **– Te voy amar igual –** miro a Elise - **¿Verdad que cuando le crezca más la barriga se verá igual de hermosa?** – buscaba la ayuda de la chica.

**El: Bueno quizás se parezca un poco a Romario** – respondía causando la confusión de la morena y la rubia.

**R: ¿Romario? –** nunca atinaba a lo que Elise le intentaba decir.

**El: Si pues, mitad ropero y mitad armario –** le hacía señas de que la rubia estaría gorda.

**R: ¡Elise! Te dije que me ayudaras, no que la terminaras de embarrar** – miraba de muy mala morena a su amiga.

**Q: Ahhhhhhh –** comenzaba de nuevo a llorar **– Estaré muy gorda y de seguro tú ya no me querrás –** miraba a la morena **– Y haz de querer ir a meter tu llave en la cerradura de Leyla – **lloraba desconsoladamente.

**R: ¡Ves lo que ocasionas! –** Se acercaba a su novia **– Ya mi amor, no le hagas caso **– la abrazaba cariñosamente.

**El: Tú me pediste mi opinión, pues te la di -** se encogía de hombros** – Creo que daré una vuelta por ahí – **salía del lugar.

**Q: Me prometes que cuando sea como Romario, me amaras igual –** seguía sollozando.

**R: Claro que te voy amar igual mi amor –** besaba cariñosamente sus labios **– Además en el único lugar donde quiero meter mi llave, es en tu cerradura – **le decía cariñosamente.

**Q: ¿Si? –** al parecer ya se le había pasado la crisis, empujaba a la morena, esta cayó de espaldas contra piso y se colocó encima de ella, demás está decir que se le empezaban a alborotar las hormonas, pero esta vez de la excitación que se estaba apoderando su cuerpo.

**R: Si Fabray – **ya sabía por dónde venía la cosa.

**Q: Me encanta cuando me llamas Fabray –** movía su cejas de manera insinuante **– Y qué tal si me muestras eso de la llave –** mordía el labio inferior de la morena y esta soltaba un gemido.

**R: No creo que sea el momento –** sabía muy bien que alguien podía entra en cualquier momento.

**Q: Si es por Elise no le des importancia, no creo que regrese, ya sabes que no soporta mis cambios de humor –** empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón de la morena.

**R: ¡Quinn! –** cómo podía apartaba las mano de su novia.

**Q: ¿No quieres? –** hacia puchero.

**R: No es eso amor, es solo que…**

**Q: Ya no quieres estar conmigo, ya no me deseas –** nuevamente empezaba a llorar y la morena no sabía qué hacer.

**R: Claro que si mi amor, pero…**

**Q: Ya no me quieres… -** volvía a repetir y es eso entraba Elise con algo en las manos.

**El: ¡Dios! a ustedes no se las puede dejar un minuto a solas, porque enseguida se meten mano –** espetaba divertida y la morena rodaba los ojos - **Mira Quinn, conseguí helado –** le mostraba una tarrina color roja a la rubia.

**Q: ¿En serio?** – sus ojos se iluminaba, se paraba rápidamente, dejando a la morena en el piso y como zombie se acercaba a Elise.

**El: Pues sí -** decía muy orgullosa **– Todo por mi sobrinito o sobrinita – **vio como la morena por fin se levantaba.

**Q: Gracias –** agarraba la tarrina del helado y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Elise.

**El: De nada… - **veía con una sonrisa como la rubia abría la tarrina y empezaba a comer el helado.

**Q: ¿Quieres amor? –** le preguntaba a la morena y esta negaba **– Tú te lo pierdes –** se llevaba grandes cucharada a la boca y de nuevo se sentaba en su silla a seguir comiendo.

**R: Dios… -** se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa.

**El: Sí que es una embarazada ¿adorable? –** se reía.

**R: Ya sé que lo dices con ironía –** suspiraba.

**El: No, en realidad lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra –** decía divertida.

**R: Si es muy adorable –** miraba con amor a su rubia y soltaba una risita, si Quinn era así horita, no quería imaginarse como iba a ser después y por sobre todo no quería imaginarse el día del parto, de seguro saldría derechito al manicomio…

* * *

**Un beso linda :***

**Un beso nena :***


	40. Chapter 40

**Siento la demora!**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

El gran día de la primera ecografía había llegado, Quinn estaba a punto de cumplir los cuatro meses y tanto ella como la morena habían querido esperar un poco para saber el sexo del bebe.

**R: Estoy nerviosa –** estaban afuera del consultorio de las doctora con la que habían pactado la cita.

**Q: Todo va a salir bien –** ella también estaba con los nervios a flor de piel y no era para menos, ver a su bebe por primera vez, de seguro iba a ser una de las experiencia más grandiosas y felices de su vida.

**R: ¿Lo crees? ¿Y si nos dicen que algo no está bien con él o con ella? –** al parecer la rubia le había pasado algunas de sus hormonas.

**Q: Todo va a estar bien amor –** le volvía repetir y la miraba dulcemente tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad.

**R: Eso espero… -** suspiraba, demás está decir que estaba desesperada.

**-Quinn Fabray y… Rachel Berry –** una enfermera las llamaba desde la puerta de doctora que las iba a atender.

**Q: ¡Nosotras! –** alzaba la mano derecha.

**-Pasen, las Doctora las esta esperando – **les dijo la mujer y tanto como la morena y la rubia sonrieron.

Minutos después, Quinn estaba recostada en la camilla y al lado de ella estaba sentada su morena que tenia agarrada una de sus manos.

**-Esto será rápido –** decía la doctora preparando la crema que iba a poner sobre la barriga de la rubia **- ¿Y el padre? –** pregunto, tanto la morena como la rubia se miraron.

**Q: En realidad…**

**R: Yo soy la otra madre del bebe –** dijo muy orgullosa, tampoco iba a entrar en detalles.

**-Entiendo –** les sonrió **- ¿Primeriza? –** le colocaba la crema sobre la barriga de la rubia y esta se estremecía de lo helada que estaba.

**Q: Si -** estaba muy sonriente.

**-Bien aquí vamos –** comenzaba a pasar la maquinita sobre la barriga de la rubia.

**R: ¿Cómo esta?, no veo nada, ¡dígame que esta bien! –** lo único que veía era una pantalla media negra.

**Q: Amor tranquila –** y después decían que era ella la desesperada.

La imagen de la pantalla de la maquina iba mostrando el feto poco a poco, las futuras madres se quedaron sin aliento apenas escucharon el corazón de su bebe latir con fuerza.

**-Esta muy bien –** la doctora miraba detenidamente la pantalla **- ¿Quieren saber el sexo? – **miro a las dos madres que tenían ya sus ojos brillosos de la emoción y la felicidad.

**R: Si por favor –** apretaba mas fuerte la mano de su novia.

**-Bien, a ver a ver –** movía la maquinita **– Si aquí esta ¿Listas? –** Pregunto y las Faberry asintieron **- Pues será un lindo varoncito –** término de decir.

**Q: ¿Un varoncito? –** varias lagrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

**-Si un varoncito….**

**Q: ¿Estas escuchando amor? ¡Vamos a tener un niño! – **miro a la morena que seguía embelesada en el monitor, donde aparecía su hijo **- Rach, amor…**

**R: Nuestro primer hijo será hermoso Quinn, será el bebe mas feliz, mas amado, mas consentido y el mas hermoso de todo el planeta –** ya no podía contener sus lagrimas.

**Q: Lo se amor, lo se –** apenas fueron consientes de que sus bocas se encontraron en sentido beso, olvidándose que en frente tenían a una doctoras mirándolas incrédula.

**-Este… -** se aclaro la garganta **– Yo… yo… las dejo solas –** no quería ver de más.

**R: Te amo… Te amo y me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo –** besaba delicadamente el rostro de su novia, sin lugar a dudas este era uno de los mejores días de su vida.

_Minutos mas tarde…_

Las Faberry caminaban agarradas de la mano por una de los centros comerciales de New York, ahora que sabían que iban a tener un niño, habían decidido ir a comprar una cuantas cosas a una tienda de ropa de bebes y de mujeres embarazadas.

**Q: Es aquí –** arrastraba a la morena a una de las tiendas **- ¿Te gusta? –** le enseñaba un monito color celeste.

**R: Me encanta –** miraba detenidamente la ropa.

**Q: Entonces me lo llevare –** la morena asintió feliz, le encantaba ver feliz a su rubia, en un descuido la rubia se alejo de la morena y enseguida esta tuvo a alguien a su lado.

**-¿Necesitas algo? –** le pregunto una chica rubia muy bonita, estaba vestida como vendedora.

**R: Eh… no gracias –** ni siquiera fijo su mirada en la chica.

**-Yo creo que si quieres algo –** le hablaba de manera insinuante, pero la morena ni cuenta se daba.

**R: En realidad si –** al fin la miro **– Estoy buscando ropa…**

**-Para tu sobrino…**

**R: No, para mi bebe –** dijo muy sonriente.

**-¿Estás embarazada? –** parecía desilusionada.

**R: No, en realidad mi novia es la que esta…**

**-Ya veo – **sonreía** – Podrías llevar este – **le estiraba un conjunto blanco de manera coqueta y esta vez la morena si se dio cuenta y enseguida miro a su rubia.

**R: Ay no… –** paso saliva, vio como los ojos de su novia estaban rojos de la ira

**Q: Aléjate –** se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica que se había atrevido a acercarse a su novia **– De mi mujer, ahora mismo…**

**R: Quinn –** intentaba detenerla.

**Q: ¡Te he dicho que te alejes! –** por poco se le fue encima, pero la morena alcanzo a agarrarla y la chica a provecho para alejarse.

**R: Quinn cálmate…**

**Q: ¿Qué me calme? –** la miraba incrédula **- ¿Quieres que me calme?, cuando esa tipa esta que se te insinúa y al parecer a ti bien que te gusta – **la morena rodaba los ojos** – Claro no, como ahora me parezco a Romario, crees que puedes ir por la vida mirando traseros de chicas rubias y con perfectos cuerpos…**

**R: Quinn, pero si yo no he hecho nada…**

**Q: Ya no me quieres…**

**R: Y aquí vamos de nuevo… – **susurro.

**Q: ¿Qué dijiste Berry? – **alzaba una de sus cejas de manera desafiante.

**R: Nada amor…**

**Q: Estoy gorda – **empezaba a sollozar** – Estoy segura que me vas a dejar…**

**R: Ya amor – **intentaba abrazarla.

**Q: Déjame - **se hacia la difícil.

**R: Quinn yo te amo, entiéndelo, no me importa si dentro de una meses estarás mas gorda, o mas flaca – **la miraba tiernamente** – Te voy amar igual, incluso mas de lo que ya lo hago horita, porque se, que dentro de esa barriguita de Romario – **sonreía, pero a la rubia no le gusto el comentario** - Esta mi hijo, nuestro hijo - **

**Q: ¿De verdad? –** hacia un puchero.

**R: Si amor –** besaba tiernamente sus labios **– Quinn aquí no –** sentía las manos de su novia en su trasero.

**Q: ¿Por qué no? –** mordía el labio inferior de la morena.

**R: Porque este es un lugar público y nos pueden ver –** miraba para todos lados.

**Q: Eso no será problema –** prácticamente arrastro a uno de los vestidores a la morena.

**R: Quinn no… ¿Qué haces? –** vio como trabo la puerta apenas estuvieron las dos adentro.

**Q: Nada –** la miro pícaramente y la arrimo más a la morena contra el espejo.

**R: Quinn nos pueden encontrar…**

**Q: No me importa –** la empezó a besar desesperadamente **– No sabes lo mucho que excitas Berry –** la rubia tenia las hormonas revolucionadas.

**R: Dios Quinn –** en un movimiento rápido giro a la rubia y las dos se miraban a través del espejo **– Tu no sabes lo que excitas a mi -** restregaba a Berrycito contra el trasero de la rubia **- ¿Lo sientes? –** La rubia asintió mirándola a través del espejo **– Es solo por ti Quinn, por ninguna otra mujer, solo por ti – **mordisqueaba el cuello de su novia.

Ninguna de las dos supo como la morena termino sin pantalanes y bóxer, ni como la rubia termino sin su vestido y con sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de la morena, mientras era penetrada rápidamente y su espalda chocaba con el espejo que estaba tras ella.

**Q: Más… más rápido amor –** gemía mordiéndose los labios y a la vez con sus paredes internas empezaba a apretar a Berrycito.

**R: ¡Dios! si sigues haciendo no creo poder aguantar –** por eso gustosa acato las órdenes de su novia y empezó a mover sus caderas mas rápido.

**Q: No lo hagas… –** dijo con voz sexual y desesperadamente buscaba la boca de su novia, unos segundos más y las dos dejaban correr su orgasmo, la morena como pudo ayudo a bajar a la rubia, no quería que se hiciera daño.

**R: Somos unas pervertidas –** tenia su frente pegada a la de la rubia **– No tu eres una pervertida –** sonreía.

**Q: Y a ti te encanta –** llevaba una de sus manos a Berrycito, lo agarraba y lo acariciaba suavemente.

**R: ¿No te cansas? –** cerraba los ojos antes el contacto de su miembro con la mano de la rubia.

**Q: No, tengo antojo… mucho antojo de ti –** ataca la boca de la morena y empezaba a buscar su lengua para que jugara con la de ella.

**R: No sabes lo mucho que te deseo… –** dijo antes de giraba a la rubia para que quedara de frente al espejo y le daba una mirada llena de pasión a través de el **- Amo tu piel – **repartía besos por su cuello y espalda **– Amo el olor de tu pelo -** aspiraba el olor que desprendía el cabello de su amada, mientras llevaba sus manos a los pechos de su mujer y los acariciaba **– Amo todo de ti...**

**Q: Rach –** hacia su cabeza para atrás y sentía nuevamente la erección de su novia en su trasero **– Di que Berrycito es mío –** le pedía a la morena a pocos centímetros de su boca, quizás era la primera vez que se estaban dejando llevar por el placer sexual, si se podría decir.

**R: Es tuyo, solo tuyo –** empezó a penetrarla suavemente, despacio sin apuros, le encantaba ese lugar tan caliente del cuerpo de la rubia, ese lugar en el que solo ella quería entrar y en el único que ella quería estar.

**-¿Hay alguien aquí? – **escucharon al otro lado de la puerta.

**Q: No te detengas –** llevo su mano derecha al trasero de su novia para que no dejara de moverse.

**R: No lo hare –** aumento las embestidas, con una de sus manos estimulaba el clítoris de su mujer y con la otra acariciaba uno de sus pechos, las dos no paraban de gemir y suspirar, unos cuantos segundos mas y las dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo **- Estamos locas –** apoyaba su frente en la espalda sudorosa de su chica.

**Q: Lo se –** su cuerpo temblaba producto de los espasmos que estaba sufriendo.

**-¿Hay alguien aquí? –** volvieron a escuchar.

**R: Sera mejor que nos vistamos –** se separaba de la rubia y le pasaba el vestido que estaba en el piso.

**Q: Yo no tengo apuro…**

**R: Quinn –** la miraba con una ceja levantada.

**Q: ¿Tienes miedo de que la rubia delgada nos haya escuchado? –** la morena no entendía como Quinn era tan rápida para cambiar de humor.

**R: ¡No empieces quieres! –** le dio una mirada enfadada y se ponía rápidamente el bóxer y el pantalón.

**Q: ¡Tú no me entiendes! –** se ponía a llorar y la morena suspiro.

**R: Lo siento amor, discúlpame… –** La abrazaba, sabía que la rubia se ponía así por las hormonas **– Y claro que te entiendo, pero quiero que dejes de crearte esas ideas absurdas en la cabeza, yo te amo a ti, únicamente a ti** – besaba tiernamente su cabeza.

**Q: Y yo te amo a ti –** ahora sonreía.

**R: Bueno, ahora termínate de vestir que nos tenemos que ir –** la rubia asintió y se vistió a la velocidad de la luz.

Las dos salieron del vestidor con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero antes de salir de la tienda cruzaron sus miradas con la rubia que antes se le había acercado a la morena, pero esta las miraba con el ceño fruncido, la morena poca importancia le dio, pero la rubia aprovecho para abrazar mas a su chica y sacarle la lengua a la rubia arribista, mientras la morena ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, para acabar con esa inseguridad que últimamente se apoderaba de Quinn, así que simplemente sonrió para sus adentros…

**And you  
Your sex is on fire  
You  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire…**

* * *

**Dedicado especialmente para Sor y Estefanía, para que ya no se depriman XD**

**Un beso linda :***

**Un beso nena :***


	41. Chapter 41

**Siento la demora!**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Quinn se removía inquieta sobre la cama, no sabia si era por el calor que estaba sintiendo, o por las ganas de comer que tenia, a sus cinco meses ya tenia una barriga muy prominente, quizás lo normal cuando se va a tener un hijo varón y sus ganas de comer a toda hora aumentaban día a día.

**Q: Rach –** comenzó a llamar a la morena.

**R: Mmm… -** se removía un poco, pero vuelta se quedaba quieta.

**Q: Rach –** esta vez movía a la morena utilizando su mano derecha.

**R: ¿Qué quieres ahora? –** le daba una mirada enfadada.

**Q: Nada… -** sus ojos se ponían llorosos y la morena fue consiente de que había metido la pata, pero no era para menos, Quinn últimamente la levantaba a la media noche cada vez que tenia un antojo y otras veces para hacer el amor y no era que no le gustara, le encantaba, pero es que a veces no la dejaba dormir y eso la tenia algo estresada.

**R: Lo siento amor – **se acercaba a ella para abrazarla, había tenido un día agotador y lo único quería era descansar, pero no iba a permitir que su rubia se quedara con las ganas de algo, por muy cansada que este **– ¿Qué tienes? –** la miraba tiernamente.

**Q: Tengo hambre –** hacia un adorable puchero.

**R: ¿Y qué quieres de comer? –** lo único que esperaba es que no se le antojara comida exótica de la India o Oceanía, porque no habría quien la salvara.

**Q: Maduro frito con queso derretido – **mostro una gran sonrisa y la morena suspiro aliviada.

**R: Esta bien, espera aquí y no te duermas –** le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a la cocina a preparar el antojo de la rubia., diez minutos mas tarde la morena regreso con la comida de su chica y se la dio para que comiera y no se quedara con el deseo **- ¿Está bueno? –** miraba sonriente a la rubia, que no paraba de comer.

**Q: Muy rico –** hablaba con la boca llena **- ¿Quieres? – **le ofrecía a la morena y esta negaba **– Bien…** - mientras mas para ella, mejor pensaba, varios segundo después la rubia había devorado todo de golpe.

**R: ¿Satisfecha? –** le sacaba la bandeja de las manos a su chica.

**Q: Si… -** dio un brinquito en la cama.

**R: Me alegro –** sonrió, su rubia era tan adorable que era imposible enojarse con ella **– Ve a lavarte los dientes mientras yo voy a dejar esto a la cocina – **se paro de la cama y la rubia como una niña chiquita asintió y rápidamente camino hasta el baño.

**Q: Me abrazas –** fue lo primero que escucho decir la morena, apenas puso su espalda sobre el colchón.

**R: ¿Cucharita? –** se acercaba a su novia.

**Q: Si…**

**R: ¿Grande o chiquita? –** sonreía y la rubia hacia lo mismo.

**Q: Muy chiquita –** tenia antojo de dormir abrazada a su mujer.

**R: Te amo Quinn –** se aferraba a espalda de su novia.

**Q: Y yo a ti amor –** giraba un poco su cabeza buscando la boca de la morena y la encontraba.

**R: A ti también te amo mi príncipe –** apenas la morena termino la frase la rubia sintió como dentro de ella, su bebe le daba una pequeña patada.

**Q: ¿Lo sentiste? –** se giro hacia su novia muy emocionada.

**R: ¡Claro que si amor! -** también se emociono.

**Q: De seguro escucho lo que dijiste –** nuca antes el bebe había pateado a pesar de que era un varón, razón por la cual se emocionaban y nuevamente el bebe Faberry aprovechaba para darle otra patada a su madre, pero esta vez mas fuerte **– ¡Ay! –** Se quejo un poco **– Creo que esta feliz…**

**R: Hola mi príncipe – **bajaba a la altura de la barriga de su novia le y repartía besos **– Ya quiero que nazcas para tenerte entre en mis brazos y llenarte de mucho amor –** volvía a besar la barriga de su mujer.

**Q: Creo que ya se tranquilizo –** ya no sentía nada.

**R: Eso parece –** le dio un ultimo beso al vientre de su novia **- ¿Cucharita? – **le pregunto y la rubia asintió, la morena la abrazo por la espalda y segundos después las dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

La morena empezaba abrir sus ojos pesadamente, escuchaba voces provenientes de alguna parte de su departamento, pero no lograba distinguirlas, parecían estar discutiendo y no entendía nada, giro sobre la cama para buscar a Quinn pero no la encontró, así que frunció el ceño, rápidamente se levanto de la cama y siguió las voces que se escuchaban departamento y que provenían de la cocina.

**R: Debí saber que eran ustedes dos – **dijo apenas cruzo la puerta de la cocina** - ¿Qué hacen tan temprano levantadas? –** miraba a Santana y Elise que eran quienes peleaban, a Britt y Liz que hacían el desayuno y por ultimo a su novia sentada frente a su suegra** – Buen día amor – s**e acercaba a su novia le daba un beso y se sentada a su lado **– Buenos días Judy…**

**Ju: Buenos días –** le sonreía.

**S: No todos somos como tu querida –** miraba a la morena y esta rodo los ojos** – Pero mejor que te hayas despertado, porque así le dejas claro a esta –** señalo a Elise **– Que yo seré la madrina de Paolo…**

**R: ¿Paolo? –** estaba mosqueada.

**El: ¡Tú no serás su madrina! –** Espetaba Elise **– Yo seré la madrina de Cristiano – **al parecer tenia cierta afición por un jugador.

**R: ¿Quién es Cristiano y Paolo?** – seguía sin entender nada.

**El: Pues tu hijo… - **Judy intentaba no reírse, le parecía muy surrealista la pelea.

**R: Ni loca le pondré esos nombres – **se negaba rotundamente.

**S: Pues yo creo que Paolo es un nombre muy interesante y sexy…**

**El: Eso no es cierto, Cristiano es mas sexy –** contra atacaba **– Además yo seré su madrina y punto…**

**S: Claro que no, yo tengo mas derechos, soy como hermana de Rachel, siempre fui su mejor amiga…**

**El: Pues yo le di muchos momentos de pasión…**

**R: ¡Elise! – **miro enseguida a su novia que estaba con el ceño ya fruncido.

**S: Eso no cuenta Lazlo…**

**El: Pues…**

**-Rachel ¿Te gustaría hacernos un hijo? – **dijeron al mismo tiempo Britt y Elise cosa que hizo que Judy se atragantara.

**R: ¿Qué?...**

**Q: ¿Qué?...**

**S: No…. ¿No estarán hablando en serio? –** creía haber escuchado mal.

**El: Claro que no – **estaba sorprendida.

**-Pues ya que ustedes se están pelando por un hijo de Rachel – **Santana y su novia la miraban detenidamente** - Pues Britt y yo pensamos que si Rachel nos hace un hijo, ustedes dos estarían más felices y dejaran de pelear –** la rubia asintió a lo dicho por Elise.

**Q: ¡Eso no!, ¡Eso si que no! –** Negaba rotundamente **– Ni se les ocurra querer poner sus asquerosas manos, en mi Berrycito – **Judy abrió sus ojos sorprendida, lo que menos quería escuchar era a su hija hablando de su vida sexual.

**R: ¡Quinn! –** se ponía toda colorada.

**S: ¡Dios!, creo que mi mente acaba de procesar algunas imágenes que me serán difíciles olvidar –** ponía cara de asco.

**El: En realidad Berrycito es lindo y suave –** acotaba y Judy ahora si quería desaparecer de esa cocina.

**R: ¡Elise! –** ya no sabia donde meterse, ni siquiera podía mirar a Judy a la cara.

**-Muy bonito Elise –** Liz se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

**Q: Si Elise, muy bonito cuidado y comienzas a sufrir del mal de ojo –** miraba feamente a Elise que pasaba saliva, a la rubia no le había gustado para nada lo que había dicho.

**El: Eh… –** se aclaraba la garganta **– Creo que… creo que es mejor que desayunemos -** se sentaba lentamente en la mesa, evitando la mirada de Quinn, demás esta decir que le había dado un poco de miedo, todas reían por la cara de Elise, estaba como para sacarle una foto y enmarcarla.

_Dos días después…_

Quinn estaba algo asustada y nerviosa, si se podría decir, no sabía si era por las hormonas del embarazo, que por cierto ya la tenían más tranquila, o por las continuas ideas que su pequeña cabeza "creaba" en torno a la morena. Su morena, su amor había estado más rara que de costumbre, poco o nada la había visto durante estos dos días, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba afuera y ella no sabia que pensar o que creer, no quería desconfiar de la morena, pero es que la solo idea de solo perderla, la aterraba profundamente.

**-Quinn… Quinn –** escuchaba que Elise la llamaba desde la sala.

**Q: En la cocina –** ya la barriga le empezaba a pesar mas de la cuenta y se le hacia un poco difícil moverse.

**El: ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que ya estabas lista…**

**Q: Ya te dije que no quería ir –** dijo de mala gana.

**El: Te dije que no aceptaba un no como respuesta, así que mueve ese trasero, en este caso la barriga** – se reía **– Y apúrate por favor, que se nos hace tarde…**

**Q: Pero…**

**El: Nada de peros –** prácticamente la arrastraba a su habitación.

Varios minutos después Elise conducía tranquilamente por las calles de New York, sonreía por la cara de la rubia, que iba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

**El: Quita esa cara…**

**Q: No hasta que me digas donde vamos…**

**El: Ya te dije que no puedo decírtelo –** se lo repetía por enésima vez.

**Q: ¿Rachel sabe de esto? –** era probable que Elise no estuviera solo en este misterio.

**El: No lo se… -** se echo a reír y la rubia suspiro frustrada.

Después del largo recorrido que según la rubia hicieron, Elise estaciono su auto frente a una puerta grande que dejaba ver una gran casa.

**Q: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?** – miraba para todos lados sin entender nada.

**El: Cumpliendo ordenes –** respondió tranquila **– Ahora baja que te están esperado…**

**Q: ¿A mi? ¿Quién? –** Elise rodo los ojos.

**El: ¡Ay solo baja! –** le desabrocho el cinturón y la rubia de mala gana se bajo despacio no quería tropezarse **– Disfrútalo, te lo mereces –** le estiro su bolso y le guiño un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta y arranco.

**Q: ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer aquí? –** se cruzaba de brazos, de pronto su celular empezó a sonar.

_-¿Qué esperas para entrar? - Rachel._

La rubia frunció el ceño, ¿La morena estaba en el mismo lugar que ella? ¿Pero dónde? Se preguntaba.

_-Vamos Quinn te estoy esperando ;) – Rachel._

La gran puerta que estaba frente a ella se abría y se sorprendía, ya que nunca había estado en aquel lugar y tampoco entendía que hacia la morena allí. Camino por el largo jardín de la casa, hasta llegar a la puerta donde había una nota.

'_Bienvenida a nuestro lugar'_

Ahora si que no entendía nada, pero aun así decidió entrar.

**Q: Rachel –** camina cuidadosamente **– Rachel si estas aquí sal y no juegues conmigo –** su voz sonada suplicante, pero se quedo sin aliento apenas poso su mirada en las paredes del lugar y en algunas mesitas, en ellas habían muchas fotos de ella, de la morena, de la morena con ella, de su madre, de los Sres. Berry y de sus amigas, su pulso se empezaba a acelerar y una presión en pecho no la dejaba respirar bien, que ni se dio cuenta que la morena se acercaba a ella lentamente para no asustarla.

**R: ¿Te gusta? –** la abrazo por detrás.

**Q: ¿Qué es todo esto Rachel? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –** algo en su corazón le decía de que se trataba, pero quería escucharlo de la boca de la morena.

**R: Nuestro hogar Quinn –** dijo suavemente y Quinn no pudo evitar emocionarse así que se giro para enfrentarla.

**Q: ¿Estás hablando en serio? –** varias lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

**R: Si amor, he estado preparado esto desde que supe que estabas embarazada y es por eso que he estado un poco ausente estos dos días –** como podía rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su novia, ya que por la barriga no lo podía hacer bien – **Quiero que cuando nazca nuestro bebe, lo haga en un lugar estable –** besaba la nariz de su rubia **– Quiero que de una vez por todas estemos juntas Quinn – **sus sonrisa era inmensa** - Que definitivamente seamos una familia, porque tu y este bebe –** ponía una mano en la barriga de la rubia **– Son mi familia -** sus ojos se ponían llorosos **- Y es por eso que yo quiero –** comenzaba a rebuscar algo en su bolsillo derecho y a la rubia el corazón le empezaba a latir con mas fuerza.

**Q: ¡Oh Dios! –** sabia lo que venia a continuación.

**R: Yo quiero, no… no quiero, en realidad deseo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, que tu –** se arrodillaba frente a la rubia **– Que tu aceptes ser mi esposa –** abría la pequeña caja roja que tenia en las manos, un hermoso anillo de diamantes blanco se dejaba ver** – Que aceptes a esta mujer que te ha amado desde la primera vez que te vio, a esta mujer que promete amarte, cuidarte y por sobre todo hacerte feliz no solo a ti, sino a cada uno de los hijos que vayamos a tener – **Quinn ya no podía controlar sus lagrimas **– Entonces que me dices Fabray –** soltaba una risita **- ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? –** pregunto definitivamente.

**Q: No puedo decir que no ¿Verdad? –** se hacia un "poco la difícil".

**R: No puedes, la palabra no quiero, no existe en mi diccionario –** bromeaba.

**Q: Pues seguirá sin existir, por estaría completamente loca si te dijera que no…**

**R: Eso es un…. ¿si? –** preguntaba por las dudas.

**Q: Un completo y rotundo si… acepto amor ¡Acepto a casarme contigo!** – casi se tira encima de su novia, pero prefirió no hacerlo por la barriga, dejo que la morena le colocara el anillo y fue su futura esposa quien se levanto rápidamente dándole un apasionado beso y abrazándola.

**R: Te amo… te amo –** repartía besos por toda la cara de su ahora prometida.

**Q: Y yo te amo a ti amor… te amo mucho… mucho –** las dos siguieron besándose en medio de la sala de su nuevo hogar, disfrutando del momento y pensando en el camino lleno de felicidad que les esperaba…

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more…**

* * *

**Se aceptan sugerencias de nombres para el bebe Faberry :)**

**Un beso linda :***

**Un beso nena :***


	42. Chapter 42

**Siento la demora!**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Quinn arribaba a los siete meses de embarazo lo que la llevaba supuestamente a estar en reposo absoluto, pero la rubia poco reposo había tenido, debido a los preparativos de su boda, mas de una vez la morena le había dicho que ella se encargaría de todo junto con Elise, Santana y Britt, pero no, ella había querido estar presente en cada detalle referente a su boda, boda que por cierto iba a ser muy sencilla, pero como ella era Quinn Fabray quería que todo estuviera al la altura de la situación.

Sus vidas habían cambiando mucho a raíz del cambio a su nuevo hogar, la casa era grande y a su vez contaba con un gran jardín, una piscina, un amplio comedor y seis habitaciones, de las cuales tres ya estaban utilizadas, la principal que era las de las Faberry, una por Judy y la última estaba siendo decorada para la llegada del primer bebe de la familia.

**R: Quinn deja eso –** intentaba quitarle una de las sillas que iban a ser utilizadas en la boda, las dos habían decidido que el casamiento se iba a realizar en su nueva casa, para que fuera mucho más íntimo.

**Q: No quiero –** parecía una niña chiquita.

**R: Quinn, tu sabes muy bien que no puedes estar haciendo fuerza** – la miraba siramente **– Así que dame eso de una vez…**

**Q: Estoy embarazada no enferma** – se quejaba haciendo un adorable puchero.

**R: Lo se amor –** le quitaba la silla de las manos **– Pero el doctor dijo que tienes que estar en reposo y tú no has hecho caso –** le sonreía tiernamente.

**Q: Yo quiero que salga todo perfecto… **

**R: Y yo amor, no veo la hora en que seas definitivamente mi mujer –** besaba los labios de su rubia **– Pero aun así no es necesario que tu hagas esto, para eso está la gente que he contratado –** le señalaba algunas personas que arreglaban las mesas y las sillas.

**Q: Pero…**

**R: Pero nada, en este momento usted se me va para la casa, precisamente a la cocina donde su mamá ha preparado un dulce de tres leche que está bien… -** ni siquiera termino de hablar porque la rubia apenas le decían comida, salía disparada como el corre caminos **– Vaya le dicen comida y se le olvida hasta que está a punto de casarse –** se reía negando con la cabeza y vio como Elise se acercaba a ella.

**EL: ¿Y la gordita llorona? –** la morena rodo los ojos.

**R: No le digas así –** caminaba hasta uno de los chicos encargados de la decoración, para que se llevara la silla a su sitio **– Además, ya no llora – **le daba silla al chico.

**El: Ah claro, ahora tiene una solitaria en la barriga –** se burlaba y la morena le dio una mirada fulminante **– Ya lo siento un vuelvo a decir eso…**

**R: Mas te vale** – no le gustaba para nada eso.

**El: ¿Nerviosa?, digo mañana te casas y bueno me imagino que estarás con los nervios de punta…**

**R: En realidad no, casarme con Quinn es lo que más deseo, así que ya quiero que sea mañana…**

**El: Ya veo…** - vio como Britt se acercaba a ellas rápidamente.

**B: Sera mejor que vengan a la cocina, Quinn está a punto de matar a Santana por qué se quiere comer la mitad de su pastel –** decía toda agita.

**El: Esto no me lo pierdo –** era la primera que salía disparada.

**R: Santana no sabe en lo que se ha metido –** salía tras Elise seguida por Britt.

**Q: Dame ese pastel Santana –** apuntaba a la latina con una cuchareta.

**Ju: Quinn cuidado con lo que piensas hacer… -** tenía miedo de que se lo tirara a la pobre de la latina.

**Q: No hasta que deje mi pastel…**

**S: Vamos Quinn solo es un pedacito, no seas angurrienta –** se apresurada a darle un mordisco al pastel.

**Q: ¡No te atrevas! –** hacia el ademan de tirarle el implemento de la cocina a la latina.

**El: Dale duro Quinn –** le daba ánimos a la rubia y la latina le daba una mirada fulminante.

**R: Quinn dame eso –** por atrás le quitaba el arma del crimen a su novia.

**Q: Se quiere comer mi pastel –** hacia puchero, mientras Britt y Judy reían por la situación.

**El: Y volvió la gordita llorona –** sonreía, pero la sonrisa se le esfumo cuando miro a Quinn y vio que esta la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

**Q: Es última vez que te atreves a decirme gordita llorona –** se separaba de su novia y se acercaba lentamente a Elise, que enseguida miro a la morena.

**El: Rachel… –** pasaba saliva pesadamente.

**R: ¿Escucharon algo? –** le pregunto a Santana y a su suegra haciéndose la loca.

**S: Yo no –** negaba dándole una mordida al pastel, aprovechando que la rubia estaba entretenida.

**Ju: Ni yo –** también negaba.

**Q: Porque si lo vuelves a hacer –** estaba a poco centímetros del rostro de Elise **- Conocerás la furia de una mujer embarazada –** sentencio.

**El: No más gordita llorona –** al parecer había captado el mensaje.

**Q: Así me gusta –** sonrió feliz y se giró a su novia, que seguía sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que su novia podía cambiar de humor **– Ahora a seguir en donde me quede – **la morena la miro extrañada** - ¡Tú vas a morir! – **miro a la latina que estaba con la boca llena.

**S: ¿Qué? -** vio como la rubia le quito la cuchareta a su novia y se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

**R: Quinn…**

**Q: Esto es para que entiendas** – nuevamente apuntaba a la latina con la cuchareta **- Que no debes meterte con la comida de una mujer embarazada y más si esa mujer es Quinn Fabray…**

**B: La va a matar – **se preocupaba por su novia.

**R: Corre Santana…**

**S: ¡Mamá! –** salía corriendo de la cocina seguida por Quinn.

**R: ¡Quinn no corras! –** salía tras su novia.

_Minutos después…_

**S: No entiendo de qué se ríen –** se quejaba muy molesta sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala, con un pedazo de carne en el ojo derecho.

**El: ¿En serio Santana? –** Estaba sentada al lado de la latina y la miraba muy molesta **- ¿Tenías que pegarme? – **al contrario de la latina, ella tenía un pedazo de carne en el ojo izquierdo.

**S: Nadie te manda a burlarte del prójimo –** le recriminaba **– Te juro Quinn que si mañana me amanece el ojo morado, arruino tu boda –** amenazaba a la rubia que estaba sentada en el mueble del frente, comiendo su pastel, junto con a su novia y Britt, que no paraban de reír. Di

**Q: Agradece que no te di con la cuchareta** – se encogía de hombros, llevándose otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

**El: Pues si mí a mí me amanece morado, ni siquiera pienso asistir** – se ponía dramática.

**R: Por Dios, solo fue un golpecito –** le quitaba importancia al asunto.

**S: ¿Un golpecito? ¿En serio?, ¡La salvaje esa casi me deja sin ojo! –** indignada señalo a la rubia.

**El: ¡Y tu casi me dejas sin uno a mí! –** no se quedaba atrás.

**Q: Y después dicen que la llorona y dramática soy yo** – se reía y tanto Santana como Elise, rodaban lo ojos.

**B: Todo fue tan divertido, directo al…. –** hacia un puño al aire muy sonriente, pero su sonrisa se borró apenas vio la cara de mu mujer **– Digo… este – **no sabía que decir** – Yo me voy a ver a Judy – **salía disparada a la cocina, no quería que el mal humor de la latina fuera contra ella también.

**S: Si… huye cobarde –** seguía muy molesta.

**El: Yo mejor me voy a ver Liz –** se levantaba y se iba.

**S: Yo también me largo, no quiero seguir en esta casa, donde solo recibo maltrato físico –** muy ofendida se levantaba y se iba a buscar a su novia.

**Q: Llorona…** - susurro para que la latina no la escuchara.

**R: Hazme acuerdo de grabar el video de la correteada que le diste a Santana en un disco y hacer varia copias** - le decía a su novia **– No pienso dejar que se olvide de este momento tan fácilmente –** ponía cara maliciosa.

**Q: Ni yo –** al parecer estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

Varias horas después la morena salía del baño después de una ducha caliente, con solo una pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

**R: ¿Qué estás haciendo? –** vio cómo su novia la esperaba a rodillada sobre la cama totalmente desnuda.

**Q: Esperándote –** dijo pícaramente** – Sé que decidimos no tener despedidas de solteras, pero aun si, yo quería darte una privada para ti –** se sonrojaba.

**R: Amor sabes que no es necesario –** se subía a la cama y se ponía e las mismo posición de su novia.

**Q: Pero… pero hace días que no estamos juntas y yo… -** se quedó callada bajando su mirada.

**R: ¿Tu qué? –** alzaba el rostro de su novia y lo acariciaba.

**Q: Bueno yo… yo sé que tú tienes tus necesidades y… y bueno en este momento no puedo estar contigo como debería de ser y…**

**R: Ey amor no seas tontita** - sonreía por las ideas que su novia se hacía **– Yo no necesito estar haciendo el amor a cada rato para estar bien –** le daba un beso en la nariz **– Yo te amo Quinn y no me importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar…**

**Q: Pero aun así, me muero por estar contigo, te necesito** – intentaba quitarle la toalla a su novia.

**R: ¿Estás segura? –** no quería lastimarla.

**Q: Muy segura –** mordía el labio inferior de su moren y terminaba de sacarle la toalla **– Eres tan sexy –** empujaba un poco a la morena y se sentaba encima de ella enrollando sus brazos en su cuello **– Nunca podría cansarme de tu cuerpo, de tus besos, de tus manos…**

**R: ¿Nunca? –** empezaba a encenderse.

**Q: Nunca Berry… -** se movía buscando fricción entre su cuerpo y el de su novia.

**R: Te amo Quinn, te amo tanto… tanto –** acariciaba la barriga denuda de su novia **– Y a ti también te amo –** le hablaba a su bebe **– Pero en este momento necesito que te tapes esas orejitas, ya que tu madre y yo vamos hacer el amor y no me parece correcto que un bebe, escuche este tipo de cosas –** la rubia soltaba una risita.

**Q: Estas loca –** atacaba la boca de la morena y una de sus manos bajaban directamente a Berrycito.

**R: Dios… –** su cuerpo se estremecía cuando la rubia hacia eso, sentir su mano rodeando su miembro, acariciándolo de arriba abajo, mientras la besaba apasionadamente, con eso solo lograba excitarla más y a la vez que quisiera perder la cabeza más rápido entre sus brazos.

**Q: Ya quiero que sea mañana –** guiaba la punta de Berrycito hasta su sexo y lo juntaba con toda su humedad.

**R: Mmm…** - cerraba los ojos ante el contacto.

**Q: Quiero que sea mañana y que de una vez por todas… –** soltó un gemido cuando acaricio su clítoris con la cabeza del miembro ya erecto de la morena y esta no se quedaba atrás **– Seas definitivamente mi mujer – **la morena termino de entrar en su novia y las dos gruñeron ante la oleada de placer que sentían, sus cuerpos se movían frenéticamente, cuerpos que ya se conocían perfectamente y aunque ya estaban acostumbrados el uno de otro, siempre sentían como si lo estuvieran haciendo por primera vez.

Embestidas iban y venían, al igual que movimientos sensuales, besos, caricias y gemidos, todo era perfecto, todo era delicado, sin apuros, lo único que intentaban era entregarse en cuerpo y alma, una vez más, como siempre, no falto mucho para que las paredes del sexo de la rubia empezaran a apretarse más en torno a Berrycito, provocándoles una sensación deliciosa, que las llevaba directamente al orgasmo, unos cuantos segundos más y las dos suspiraron el nombre de la otra, en señal de que habían llegado al mismo tiempo.

**R: Te amo –** respiraba agitadamente con su frente pegada a la de la mujer, que el día de mañana se convertiría en su esposa.

**Q: Y yo te amo a ti –** tenía sus ojos cerrados, aun con su cuerpo temblando producto de orgasmo que todavía recorría su cuerpo, se quedaron en esa posición un largo rato, regalándose tiernos besos y caricias, hasta que decidieron que lo mejor sería dormir, mañana les esperaba un gran día…

**I belong with you… you belong with me**

**You're my sweet heart**

**I belong with you, you belong with me**

**You're my sweet heart**

* * *

**Saludos Estefania ;)**

**Un beso linda :***

**Un beso nena :***


	43. Chapter 43

**Siento la demora!**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

El día de la boda había llegado finalmente y el ambiente en la casa de las Faberry se tornaba intenso a pesar de ser una boda tranquila, pero sin lugar a dudas reinaba la felicidad.

**Q: ¿Cómo me veo? –** le preguntaba a su madre en una de las habitaciones que había sido destinada para que se arreglara y también estaban acompañada de Brittany.

**Ju: Te vez hermosa hija –** su mirada denotaba orgullo.

**Q: ¿Tú crees? –** Se giraba al espejo para mirar una vez su hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco** - ¿No me veo gorda?, es decir, ya sé que estoy gorda, creo que la barriga que tengo dice mucho – **acariciaba su vientre.

**B: Quinn te vez bien –** también opinaba.

**Ju: Si hija –** se acercaba más a ella **– Incluso si cargaras como vestido una cortina de baño, te verías igual de hermosa –** sonrió.

**Q: Lo sé – **dijo muy creída y soltó una risita** - Quien iba a creer que iba a terminar casándome, con la que una vez pensé que era la más perdedora del colegio –** suspiro.

**Ju: Bueno, a veces la vida se encarga de enseñarnos lo equivocada que estamos…**

**Q: Rachel es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, sé que sufrimos y estuvimos un tiempo separadas –** hizo una mueca recordando esos momentos **- Pero realmente todo eso valió la pena, valió la pena si ahora las dos estamos aquí, a punto de dar uno de los pasos más importantes en nuestras vidas –** sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

**Ju: No llores, se te va arruinar el maquillaje –** le pedía, aunque ella también estaba tocada al igual que Britt.

**Q: Y producto de nuestro amor, va a nacer este angelito** – acariciaba su barriga **- Que traerá más felicidad a nuestras vidas…**

**Ju: Sin lugar a dudas, Rachel Berry cambio nuestras vidas para siempre –** apoyaba su mentón en el hombro derecho de su hija y Quinn entendía muy bien lo que había querido decirle su madre, con esa frase.

En otra de las habitaciones de la casa estaba la morena terminándose de arreglar acompañada de Santana y Elise.

**R: Ahora solo faltas tú –** le daba una mirada divertida a Elise, mientras se terminaba de colocar los zapatos.

**El: ¿Casarme yo? ¡Ni loca!, siempre estaré soltera –** se negaba totalmente a la idea de casarse.

**S: Tarde o temprano terminaras haciéndolo, mírame a mí, dije que nunca me casaría, pero apenas Britt me envió las señales correctas de que quería casarse, no lo pensé dos veces y se lo pedí…**

**El: Quizás porque el amor te volvió idiota –** tanto la morena como la latina rodaron los ojos.

**R: El amor no te vuelve idiota Elise, simplemente te empuja a que quieras estar con la persona que amas, por el resto de tu vida –** ponía sonrisa soñadora.

**El: Pues será a ustedes, porque conmigo eso no funciona -** no daba su brazo a torcer.

**R: Como quieras, no me voy a poner a discutir contigo –** se miraba en el espejo** – Lo único que quiero es que llegue el bendito juez y que me case de una vez…**

**El: No entiendo porque estas tan desesperada…**

**S: Rachel lleva desesperada desde la primera vez que vio a Quinn con esa falda cortita de las porristas – **se reía **– No más bien, Berrycito era el desesperado –** la morena rodo los ojos y Elise ya no pudo evitar reírse.

**R: Muy chistosa –** le hacía una mueca a la latina **– Por cierto, te luce el morado – **ahora ella se burló de San señalándole la cara donde tenia

**S: ¡Ni se te ocurra burlarte!, porque te juro que echó a perder tu boda –** la amenazo.

**R: Dudo que quieras arruinarla, a no ser…**

**S: ¿A no ser qué? –** la mirada desafiante.

**R: A no ser que quieras que Quinn te empareje el otro ojo –** soltó una carcajada al igual que Elise.

**S: ¡Por Dios! Si la única razón por la que me pego fue porque me enrede, así que la gordita solo tuvo suerte –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**R: Lo que tú digas Santana y deja de decirle gordita porque si Quinn te escucha, no seré yo quien te defienda –** le advertía.

**S: Si… si –** hacia muecas moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

**El: ¿Y cómo es eso de que no se van a ir de luna de miel? –** pregunto curiosa.

**R: Fue una decisión de las dos, Quinn lo que más necesita es reposo y no voy a permitir que nada afecte sus últimos meses de embarazo –** explico **– Ya después cuando él bebe nazca y pueda quedarse con sus tías, pues ahí nos iremos…**

**S: Sera con su tía Elise –** se hizo la aludida.

**El: De seguro a Britt le gustara quedarse con el –** miro de reojo a la latina, que no la estaba mirando para nada bonito, porque sabía que tenía razón, Britt estaría encantada con él bebe, solo esperaba que no se le dieran ganas de tener uno también.

**R: Bueno ya que sus tías, que por cierto hasta hace un mes se peleaban por quien iba a ser su madrina – **miro a sus dos amigas con los ojos entrecerrados y las dos hicieron las aludidas **– No quieren quedarse con él, pues siempre nos queda Judy –** dijo finalmente.

**S: Bien por ti….**

**-Rachel el cura acaba de llegar –** un agitado Leroy Berry entraba a la habitación.

**R: Ok…** – respiraba profundamente y se daba una última mirada en el espejo.

**El: ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?** – le pregunto a la morena y tanto esta, como Leroy y Santana la miraron confundidas **– Digo todavía puedes echarte para atrás – **la morena frunció el ceño **– De seguro con el tiempo Quinn se pondrá gorda, llenas de arrugas y cuando le llegue la menopausia será más insoportable –** hacia muecas de horror.

**Le: ¿Pero qué dices? –** estaba un poco sorprendido.

**R: Déjala papá, su fobia al matrimonio la hace decir estupideces – **excusaba la actitud de su amiga **– Mejor vamos de una vez que ya me quiero casar –** salía de la habitación seguida por su padre y sus amigas.

**-Quinn ya llego padre –** Hiram Berry hacia acto de presencia en la habitación donde estaba la rubia.

**Q: ¿Ya? –** se ponía nerviosa.

**H: Si ya llego –** se veía visiblemente emocionado **– Te vez hermosísima –** la mirada de arriba abajo.

**Q: Gracias -** tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

**H: No en serio, de seguro vas a ser la novia embarazada más hermosas del planeta, mi hija es muy afortunada –** hablaba con sinceridad.

**Q: Las dos lo somos** – acoto recuperando el color natural de sus mejillas.

**H: Bien, no hagamos esperar más a mi hija** – todos salieron de la habitación y se fueron a ocupar sus lugares para empezar con la ceremonia.

La primera en llegar al pequeño altar donde ya todos los invitados, que no eran muchos, fue la morena, caminada prendida de los brazos de sus padres con una de las sonrisas más radiantes y felices que nadie había visto jamás.

Llego a la altura del padre, mientras sus padres se fueron a sus lugares y espero pacientemente a que Quinn apareciera.

**El: Rachel todavía tienes tiempo –** era una de las "damas de honor", razón por la cual estaba al lado de la morena.

**-¡Quieres callarte! –** Liz estaba al lado de ella y la miraba de mala manera.

**El: Pero si solo estoy molestando –** se excusaba.

**S: Linda manera de molestar –** ella estaba del otro lado de la morena y solo negaba con la cabeza.

**El: Venga son unas amargadas –** se cruzaba de brazos y Britt simplemente sonreía.

Llego el turno de la entrada de la rubia, quien lo hacía del brazo de su madre, se veía más hermosa que de costumbre y los ojos de la morena se iluminaban.

**Ju: Cuídala –** le pidió a la morena, pero sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, la morena lo haría gustosa.

**R: Lo hare –** le sonrió a la mujer y desvió su mirada a su rubia **– Estas hermosa – **la miraba embobada.

**Q: Tu igual –** le guiñaba un ojo **– Comience, pero antes haga la pregunta – **le dijo al cura y la morena la miro confundida.

**-Eh si… si –** el hombre se aclaraba la garganta **– Antes de que empezar con la ceremonia, quiero saber si alguien no está de acuerdo con la misma –** todos miraron extrañados al hombre.

**R: Esa pregunta no es después…** - estaba muy confundida.

**-Bueno si, pero la Srta. Fabray me dijo…** - el hombre no siguió hablando por la mirada que la estaba dando la rubia.

**Q: ¿Alguien no está de acuerdo si o no? –** a la primera que miro fue a la latina, quien le había dicho que arruinaría su boda por el morado que le había hecho en el ojo.

**S: ¿Por qué me miras a mí? –** pasaba saliva, no le gustaba para nada la mirada que le estaba dando la rubia.

**Q: ¿Todos están de acuerdo? –** volvió a preguntar y esta vez se giró a mirar al resto de los invitados.

**-Si… si… claro que si –** decían todos al mismo tiempo, intimidados por la mirada de la rubia.

**Q: Bien… –** con una sonrisa se volvía a girar para mirar al padre y la morena la miraba incrédula – **Puede continuar –** todos rodaban los ojos, Quinn y sus cambios de humor los enloquecía a todos.

**-Bien, estamos todos reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos mujeres… **

**Q: Podría saltarse al final por favor….**

**R: ¡Quinn! –** le llamaba la atención.

**Q: ¿Qué? –** ponía cara inocente.

**R: Deja que el padre haga su trabajo…**

**Q: Esta bien – **dijo muy sonriente y tanto la morena como el cura rodaron los ojos.

**-Bien – **el hombre iba a continuar con su discurso** – Como decía, estamos aquí para presenciar la unión de estas dos mujeres…**

**El: No entiendo para que tanto discurso si a la final, las novias ya se comieron el pastel – **comento.

**Q: ¡Cierra la boca Lazlo! – **perdía la paciencia.

**El: Ya… ya, debiste tomarte un té de tila – **se cruzó de brazos y la rubia rodo los ojos.

**Q: Continúe por favor –** repetía nuevamente.

**-Está bien –** suspiraba el hombre, esperaba que esta vez nada interrumpiera **– Como decía, estamos aquí para presenciar la boda de estas dos mujeres, que han decidido unir sus vidas…**

**S: Dios que cursi, creo que se me está subiendo el colesterol y como diría un mal político por ahí, hasta los tricicleros…**

**B: ¿No es triglicéridos? – **frunció el ceño de manera pensativa.

**-¡Por Dios podrían callarse de una vez todo mundo y dejar que haga mi trabajo! –** dijo el pobre hombre enojado.

**S: Creo que alguien más tuvo que haberse tomado un té de tila –** el padre rodo los ojos y Elise hacia señas de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho la latina.

**-Me canse -** dijo el hombre **– Iré directamente al grano, Quinn Fabray… ¿Aceptas por esposa, mujer o lo que sea a Rachel Berry para amarla respetarla cuidarla en la salud en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte las separe? -** dijo a la carrerilla.

**Q: Si… si acepto –** ella era la más desesperada por que el hombre dijera esa frase.

**-Bien, Rachel Berry… ¿Aceptas por esposa a Quinn Fabray para amarla cuidarla respetarla en la salud en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte las separe? – **repitió nuevamente solo cambiando los nombres.

**R: Acepto** – miro a la rubia **– Y no me importa que esta boda este siendo un desastre, por las continuas interrupciones de las metiches de mis amigas –** tanto Elise como Santana se hicieron las aludidas **– Te amo Quinn, te amo por lo que eres, por todo lo que me das, eres el amor de mi vida y hoy no podría estar más… -** la rubia no la dejo terminar porque se acercó a ella y ataco su boca sin piedad.

**-Tiempo… tiempo señoritas, bueno señoras –** el padre intentaba separarla sin ningún éxito y todos empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar **– Separasen, todavía no he dicho que se pueden besar –** ahora si lograba separarlas.

**R: Lo siento… –** estaba sonrojada al igual que la rubia.

**-Traigan los anillos por favor -** pidió el hombre y Judy rápidamente se acercaba con las joyas, dándole una a su hija, quien enseguida se lo ponía a la morena y esta hacia lo mismo **– Bien ahora si, por el poder que me confiere la iglesia las declaro mujer y mujer, las novias se pueden besarse –** dijo finalmente y las Faberry ni cortas ni perezosas se besaron.

**S: Dios… creo que vi la lengua de Quinn** – miraba a las chicas con el ceño fruncido.

**B: Yo creo que es sexy** – miraba la escena detenidamente y a la latina casi se descuella por mirar a su novia.

**El: Si no estuviera tan enamorada, les pediría un trio –** el padre abrió sus ojos horrorizado.

**-¿Estás muy enamorada? –** Liz la miro con los ojos brillosos.

**El: Eh… bueno si… si –** se sonrojo y Liz la miraba embobada.

**B: Yo también les pediría un trio… - **a estas alturas al padre estaba a punto de darle un soponcio.

**S: ¡Britt por Dios! ¡Soy tu mujer! –** tenía sus ojos abierto como platos.

**B: ¡Ay San!, admite que sería sexy –** al parecer ella lo creía.

**S: Bueno si… -** dijo sorprendiéndose ella misma, mirando a las Faberry que seguía su batalla de lenguas.

**-¡Dios!... donde me he venido a meter –** el pobre padre se persignaba mientras escuchaba todo lo que hablaban las chicas.

**H: Chicas sepárense –** intentaba colocarse en medio de su hija y su nuera, quería felicitarlas pero por el especulo que estaban dando no era posible.

**R: Lo sentimos… –** intentaba recuperar la compostura.

**Q: Si lo sentimos –** sonreía tímida.

**H: Bueno ahora lo importante es que ya están casadas, ¡felicidades! –** las abrazaba a las dos.

**-Gracias –** decían al mismo tiempo las Faberry, uno por uno se fueron acercando a felicitarlas, Leroy, Judy, Denisse, Norah que había venido desde San Francisco para asistir a la boda, Ben, Brody, otros compañeros de trabajo de Quinn, otros de la morena y por ultimo pero no menos importantes, sus amigas.

**El: Estoy muy feliz por ti –** abrazaba a la morena **– Creo que ahora si puedo morir tranquila… - **le susurraba en el oído.

**R: No digas tonterías, antes tienes que casarte con Liz –** bromeo.

**El: Shhhh… cállate que no quiero que te escuche… -** le decía lo más bajo posible, viendo como su chica abrazaba a Quinn.

**R: Estas loca –** sonreía.

**S: Ya eres toda una señora –** ahora era el turno de la latina de abrazarla.

**R: Ese señora me hace sentir vieja y estoy muy lejos de serlo…**

**S: No me importa, eres una señora y punto** – seguía molestándola.

Las ahora casadas llevaron a cabo su primer baile de casadas, se veían muy felices y radiantes, el matrimonio les empezaba a asentar.

**H: ¿Puedo bailar con la novia? –** el hombre miraba a su hija, pidiéndole permiso para bailar con su esposa.

**R: Claro –** le concedía la mano de su rubia y se iba a bailar con su padre Leroy, que la miraba sonriente.

**H: Ahora si estoy muy seguro de que eres una digna Berry –** la rubia se mosqueo un poco.

**Q: ¿Lo soy? –** le pregunto curiosa.

**H: Si, desde que te volviste a cruzar en el camino de mi hija dejaste de ser una Fabray, ese apellido no tiene nada que ver contigo Quinn, tu eres más que el –** la rubia entendía muy bien que le intentaba decir su suegro – **Quizás al principio me fue difícil aceptar que volvieras a la vida de Rachel, pero ahora viendo lo feliz que la has hecho, lo feliz que me haces a mí y a Leroy, puedo decir con toda seguridad del mundo, que eres una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado a mi familia, sino la mejor –** sonrió.

**Q: Ustedes también lo son para mí –** sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

**H: No llores –** intentaba tranquilizarla **– Hoy es una día de felicidad para todos… hija, porque ahora eres mi hija Quinn – **la rubia se terminaba de emocionar **- La mujer que hace feliz a mi hija y la que me va a dar uno de los mejores regalos que la vida me podría ofrecer… un nieto, aunque bueno, estoy muy joven para eso –** bromeaba **– Te quiero Quinn y gracias por tanta felicidad…**

**Q: Gracias a ti –** abrazaba a su suegro fuertemente.

**L: Vaya, sabía que esto algún día pasaría –** miraba detenida la interacción de su marido y su nuera.

**R: ¿Qué cosa? –** no entendía nada.

**L: Eso –** le señalaba a Hiram y a Quinn, la morena se giraba para mirar a su padre y a su mujer.

**R: Quien diría que Hiram Berry estaría más que feliz por tener a una Fabray en la familia…**

**L: Quinn hace rato que dejo de ser una Fabray, bueno, eso dijo tu padre - **sonreía.

**R: Me imagino – **dijo divertida.

Minutos después llegaba la hora de lanzar el ramo y ya todas las solteras estaban haciendo la fila, que más bien parecía tumulto, menos Elise, que no le veía la gracia.

**S: Imagínate que lo agarre Liz –** estaba parada a lado de Elise, que miraba lo emocionada que estaba su chica, por agarrar el ramo.

**El: Porque mejor no te callas… –** la miro feamente y la latina mejor decidió alejarse.

**Q: ¿Están listas? –** preguntaba emocionada.

**-SIIIIIIIIIIIII… –** gritaban las chicas.

**R: Con cuidado amor –** sostenía a la rubia.

**Q: A la una… a las dos y a las –** cogía impulso **– Tres… -** tiraba el ramo y todas las desesperadas empezaban a empujarse.

**El: Esto no me puede estar pasando –** veía en qué dirección iba el ramo y decidió actuar, como pudo se acercó a la Liz, la empujo un poco, dejo que el ramo cayera el piso y fingió que accidentalmente lo pisoteaba **– Perdón, no me di cuenta –** puso cara inocente.

**-¿En serio Elise? ¿En serio? –** La miraba muy enojada **– ¡Dios! ¡Solo era un ramo! –** se dio la vuelta y se fue muy enojada.

**El: Venga Liz, no es para tanto –** salía tras su chica.

**R: Creo que ahora si la rego…**

**Q: Pues eso parece –** desvió su vista hacia la morena **- ¿Cómo se siente Señora Fabray? –** rodeaba con sus manos el cuello de la morena.

**R: Muy bien Señora Berry… ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo se siente?** – rodeaba la cintura de su esposa y la miraba tiernamente.

**Q: Ahora que soy su esposa, pues muy feliz –** le daba un corto beso en los labios a su morena.

**R: ¿Si? –** rozaba su nariz con la de su esposa.

**Q: Muy… muy feliz –** suspiraba.

**R: Te amo Quinn Fabray Berry…**

**Q: Y yo te amo a ti Rachel Berry Fabray –** las dos sonrieron y sellaron ese momento con un tierno beso, un beso que marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, una etapa que les traería mucha felicidad…

**All along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more…**

* * *

**Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para Sor y Estefanía para que hoy no se depriman, recuerden que Lea las ama, Rise and Shine!**

**Un beso linda :***

**Un beso nena :***


	44. Chapter 44

**Siento la demora!**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**R: Buenos días Liz – **saludo a la muchacha que ya estaba como siempre en su escritorio.

**-Hola Rachel – **le sonrió.

**El: Hola Liz – **la saludo tímida.

**-Rachel, sobre el escritorio te deje unos reportes sobre las últimas ventas – **paso totalmente de Elise, que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza.

**R: Claro – **miro a Elise y se sintió un poco mal, decidió mejor entrar a su oficina seguida por su amiga que lo hacía con la cabeza agachada **– ¿Sigue sin hablarte? – **se sentó en su silla.

**El: Si, ¡Y me estoy desquiciando! –** se sentaba frente a la morena.

**R: Bueno, tú te lo buscaste –** se encogió de hombros y empezó a ojear las carpetas que le había dejado Liz.

**El: ¿Vas a empezar otra vez con lo mismo? –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**R: ¿Pero qué quieres que te diga?, actuaste mal Elise, simplemente era un ramo, no creo que Liz te hubiera obligado a casarte con ella, si lo hubiera agarrado…**

**El: Todas están últimamente en mi contra –** hacia un puchero.

Desde el día de la boda de las Faberry, de la que por cierto ya había pasado más de un mes, las Eliz estaban en un ida y vuelta, más bien Elise era quien lo estaba, no había parado de suplicar, de implorar por el perdón de Liz, pero esta estaba tan dolida, que no había querido dárselo, razón por la cual, Elise últimamente se pasaba en la casa de las Faberry, lamentándose por su situación.

**El: ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?, ¿Tirarme de un puente para que me perdone? –** dijo dramáticamente y la morena rodo los ojos.

**R: Dios que exagerada –** decía divertida **– No se, prepárale algo lindo, llévala a cenar, que se yo…**

**El: A mí no se me dan esas cosas…**

**R: Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que te perdone, una mujer dolida es cosa seria…**

**El: Creo que prefiero tirarme del puente –** dijo no muy segura.

**R: Pues no sé, lo que vayas o no vayas hacer depende de ti…**

En otro punto de la ciudad, específicamente en la mansión Faberry, como llamaba Quinn a su casa, se encontraba la rubia y su madre en la cocina preparando unas galletas, la rubia estaba a una semana de dar a luz, razón por la cual, esta vez si se encontraba en reposo absoluto.

**Q: Creo que en cualquier momento me iré de boca –** hacía referencia a su **barriga – A veces pienso que tengo dos y no solamente uno –** estaba arrimada en la encimera de la cocina.

**Ju: Bueno es normal, tienes una barriga muy grande y linda –** se reía poniendo las galletas en el molde.

**Q: Ya quiero que nazca, no sé, estoy desesperada por tenerlo entre en mis brazos, por ver su carita, por ver si se va a parecer a mi o a Rachel, aunque definitivamente quiero que se parezca a Rachel –** sonreía embobada.

**Ju: Yo creo que se va a parecer a la dos **– terminaba de colocar las galletas y en eso se le caía una de las bandejas en las que había hecho la masa.

**Q: Yo la recojo –** se ofreció.

**Ju: No deja… -** vio como la rubia hacia el esfuerzo de agacharse.

**Q: Aquí esta – **dijo sonriente, pero al mismo segundo esa sonrisa se le borro **– Ahí no** – se tocaba la barriga.

**Ju: ¿Qué pasa? –** la miro preocupada.

**Q: Creo que –** se ponía pálida y miraba al piso, específicamente al medio de sus piernas.

**Ju: ¡Oh Dios! –** se asustaba.

**Q: Me… me duele ma…** - decía muy nerviosa.

**Ju: Tranquila –** se acercaba a ella **– Se te acaba de romper la fuente –** dijo con una media sonrisa y sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

**Q: Me duele ma… ¡Dios! – **se agarraba con más fuerza la barriga.

**Ju: Tenemos que ir a hospital –** intentaba tranquilizarla.

**Q: Llama a Rachel –** pedía desesperada.

**Ju: Ya la voy a llamar, pero tranquilízate, espérame aquí, iré por algunas cosas –** la rubia como podía asentía y Judy salía apurada de la cocina, olvidándose completamente de las galletas.

**El: Podrías darme vacaciones…**

**R: ¿Y por qué te tendría que dar vacaciones? –** frunció el ceño.

**El: Me estás diciendo que debo hacerle algo bonito a Liz ¿verdad? –** La morena asintió **– Bueno, creo que sería una buena idea llevármela Paris, la ciudad del amor y de seguro me perdona – **junto sus manos en un aplauso.

**R: Si es una buena idea pero… -** su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo agarro y como vio que era Judy, abrió la llamada enseguida **– Hola Judy –** su cara se transformó **- ¿Qué? –** Se puso más blanca que una hoja de papel** – Ya… ya voy saliendo – **balbuceaba parándose de la silla.

**El: ¿Qué paso? –** también se levantó y le cortó el paso a la morena.

**R: Es… es Quinn, esta… está yendo al hospital, mi… mi hijo va a nacer –** le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**El: ¡Oh Dios mío!, tranquila si** – se ponía nerviosa **– Respira todo… todo va a salir bien –** la morena la miraba confundida.

**R: Pero…**

**El: Tranquilízate -** agarraba a la morena por los hombros **– Vamos respira… respira, no te pongas como loca… tienes que poner… - **no termino de hablar porque la morena le dio una cachetada **- ¿Por qué me pegas? – **miraba de manera ofendida a la morena.

**R: ¡Porque me estas poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estoy!... – **tenia los nervios a flor de piel.

**El: Lo siento…** - parecía más tranquila.

**R: Dios voy a ser madre…**

**El: Si -** sonrió.

**R: Vámonos de una vez –** como podía caminaba hacia la puerta y salía, seguida por Elise.

Quinn llegaba al hospital con su madre, los dolores eran cada vez más fuertes y ya no aguantaba más.

**Q: ¿Dónde está Rachel? Quiero a Rachel – **entraba en una silla de ruedas de la mano de su madre.

**Ju: Ya viene en camino… - **le informaba.

**-Creo que es mejor que entre de una vez a sala de parto – **proponía la enferma que la tenía agarrada de la otra mano.

**Q: ¡No! – **Se negaba** – No lo hare hasta que Rachel llegue, Dios duele – **estaba muy roja.

**Ju: Pero hija…**

**Q: ¡Pero nada!, no lo hare hasta que mi Rachel este aquí – **intentaba respirar con normalidad.

**R: ¿Vez a Judy? – **miraba para todos lados.

**El: No… - **también miraba para todos lados.

**-¿Dónde mierda esta Rachel? – **escucharon que Quinn gritaba.

**El: Creo que es contigo… - **la morena simplemente la miro y siguió la voz de Quinn, hasta que dio con la rubia, su madre y la enfermera, rápidamente se acercaron.

**R: Amor… -** hizo a un lado a Judy y se agacho para mirar a su rubia, al mismo tiempo alguien posaba su mirada sobre ella y eso no paso desapercibido para alguien.

**Q: ¿Dónde estabas? –** le preguntaba con un cierto tono de reproche.

**R: Amor el tráfico estaba horrible, te juro…**

**Q: Mierda me duele… –** se volvía a quejar y se agarró de cabello de la morena.

**R: Quinn mi cabello, ay… –** intentaba separarse sin éxito,

**Q: ¡Esto es tú culpa Berry! – **Seguía agarrada del cabello de la morena** – Tuya y la del suave y sensual Berrycito…**

**-¿Quién es Berrycito? – **pregunto la enfermera mosqueada.

**El: Bueno Berrycito es…**

**Q: ¡Cierra tu imprudente boca Elise! – **Se ponía más roja, si es que eso era posible **– ¡Y a ti no te interesa quien sea Berrycito y deja de mirarle el trasero a mi mujer! – **Remarco lo de mujer, se había dado cuenta de las miradas lascivas de la enfermera** – Antes de que te arrastre por todo el hospital – **miraba a la pobre enfermera con sus ojos rojos de la furia y la muchacha pasaba saliva pesadamente**.**

**R: Quinn, amor… tranquilízate… – **le pedía suavemente.

**-Creo que… - **la enfermera se aclaraba la garganta y miro a Elise** - ¿Puede sostenerle la mano? – **le pidió.

**El: Claro – **aceptaba amablemente.

**-Yo… yo ya regreso – **prácticamente salía disparada del lugar.

**El: Bien Quinn ahora... – **se agachaba un poco, pero la rubia fue más rápida y también se prendía de su cabello** - Quinn suelta… suelta – **le pedía desesperadamente.

**Q: Ahhhhhhh duele… duele…– **respiraba profundamente.

**R: Eso amor respira… - **hacia que pujaba, aunque el dolor en su cabeza aumentaba poco a poco, pero no le importaba.

**El: Quinn suéltame… - **pedía otra vez y como podía se desprendía de la rubia **– No voy a tener hijos… no voy a tener hijos – **repetía como un robot mirando con temor a la rubia.

**Q: ¡Te odio Berry! – **miraba a la morena.

**R: Y yo te amo a ti amor – **intentaba sonreír.

**Q: ¡Que venga de una vez el maldito doctor! – **ya no aguantaba más.

**Ju: Hija tranquila… - **estaba asustada.

**-¿Quién es la paciente? – **finalmente llegaba el doctor.

**Q: ¡Que no ve que soy yo! – **Lo miraba de muy mala manera** – Creo que mi barriga dice mucho – **el hombre la miraba sorprendido -** ¡Muévase de una vez que para eso le pagan!...**

**-Pero que histérica… - **susurro el hombre.

**Q: ¿Qué dijo? –** la Quinn perra salía a flote.

**-Nada… nada –** miro de manera suplicante a la morena.

**R: Quinn amor, no te desquites con el doctor… - **le pedía tiernamente todavía con su cabello entre las manos de la rubia.

**- Bueno creo que es mejor llevarla a la sala de partos – **sentíaque cosas malas podían pasar** – Me imagino que alguien la va acompañar…**

**Q: Dios… – **se quejaba.

**R: Ya amor… - **sobaba el vientre de su chica.

**-¿Dónde está el padre? – **pegunto inocentemente el hombre.

**El: Creo que ahora si la regó…**

**Ju: Él bebe…**

**Q: Mi hijo no tiene padre – **dijo escueta** – Tiene otra madre y es ella – **señalo a la morena** - Mi mujer, la que me hace el amor todas las noches, es ella quien me va a acompañar ¿Algún problema? – **su mirada botaba cuchillos muy filosos.

**R: ¡Quinn! –** estaba toda sonrojada.

**El: Esto es tan ¿divertido? –** le preguntaba a Judy y esta solo negaba con la cabeza.

**-No… no claro que no – **pasaba saliva** – Enfermera – **llamaba a una de las que pasaba por el lugar.

**-Dígame… - **preguntaba la mujer.

**-Prepare la sala de partos, tenemos un nacimiento que atender – **la chica asentía y salía disparada **– Bien… síganme –** dijo mirando a todas la mujeres, la morena finalmente pudo desprenderse de la rubia, se paró rápidamente y fue ella quien comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas, mientras era seguida por Elise y Judy, todos entraron por una puerta blanca, pero al mismo tiempo salieron Elise y Judy de nuevo.

**Ju: Espero que todo salga bien –** jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

**El: Todo saldrá bien –** la abrazaba por los hombros.

Minutos después Quinn se encontraba ya sobre la cama y los dolores cada vez se hacían más fuertes, la morena estaba a su lado toda nerviosa, pero intentaba estar lo más tranquila posible.

**Q: Ahhhhhhh Dios…**

**-Vamos Sra. Fabray tiene que pujar con mucha fuerza –** le pedía el doctor, que ya se colocaba frente a sus piernas y en eso entraba la enfermera mirona según Quinn.

**Q: ¿Y usted que cree que estoy haciendo?, ¿Pintándome las uñas? – **estaba que se salía de sus cabales.

**R: Quinn ya… deja que el doctor haga su trabajo** – no sabía si reírse o enojarse.

**-¿Me mando a llamar?... – **miro con recelo a la rubia.

**Q: ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? **– sus celos nuevamente salían a flote.

**-Ella nos va a ayudar – **le explicaba el doctor sin entender nada.

**Q: Pues…**

**R: Tu puedes amor –** intervino la morena y la miraba con mucha ternura **– Aquí estoy yo, toma mi mamo –** intentaba desviar la atención de su esposa, que enseguida agarro su mano, error pensó la morena, probablemente hoy saldría sin cabello y con una mano enyesada **– Dios sí que estas fuerte… -** su mano ya estaba muy roja.

**Q: Te odio Berry… te odio –** volvía a repetir, ahora se las agarraba con la morena.

**R: Lo se amor, lo sé… - **durante los siguientes minutos Quinn empezó a pujar con más fuerza, en ciertos momentos la morena se desesperaba por sus fuertes gritos, pero sabía que tenía que ser así.

**-Vamos que falta poco… -** la animaba el doctor.

**Q: Ahhhhhhh… -** estaba roja y muy sudorosa** – Ya no… - **fue lo último que dijo antes de que se empezara a escuchar el llanto de un bebe, ese bebe que terminaría de cambiar sus vidas, Quinn caía rendida sobre la cama intentado tranquilizar su respiración, mientras la morena miraba todavía sin poder creer que se pequeño ser que el doctor tenía en sus manos, era parte de ella, que era producto de su amor con Quinn, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

**-Es un bebe sano –** caminaba hacia las Faberry – **De seguro están muriendo por conocerlo** – colocaba al bebe sobre el pecho de Quinn **– Las dejamos solas – **dijo y se puso un poco más serio** - A pesar de que es un bebe sano, es preferible tenerlo un tiempo en observación… **- las Faberry asentían y el hombre salía junto con las enfermeras, para darles un poco de privacidad.

**Q: Es… es hermoso -** también tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**R: Lo es – **lo miraba maravillada y agarraba una de sus manitos** – Creo que va a tener tus ojos – **estaba hipnotizada – **Y yo no podría ser más feliz…**

**Q: Quizás lo único que va sacar de mí son mis hijos, porque de ahí es maraca Berry – **sonreía feliz.

**R: Creo que tiene hambre – **veía como él bebe buscaba los pechos de su madre.

**Q: Pues si… este bebe hermoso tiene hambre –** sacaba uno de sus pechos y su hijo rápidamente se prendía de él.

**R: ¿Me dejaras hacer eso a mí? –** le preguntaba sin quitarle la vista a su hijo.

**Q: No creo que Paolo Cristiano** – soltaba una risita viendo el ceño fruncido de su esposa **- Vaya a estar muy feliz de que quieras quitarle su comida…**

**R: No lo vuelvas a llamar así –** no le gustaba para nada ese nombre.

**Q: Entonces lo llamaremos… – **hacia que pensaba** – Mmm… Leo o Luciano, no ya se, Leandro –** decía divertida.

**R: Me gusta más Charlie –** también daba su sugerencia **- De todas maneras no me importa que nombre le vayamos a poner, lo único que se en este momento, es que te amo con todo mi corazón... – **se levantaba un poco para darle un tierno beso a su esposa** – A ti también te amo mi amor –** también dejaba otro beso sobre la pequeña cabeza de su hijo…

* * *

**En un capitulo anterior pedí sugerencias de nombres, debo decir que unos me gustaron más que otros, en especial pancracio o.O XD**

**Sor no creo que tu nombre sea el más indicado jaja y en cuanto a los otros son medios raros XD**

**Gabriela, ¿En serio? ¿Lionel? ¿Andrés?, no gracias, pasó, prefiero ponerle Ronaldo o.O jaja**

**Así que el nombre lo hare saber… en el próximo capítulo XD**

**Un abrazo Estefanía, recuerda que Lea nos ama, aunque alguien (Sor XD) diga lo contrario.**

**Un beso linda :***

**Un beso nena, es un día normal, como todos, trabajo igual XD :***


	45. Chapter 45

**Siento la demora!**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

_Una semana después…_

Había pasado una semana después del nacimiento del bebe Faberry, un bebe que había traído la felicidad absoluta a la familia Berry/Fabray y a todos sus demás miembros.

Quinn había salido dos días después del hospital una vez se le hicieron los respectivos exámenes de rutina a ella y a su hijo, que comprobaron una vez más, que era un bebe sano y que no corría ningún peligro.

Era día jueves y en la cocina de la mansión Faberry estaban reunidas, Elise quien miraba a la morena que estaba frente a ella con su hijo en sus brazos y Quinn quien estaba de espalada lavando los platos del desayuno.

**El: Ese nombre no me gusta –** estaba con los brazos cruzados.

**R: No me importa lo que pienses –** miraba tiernamente a su bebe** – ¿Verdad mi amor que nos importa? –** le preguntaba a su bebe y Quinn no podía evitar sonreír por la escena, aunque nadie podía ver su sonrisa.

**El: Ni siquiera entiende lo que le dices…**

**Q: Pero si escucha –** defendió a su novia y la morena le saco la lengua a Elise.

**El: Insisto, ese nombre no me gusta –** tanto la morena como la rubia rodaban los ojos.

**Q: ¿Qué tiene de malo Jasón? –** se giraba finalmente y se sentaba a la lado de su esposa.

**R: Es nombre de chico divertido –** acotaba.

**El: Pues no me parece, es nombre de asesino de película de terror –** respondió tranquilamente y nuevamente las Faberry rodaron los ojos.

**Q: Pues mi hijo no es ningún asesino y tampoco lo va a ser –** aseguro.

**El: Solo digo lo que pienso –** se encogió de hombros.

**R: Tu lo que estas es amagada por la falta de sexo –** se burló y lo que recibió fue una mirada fulminante de Elise.

**El: No** **entiendo porque te burlas si tú estás igual –** ataco.

**R: Ni tanto –** dijo muy orgullosa y Quinn se sonrojo.

**El: Dios no quiero ni saber las cochinadas que hacen –** ponía cara de asco.

**R: Ya la pura y casta –** se reía** – Quinn y yo hacemos las mismas cochinada que hacían tú y Liz –** golpe bajo pensó Quinn.

**El: Muy chistosa, miro como rio, estoy a punto de sufrir una hemorragia interna –** decía con ironía.

**R: Amargada –** seguía riéndose y en eso vio como el pequeño Jasón buscaba sus pechos **– Creo que este hermoso bebe tiene hambre –** miraba detenidamente a su hijo** – A mí no me sale ni en polvo mi amor –** soltaba una risita.

**Q: Dámelo… -** extendía sus manos.

**R: Ve con mamá –** decía tiernamente, vio como Quinn agarraba entre sus brazos a su hijo y enseguida le daba uno de sus pechos.

**El: Quita esa cara de depravaba sexual, ¡Por Dios! ¡Solo le estás viendo una teta!** – le decía a la morena que estaba entretenida viendo a su hijo comer.

**R: Por lo menos veo una teta, tu ni eso –** soltó una carcajada contagiando a Quinn.

**El: Bueno ya… ¡Suficiente! –** Se levantaba de la silla **– En esta misma semana consigo que Liz me perdone y veremos quien ríe al último –** las miro seriamente por última vez y salía toda indignada de la cocina, murmurando cosas que nadie lograría entender.

**Ju: ¿Qué le pasa a Elise? –** entraba a la cocina seguida por dos hombres, que enseguida se acercaron a Quinn.

**R: Esta frustrada sexualmente** - dijo de manera divertida y Judy entendió a qué se refería.

**-Que hermoso que esta –** decía uno de los hombres mirando detenidamente al bebe Faberry.

**-Pues claro que es hermoso, es un Berry –** decía el otro hombre, causando la sonrisa de las Faberry y Judy.

**-Deja de ser creído Hiram –** le recriminaba.

**H: ¡Ay Leroy!... sabes que tengo razón –** se encogía de hombros.

**L: Si… si –** rodaba los ojos y regresaba su vista a su nieto.

**R: Bien – **se levantaba de la silla** - Yo me tengo que ir a la revista…**

**Q: Creí que no trabajas hoy –** la miro confundida.

**R: Pues si mi amor, pero tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, Liz está sola encargándose de todo y con Elise que no quiere ir trabajar por ya sabes que –** la rubia asentía **– No me queda de otra que ir –** terminaba por explicarse.

**Q: Esta bien –** aceptaba resignada.

**R: Prometo estar aquí para la cena –** se acercaba más a su esposa para darle un beso en los labios **– Ya te estoy extrañando – **le susurraba **– A ti también te voy a extrañar mi amor –** le daba un pequeño beso a su hijo en la cabeza y Quinn, Hiram, Leroy y Judy no pudieron evitar sonreír **– Nos vemos… - **dijo mirando a los demás que estaban en la cocina y se terminó por salir.

**-Adiós –** dijeron a la vez Leroy, Hiram y Judy.

**Q: Este bebecito ya término de comer –** guardaba su pecho y se preparaba para sacarle los gases a su hijo.

**L: Yo se los quiero sacar –** se apuró a decir.

**H: No, yo lo hare –** también dijo y los esposos enseguida se miraron.

**Ju: Creo que yo lo hare –** los Berry miraron a Judy, vaya que los abuelos estaban bien ofrecidos.

**Q: Eh…** - miraba tanto a sus suegros como a su madre **– Mejor yo lo hago –** se levantó de la silla y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

_En la revista…_

**-Señorita no puede pasar –** Liz entraba tras una rubia a la oficina de la morena.

**-Ya dije que vengo en son de paz ¿Puedes entenderlo? –** miraba con el ceño fruncido a la asistente.

**-Pero…**

**R: Deja Liz, yo me hago cargo…. –** se levantaba de su silla.

**-Está bien… –** le daba una mirada de desconfianza y desaprobación a la rubia y salía de la oficina.

**R: ¿Qué haces aquí Leyla? –** le preguntaba amablemente, hace mucho que no sabía de ella.

**Ley: Como dije, vine en son de paz ¿Puedo sentarme? –** la morena dudo un poco, pero termino accediendo y ella también se sentó.

**R: Me dirás –** la miraba fijamente.

**Ley: En primer lugar, quiero disculparme contigo por mis últimas actitudes** – parecía avergonzada y la morena se sorprendió **– Sé que no actué bien, querer obligarte a sentir algo que no querías, era un completo error de mi parte y tú no te lo merecías –** su tono sonaba sincero.

**R: Leyla yo…**

**Ley: No déjame terminar –** la interrumpía **– Yo siempre estuve consiente de cómo era nuestra relación, siempre fuiste clara conmigo, nunca me diste esperanzas de tener algo más que no fuera una relación de amigas con beneficios –** hizo una mueca **– Pero aun así yo me comporte como idiota aun cuando yo accedí a eso…**

**R: Lamento mucho eso Leyla – **cada vez que recordaba su relación con la rubia, se sentía muy avergonzada.

**Ley: No te preocupes – **sonreía** – Yo te quiero Rachel y muy en el fondo siempre quise lo mejor para ti, a pesar de mi imagen de perra y diva sin alma, tengo mi corazoncito…**

**R: Lo se… -** sonreía.

**Ley: Por esa razón quiero discúlpame contigo, quiero disculparme por cada una de las veces que te hice pasar mal…**

**R: Lo hare si tú también me disculpas a mi…**

**Ley: ¿Amigas? – **se acercaba un poco más y le estiraba la mano.

**R: Amigas - **aceptaba el gesto de la rubia y daba por terminadacualquier mala relación entre las dos.

**Ley: ¿Y cómo vas con Quinn?, sé que se casaron y que tienen un bebe – **pregunto curiosa.

**R: Vaya las noticias sí que vuelan – **volvía a apoyar su espalda en la silla.

**Ley: Que te puedo decir – **se encogía de hombros.

**R: Pues me va muy bien, creo que no podría ser más feliz en esta vida – **sus ojos se iluminaban** – Tengo a las dos personas que más amo en esta vida a mi lado – **recordaba a su esposa y a su hijo** – Tengo a mis padres, a mi suegra y a mis amigas que son como mis hermanas, están un poco locas, pero bueno, cosas peores hay en esta vida – **decía divertida.

**Ley: Me imagino…**

_Horas más tarde…_

La morena llegaba a su casa y fruncía el ceño, al ver todos los autos de sus amigas fuera de su casa, incluido el de Liz, ojala no estuvieran haciendo una locura pensaba.

Entraba a su casa y la primera imagen que veía era la de Britt con su hijo en sus brazos mientras Liz le hacía muecas, sus padres estaban con Judy conversando quien sabe de qué, mientras Elise estaba en una esquina con Santana y miraba muy nerviosa a Liz, seguramente algo estaría tramando, a la única que no veía era a su hermosa rubia y se le hacía raro que no estuviera con los demás, se tentó por ir hasta a su habitación a buscarla, pero un ruido en la cocina le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se dirigió a la cocina, pasando desapercibida para el resto, que estaban muy entretenidos en sus respectivas cosas. Sonrió a la ver a su rubia de espaldas picando lo que parecía una zanahoria, sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta a ella y le dio un beso en el cuello.

**R: Hola mi amor…**

**Q: Hola… -** la saludo escueta, se separó rápidamente de ella y se acercó a la nevera para sacar mas zanahorias.

**R: ¿Pasa algo? –** fruncía el ceño.

**Q: Nada… -** ni siquiera la miraba a la cara.

**R: Quinn…**

**Q: No pasa nada… –** finalmente la miraba a la cara, pero rápidamente desviaba su mirada y volvía a centrarla en las zanahorias.

**R: Vamos Quinn, sé que me estas mintiendo –** ahora hablaba más seria.

**Q: No me pasa nada Berry –** claro que le pasaba algo pensó la morena, así que decidió nuevamente acercarse a su esposa y abrazarla por la espalda.

**R: ¿Qué te pasa amor? –** le volvía a preguntar.

**Q: ¿Qué hacía Leyla en tu oficina? –** claro pensó la morena, era obvio que Liz de diría a Quinn.

**R: Nada amor, ella llego de improvisto, yo ni siquiera sabía que eso pasaría –** le explicaba **– Te juro que no pasó nada, ella solo llego a disculparse…**

**Q: ¿Disculparse? –** se giraba para quedar frente a frente con su morena.

**R: Si disculparse** – volvía a decir **– Por todo lo que paso entre nosotras y esas cosas, solo fue eso amor, no quiero que te molestes por algo que no es, yo solo te amo a ti –** besaba la nariz de su esposa.

**Q: Lo lamento –** bajaba su mirada **– Me volví loca cuando te llame al teléfono y no me respondías, así que decidí llamar a Liz y cuando me dijo que estabas con Leyla no supe que pensar –** sonaba muy avergonzada.

**R: Pues no pienses cosas raras –** los celos de la rubia veces le parecían adorables.

**Q: Lo siento…**

**R: Ya olvidémonos de eso –** alzaba el rostro de su esposa **– Te amo tontita –** cerraba el poco espacio que quedaba entra las dos y comenzaban con sus sesión de besos apasionados y en eso entraba Santana.

**S: Pervertidas dejen a un lado esas leguas y las manos –** la morena rodaba los ojos** – Elise las solicita en la sala –** terminaba por decir y por la misma salía.

**R: Nuestras amigas son bien inoportunas** – aunque no quería se separaba de su esposa **– Creo que deberíamos buscarnos otras - **agarraba la mano de su rubia y camina hacia la salida.

**Q: Estoy de acuerdo…**

**El: Atención… atención –** hablaba enérgicamente.

**R: Vehículo retrocediendo –** dijo divertida, mientras Quinn se acercaba a Brittany a reclamar a su hijo.

**El: Muy chistosa Berry –** se cruzaba de brazos **– Bueno, obviando la interrupción –** tenía su vista clavada en la morena, que seguía riéndose **– Necesito que todos ustedes me pongan la debida atención, ya que el caso lo amerita y sinceramente no quiero estar como radio de pueblo, repitiendo lo mismo…**

**R: Tanta amabilidad me abruma… - **al parecer ahora era el turno de ella de interrumpir.

**Q: Deja que hable –** le pedio a la morena colocándose a un lado de ella con el pequeño Jasón en brazos.

**El: Como decía, espero y pongan atención, porque es la primera y última vez que diré esto –** advertía.

**S: ¡Puedes comenzar de una maldita vez! –** como siempre perdía la paciencia.

**El: ¡Déjame en paz! –** La miraba feamente **– Y bueno ya… lo diré de una vez –** poso su mirada en Liz **– Te amo ok, sé que me comporte como una idiota y lo lamento –** sonaba sincera – **Pero tengo miedo, le tengo miedo al compromiso –** Liz hizo una mueca **– Pero me he dado cuenta que le tengo más miedo a la idea de perderte – **sus ojos se ponían llorosos** - Estos meses sin ti han sido horribles – **esta vez Liz sonreía **– No puedo trabajar porque pienso en ti, no quiero comer porque me la paso pensando en ti y no puedo dormir porque…**

**R: Porque de seguro tienes hambre –** comento logrando que todos se echaran a reír.

**El: Ahora si Berry –** peligrosamente se acercaba a la morena.

**Q: ¡No te atrevas!** – le daba una de esas miradas que te pueden matar.

**El: Pero… -** se iba a seguir quejando.

**Q: Pero nada… -** Elise hacia una mueca de fastidio y la morena le sacaba la lengua.

**-Yo también te amo… -** Liz prácticamente se tiraba a los brazos de Elise y empezaban a besarse apasionadamente, sin importarles el resto.

**H: Este…** - se aclaraba la garganta mirando a las Eliz **– Me voy a la cocina –** no quería seguir viendo el espectáculo.

**L: Vamos contigo –** arrastraba con él a Judy.

**B: San vamos, quiero mostrarte algo –** también se llevaba a la latina quien sabe dónde.

**Q: Creo que es mejor llevar a este príncipe a la cama -** dejaba de mirar a las que se estaban besando.

**R: Vamos –** tampoco quería seguir viendo la escena. Minutos más tarde, la rubia y la morena estaban en la habitación de su hijo viéndolo dormir.

**Q: Parece un angelito –** no le podía quitar la mirada de encima a su hijo.

**R: Lo es –** abrazaba por la espalda a su rubia **– Y es él bebe más hermoso del mundo y tú eres la mamá más sexy del mundo…**

**Q: Lo sé…. -** decía toda creía.

**R: Y también eres bien humilde –** decía divertida.

**Q: Y a ti te encanta –** se giraba para quedar frente a frente con la morena.

**R: No lo voy a negar, me encanta, me encanta y mucho –** atrapaba los labios de su esposa, que para nada se resistía y más cuando una lengua juguetona pedía permiso para entrar en su boca y así poder jugar con la de ella.

* * *

**Un beso linda :* **

**Un beso nena :***


	46. Chapter 46

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que leyeron esta historia, muchas gracias por la oportunidad, por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, espero que disfruten este último capítulo, algo largo pero bueno, creo que tenía que compensarlas por la demora, de todas maneras nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, nuevamente gracias :).**

**Gracias nena, sin ti muchas ideas que tuve para este fic no hubiesen tenido sentido, un beso :***

**Finalmente descargo**** responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sus puños fuertemente cerrados, no sabía que era lo que buscaba su mujer ¿darle celos?, no claro que no, eso no podía ser, ¿o sí?, porque aunque esa no fuera su intención, lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba a punto de irle a arrancar la cabeza al jodido clon de Mila Kunis que conversaba animadamente con su esposa, en el gran patio de su casa.

¿Se había equivocado?, pues si, quizás un poquito, pero lo había hecho y no creía que fuera motivo suficiente para que su amada mujer la ignorara por completo, ¡No se lo merecía!.

Además, nunca en su vida había sentido tantos celos como en estos momentos, ver la sonrisita de idiota que ponía la "amiguita" de su mujer y ver como esta encantadoramente se la correspondía, conseguía que le hirviera la sangre y quisiera convertirse en una asesina serial.

_Flashback_

Fin de semana en la casa Berry/Fabray y todos estaban preparados para llevar a cabo uno de los tantos domingos familiares a los que estaban acostumbrados. Nadie se perdía el gran desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena que ofrecían las esposas Faberry y más porque todo era gratis, según Elise, quien precisamente era la primera en poner un pie en la cocina de la casa, con una preciosa niña de unos tres años, en sus brazos.

**El: Liz, entiende de una vez que la gente está bien loca** – hablaba llamando la atención de una morena y dos rubias, que al parecer preparaban algo **- ¿En qué parte dela biblia dice que mi hija no puede comer golosinas? –** tenía el ceño fruncido.

**-Pues no quiero que mi hija tenga caries en los dientes y mucho menos que se llene de lombrices, bichos o lo que sea –** Elise rodaba los ojos.

**El: Y según la señora – **Liz rodo los ojos **- ¿Quién le dijo eso? –** se atrevió a preguntar.

**-Pues Quinn –** señalo a la rubia que estaba picando algo.

**El: Eso ni ella misma se lo cree… -** la rubia la miro incrédula **– Por algo Rachel le da golosinas a Jasón –** soltó ocasionando que una rubia mirara a una morena con la ceja levantada, mientras la que la otra rubia reía por la cara de la morena.

**Q: ¿Es cierto eso Rachel? –** miraba a su esposa.

**R: Bueno yo… -** pasaba saliva y miro a Elise **– No puedo creer que seas capaz de dudar de la capacidad de Quinn –** parecía indignada, pero lo único que trataba era de desviar la conversación **– Es una de las mejores doctoras de los Estados Unidos, es más, es la directora del hospital…**

**El: Vamos Rachel, no seas cobarde, dile la verdad – **se burlaba.

**Q: Estoy esperando Rachel –** seguía con la mirada fija sobre la morena.

**R: Bueno yo…**

**-Mamá… mamá –** un pequeño niño entraba por la puerta, acaparando toda la atención de Quinn y la morena respiro aliviada.

**Q: ¿Qué pasa mi amor? –** dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo para concentrase en su hijo.

**-¿Cómo me veo? –** el pequeño Jasón que ya tenía seis años, giraba sobre sus pies para que su madre apreciara lo que traía puesto.

**Q: Pues te vez precioso –** no era para menos, el pequeño Jasón era muy apuesto, se parecía mucho a sus madres, pero más a la morena, tenía su pelo castaño, el color de su piel, sus orejas, sus gestos y de Quinn tenía sus ojos color avellana y su sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera, en especial a la morena.

**-Pues claro, soy un Berry –** dijo muy creído, Elise, Liz y Judy rodaron los ojos, Quinn negaba con la cabeza y la morena sonreía orgullosa.

**Ju: Esa personalidad me recuerda a alguien –** comentaba y todas miraron a la morena.

**R: ¿Qué? Yo no soy así –** se defendía y en eso entraba Hiram Berry en todo su esplendor.

**H: Acaba de llegar… -** no termino de hablar porque se quedó mirando a su nieto **– Vaya alguien se ha puesto todo el armario hoy –** lo miraba de arriba abajo **– Estas muy apuesto, bueno, los Berry siempre estamos así – **dijo muy creído, todas las mujeres rodaron los ojos, menos la morena.

**R: Creo que ya quedo claro por quien es así –** se encogía de hombros.

**H: Como decía –** al parecer se acordaba de lo que había venido a decir **– Llego Santana con Britt y las gemelas – **anunciaba **– Y Lisa también acaba de llegar…**

**R: ¿Qué? –** rápidamente busco la mirada de su esposa.

**El: Esto se va a poner bueno** **–** se reía al igual que Liz **– Tu tía se va a poner histérica, no, ya se puso histérica –** le susurraba a su hija.

**R: ¿Tú la invitaste? –** tenía el ceño fruncido.

**Q: Si –** le sostuvo la mirada.

**H: Bien… creo que mejor nos vamos –** agarraba a su nieto y salía rápidamente.

**-Nosotras las esperamos afuera –** agarraba del brazo a Elise y la sacaba de la cocina.

**R: ¿Por qué la invitaste? –** parecía enojada.

**Q: Me pareció lo correcto y no comiences con tus celos quieres –** le quitaba importancia al asunto.

**R: ¿Lo correcto?, ¿Acaso le debemos algo? –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**Q: No es preciso deberle algo, se acaba de mudar a la cuidad y bueno… como no conoce a nadie, pues me pareció bien invitarla –** le explicaba.

**R: ¡Es nuestro domingo familiar! –** no daba su brazo a torcer.

**Q: Pues te guste o no, la invite, así que espero que te comportes –** sentencio saliendo de la cocina, dejando a una morena muy enojada y murmurando cosas.

Varios minutos más tardes, ya todos estaban en la gran mesa del jardín, los Berry, San, Britt y sus dos gemelas, Ashley y Amy, las Eliz con su pequeña hija Bella, Judy, Quinn, Jasón, Lisa la amiga de Quinn y por último la morena que se veía muy enojada.

**S: Entonces ¿Cómo así decidiste venirte? –** le preguntaba a la invitada.

**-Pues me di cuenta que tenía muchas prioridades nuevas en New York –** le dio una mirada a Quinn que ni cuenta se dio, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por la morena, que apretaba sus dientes de la rabia.

**S: Ya… ¿Imagino que trabajo? –** seguía cotilleando.

**-Un poco de eso –** ponía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro **– Soy muy buena en lo que hago, así que el trabajo no será un problema para mí, tengo prioridades más importantes –** volvía a posar su mirada sobre Quinn y esta vez la morena no aguanto.

**R: ¿Y tienes a alguien?... me imagino que dejaste a alguien en Florida ¿no? –** la miraba fijamente.

**-En realidad no –** respondía tranquila.

**R: Bueno de seguro ya encontraras a alguien soltero con quien puedas formar una familia feliz –** remarco lo de feliz **– Así como la mía –** agarraba la mano de sus esposa sobre la mesa y la besaba, todos estaban un poco mosqueados.

**-Claro –** la mujer puso una sonrisa fingida.

**R: Eso esperamos todos –** dijo con sarcasmo y Quinn rodo los ojos, sabía muy bien que le pasaba a la morena.

**Q: Creo que mejor deberíamos comer –** todos asintieron, menos la morena que se cruzó de brazos.

Varios minutos más tarde la situación no cambiaba para nada, pero en esta ocasión la morena veía a su hijo jugar con sus sobrinas, sus padres, su suegra, Liz y a Britt con su perro Max, eso sí, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su mujer que estaba parada unos metros más allá con Lisa, enseñándole la casa.

**El: Quita esa cara –** llegaba al lugar acompañada de Santana.

**S: No le pidas eso, siempre la tiene cada vez que ve a Quinn –** se reía.

**R: Cierra la boca –** la miraba feamente.

**El: Aunque creo que en esta ocasión, esa miraba busca matar al clon de Mila Kunis –** se burlaba.

**R: Piérdanse –** decidió mejor ir a jugar también con el perro.

En un momento determinado la morena se quedó a solas con Max, el perro buscaba toda su atención, pero la morena parecía estar más interesada en todos los movimientos de su esposa que en el pobre animal, que no paraba de ladrarle.

**R: Quieto Max –** le pedía, el perro alzaba sus patas** – Quieto – **volvía a pedirle **- ¿Ves a esa mujer que esta allá? – **El perro ladraba en señal de que entendía **– Pues esa mujer es mala muy mala –** el perro volvía a ladrar **– Se quiere meter entre tu mami Quinn y yo** – fruncía el ceño y perro echaba un ladrido molesto **- Por eso quiero que vayas –** acariciaba la cabeza de su amado animal **– Y le enseñes que con un Berry nadie debe meterse –** ponía una sonrisa maliciosa, el perro ladraba en señal de aprobación y salía disparado hacia su "victima".

Lo siguiente que vieron todos fue como Max perseguía a Lisa por todo el jardín y como en segundos la arrastraba por el mismo, arruinándole toda la ropa.

Todos reían menos Quinn, que miraba horrorizada la escena, pero de todos había alguien que ya mismo lloraba de la risa y este alguien era nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry, su risa era inmensa, pero esta se fue apagando apenas cruzo su mirada con la de su rubia, que la miraba feamente y con un gesto le decía a la cocina, todos miraban a la morena con cara de pésame, sabían que estaba en problemas.

**Q: ¡Te pedí que te comportaras y lo primero que haces es tirarle el perro encima a Lisa! –** se veía muy enojada.

**R: Yo no hice nada –** se defendió.

**Q: ¿No hiciste nada?** - negaba con la cabeza

**R: Claro que no –** ponía cara inocente.

**Q: ¿No? Max nunca se porta de esa manera, a no ser que alguien lo incentive –** remarco lo último.

**R: No fue para tanto –** desvío la mirada **– Además se lo merecía –** nuevamente como el la mayoría del día, cruzo se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

**Q: ¿Se lo merecía? –** no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

**R: Si –** esta vez si la miro **– No ha dejado de mirarte como si fueras un maldito pedazo de carne –** la rubia rodo los ojos, no sabía si reír o molestarse más.

**Q: No puedo creer que te estas comportando de esta manera tan infantil a estas alturas…**

**R: ¿Infantil?, no me lo puedo creer – **negaba**.**

**Q: Si Rachel, tus celos son infundados en primer lugar porque Lisa no me esta mirando como un pedazo de carne y si así fuera, yo nunca le haría caso… - **dijo firmemente **– Y espero que asumas las consecuencias de tus actos –** le dio una ultima mirada antes de salir de la cocina, dejando a la morena un poco avergonzada.

_Fin Flashback_

Y estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, Quinn no le había hablado en todo lo que quedaba del día, había pasado completamente de ella, cada mirada, cada sonrisa de su rubia habían sido dedicadas a la tal Lisa, eso la entristecía y enojaba a partes iguales, no creía que lo que había echo fuera para tanto, lo peor era que sus padres, sus amigas, incluso Judy se habían puesto del lado de Quinn, "traidores" pensaba, tan concentrada estaba mirando a su mujer, que ni se percataba que su pequeño hijo le hablaba.

**-Mamá… mamá – **la llamaba el pequeño Berry** - ¡Mamá! –** esta vez le grito.

**R: ¿Qué? –** miro a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Estás enojada con mamá porque no quiso darle mimos a Berrycito? –** dijo el pequeño tranquilamente y la morena abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

**R: ¿Quién te dijo eso? –** tenia algunas ideas, pero quería salir de dudas.

**-La tía Elise dice que cuando estas amargada es porque mamá no quiso darle mimos al suave y sensual Berrycito… por cierto –** se puso pensativo **- ¿Quién es Berrycito? **– pregunto curioso.

**R: No creo que quieras saber –** iba a matar a Elise **– Y deja de hacer caso a lo que te diga la loca de tu tía, ya sabes que le falta un tornillo – **con la mirada buscaba a Elise, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

**-Bien –** sonrió y a la vez bostezo.

**R: ¿El príncipe de la casa ya tiene sueño? –** lo alzaba con sus brazos.

**-Si… -** escondía su rostro en el cuello de la morena.

**R: Entonces vamos a la cama… -** miro nuevamente a su mujer y a los "traidores", negó en reprobación y con su hijo en brazos se fue a la casa, no tenia nada mas que hacer en el lugar.

La morena cambio de ropa a su hijo, le conto un cuento y espero pacientemente a que se durmiera, una vez que se cercioro que Jasón dormía plácidamente, se levantó de la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y salió rumbo a su habitación, lo que no espero encontrar apenas puso un pie en esta, fue a su querida esposa sentada frente al espejo, cepillándose el cabello, las dos cruzaron su mirada a través del espejo, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada. La morena estaba demasiado dolida así que camino directamente a su guardarropa, saco las prendas que usaría para dormir y se metió al baño, minutos después salió totalmente cambiada, camino hasta la cama, agarro su almohada, camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera rubia la detuvo.

**Q: ¿Dónde crees que vas? –** ya estaba de pies, con sus manos en la cintura y las cejas levantadas.

**R: Dormiré con Jasón y si él no quiere, pues… pues dormiré con Max –** la rubia rodo los ojos, tenía una esposa tan exagerada.

**Q: Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado –** sonaba como una orden.

**R: Creí que querías dormir con Lisa –** dijo con tono sarcástico.

**Q: Quiero dormir con mi mujer y yo que sepa Lisa no es mi mujer…**

**R: Claro... igual, buenas noches Quinn –** no daba su brazo a torcer.

**Q: ¡No te atrevas a salir de esta habitación Berry! –** se acercaba a ella de manera amenazante.

**R: Quinn… -** apenas y pudo hablar porque la rubia ya la tenía apoyada contra la puerta besándola apasionadamente.

**Q: Lo lamento, tenías razón, Lisa si me estaba mirando como un pedazo de carne…**

**R: Te lo dije – **dijo muy molesta.

**Q: Me encanta cuando te pones celosa…** - mordía el labio inferior de su esposa sacándole un gemido – **Te vez tan sexy y no sabes lo mucho que me pones… -** colaba sus manos debajo de la ramera de la morena.

**R: Tú me pones más a mí – **la prueba visible era la erección, que se hacía presente en medio de sus piernas.

**Q: Te amo – **comenzó arrastrar a la morena hasta la cama, la tiro sobre ella y se ubicó encima de sus piernas** – Sabes… - **comenzaba a moverse de manera insinuante **– Quiero saber que dirá nuestra hija cuando sepa que fue concebida en el sexy baño de un avión –** la morena la miro confundida.

**R: ¿Hija? –** no entendía nada.

**Q: Si, hija -** se tocaba el vientre y la morena abrió los ojos como platos.

**R: Me estás diciendo… -** se le había secado la garganta.

**Q: Estoy embarazada –** dijo muy feliz **– Me entere hace unas horas… -** la morena se había quedado muda y la rubia no sabía si eso era bueno o malo **- ¿No vas a decir nada? –** se empezaba a asustar.

**R: Es que… -** como podía se sentaba con la rubia encima de ella **– Cuando estas embarazada sueles ser muy especial y bueno…**

**Q: ¡Oye! –** le dio un manotón.

**R: Estoy bromeando amor –** la pegaba más a su cuerpo **– No sabes lo feliz que me hace esa noticia ¡Dio! Te amo… te amo, nunca me cansare de decírtelo –** besaba los labios de su mujer tiernamente **– ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? –** su tono sonaba a reproche.

**Q: No estaba del todo segura, hace unos días me hice unos exámenes ya que tenía un retraso y bueno hoy me llegaron los resultados, pero como estaba un poco enojada, pues bueno, pensé que era mejor esperar para decírtelo – **explicaba.

**R: ¿Estás segura de que quedaste embarazada el día del viaje a Los Ángeles? –** le pregunto pícaramente.

**Q: Muy segura –** rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de la morena** – Ese día mientras me hacías una vez más el amor, desee con todo mi corazón quedar embarazada y un día después soñé que teníamos una mujercita – **confeso.

**R: Me encanta ese sueño, ¡Vamos a tener una nena! –** Le hacía mucha ilusión tener una hija **– Te amo… te amo – **besaba todo el rostro de su mujer, poco a poco la ropa fue estorbando y una vez más las cuatros paredes de esa habitación, iban a ser testigo de caricias y besos de dos mujeres que se amaban con locura.

**Q: Mas… más rápido amor –** gemía sintiendo como la morena bajaba la intensidad de las embestidas.

**R: Me… me encanta memorizar lo que siento cuando estoy dentro de ti –** tenía sus dos brazos al lado del rostro de la rubia y empujaba sus cadera suavemente.

**Q: Me estas matando amor… -** con sus dos manos agarraba la nuca de la morena para juntar sus rostros en un desesperado beso y la morena reanudo las embestidas rápidas, logrando que su rubia enrollara más fuerte sus piernas en su cintura, gemidos y suspiros era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación, las dos no tardaron en llegar al orgasmo, juntas como la mayoría de las veces, solo que esta vez era uno de esos días especiales, en donde sus almas se juntaban en niveles insospechados, dándole inicio a un nuevo comienzo, como de los tantos que habían vivido juntas y de los muchos que les quedaban por vivir.

**R: Te amo –** susurro sobre el cuello de su rubia.

**Q: Y yo te amo a ti mi amor –** abrazaba más a su morena contra su cuerpo y le daba un beso en la cabeza, minutos después las dos caían en los brazos de Morfeo, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad en sus rostros.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
